


Rosalie Hale's Little Sister

by anaromanoff



Series: Violet Cullen [4]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Big Sisters, Blood Loss, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, Character Turned Into Vampire, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Children, Family Loss, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Half-Vampires, Horny Teenagers, Human/Vampire Relationship, Little Sisters, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, Male-Female Friendship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Female Character, Protective Older Brothers, Puberty, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, Vampire Bites, Vampire Family, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Witches, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 101
Words: 105,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaromanoff/pseuds/anaromanoff
Summary: Violet Cullen is Rosalie's little sister, but she's a witch. How will she adapt to her family full of vampires?
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Embry Call/Original Character(s), Embry Call/Original Female Character(s), Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen, Seth Clearwater/Original Character(s), Seth Clearwater/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Violet Cullen [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609993
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Irmã mais nova de Rosalie Hale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364545) by [anaromanoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaromanoff/pseuds/anaromanoff). 



This story will be told by Violet Cullen's POV, she's Rosalie Hale's younger sister, and she's 4 years younger than her. Rosalie's mother died giving birth to her. Two years later, Robert Hale (Rosalie's father) meets a young and beautiful woman, who looks like 25 years old, named Evelyn. She married Rosalie's father, and had raised Rosalie as her own daughter, so both of them were really close, as Rosalie treated Evelyn as her mother. When Rosalie was four years old, Violet was born. When she was eight, Samuel was born. And when she was 10, Benjamin was born. 

**Other included characters that are not in Twilight Saga:**

* Violet Hale - born in October 29th of 1919, Rosalie's half-sister, and the sister of Benjamin and Samuel. She's a witch.

* Samuel Hale - born in November 22th of 1923. Though his mother is a witch, he's not.

* Benjamin Hale - born in March 16th of 1925. He's not a witch.

* Hagatha Sherman - born in 1847, in Harrisvile, Rhode Island.

* Sarah Parker - born in 1691, in Salem, Massachusetts.

* Jennifer White - born in 1974, in Chamberlain, Maine.

* Grace King - born in 1920, in Rochester, New York.

* Ryan King - born in 1919, in Rochester, New York.

* Julie Lutz - born in 1969, in Amityville, Long Island.

* Sapphira Payne - born in 488, in England.


	2. The day my life changed completely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet and Rosalie are obligated to run away from their birth family to join the Cullens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy it!

It was 1933. Rochester, New York. I was having a normal day. My family is united, me and my siblings always had what we wanted, and I'm a witch. My life was perfect. Today, my sister decided to give me a little more of attention, since lately she only has eyes for Royce, her fience. Rose and I went to visit her friend, Vera, but I know that was an excuse so Rose could meet her son, Henry. Rose always loved kids, and her dream is to have them.

We got lost in time when we were at Vera's and when I checked it was almost midnight. This day was not like any other day, as I got some alone time with my sister, I was planning to tell her about me being a witch, after all she always was who I trusted the most about telling my secrets. When we left we were walking home. On our way, we'd started to hear some people talking loudly on the street. When we got to see who it was, it was Royce and his friends...  
I never liked Royce, even though I'm really close to his siblings, Grace and Ryan. He then saw us:

"Rosalie! Violet!" shit! I was about to tell Rose my secret!

"Hey, Royce!" my sister said, getting closer to him and his friends.

"Don't I have the most beautiful fiance?" he said, like he was trying to show her to the others. I'd noticed he was drunk.

"I don't know, I can't be so sure with all those clothes on..." a friends of his said, looking at my sister with a disgusting face.

"Royce! Let me go! You're drunk!" Rosalie said.

Rose broke free, but Royce got to stop her from running away.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said.

That was when the horror show started. I remeber everything. With Royce there were five other men, four of them started undressing Rose. While that was happening, the other man pulled me by my arm and forced me to watch that scene. I was forced to watch my sister being spanked and raped. I don't know what's worse, have watched everything that happened and not being able to do something about it or being the victim. They didn't hurt me much compared to Rose.

They left, leaving Rose on the middle of a dark and cold street. She was bleeding, almost dying. I ran to her to try and help her. I was hurt, but I couldn't even feel the pain, because the trauma was way worse. I'd barely got to her when someone came, really fast, with an inhuman speed. I recognized that man, it was doctor Cullen.

"Is she going to survive?" I asked desperately.

"I'll do everything I can to help her." He answered.

"Wait a second. With the speed you got here you're obviously not human. Are you a vampire?" I asked him.

"How do you know about our existence?" He asked, really worried.

"I don't know if you're going to believe me, but I'm a witch, I learned about the existence of other creatures." At this moment he looked at me, he was not surprised.

"I believe you. I'll tell what I'm planning to do with your sister. I think she's not going to survive as a human, so I'll have to turn her. 

"I can't live without her! I'll come with you!" I looked at him, my eyes were red and swollen from crying.

"Ok. I'll carry her, I'm faster so I'll be able to save her. You know where my family and I live, so we'll meet there." He said, grabbing Rose and disappearing.

* * *

I was completely confused and desperate. Rose wasn't just my sister, she was like a second mom to me. On the way to the Cullen house I started to feel the pain from my injuries. My left eye was swollen and aching, because the man that held me threw me a punch on my face so I could not run away, and under my eye I had a cut from when I'd fell because of the punch. I ran as fast as I could to their house.

* * *

When I'd arrived, I knocked on the door, and less than two seconds later, his wife, Esme Cullen, opened for me. She was obviously waiting for me.

"Hey, dear. Come in, quick." the way she looked at me felt so maternal, comforting.

"I'm Violet Hale, I didn't want to bother you, but I needed to see my sister." 

"Don't worry, you're not bothering us!" she said, trying to sound firm, even on that difficult situation.

So then a tall guy, with golden hair and pale skin, and really handsome, appeared. It was Edward Cullen, the couple's son.

"Hi, I'm Edward, you must be Violet. I'm sorry for what happened to your sister, Carlisle will have to turn her, so in about two or three days she'll wake up."

"Do you know I'm a witch?"

"Carlisle told us." Edward and Esme answered at the same time.

Since Carlisle was busy with Rose, I was with Esme.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what happened to your face, dear?" she was looking at me with pity, I figured she was thinking I'd been raped too.

"One of the men threw a punch on my eye so I couldn't run away, I end up falling on the ground and getting my face cut." I said with extreme difficulty remembering what just happened. - Don't worry, the punch was the worse thing that happened to me. 

"Let me help you." She'd left and then came back with some ice for my eye, and an aid kit.

After finishing the bandage she said:

"You must be really tired, you should rest. Today was a tough day enough." she takes me to a room at the second floor.

"Thank you for letting me stay." 

"It's a pleasure having you in the family." 

I went to sleep. Although I had a rough day, it didn't take me long to fall asleep, I was really tired. 

* * *

About three hours after falling asleep, I started having nightmares about the events of last night. I wake up screaming and then I see someone trying to wake me up. I noticed the bed was levitating, that happened a lot when I had nightmares.

"Dear? It's ok. You're fine now!" Esme was looking at me with the same maternal look from earlier. 

"I think it'll be difficult to sleep again..." I look at her with panic in my eyes.

"I know I'm not your mother," the moment she said that, even though vampires don't cry, I'm sure she would have if she was still human. "but if you want me to lay down with you, that may help to get you some sleep."

"Ok... You're an amazing mom..." I look at her and see sadness on her face. " I think that can help..."

So she laid beside me, and after I'd fell asleep I unconsciously put my arm around her. That moment I realized I would be close to her and she would later be my mother. 

* * *

The next day I woke up and Esme had prepared breakfast for me.

"I figured you would be hungry, so I prepared breakfast for you."

"Thank you, Esme! You didn't need to."

"You're welcome! Cooking is something I rarely do!" she said really happy.

After I finished eating I went to the living room and there was Edward, Esme and Carlisle, talking, before I walked in I tried listening to their conversation:

" Carlisle why did you do this?" that was Edward.

"I was passing by and felt blood scent, when I saw her she was lied down on the ground almost without a heartbeat." Carlisle said.

"We can't turn anyone who's dying! She's too known here, by now her family noticed that she and Violet are missing!" Edward said, angrily.

"It would be too much waste letting her die on the street! I couldn't do that!" 

"Of course you couldn't!" Esme said.

I walk in, pretending I didn't hear their conversation.

"Good morning, honey." Carlisle said, calmly.

"Good morning, Violet." Edward said, trying to hide his anger.

* * *

Later that day, that was the first time I heared someone's thoughts, I had developed telepathy, one of the main powers of witches. The first thought I listened to was my mom's. And it wasn't good. I discovered my dad had found out that my mom was a witch, and he didn't like it at all. I found out that people were thinking my mom had sent me to kill Rose with my powers, and my dad was looking for me. That afternoon my mom was going to be executed in front of the whole city. 

"Oh my God! I need to get back home!" I screamed in panic.

"If you come back and someone sees you you'll be killed too." Edward says. I discovered he could read minds too.

"But my family's in danger! Come with me then!"

That night Edward went with me to my home.


	3. The second worst night of my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet feels that her birth mother is in danger, so she goes back home to help her.

Edward carried me on his back as fast as he could to my house. When wer arrived, my aunt was there, packing some bags for my brothers:

"Aunt Abby!" I said when she saw me.

"Violet! We can't take long! Pack your things as fast as you can! Your das will come back any minute!" she said, really worried.

"Why? What happened?"

"Your mother will be executed tonight. I'm so sorry, Violet. That's why your father isn't here." Edward answered. He must have read my aunt's mind.

"There must have something we can do to stop this!" I screamed, crying.

"I'm so sorry, honey, but your dad knows that I'm a witch just like you and your mom, if we try to stop this, we'll be in danger too. You have to pack your things so I can take you and your brothers away from here. That's what your mother asked me to do."

"But I can't abandon Rose!" I said, enraged.

"Don't worry, my family and I can take Violet. Rose will be there too, she's turning into a vampire now, my father saved her last night." Edward answered calmly.

"Evelyn and I knew the Cullens were vampires. We trust yellow eyed vampires. Violet, I think it's time to say goodbye to your brothers then."

I went to where my brothers were to say goodbye. I was afraid that they feared me now that they know I'm a witch.

"Sam, Ben, I want you to know that I love you both so much, you're the best brothers I could ever have. But I can't be with you, I'll stay with Rose and the Cullens, aunt Abby will explain the rest later." I hugged both and then turned to my aunt.

"Goodbye, aunt Abby." I looked at her and we hugged.

"Goodbye, Violet. If you need me, I'll be in Harrisville, Rhoe Island." she looked one last time to me before disappearing with my brothers quickly, she teleported.

"Let's go, we don't have much time, your fathe will be home soon." Edward said, ready to carry me away.

* * *

When we went back to his house, it had passed a night since Rose started turning into a vampire, and her body was adjusting and preparing to complete the transformation. Esme was waiting for me, just as Carlisle:

"What happened?" Carlisle asked, worried.

"Honey, don't worry, you can restart your life... Welcome home, Violet Cullen." Esme said.

"I try not to worry, but that's impossible, I said goodbye to my brothers and my aunt. I couldn't do the same with my mom, who by now must be dead." I said, falling on the floor, I couldn't feel my legs anymore.

"I'm so sorry, Violet. I understand your pain right now." Esme said.

"You do?" I asked, confused.

"Come with me, dear."

Esme took me to the room I'd slept last night. She asked me to lay down on the bed, and she sat beside me stroking my hair, to try and calm me down.

"You will probably spend the rest of your life with us, so I think I need to be honest with you."

"I was turned in 1921. Not long after my son passed. I was 26, my husband used to abuse me, and when he went to the war, I'd found out I was pregnant, so I ran away. After I gave birth, 2 days after, my son died, he had a lung problem. I couldn't stand the loss of my son, so I jumped off a cliff, the doctors thought I wad dead, but Carlisle knew he could turn me." she really missed her son, I could see it in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Esme. I didn't know."

"I am too, dear, I still miss my boy, who I barely met." she would have cried if she was human.

"I'll live the eternity with you, I know you're not my birth mom, but after what you and your family did, I think I could start calling you mom." Esme was the sweetest person I've ever known.

"I'd be really happy if you called me that."

A few minutes passed with no one talking, just exchanging glances. So then she spoke:

"You should rest. Tomorrow Carlisle would like to know a little more about your species." 

"I don't know if I can sleep." 

"I can lay down with you like yesterday, that might help."


	4. Starting in a new family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet officially starts her life with the Cullens.

I woke up. The first thing I did was smell the recent prepared waffles. Although I was traumatized with the recent events, when I smelled food I forgot about everything.

"Thank you so much, Esme. I mean... mom!" I smiled to her, her new nickname obviously made her happy. 

It would take a while to get used to the new nicknames, since all my life I called "mom" and "dad" my birth parents.

"Eat, you're going to need it."

I was eating my breakfast when Carlisle came to speak with me.

"Good morning, Violet!"

"Good morning, Doctor Cullen!"

"Please call me Carlisle."

"Can I call you dad like I call Esme mom"

"Sure. When you finish your breakfast I'd like you to tell us a little more about witches, because I don't know a lot about them."

"Ok." 

When I'd finished my breakfast I went to the living room, where Carlisle, Esme and Edward were waiting for me. All of them looked at me with curiosity.

"I don't know where to start..." I said, a little shy.

"Start with the beginning. How does your species turn, if you turn or you're born being a witch..." Carlisle said.

"Well, witches don't transform like vampires do. To be a witch you need only two things: the first, you need to be a female, it doesn't exist male witches. The second thing you need is having a mother or father with witch blood."

"But how if men can't be witches?" Edward asked.

"When a witch has a son, though he can't have powers, if he has a daughter, she would have a big chance of being a witch." I was liking this. In my other life, two days ago, I needed to hide my nature, not anymore. At least not in front of the Cullens.

"And when does a witch get her powers? And why don't you have the same smell as a human?" Edward asked again. I was surprised, I thought Carlisle wanted to know more.

"Witches are born and their whole childhood they are like normal humans. A witch only starts getting powers after getting her first period..." I said a little embarrassed about that last part.

"What is different between your blood and human blood?" Carlisle asked, finally.

"When a witch starts developing her powers, her blood starts to change, when a witch develops all main powers of a witch, her blood turns completely black." that made them more curious.

"What are main powers? Which ones are they?" Esme asked.

"Main powers are powers that every witch has. They are: telepathy, element control, telekinesis, teleportation, precognition through tarot cards, conjuration, brewing potions, communication through mirrors, cure, mediumship, hypnosis and flying with brooms."

"Do you have them all?" Edward asked.

"I don't have all of them yet. I can't train to develop them, I just have to wait. Until now I have telepathy, telekinesis and some element control."

"Does it exists other powers other than the main ones?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, we call them special powers. It can only be developes once you have developed all the main powers. Special powers are genetic, but it's not uncommon to develop powers that are not genetic."

"Are witches mortals?" Carlisle asked.

"No. We are immortals, just lile vampires. Each witch stops aging with different ages. The aging stops as soon as the witch develops all main powers. My mother stopped aging at 25." 

"Are there good witches and bad witches? If there are, how can we know?" Edward asked.

"Yes, there are. Good witches are called white witches. All witches are born white witches. But their choices can transform them into a dark witch or not. All white witches are beautiful, and have a lot of physical attraction. But if they start using dark magic or start using their powers for evil, they start losing their beauty and physical attraction. I'd heard stories of dark witches that were so bad that they were really scary."

After that long "talk show" I was finally able to ask what I wanted:

"Is Rose waking up tonight?"

"Yes, but I think it's better if you stay in your room. When she wakes up, Edward and I will take her hunting. We'll start training her in our diet as soon as possible." Carlisle said.


	5. New Rosalie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie turns into a vampire.

It was night. I went to my room as Esme went with them to the room where Rosalie was. I was listening to everything that was happening when my sister woke up:

"What did you do to me?" despite the fear in her voice, it was so relieving listening to her again.

"Rosalie, you were on the middle of a street at night, I smelled blood and went to help you." Carlisle said, trying to be calm.

"You need to hunt. Carlisle and I can take you" Edward said.

I heard Rosalie leaving with Carlisle and Edward. Suddenly, my bedroom's door opens. It was Esme:

"When I get to see her?" 

"Once they come back" she said calmly.

I was waiting anxiously for them to come back. Then, when I was listening to her thoughts when approached the house, Rosalie asks:

"Wait, my sister was with me the night everyting happened, where is she now?" she sounded desperate.

"Rosalie, your sister is fine. She's with Esme at our house waiting for you. However, she has something to tell you." Carlisle said, probably thinking I wanted to tell Rose about my secret.

And they got back. Carlisle walks in first, then Edward, and last, Rose. She had never been so beautiful! Sure, when she was human she was considered the most beautiful girl in town, every men wanted her. But now she was really different, I don't know how she got prettier, besides her eyes, red, but that would change.

"Rose?!" I was breathless.

"Violet? Thank goodness you're ok! I was so worried" I hugged her as strong as I could, but now I realize she's stronger than before.

"Rose, I need to tell you something, I was going to tell you when we were walking home, but I couldn't"

She didn't say anything.

"Rose, I am a witch" I told, I began observing her reaction. She was obviously confused.

"But, how?"

I told her about my mother, and that she was executed, I told her that aunt Abby had taken our brothers away to be safe from our father. And I told her everything I had told Esme, Carlisle and Edward earlier.

"At least I'll spend the eternity with you, Rose" 

"Yeah, I don't think will be that bad being immortal"

* * *

Days have passed, and Rose asked for Carlisle's permission to get revenge. She went after every single men present thay night. She left Royce for last. The night she killed him, she was dresses in her wedding dress, because she would have married him not long after everything happened.


	6. A while later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How was Violet's life before she moves to Forks.

Almost two yeard had passed since I started living with my new family, the Cullens. Not long after I moved with Rose, I officially became a full witch. I developed all my main and special powers. My aging had stopped when I was almost sixteen.

Although she was used to already, Rose hated being a vampire, because she'll never have kids. I try to distract her from these thoughts, but she's also sad because she's feeling alone lately.

We couldn't live in Rochester after everything happened, so we moved to Tennessee a couple of weeks later. Rose met a human and she say's he remembers Vera's son a lot, Henry.

One night, while hunting, Rose saw Emmett, the man she had fallen in love with, he was being attacked by a huge bear. She proved she truly loved him that night, as she got to carry Emmett alone so Carlisle could turn him. He obviously agreed, since he couldn't bear seeing Rose so sad.

At the beginning I didn't really like Emmett, I think I was just jealous of Rose, because I never really liked Royce either. But I can't be in a bad mood around Emmett, he's the most funny person I've ever known! After he married Rose he started calling me "lil one" and "sis".

Much time has passed, things were doing great. To humans our family was normal, ish... Carlisle was a really skilled doctor and really kind with everyone. Esme studied architecture and took care of her kids, Emmett, the oldest, looking twenty years old, then Rose with eighteen, Edward with seventeen, and then me, with fifteen. There was just one problem, and that made us not live long in each city, Carlisle was 23 physically and Esme was 26, so everybody starts suspecting.

in 1950 our family met a couple, Alice and Jasper. Alice was the most friendly person I've ever met, Jasper was quite shy. Alice had found us and said she had a vision and she and Jasper would join the family. Since they were vampires we all accepted them, even more Esme, who would have more "kids" to care for.

As far as the years passed, I wasn't that defenseless girl like I was when I lived with my biological family. I'd changed a lot since then, and of course, everyone noticed, especially Edward, since he could read my mind.

I was so more outgoing, now I behave much more like a twenty year old than a fifteen year old. After I developed my powers, I started being way more "witchy" than before. Witches call a lot of attention, especially men's.


	7. Forks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet and the Cullens move to Forks.

It was 2002. The entire family moved to Forks after we'd lived for a while in Alaska, with our other "family", the Denalis. Forks it's a really rainy city, sunny days are pretty rare. And that was why Carlisle had chosen Forks, besides being a very small town. Carlisle and Esme had built our house a couple of months before we moved. 

On the outside it looked like a modern palace, it was extremely cozy and well decorated at the same time.

"This house is beautiful!" I said, thinking out loud.

"Thank you, Vi! i'm glad you liked it!" Esme was the one who had decorated the house, she's an excellent architect.

"Kids, the rooms are on the second floor. The first one is mine and Carlisle's, on the right is Violet's, on the left is Alice and Jasper's, in front of it is Rosalie and Emmett's and at the end of the hallway is Edward's." Esme instructed us. It was kinda funny that she calls us "kids", none of us are. 

"I would like you not to break this house!" Carlisle said to all of us, but he meant that to Emmett and Rosalie.

I started climbing the stairs slowly, admiring everything. I waited for Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper to go upstairs first, and then I went to see my bedroom.

My room was perfect, Esme knew exactly what I wanted. The walls were white and violet, there was a double bed, a huge closet with a big velvet lilac carpet, at last there was a huge window with views of the lake near our house. And the best thing was that all my witch things were already there. 

After I'd finished admiring my new bedroom, I wanted to know how Edward was. To my knoyledge, ever since Carlisle turned him he wants to find his true love, so he's always sad, like something was not complete in his life. Edward and I get along well, we pretty much act like siblings, but we also fight a lot, probably because we're really similar. 

I walked to the end of the hallway, knocked on the door and waited for an answer allowing me to go in:

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, Violet."

As soon as I entered I started looking around. There was no bed, vampires don't need to sleep, but there was a white couch. And there was a bookcase full of CDs and books.

"How are you, Ed?" Ed is what I call him, no one else calls him that.

"Yes... So, do you like you bedroom?" I noticed him trying to change the subject. 

"I love it! Mom has such a good taste and knew exactly what I wanted!" I answered, excited, as usual.

"That's good. Are you excited to go to school?"

"Not much, though I always make friends, I believe doing 6 grade again is not really exciting..." Despite looking like a 15 year old, my parents wanted me to start on 6 grade here in Forks, so that we could live a little longer here.

He was not really happy, but Edward smiled with my answer. I'm one of the only people that can make him smile these days.

"I'll go down, I'm starving." I said, walking out of his room.

When I get to the kitchen, my mom was already waiting for me.

"I was waiting for you! You must be hungry!"

"I was so lost in that amazing bedroom! Thank you so much mom! I loved it!"

"I'm glad you liked it! I was hoping for that reaction. So, what do you want to eat?"

"I'm not so creative for that today... You can choose whatever you want to cook."

"Were you in Edward's room?" she asked me a little worried.

"Yes..."

"How was he, honey?"

"I think he liked his room, and maybe living in a new city will be better for him!" I said, hopeful.

"Maybe..."


	8. First day of school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet's first day at the new school. She meets some girls that have some things in common with her.

Finally this day came. My first day at Forks Middle School, not that I was excited, I'd did 6th grade lots os times, but everytime I changed schools I liked meeting new people. I'm probably the most sociable of the Cullens, besides Alice of course.

I try to think the good parts and the bad parts of being in 6th grade. Good part: I'll do well in the exams and get good grades, bad part: I'll have the same classes again. Good part: I'll make new friends, bad part: people in 6 grade are like kids.

I woke up and put some clothes that doesn't make me look older, clothes that 12 year olds would use. I get down to the kitchen, where my breakfast was ready:

"How are you feeling? First day of school in a new city?!" Esme asks me excited.

"Good, despite having done a lot of time 6 grade."

I finished my breakfast and went to the garage. My siblings and I always went to school in two cars. I got in Rose's car where Alice and her were waiting for me:

" Let's go! We have to drop you off at school and get to school on time." Rosalie says.

"Did you dress in a hurry today?" Alice asks me.

"Not really, but I had to choose something that makes me look like a 12 year old..."

"Are you excited?" Alice asks.

"Meeting new people is nice, but I lose my excitement when I remember my classmates will be 12 and will probably be talking about their first bra and competing who gets their period firsts..." I say, sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry for you sis..." Rose says, laughing of what I had just told.

* * *

Rose and Alice dropped me off at school. I see everyone and immediately want to meet people from 8th grade. But then I remember that i have to look like a 12 year old. I notice some face turning to see me, there must not be a lot of new students, just me.

So I notice a grouo of five girls talking. They were probably considered the most popular girls in school, because everybody was looking at them with envy or admiration. Before I get gloser, I try reading the mind of the one who looks like the queen B, the other girls were around her, she looked like the youngest of them. She had long blond hair and light blue eyes.

When I try to read her mind, I notice she was talking about witchcraft, so I get really interested. When I started walking in their direction, the blondie faces me, a little surprised and scared at the same time.

"Hi! I'm Violet Cullen, my family just moved to Forks." I say to them all, but I was looking to the youngest.

"You're a witch, you've just read my mind." she said in a low tone.

" How do you know about witches?" I ask a little worried.

"We're witches too." this time the girl who seemed the oldest spoke. She had a tanned skin with brown hair and eyes.

"I didn't know there was witches in Forks!"

"Forks is a perfect city for witches to live." another girl said, she had a pale skin, brown eyes and ginger hair.

"I'm sorry, we weren't introduces. I'm Sapphira Payne, I'm twelve since 460, I'm the oldest of us." the girl who seemed the youngest said.

"I'm Sarah Parker, and I'm fifteen like you." the brunette said.

"I'm Jennifer White! I'm eighteen." the ginger said.

"I'm Hagatha Sherman. I'm sixteen." said a girl who scared me at first, she lookes like Samara from The Ring, but she was pretty, she had long black hair, her eyes were almost black and she was pale.

"And I'm Julie Lutz. I'm seventeen." that one was also blonde, but not a light blonde as Sapphira, and she had green eyes.

"Let's go. We can't be late for class!" Sapphira said.

"Which class do you have now Violet?" Sarah asks.

"History."

"Great, me too! Let's go then."

* * *

Sarah was extremely kind and friendly. She was the first of the five to get closer to me. In History class I didn't really pay attention, I'd already learnt content long ago.

Lunch came, and all of us sat together at the table. People were staring.

"So tell us about you and your family!" Jennifer said.

"I was born in 1919, in Rochester, New York. I had a older half-sister and two younger brothers..." I told everything about my biological family, even Rosalie's rape.

"I'm so sorry, we all have tough stories too..." Hagatha said.

"What about the Cullens?" Sapphira asked.

"The Cullens are vampires. Carlisle adopted me right after saving Rose. Now he and Esme have six children, including me. Carlisle is a doctor at Forks Hospital, and Esme is an architect, but she doesn't really work. Edward is the only one who's single, he's also a telepath. Alice sees the future, her husband, Jasper, can manipulate emotions, Rosalie and Emmett don't have any special gift, though Rose's would be her inhuman beauty and Emmett's strength." I said, proud and happy for my family.

The rest of the classes were ok, I got closer to the girls.

At the end of the class I walked out of the school, waiting for Edward, Emmett and Jasper to come pick me up.

When I got home I told my family about the witches I've met.


	9. New Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella Swan moves to Forks.

Two years have passed since my first day of school at Forks Middle School. I'm in 8th grade now, thank God is my last year of middle school and after that I'm going to high school. My routine was still the same. Wake up, have breakfast and go to school with Rosalie and Alice.

When I got to school I went straight to my friends.

"Finally our last year of middle school! I can't wait to go to high school!" I said, getting closer to them. 

"Did you know the news?" Sarah asked. She always knew everything that happened.

"What news?" Sapphira asked.

"Do you know officer Charlie Swan?" we all said yes. "So, his daughter came to live with him."

"I didn't know he had a daughter... How old is she?" I asked.

"Her name is Isabella Swan and she's 17."

"Why is she going to live with him?" Hagatha asked.

"She used to live with her mother in Phoenix, Arizona. Her mother had married a baseball player and thought her daughter would be better living with her father, at least for now."

* * *

Classes were normal like the last few years. I had at least one class with each of my friends. When school was over, I was walking out to go back home, Edward, Emmett and Jasper usually gave me a ride. They were already there waiting for me. 

"How was your fist day lil one?" Emmett asked, while I got in the car.

"Nothing much, at least is my last year of middle school. Where's Edward?" I asked Jasper and Emmett. 

"It seems that little Eddie had a problem with someone today, in biology with the new student." Emmett said, he knew calling Edward 'Eddie' made him mad.

"New student? Isabella Swan?" I asked.

"Yes, how do you know?" Emmett asked.

"Sarah told me today about her and that she moved to Forks." I answered. "Do you think Edward and will date?"

"I don't know, but with her was different. He didn't stop staring her at lunch." Jasper said.

* * *

We went home. When we arrived, everyone was waiting for us.

"You finally came home! How was your first day?" - Esme asked me.

"Normal... The only news was the new girl in high school..."

"New girl in high school? You already know about Isabella Swan?" Alice asked me.

"Yes, Sarah told me today." I said. "Where's Edward?"

"He had a little problem at school today, so he went to Denali for a while to try and control himself." Carlisle said.

So my day was relatively normal. Except for the new student and that problem with Edward. I was starting to think the truly found his soulmate.


	10. Bella Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward stays a while in Denali. How is this going to affect Violet?

After a few weeks out, Edward came back, only after he'd managed to control himself. Apparently the new girl's blood affected him way more than any other human's. Edward went back to school and started hanging out with Isabella Swan.

I was having a normal day, it was raining a lot, Rosalie and Alice gave me a ride to school as usual. 

When my classes were over I waited outside for Edward, Jasper and Emmett to pick me up. But they never came. Since they never took long, after some 20 minutes waiting for them, I decided I would walk back home. I was furious. I got home after a few hours, I was soaked, my makeup was all ruined. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to open for me.

"Oh my God! Violet! What happened with you?" Alice asked me. Esme, Emmett and Jasper noticed her worried voice and came to see what was happening.

"Honey, are you ok?" Esme asked me.

"No! I was having a normal day at school, but when class was over no one picked me up! I'd waited a lot, but since they never take long to pick me up I walked here! Do you know how long it took me to get here? 2 HOURS!" I screamed, really pissed, while looking at Emmett and Jasper.

"Did you two forget to pick her up at school?" Esme asked them.

"I guess with everything that happened with Edward we may have forgotten to pick her up..." Emmett said, laughing.

"Thank you so much Emmett! Next time just warn me so I can steal a car and drive myself!" I said, furious.

Then Edward, Carlisle and Rosalie came in. They looked weird, Rosalie was arguing something with Edward while Carlisle was trying to stop them. They got in the house and saw me.

"What happened? Violet, are you ok?" Carlisle asked me.

"No I'm not dad! Someone forgot to pick me up at school today, so I came here by foot!" I answered, still pissed.

"Dear, let's go change your clothes." Esme, Rosalie and Alice accompanied me to my bedroom to help me change clothes.

While Esme was picking some dry outfit, Alice was taking my makeup off and Rosalie was helping me take my soaked clothes off, I asked them.

"What happened with Edward? It must've been serious to forget about me..."

"He did something he shouldn't have done. That human was almost got hit by a van today, it just didn't happen because Edward got right on time to stop the van." Rose said, she was mad. "He took the risk of exposing us."

"And how is she? Did she suspect anything?" I asked her.

"She would be too dumb if she didn't... But Edward will fix what he has done."

Edward really loved her. To take the risk of people finding out about us, she was definitely not a ordinary girl.


	11. Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet notices that Bella is in danger and Edward goes to rescue her.

Edward was closer to the new girl. He spent most of his time at school wih her. It seemed they were going out for a few weeks, but he didn't tell her his biggest secret.

One night I was at home reading a book. I went to Edward's room to have a chat with him. 

"What's up? How are you doing?" I asked him.

"Fine..." He answered, he was probably trying to read my mind to know what I wanted.

"That girl, Isabella Swan, is she really important to you?"

"Bella, it's just Bella. She doesn't like being called by her name. And yes, I think she is... I've never had this feeling with any other girl before."

"Ed, you know that deep down, even though I love Emmett and Jasper, you're my favorite brother. With the exception of Rosalie and Alice, you're the only sibling I tell my secrets, and I know you do the same with me. You're the only man of the family who knows my secrets..." I told him, he laughed a little. "And you know that all I want is you to be happy, and if that girl is really important to you I totally support you... I just don't want you to risk so much..."

"Violet, I love you too, I feel so grateful to be your brother and all, but if I need to risk myself for her..." He said, but he couldn't finish his sentence because I started having a vision.

The visions I have were not like Alice's. I had visions of of events that were happening at the moment, usually when someone close was in danger somewhere, that persons vision came to my mind, like I was this person. I always saw exactly what the person was seeing at the moment.

Since I couldn'r really control my body when I had these visions, I fell on my knees on the floor, as if I had no strength anymore. Then Edward got worried and helped me up.

"What happened Violet?"

"I just had a vision! I think it was Bella, she was in Port Angeles with two other friends, and then they went to dinner at a restaurant, but Bella wanted to buy a book alone and she would meet her friends later... When she was walking back from the bookstore to the restaurant she started being followed by a group of men!" I said, really scared.

"Are you sure she's in Port Angeles?"

"I am."

In less than a second later he disappeared, took his car and left, as fast as he could, to save Bella from those men. I went to the living room, where everyone was, they were all really confused by Edward's suddenly departure. 

"What happened?" Carlisle asked me.

"I was talking to Edward in his room and I had a vision. Bella was in Port Angeles with her friends, and then they went to dinner and Bella went somewhere else by herself, and when she was meeting her friends at a restaurant she started being chased by a group of men. Edward is going to rescue her."

"Sit a little, honey, you're weak..." Esme guided me to the couch and sat beside me.

"Vi, could you see what's going on right now in Port Angeles? I don't want you to be weak again, try the mirror." Carlisle asked me.

Mirrors were a form of communication between witches. We could talk to other witches, like Skype. Or we could just see past or present events.

I went to the nearest mirror, I touched it, and said:

"Show me Isabella Swan."

The entire family was gathered around the mirror. So the image started to show. Bella was being stalked by a group of men. She tried to mislead them, but they found her on another street. She didn't have a way out, and those men started getting closer, saying dirty things.

I started remembering Rose's rape, a group of men, at night on a dark street... I couldn't watch that anymore.

"I can't keep watching this!" I said while a cried.

Rosalie was gone, she probably couldn't watch it too.

I was leaving the room when Alice called me.

"Wait! Edward is coming!"

And then a car appeared really fast, that made the men step back. Edward got out of the car and told Bella to go in the car.


	12. Revealed secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullens' reaction when they discover that Bella knows about their secret.

When Edward went back home, after taking Bella to her house, we all pretended nothing had happened. Edward came home and we went back doing our normal activities. He entered the house and didn't speak to anyone. And before he enters his room and locks himself he murmured "Thank you Violet" for helping him with Bella.

Edward was more and more in love witht he human. Someday, when everyone was at home, he was with her, as always. When he got back he told us.

"She knows." he said when we were all in the living room. I read his thoughts, he was talking about Bella, she found out about us.

"Hou could you do this Edward? How could you be so selfish not to think that this cannot only affect you, but all of us to?" Rose said.

"Rose, stop it! He wasn't so stupid to reveal our secret, she was the one who found out!" I said. Fights between me and Rose were rare.

"Both of you enough! Edward, how did she find out?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know. I think she just did. She was suspecting my cold skin, my speed, my absence on sunny days..." Edward said, confused.

"I know how she found out." I said, immediately regretting it.

"How?" Carlisle asked me.

"She went with a couple of friends to La Push the other day. One of them told her about the local myths."

"Fucking dogs!" Rose said.

"It wasn't their fault Rose. One of the boys told her, but he doesn't even believe in those myths, he thinks it's just myths..." I said, trying to be cool. "And it seems the wolves don't know about me..."

"It's better if it stays thay way Violet, we don't know how would they react if they found out." Carlisle said.

"And now? She just figured about your existence, Edward guarantees she won't tell anyone. But then what?" I asked, a little confused about everything.

"What, Violet?" Edward asked me, but he soon found the answers in my thoughts. "Are you afraid that I'll forget about you?"

"That's not it..."

"Then what is it?" again he found the answeres before I could respond. "You think I'll spend the whole time with her and not with our family... Actually I have and idea."

"You want to bring her here to meet us." I said, reading his thoughts.

"No way! If she comes I won't be here!" Rosalie said, pretty angry.

"Rose, please, give your brother a little support..." Esme said, she never likes to watch us argue.

"May I invite her to meet you Carlisle?" Edward asked, always so polite.

"Of course you can! It will be an honor meeting her."

"Thank you so much Carlisle. I would like everyone's help to this." Edward said, looking at Rose.

"Don't count on me." Rose answered.

Rose and Edward argued. Carlisle and Esme separated both of them. Rose left. I was just about to go after her.

"Vi, I think it's better if I go talk to her..." Emmett said.

* * *

The next day Edward invited Bella to come meet us. The entire family was waiting for them, besides Emmett and Rose. When Edward's car had approached our house, Esme and Carlisle went to greet them. I could only hear the conversation.

"We were really excited to meet you, Bella! I'm Esme, Edward's mother." Esme said, always so welcoming and maternal.

While Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Bella were entering the house, Esme said:

"I think you already know Alice and Jasper from school."

Alice went to Bella and greeted her. Jasper stayed behind. It was still a little difficult for him to control his thirst. 

"Where are Rosalie and Emmett?" Bella asked Edward. 

"They are not home..." Edward said, he would probably tell her why later. 

I was in the living room, waiting for them, a little anxious. 

"I think the only one you didn't meet is Violet, the youngest and the spoiled one of our family." Edward said, joking. 

When I got up from the couch and went to greet them, Bella was surprised, to say the least. She didn't know I was a witch, she probably had thought I was a vampire too, so she was really surprised when she saw me, because of my blue eyes. 

"It's so good to finally meet you Bella! I'm Violet, Edward's favorite sister!" I said. When I shook her hand she was surprised, probably because my hand was not cold. 

"Are you... human?" She asked me, really timidly. 

"No! I'm even better than a vampire! I'm a witch." 

She was amazed and I noticed she stepped back a little. 

"How funny! Witches are way more human than vampire, yet you were scared of me and not Edward! 

"Edward, why don't you show Bella our house?" Carlisle suggested. 

"Of course." 

Before they went to another room, I teleported myself to my room, in front of Bella. Now that she knows about it I didn't need to hide my powers anymore. She got scared. I heard Edward laughing. 

I started to hear voices in the hallway. Edward and Bella. Meanwhile I was lying in my bed reading Hunger Games. 

"This floor is where our bedrooms are." Edward said. "This one here is Carlisle and Esme's. 

He continued his tour of the rooms, Emmett and Rosalie's, Alice and Jasper's. And then I heard them coming to my room. 

"This one is Violet's." Edward said, then he knocked on the door. "May we come in?" 

"Sure." 

And then they were both in my room, Bella looked everywhere. 

"I didn't think your room would be like this... It doesn't look like a witch's room..." 

"Were you thinking it would be all black with symbols and blood?" I said, laughing. 

"Kind of..." She said, shyly, but then she started laughing too. 

"And you probably thought there would be crypts..." 

"How did you knoe? Do you read minds like Edward?" Bella asked. 

"Actually I do, but not yours... And I knew because most people think similar stuff about vampires." 

"Although Violet seems the most defenseless of us she's probably the most powerful of the family. Reading minds is one of her many gifts." Edward said. 

"How many powers do you have?" Bella asked, really curious. 

"I can tell you everything about witches later, I think Edward would like to finish his tour now." 

"How odd, looking at you now you remind me of someone..." Bella said. 

"Rosalie?" Edward and I asked at the same time. 

"I guess so. You two really look alike..." 

"That's because we are biological sisters." She looked really more curious now, like she wanted to end her tour to stay and talk with me. 

"Well, I think Bella will have many opportunities to speak with you, let's go Bella." Edward said. 

They left and went to Edward's room.


	13. Baseball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and the Cullens go out to play baseball, but other vampires come to join them.

The relationship between Edward and Bella was even more serious. Since he has been spending more time at her house, he has been having less time with his family, so he had a brilliant idea. Baseball. It was a cloudy afternoon, favorite weather for our family. I always enjoyed this moments with my family, it bonded us, and were more and more rare, because everyone had their mates, besides me and Edward. Until now. I became the only one in the family without a husband or a boyfriend.

I reflected sometimes, and though I had dated a few guys I never found the right one. Sometimes that would make me a little sad, because most of the time everyone spend time with their mates, at least I had Edward as company, now I don't even have that anymore. Carlisle and Esme obviously noticed my moments of sadness, albeit there weren't a lot like Edward had. Despite of having no one, my entire family treats me like the youngest, which is actually true, I'm the youngest physically and biologically.

They never let me play, which makes me kinda upset, because I love baseball. But I get it, they're really fast and strong, it wouldn't be fair playing with them. Everytime it has a game, I always sit around reading something or just watching them play.

I got ready to the family game. I had already finished reading Hunger Games, so I picked The Lightning Thief to read during the match. We were going in 4 cars. In the Jeep, Emmett and Rosalie. Alice and Jasper in Alice's car. Edward was going to pick up Bella at her house and I would go with Esme and Carlisle.

"Let's go dear, the others are going already." Esme said, excited for the family game, though she won't play.

"Do I really have to go? I mean, I won't even be playing..." I asked them.

"Let's go baby girl, you will make company to your mother and Bella." Carlisle said.

We got in the car, Carlisle was driving, Esme by his side and I was in the backseat.

"We will finally have a family game! It's been so long since we did that..." Esme said.

"Yeah, it'll be a great opportunity for us to know Bella." Carlisle. 

"Are you excited honey?" Esme asked me.

"Though I won't be playing I think so..."

After a few minutes we arrived at the field where the game was going to be. Edward and Bella weren't there yet, but the rest of them was waiting for us. 

"Great! Now we just have to wait for Edward and Bella before the game begins!" Alice said. 

While they were waiting for them, Jasper and Rosalie trained to hit the ball, Emmett was picking the ball while Alice threw it, Carlisle and Esme were talking while observing their children, and I was by their side reading my book. 

And then Bella and Edward came. She didn't seem like a sporty person, she shouldn't be very good with sports. Everyone was positioned. Esme was with Bella so I got up and went to join them. 

"You don't play with them?" Bella asked us both. 

"No, I prefer to referee, I like keeping them honest." Esme explained. 

"And I don't play because they don't let me." 

"Violet is kidding... They are way too fast and strong and could hurt her." 

"Do they like to cheat then?" Bella asked. 

"Oh yes! You should ask when they don't cheat! Especially Emmett." I said, which makes Bella laugh. 

"You should hear the arguments they get into! Actually, I hope you don't, you would think they were raised by a pack of wolves." Esme said. 

"You sound like my mom." Bella said, making Esme and I laugh. It was true, Esme sounded like any mother. 

"Well, I do think of them as my children in most ways. I never could get over with my mothering instincts, did Edward tell you I had lost a child?" 

"No." Bella murmured, she didn't know about Esme's backstory. 

"Yes, my first and only baby. He died just a few days after he was born, the poor tiny thing." Esme sighed. "It broke my heart, that's why I jumped off the cliff, you know," 

"Edward just said you f-fell." Bella stammered, she didn't know how to react in that moment. 

"Always the gentleman. Edward was the first one of my new sons. I'v always thought of him that way, even though he's older than I, in one way at least." She smiles at Bella. "That's why I'm so happy that he's hound you, dear. He's been the odd man out for far too long, it's hurt me to see him alone." 

"At least you have 6 kids to fill." Bella said, trying to cheer Esme up. 

"Each of them has a huge place in my heart. Edward is special, in certain ways. I think it's because he was the first." 

"Thank you mom, I love you too." I said, joking, trying to relieve the strain. 

"Violet is the most spiled by Carlisle and me. For being the youngest..." Esme said, laughing and hugging me. 

They played, we spent a long time waching them. But then Alice suddenly gasped, something was wrong. 

"Alice?" Esme called her. 

"I didn't see... I couldn't tell." Alice whispered. 

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked her. 

"They were travelling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before." she murmured. 

Jasper went to Alice. 

"What changed?" he asked her. 

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path." she said. 

Everyone looked at Bella, including me. She was scared too. 

"How soon?" Carlisle asked. 

"Less than five minutes. They are running, they want to play." Edward answered. 

"Can you make it?" Carlisle asked him. 

"No, not carrying... Besides, the last thing the last thing we need is for them to catch the scent and start hunting." 

"How many?" Emmett asked Alice. 

"Three." she answered. 

"Three! Let them come." Emmett said. 

"Let's just continue the game." Carlisle decided. "Alice said they were simply curious." 

Everyone got at the field again, like nothing has happened. Edward switched with Esme, he wanted to be close to Bella, and now he was the referee. 

"Bella, take your hair down. Violet, stay close, by Bella's side, you're small but helpful." Edward instructed us. I got closer to them, Bella between us. 

"The others are coming now." Bella said. 

"Yes, stay very still, keep quiet, and stay by our side, please." Edward said. He moved Bella's hair a little bit, trying to hide her face. 

"That won't help. I could smell her across the field." Alice said. 

"I know." Edward said. 

After a few minutes, Carlisle, Emmett and the others turned all to the same direction, hearing steps.


	14. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cullens split, because Laurent is after Bella.

Three vampires came out of the forest. Each one was 10 meters apart from each other. There was a dark haired man with red eyes, he looked like the leader. After him there was a pale man with blonde hair and red eyes. Last there was a women, equally pale with red eyes like human blood, her hair was a shade of hair that really seemed like fire. They continued to walk in our direction. Carlisle went forward with Jasper and Emmett to meet them.

The dark haired man and leader of the gang went to talk with Carlisle. I tried reading his mind to know what he wanted. He was really curious, but his curiosity was about the yellow eyed vampires of our family. His name was Laurent.

"We thought we heard a game." Laurent said, with the slightest French accent. "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James."

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Violet, Edward and Bella." he pointed us out in groups, trying not to call much attention to each of us. i noticed Bella's fear when Carlisle said her name.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked.

"Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?" Carlisle asked.

"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time." Laurent said.

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves."

The talk started getting more carefree. Certainly Jasper was using his gift to control the situation.

"What's your hunting rage?" Laurent asked.

"The Olympic rage here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali."

Laurent was surprised.

"Permanent? How do you manage that?" he was really curious. 

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably?" Carlisle suggested. "It's a rather long story."

"That's sounds very interesting, and welcome." Laurent answered. "We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario, and we haven't had the chance to clean up in a while."

"Please don't take offense, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand." Carlisle explained.

Then Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Rosalie went running to show the way, Alice, Emmett, Edward, Bella and I went to the Jeep. Before we moved, a slight breeze moved Bella's hair, by that, James, the blonde, turned to Bella, examining her. He started to move forward, so Edward went to protect Bella.

"What's this?" - Laurent said, surprised.

"She's with us." Carlisle said, firmly. 

"You brought a snack?" Laurent asked.

"I said she's with us." Carlisle repeated.

"But she's human." Laurent protested.

"Yes." Emmett said.

I read James' mind, he was totally focused on Bella, he was a tracker. But he noticed me too, and was thinking about "that other strange smell". Laurent also smelled.

"What's that other smell? Herbs, a really intense smell." Laurent asked. This time, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie went and stayed in front of me to protect me too.

"She's my daughter, Violet, as you can see she's not human, she is a witch." Carlisle answered, firmly again.

"It appears we have a lot to learn about each other." Laurent said.

"Indeed." Carlisle said, coldly.

"But we'd like to accept your invitation. And, of course, we will not harm the human girl, neither the witch girl. We won't hunt in your range." Laurent spoke.

"We'll show you the way. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme?" Carlisle called.

Alice went to stay between me and Bella, and Emmett was a little behind, to my side, now that I wasn't in the middle.

"Let's go, Bella." Edward said.

While Edward took Bella to the woods to go to the Jeep, and Emmett and Alice followed them, I teleported myself to the place.

When they arrived, Edward ordered:

"Strap her in." he said to Emmett, who went by Bella's side.

Alice was in the front seat while Edward turned on the car. Bella was between me and Emmett.

* * *

While Edward drived us home, Bella asked:

"Where are we going?"

No one answered.

"Dammit, Edward! Where are you taking me?"

"We have to get you away from here... far away... now." Edward answered.

"Turn around! You have to take me home! - Bella screamed.

"Emmett." Edward called.

Emmett started securing Bella's hands.

"Edward, let's just talk this through." Alice spoke.

"You don't understand. He's a tracker, Alice, did you see that? He's a tracker!"

And then they started arguing... But Bella suggested a plan that could work.

* * *

Edward took Bella to her house, she would have to pakc some things, and then she would run away in her with Edward. Meanwhile, I was with Alice in another car following Bella's car.

"Alice, do you think this plan will work?" I asked, really nervous.

"Yes, probably... Calm down Violet, we won't let anything happen to Bella, or you." she answered.

"I'm not worried about me...I know how to defend myself."

"Everything will be alright." she answered me.

* * *

Therefore we got home, everyone got in together. Bella was between Edward and Alice, I was behind them with Emmett. In the living room was everyone, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie and Laurent.

"He's tracking us." - Edward said. He was talking about James.

"I was afraid of that." Laurent said.

* * *

A while later Laurent left, he was going to Denali to meet our family that lives there. So Carlisle turned to Edward and asked:

"What's the plan?"

"We'll lead him of, and then Jasper and Alice will run her south." 

"And then?"

"As soon as Bella is clear, we hunt him."

Edward turned to Rosalie.

"Get her upstairs and trade clothes." he ordered her.

"Why should I?" she hissed. "What is she to me? Except a menace... A danger you've chosen to inflict on all of us."

"Rose..." Emmett murmured.

Edward ignored Rosalie and turned to Esme.

"Esme?"

"Of course." she murmured.

Esme took Bella to the second floor so they could trend clothes, and Esme would have Bella's smell, and Bella would have Esme's. When they came back, Edward was continuing his plan.

"Esme and Rosalie will be taking your truck, Bella."

"Alice, Jasper, take the Mercedes. You'll need the dark tint in the south."

"We're taking the Jeep." Carlisle told Edward. They were going together.

Where was I in all of this?

"What about me? Will I go with Alice and Jasper? He know what I am, he could come after me too..." I said with fear.

"No. They were just curious about you, your smell didn't attract them. You won't go with Alice and Jasper, you'll stay here, because Victoria or James could come. You stay observing both of them through the mirror, and let us know what's going on."

"Edward, we cannot leave her by herself." Carlisle said.

"Violet may look the most defenseless in this family, even more than Bella, but she's the most powerful, and I'm sure that if she needs she knows how to defend herself. Carlisle and Emmett, you're with me."

And then they all left the house, quickly saying goobdbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I had to use meters, I really don't know how much is it in other units of measurement.


	15. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Violet's blood attract James?

I was alone at home. Jasper, Alice and Bella went to Phoenix. Edward, Carlisle and Emmett went to the airport so they could meet Bella in Phoenix later. Rose and Esme were driving Bella's car back to her house. I was never left alone on a real risky "mission" by my family before.

I was left with a phone so I could tell them where James, Victoria and Laurent were. I went to the living room's mirror to check them.

"Show me Laurent."

He was running in the forest. He was keeping his promise, he was heading north, to the Denalis.

After that I went to check on Victoria. She was chasing Bella's car, but she was actually just chasing Rose and Esme.

Last I went to check on James. He was somewhere I knew well, he was going to our house.

I quickly called Edward.

"Edward?"

"Where are they?" he asked me.

"Laurent is really heading north to look for the Denalis, Victoria is chasing Esme and Rosalie. James is coming here..."

"Violet, don't worry. He won't try to attack you, your blood don't attract him... He's probably just trying to be sure there is no one home..."

Even Edward's voice was not so sure about it. I was really scared.

"Call Esme. You need to tell them too."

He hung up. I called Esme next.

"Mom?"

"What happened, Violet?" she asked me, her voice sounded really worried. Always went it was a serious matter my familly called me by my name and not by nicknames.

"Laurent went to Denali. Victoria is chasing you..." my voice was breaking.

"And James?" Rosalie asked me.

"James is coming here..."

"I knew this would put someone in danger... Violet, please, take care." Rose said.

And then we hung up, there was only one left to warn about. I called Alice, but James showed up, breaking down the door and looking at me, like I was his meal.

"Violet? What happened?" Alice asked, but I accidentally dropped my phone on the floor, and right after that James was starting to get closer to me.

"I've never found anyone of you species before... Despite your odd smell, I need to taste your blood, maybe I could try a new diet..." he went even closer and grabbed by throat.

"Oh my god" Violet?" Alice asked.

James broked the phone. The last thing I remembered was his teeth bitting my neck. After that everything went black.

* * *

I thought I was going to die. And actually I should. No human could survive this. Apparently witches could. And that's what happened. I woke up. My vision was a little blurry. I was in my room, laying in my bed, with sheets and blankets covering me. I looked to my right side, there was Esme and Rosalie, waiting anxiously for me to wake up.

"Thank god! Are you alright, dear?" Esme asked me.

" I'm better now... but my neck hurts a little."

"Aren't you feeling the venom?" Rose asked me.

"No... Just the injury." I answered. When I touched my neck I felt bandages,

"Thank god you're alive! You have no idea how worried we were..." Esme said, hugging me carefully. 

"How long was I out?"

"A couple of days..." Rose answered.

"What happened to the others?"

Rose and Esme exchanged looks, afraid of talking, but Rose answered:

"James was killed by Edward in Phoenix. Before he was killed he attacked Bella, but she's fine, she's in the hospital now. Carlisle and the others are probably coming home. They know what happened here."

"How am I alive? DIdn't he take all my blood out?"

"We didn't know either... but when I went to examine you, you heart had stopped, but your brain hadn't. It was odd, but you were breathing... Then we thought it would be better to talk to one of your witch friends, Sapphira, she's the one who knows better... She said witches can't be turned into vampires and even if a vampire attacks, the witch won't die, you only just stay unconscious until you have blood in your body."

It was all so confusing. I never really understood those medical things, I never went to med school, but Rose did and that's why she was the one who examined me.

"Isn't it easier and faster if I just cure my neck?" I asked. I could use my power to do that.

"She said you couldn't when you weak. Maybe you can do it now." Esme answered.

"I feel weird... weak, without my powers..." I couldn't read their minds.

"Until your blood is not entirely back you won't have powers." Rose said.

Then the my bedroom's door opened. Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and Emmett came in.

"How are you, sweetie?" Carlisle asked me.

"Weak."

Rosalie told them exactly what she had told me. They were shocked I wasn't dead.

"If he hadn't met her none of that would've happened. Violet would not have taken risk. If I had lost my sister, I would never forgive Edward or Bella." Rose said.

That was the first moment in many years that Rose was all defensive and over protective with me. 

"Rose, Violet is a witch, it's really hard to get her killed. And she's alive. You know If it was you we would do the same thing." Carlisle said.

Everyone hugged me and stayed with me for a while. Esme brought me food later. That night Rose stayed when I went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those medical terms, like when I tried to explain the blood coming back, I don't really know how to explain that in english, so I'm sorry if it's wrong!


	16. Everything is fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Cullens defeated James, Alice and Violet go shopping, but on the way there, Alice finds out something about Violet.

James was killed by Edward. Bella was already at home after coming back from Phoenix. She had recovered from her injuries. Everything was fine. Victoria now was mad at Edward, vampires are usually very vengeful, so one day she would probably try to get her revenge, but no one was really worried about it.

Although Bella was better, she still used crutches for her broken leg. Edward had taken Bella to school's prom, he didn't want her to miss any "human experiences". Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett had graduated high school, again. Now only remained me, Alice and Edward. Next year probably would be better for me, since I'd go to high school.

After finishing high school, since everyone in town thought Emmett and Rose were going to college, they left for a while. They went to Africa for their honeymoon. I was feeling alone, because Rose was always the person closest to me. During the time she was out I tried thinking about other things.

* * *

On an afternoon Alice invited me to go to Seattle for the weekend on a shopping trip. These moments were rare, just me and her, because Rose always came along. 

"Did you pack your things? We can't be late not even a second! I noted all stores we have to go!" Alice said, extremely excited.

"I already packed everything Alice! Don't worry, we have all time in the world!"

"I'm so proud of you, Vi! It's really great to have a sister who can go to shopping trips with me and allows me to play dress with me!" Alice said, I laughed. Since I was the youngest, Alice and Rose liked to treat me as a human Barbie, dressing me up and doing lots of makeups on me. 

"I put everything in the trunk. You can wait me in the car and I'll be going soon." I said. 

Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Bella and Jasper were in the living room. 

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" I said, hugging them both.

"Bye honey!" Esme said.

"You two have fun!" Carlisle said.

Then I went to say goodbye to Bella, Edward and Jasper.

"Bye Eddie!" I said, winking at him, Bella had never seen I calling him by that nickname.

"If you need any help just call us." Edward said.

"Bye Bella! I bet Alice will want to buy something for you there!"

"I hope not. Bye Violet."

After I went to hug Jasper I went to the car, Alice was waiting for me. Esme and Carlisle accompanied me to the door.

"Let's go Violet! We have to buy those incredible Christian Louboutin heels I saw! It's perfect for you!" Alice told me. I got to the passenger seat beside her.

On the way we started talking about what we were going to buy.

"I'm going to but a dress of Valentino, we need to look for some purses at Prada and I'm sure you'll love the new collection of Chanel!" Shopping trips for Alice were like going to Disneyland for kids. "Remember what I told you to do?"

"Yes Alice... I need to go to Louis Vuitton and buy that new purse of the new collection to you while you look for dresses at Valentino..." I said, she had given me all instructions the day before.

"And what else?"

"And after that I'll go to Sephora and buy lots of makeup while you go buy those heels at Christian Louboutin..." 

"That's right"

"I don't know if you forgot I need to eat sometime between all this."

"Of course I didn't forget! I'm not a horrible sister! You grab something that's easy to eat on the way!"

We stopped at Taco Bell and I went eating on the way while we listened to "Whenever, Wherever" by Shakira. It was fun spending time with Alice.

After some time I was a little sad, because on the way to Seattle I started thinking again about the loneliness I was feeling lately, I never thought I needed to find someone like Edward needed someone like Bella. I always thought since I think as a teenager I would always have the same thoughts, but it seemed that was changing.

"Violet, you know you can tell me anything, after all I'm your sister, you always trust me with things you don't want to tell Esme, Carlisle and the others, I know something is going on, isn't it?" Alice asked me. 

"Fine... Look, Alice, I never felt this way before..." I started saying.

"What? Tell me everything, it's just us."

"Since I started living with the Cullens I never felt the need to have someone by my side, like you and Jasper. I always had everyone's support and I didn't feel alone... But now, I don't know if it's because Edward has Bella now, but I know I started feeling this loneliness, and I know for sure it was the same thing he used to feel before her."

"Violet that's completely normal, having the need to have someone in your life... And I really hope you'll find someone."

"I used to think my mind worked like a normal teenager, I never thought I needed that so much! And I'm scared, of not finding anyone, and If I do find, or even if I try with other people, what everyone will think of me?"

"Your mind does work like a normal teenager! But after living a long time single you have the need to be with someone. And do be scared, take a chance as much as you want, no one will be judging you or thinking bad of you! You're family! Everyone already went through that."

"I know I'm family, but everyone treat me like the youngest! Always so over protected... Emmett and Rosalie, for an example, they would freak out if I ever dated someone!"

"You ARE the youngest! You know we treat you like that because we love you so much and you being more human than any of us I guess we fear something may happen to you! About Emmett and Rose, I know they would be over protectives.... You're lucky Edward has Bella now, because if he didn't it would be way worse... Rose is your sister, one way or another she'll support you!"

"I'm afraid I can't fall in love again... You know, it's always said that there is only one soulmate..."

"Ryan wasn't your soulmate. He would have found a way to be with you if he was... And if Thomas was your soulmate he too would have found a way to be with you. or even you would have found a way to be with one of them."

"I don't know what I'm going to do..."

"If I were you I would prefer taking a chance and maybe regretting after, you'll regret more if you don't try. You have no idea what you are missing! Besides, I used to complain that Edward was a hundred year old virgin man, but you are too! It's time for you to get some action Violet!"

"Really funny, Alice! But we know Edward's the only virgin in the family!" I instantly regretted saying that.

Alice suddenly braked the car.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" She was mad.

"I... I... Nothing!"

"Violet Abigail Hale Cullen I see this isn't nothing!"

"I'm sorry, Alice. I really thought you knew..."

"Knew what?"

"I lost my virginity with Ryan!"

"Tell me everything"

"Please, if you really love me you won't make me tell... Ask after we come home to Rose or Esme..."

That trip was one of the best and the worst of my life. I bought a lot of clothes, makeups, shoes and accesories. I had more time to talk just with Alice. But she found out I had lost my v card. I think that was way worse than being bitten by a vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I write something wrong! I don't really know if it's called prom, homecoming or ball, correct me if I'm wrong! Also, I only put Africa because in the books it doesn't specify which country they went!  
> And honestly, having english as a second language always makes me REALLY confused with how and when I should use "in, on and at" so I'll probably write somethings wrong too.


	17. Flashback 1 - Ryan King

Rochester, New York, October, 1932

_My family was middle class. It was in the middle of Great Depression, but even so my father liked buying hundreds of dresses for Rosalie, I only got those that she didn't use it, but I never really cared about it. Our house wasn't so big, but it could fit a family of six. I shared a room with Rose, and Benjamin shared a room with Samuel._

_At dawn, I was sleeping when, suddenly, I started hearing noises coming from the bay window. I woke up and looked at Rose's bed, but she was still asleep. I got up and went to the window, when I opened the curtains, I saw rocks hitting the window, someone was throwing it. I opened it and went to the balcony, and then I see him near a tree, visible to my eyes, but totally invisible from my parents' room._

_Ryan King was the second child of Royce and Helen King. The oldest, Royce King II, was 19 years old, five years older than Ryan, and Grace, the youngest, was 12. My mother and their mother were friend, I spent most of my childhood playing with Grace and Ryan. Ryan looked a lot like his father, tall, brown hair and blue eyes, but he was just like his mother, he was really charismatic._

_"Ryan! What are you doing down there?!" I tried whispering but at the same time a little louder so he could understand._

_"I couldn't miss the opportunity to give you happy birthday. I wanted to be the first." he answered. My birthday, October 29th. I was 13 years old._

_"It had to be you"_

_"Come! Get down here!" he said. The only problem was that my room was on the second floor._

_"But I'm in my pjs!"_

_"That's not a problem."_

_"Help me. I can't jump all this!"_

_"Don't worry, I'll catch you."_

_So I jumped out of the window. I fell in his arms. We started laughing before getting up. After sneaking out of home I looked to my bedroom window, Rose had woken up. She was the only one who knew about me and Ryan._

_"Rose! I'll be back by 3 am! Please be at the door and make sure mom and dad will be sleeping!"_

_"Leave it to me! Enjoy"_

_We left my house and started walking on the street at night. It was a beuatiful night, full moon. We went to the direction of a playground near my house. We sat down on the swings._

_"I have a present for you. Actually I have two, but first, here, take it."_

_"You didn't need to buy me anything, Ryan..."_

_"You deserve it. Besides, I didn't but anything."_

_Then I noticed he was holding something, it was a bag. He opened it and took out two silver canteens._

_"What's that, Ryan?" I was really curious._

_"I may have borrowed this from Royce. And I may have borrowed what's inside too..."_

_"What's inside?"_

_"I think it's vodka. You know, Royce doesn't really like fine drinks, like champagne... I know you never tried it, actually neither did I..."_

_"I can't do that!"_

_"Yes you can, nothing's going to happen, drink it."_

_We both tried at the same time. It tasted awful, at least the first sip, it was burning my throat like fire, but after a few sips it didn't bother me anymore._

_After we stopped drinking he put the canteens back in the bag, I asked:_

_"Ok, but what about my other present? Now I'm curious."_

_"Fine, I left the best for last."_

_Ryan started leaning in so our lips were together and we started kissing._

_"No one could ever give me a better gift!"_

_"And now, I'm so sorry, but it's almost 3, it's better if I take you home."_

_"Oh my god! How could I forget! Rose must be waiting for me!"_

_We went home, we were talking and laughing. When we reached the back door he gave me only last kiss and left, disappearing in the darkness of the night. I then knocked on the door and Rose opened._

_"Just in time! Come in, quick!"_

_I came in and she soon closed the door cautiously._

_"Let's go, we can talk when we get there." she said._

_We quietly climbed the stair so no one could hear us, especially our father, if someone woke up now it would be him, mom has a heavy sleep. We got in our room, Rose closed the door and sat on her bed with her legs crossed._

_"So? How was it?"_

_"He took me to that playgroung near here, we talked, he brought vodka..."_

_"Violet, I can't believe you did this!"_

_"It was just for us to try!"_

_"Fine.. then?"_

_"He kissed me!"_

_"He kissed you?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"I can't believe my little sister just had her first kiss!"_

_"I don't believe either!"_

_"Oh, I was almost going to forget! Happy birthday, Vi! I can't believe you are already 13, you're oficially a teenager! I love you so much, sis!"_

_"Thank you so much, Rose! I love you too!"_

_Then we heard a noise cominf from our parents room._

_"Shh!" Rose said. "We better go sleep now, dad can wake up in any minute"_

_So we went to sleep. I dreamed about that night. It was the best night of my life._


	18. The entire family knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cullens discover Violet's secret.

Alice and I bought everything we wanted. The part of our trip that we stayed inside the shopping mall was the best, yet I can't say the same thing about the part when Alice found out my secret.

Our way home was quiet. Of course I knew Alice would ask Esme or Rosalie about it as soon as we got home. I tried reading her mind, I could only read the entire California Gurls lyrics, she was obviously trying to hide something from me, I noticed she was nervous. 

When we got home she parked the car and said:

"Let's go. You must be hungry, sorry for forgetting that..." She didn't seem angry at me, I think she was just a little shocked. I tried putting myself in her shoes to understand the situation, and I get why she's like this. Her little sister was not so little anymore.

Alice entered before me. I went to hug Carlisle, who was holding the door for me.

"Hi, dad!"

"I'm glad you're back, Vi. It's not the same without you."

We hugged. Rosalie and Emmett had returned from their honeymoon. When I saw, Alice was dragging Rose and Esme somewhere.

"I need to talk to you both."

"What is it, Alice?" Rosalie asked.

Everyone was now looking at them. When I noticed, Edward as staring at Alice. He had read her mind and found out about what she was going to tell Rose and Esme!

"Explain, Alice. NOW" he said. He was mad, though he had Bella now, he was always jealous of me.

"What happened, Edward? Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS VIOLET!" Edward said.

"What did you do Violet?" Rose asked.

"You know what he's talking about... Alice found out about it on the way to Seattle..." I answered. I tried communicating with here through our minds:

"I let it slipped to Alice I had lost my virginity and now Edward knows!"

"SO IT ISN'T A LIE?" Edward asked me.

"Edward, calm down, that's not how you to talk to your sister. What's not a lie?" Carlisle said.

"SHE HAD BEEN HIDING FROM ALMOST ALL OF US SHE HAD LOST HER VIRGINITY!" Edward screamed, really angry.

Everyone looked at me, they were extremelly surprised, besides Alice, Rosalie and Esme, who already knew. I was desperate, I didn't intend to tell anyone, that was probably my biggest secret besides being a witch.

I looked at them. Tears started falling down from my eyes.

"EDWARD I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU'RE THE WORST BROTHER EVER!" I screamed, while I cried.

I went to go upstairs straight to my room.

"Vi, wait!" Esme said, trying to calm me down before I enetered in my room and locked myself. 

But I ignored her and went to my bedroom and slammed the door. I threw myself on the bed and cried in my pillow. 

When I calmed down I grabbed a small mirror on the bedside table.

"Show me what's happening downstairs"

Everyone was in the living room, some sitting on the couch.

"Edward how could you do this to her?" Rosalie said.

Edward didn't say anything, he looked sorry for what he said. He usually had these anger moments and often couldn't control himself.

"It was my fault." Alice said.

"Don't blame yourself, Alice." Esme told her.

"But it was! We were heading Seattle and she started talking about how she was feeling lonely after Edward found Bella. She told me she wanted to find her soulmate, but she was really scared... And then she kind of told me unintentionally that she had lost her virginity..."

"And why is that your fault?" Rose asked her.

"Because I freaked out when she told me, I was mad at her for not telling me sooner... And now I know why she didn't want to tell me... It's because I'm a gossip girl..."

I felt bad for Alice and I really wanted to hug her right now. She was wrong, I didn't want to tell her because I didn't really know how to tell her.

"She never told me either... I thought she trusted me." Edward said, there was sadness in his voice.

"Edward, she didn't want to tell you because she felt uncomfortable about it." Esme said.

My brothers and father were quiet.

"She wasn't comfortable when she told me, Edward. I found out after it happened." Rose said.

"And when was this? I don't remember reading anything like it in her thoughts..."

"I think it's better if she tells you, if she wants of course, I don't want to tell anything for her, unless she wants me too." Esme said.

"We should care for her now. I know it's best if we let her be alone for a while, but I'd like someone to talk to her." Carlisle said.

"I will." Edward said.

"Edward, no! You did this, she probably needs one of us right now, she won't feel comfortable talking about it with a guy." Rose said.

"Rose, I think you should go. You know her better than anyone else." Carlisle told her.

Rose went to go climg the stairs. I put the mirror on my bedside table again and I pretended I was asleep.

I heard a konck on my door and then Rose opened and asked:

"Can I come in?"

I turned to the door and nodded, my voice would be horrible if I tried saying anything right now. I sat on my bed and Rose sat beside me. She started stroking my hair.

"I'm really sorry that our family found out this way, Vi, I really am, I wouldn't like if it happened to me... But now they know. But I don't think it's such a terrible thing..."

"Terrible? It's fine Alice finding out. But it's totally embarassing! Emmett, Jasper, Edward... even dad knows! I'll never leave this room again!" I started crying again.

"You know everyone will support you no matter what, right?"

"I know.. But now they will treat me differently... Because now they know I changed. I'm not a little girl anymore..."

"Don't worry about it, Violet. It's not worth it. But I want you to know something. Are you really feeling lonely?"

"Yeah... Everyone has a partner besides me...Edward was the only one who understood me, we had each other, we used to make each other company when other didn't. And now I have no one..."

When I finished speaking Rose hugged me really tight and layed down with me.

I fell asleep soon after that.


	19. I'm not a little girl anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Violet reconcile. Violet shows her powers to Bella. Carlisle and Violet have a talk.

I woke up. For a few second it looked like a normal day, until I remembered what happened last night. I thought I had school so I was going to pretend nothing had happened, except I was going to ignore Edward for the rest of the day.

I got up from my bed and went straight to my closet to choose something to wear, when I noticed I was on summer break. I usually didn't like going to school since I had learnt everything already, but today was an exception, I wanted to go because it would be an excuse to leave home. So I put some black sweatpants and a black sweatshirt with some shoes.

Before I went to the kitchen I brushed my teeth. When I got down, Esme was waiting for me in the kitchen, she looked worried about me. Sitting at the stand was Edward, probably waiting for me to come down. I ignored him and went straight to mom.

"Good morning dear, I made french toast for you."

"Thanks mom, I'll actually take it and eat in my room, or maybe I'll go find Alice... I just don't want to be another second near him." I said, taking my breakfast and climbing the stairs. 

"Honey, Alice is at Bella's... Please, listen to what your brother has to say."

"I rather stay with Emmett even if he will make fun of me than talk to Edward."

"You're angry, I get it, but please let me apologize. Let's get in my car." He said, without looking in my eyes.

I snorted, but when to his car, without looking at him. I got in the passenger seat and started eating my breakfast. He got in the car and I spoke before he said anything.

"I won't talk to you."

"You don't need to, I'll do the talking."

"Fine."

"I'm really sorry for what happened last night, Violet, I really am. I reacted badly and it wasn't my intention to hurt you. I guess I reacted that way because usually you tell me everything..."

"You know that's not the reason you reacted thay way. You did because you didn't believe your little sister wasn't a virgin anymore... That was the reason I didn't want to tell you about it. I didn't want you to think different about me."

"Now that I know about it, I'd be thankful if you tell me more."

"I'm not going to tell you about how Iost my virginity! Though everyone already know it's still weird."

"At least tell me who was it with?"

I looked at him and like I was saying 'are you kidding me?'

"Fine... It was... It was with Ryan. Ryan King."

"Ryan King? The brother of Rosalie's ex-fiance? The brother of the guy who raped her?"

"Shut up, Edward! You have no right to judge him! Besides, he was different from Royce... He was sweet, charismatic..."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to have secrets between us, I rather hear it from you than from Alice."

"I won't tell you.. I prefer showing... Today I show to you with the mirror..."

"Ok then..."

"Let's go back home please."

"Sure. But tell me something, did you tell anyone? Or Esme and Rose just found out?"

"I told, I would feel guilty and irresponsible if I hadn't told anyone... I told Esme."

"How was it? Was it difficuly telling her?"

"Almost impossible... I wold her after it happened, because I felt the need to tell an adult about what I was doing... I started telling her, but she actually found out before I actually said it."

We were quiet on the way home. I was thinking Edward was trying to read my mind to know how was it.

We got home. Edward, always a gentleman, opened the door for me. When we entered the house I noticed Esme was curious to know if I had forgiven Edward.

"How was it?" she asked me. 

"We are good now."

"That's great honey!"

"When will dad come back?" I asked.

"Tonight." she answered.

I went to the living room where Bella, Alice and Jasper were.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hi, Violet."

"We can enjoy our break! Let's do something fun! We could go to the mall!" Alice said.

"After what happened last time, Alice? I think I'm taking a break from our shopping trips..." Esme and Edward were laughing. I lookes at Bella and she was a little flushed, probably because Alice had told her what happened.

"But since we don't have a lot to do and I didn't get the opportunity to show Bella my powers.. Why not now? What do you think, Bella?"

"Good idea."

"If you don't mind, please do it outside." Esme said.

We went outside, Bella, Edward, Alice, Esme and Jasper.

"Us witches have a lot of powers, and there are two kinds of powers: main and special, as you know, one of the main powers is telepathy, but unfortunately I can't show you because I can't read your mind."

"Show her telekinesis." Edward suggested.

"Great idea. Telekinesis is the power to manipulate things with my mind." I started concentrating and a few seconds later Bella was a few feets from the ground.

"Oh god! I'm going to fall" she said, obviously scared.

"Don't worry." then I put her on the ground.

"My favorite is element control" Jasper said.

"I can control the elements like fire, water, air, ice, plants, weather and electricity. What would you like to see?"

"I don't know... there's too many..." she said.

"I suggest weather." Jasper said.

With a simple movement of my hands a small cloud formed above Edward's head. Then it started raining on him.

"Really funny!" he said.

"Now we're even!"

"How do you control your powers? Don't you accidentally use it sometimes?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, when a witch just developed one of the powers it's more difficult to control it. But we learn with time. But even after being trained a lot, when angry a witch can start to make thunder or lighting, and if she's sad she may cause a storm. Usually rainy places are inhabited by more witches. Also if a witch has nightmares she can make the bed levitate."

"Awesome." Bella said.

"I know. I usually am really optimistic, I consider a huge privilege being immortal, not needing any blood to quench my thirst and at the same time I'm more powerful than any vampire."

"Why is your smell different from a human?" she asked me.

"Because I'm not human, I may look more human than a vampire, but I'm still not human. It's weird to think about it, but I actually never been human, not like vampires, they were human once."

We came back to the house since we started talking. Edward wouldn't be away from Bella so he stayed, while Esme, Alice and Jasper went to do other things. They've heard this talk so many times. We sat on the couch, Bella and Edward in front of me.

"Though I can't read your mind I know you're curious, so it will be easier if you just ask me anything."

"Ok then. Do you have powers since you were born?"

"No, witches only have powers after puberty. And when a witch develops all main powers her blood turns black. That's one of the reasons why my smell is different."

"But you said you were never a human..."

"Yeah, despite not having powers as a kid, I already was different from other kids. Witch kids are prettier than human kids, they're more energetic and way more mischievous... That's because the powers are inside the kid, but are not ready to be used."

We had a big talk about witches. When night came my dad was home. I was a little nervous.

"Hi, Bella, it is so good to see you. Violet, may I speak with you?" Carlisle asked me.

I was scared. Carlisle has always been my father, my biological father was never a father to me. I was afraid of what he wanted to talk about.

"Don't worry, Carlisle, I was going to take Bella home anyway." Edward said.

Bella and he left, leving Carlisle and me in the living room.

"Violetm first I wanted to say how sorry I am for last night. It was something private and it wasn't necessary for the entire family to know about it that way."

"It's not a problem anymore, dad, Edward already apologized to me and we're good now." I couldn't look at him right now, I was too embarrassed.

"I get why you were embarrassed, that's why only Esme and Rosalie knew, I know girls usually don't want to talk about that with family, even less with their father. But we aren't a normal family, so I want you to know that you don't need to be embarrassed to talk about these things with me, I will understand if you don't want to, of course."

"Thanks, dad." I have never been more blushed.

"And not just as a father, but as a doctor, I want you to be careful, I know you can't have any human diseases, but you can get pregnant, so if you need anything just ask."

"Ok."

When I got up from the couch we hugged.

"You didn't want us to treat you as the youngest and to act different with you. But it's just because we all love you so much. I'm telling a little secret, just between us: you're my favorite. We adopted you when you already weren't a little girl anymore, but for me you will always be, no matter what happens."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my original post in another website people thought what I meant about "showing what happened" meant that Violet showed EVERYTHING to Edward! No guys, that wasn't what I imagined happening. What I imagined was just what next chapter is going to be like!  
> And at first it can be weird reading about how Edward is curious about his sister, but thinking more it's not so weird. He is a hundred year old virgin, so that curiosity it's actually normal, even asking his little sister about it.


	20. High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet goes to high school and meets Mike Newton's brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm translating this story it sometimes feels that Esme seems just like Violet's personal chef and that Violet is just really lazy to prepare her own meals. But I always imagines that actually Violet just never cooks because Esme always loved cooking, and since Violet is the only one in the family who eats normal food, it's her only chance to cook for someone like she used to.

Today I start high school. Finally! I went to high school before, but I'm excited because I'll finally be at the same school as my siblings. I woke up really excited for my first day. I put more makeup than I'd normally do. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs for my breakfast.

When I went to the kitchen, Esme and Alice were already waiting for me.

"Good morning, Vi! I made your favorite!" Esme said.

When I looked what she just made for me, it was waffles with honey and red fruits, my favorite.

"Thanks, mom!"

I sat and starting eating when Alice sat by my side while Esme was at the balcony in front of us.

"Are you excited for today? First day at high school!" Alice asked me.

"Yeah! I'll finally go to study in the same school as you guys!"

"It'l be really fun! It's a shame we won't have any classes together... What's your schedule for today?" Alice asked me.

"I have literature on first period. After that I have chemestry, french, biology and geography. Did Edward left already?"

"Yes, he always goes early to Bella's to pick her up." Alice said. "But we can always go together!"

"Until next year, because I'll be technically 16 so I'll drive myself."

I finished my breakfast and Alice and I went to her car. 

"So, high school is usually the time when people start dating... Do you intend to date someone?"

"I already told you, Alice, I'll date whoever asks me. I don't intend to force meeting my soulmate."

"Ok, I got it, I won't talk about it anymore."

"Thanks you." I said. "So, what language did you choose?"

"This year I chose latin as I haven't chosen before, maybe I'll even be able to understand those witch books of yours"

"You're learning the wrong language then. And they're not books, they're grimoires."

"I thought spellcasting was in latin?"

"Spellcasting is in latin, but grimoires are all in old norse." 

Then we arrived at school. Coincidentally Edward had just arrived with Bella. Alice parked and we went to meet them.

"Good morning, Vi. Are you excited for your first day?" Edward asked me.

"Yes. I have literature now, It's a shame I had to read Wuthering Heights..."

"You don't like classics of literature? I thought you liked it..." Bella said.

"I hate it actually... You thought that just because I'm old?"

"Yeah..."

"A witch's brain can change over the years, it's not like vampires that stay frozen from the day they turn. So I usually like modern things."

"Violet loves Hunger Games and Percy Jackson." Edward said.

"Yes, they're my favorites. It's better If I go to class, the girls must be waiting for me!"

When I entered the building where my class was, I noticed a lot of people staring at me, they were thinking it was weird that I go here with the Cullens. They were thinking stuff like 'Is she another Cullen?', and others were thinking 'Hottest Cullen ever'. It didn't bother me so I went straight to class. All seats were separated in pairs, unfortunately none of my friends were in this class, so I went to sit beside a boy who was practically drooling when looking at me.

"Hi! Is this seat taken?" I asked, when I noticed he was a little distracted.

"Oh, sorry! No, not at all!"

I sat and put my bag on the floor.

"I'm Violet Cullen. And you?"

"I'm Mark Newton. Wait, are you really a Cullen?"

"Yeah. I'm the youngest. I was adopted when I was 8, I used to live in a foster home in Montana." I answered, I was always used to tell this. "And you, are you Mike Newton's brother?"

"Yeah, How do you know him?"

"he goes to school with my siblings, Edward and Alice."

"Oh, Edward. Of course, Bella's boyfriend."

I knew Mike had a crush on Bella, so just like Mike, Mark didn't like Edward.

"You're the prettiest Cullen, if you allow me to say."

"Thank you. Usually people think Rosalie is the prettiest..."

"I've never met her, but she musn't be as pretty as you."

Then our teacher entered and started talking about our reading through the school year. 

Finally lunch came, I went to eat something. When I was waiting in line to get my lunch I noticed some people staring at me or talking about me. I went to seat where my siblings usually sit. Edward, Bella and Alice were already there.

"Didn't anyone know there was another Cullen? Everyone's talking about me and looking at me"

"I don't think we ever mentioned it." Edward said.

Bella was between Alice and Edward, and I was sitting beside Alice. Mike Newton came to our table with Jessica Stanley.

"Hi, Bella! My brother told me he had literature with a Cullen, but I told him he probably made a mistake. We didn't know there was a little sister!" Mike said.

"You must be Mike Newton then! Mark's brother! And you, Jessica Stanley isn't it? You guys are Bella's friends." I said as they nodded, not looking away not even for a second. "Well, it's nice meeting you, I'm Violet Cullen."

"It's nice to meet you too! Wow! I've never seen eyes that blue before! It looks like the sea!" Mike said, and Jessica rolled her eyes, she was envy. 

"How old are you?" Jessica asked me.

"I'm 14." I was actually almost 16, but no one could know about this.

"Cool. Mike, let's go sit with Angela." Jessica said. They left and went to sit at another table.

Soon after that, Hagatha, Sarah, Julie, Sapphira, and Jennifer went to sit with us.

"Hola Chica! Can we sit we you?" Sarah asked me, I don't know why but sometimes she spoke in spanish. 

"Of course." Edward, Alice and I said.

"Edward, Alice, Bella, these are my friends, Hagatha, Sapphira, Julie and Jennifer. Girls, these are my siblings, Edward and Alice, and Bella, Edward's girlfriend." I introduced them all. "So Sarah, what's the news?"

"It seems like Mark Newton is into you, Vi! I'd say you deserve someone better than him, but he's kinda popular and is on the basketball team." Sarah said.

"I'll just go out with him if he asks me. He's just like Mike, it will be a little weird."

"I hope he asks you then!" Alice said.

"I hope he doesn't ask you." Edward said.

"Jealous?" I asked.

"No! Of course not! You can go out with whoever you want, It's just that I don't like his brother, Mike." Edward answered.

The rest of the class was ok. Mark Newton was following me everyone, he really was into me. It was good because he carried my books for me where I needed. After school Alice and I went home.

"Was your first day of high school good?" Esme asked me.

"With our family reputation at school I was stalked by a lot of people, I was today's topic, because apparently no one knew the Cullens had a younger sister."

I went to dinner, took a shower and finally went back to my room and put some pjs so I could go to sleep. I was sensing high school would be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know if you call it "red fruits". And I'm sorry if I make mistakes about american high schools, I'm not sure if the schedule is always the same through the week. And I also have no idea how many classes students have each day.


	21. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Bella's birthday. Violet and Alice discuss planning.

Today is September 13th, Bella's birthday. My family is really excited, we don't celebrate birthdays in a long time... I went down to have breakfast and then went to Alice's car so we could go to school.

When we arrived, Edward was already at the parking lot with his Volvo waiting for Bella. Alice parked her car and we went to Edward so we could wait with him. When she came, she walked to us, she didn't seem so excited like the rest of us. Then Alice jumped to the front to greet Bella. 

"Happy birthday, Bella!" Alice said.

"Shh" apparently she didn't want people to know it was her birthday, because she was looking everywhere to be sure no one heard Alice.

"Congrats, Bella!" I said, almost whispering so no one else could hear me.

"Do you want to open your present now or later?" Alice asked her.

"No presents" Bella answered. She's the first person I've known who doesn't like to celebrate birthdays.

"Okay... later, then. Did you like the scrapbook your mom sent you? And the camera from Charlie?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. They're great"

"I think it's a nice idea. You're only a senior once. Might as well document the experience." Alice said.

"Bella, this time I have to agree with Alice. Come on! It's your senior year of high school! Cheer up a little!" I said.

"How many times have you two been seniors?"

"That's different" Alice and I said.

"So, as discussed, I am not allowed to wish you a happy birthday, is that correct?" Edward asked.

"Yes. That is correct" Bella answered.

"Just checking. You might have changed your mind. Most people seem to enjoy things like birthdays and gifts."

"Bella, you have no idea how much I would give so I could celebrate my birthday again! I already tried celebrating it, but it's not the same when you have the age same every year... And after a while your birthday goes unnoticed" I said.

Alice laughed. She remembered when we celebrated my birthday.

"Of course you'll enjoy it. Everyone is supposed to be nice to you today and give you your way, Bella. What's the worst that could happen?" Alice said.

"Getting older"

"I would give anything to be eighteen, Bella. Thereby I would spend less time in school!" I said.

"Eighteen isn't very old. Don't women usually wait till they're twenty-nine to get upset over birthdays?" Alice said.

"It's older than Edward" she whispered.

"Technically. Just by one little year, though." Alice said. "What time will you be at the house?"

"I didn't know I had plans to be there."

"Oh, be fair, Bella! You aren't going to ruin our fun like that, are you?" Alice said.

"I thought my birthday was about what I want."

"I'll get her from Charlie's right after school." Edward said.

"I have to work"

"You don't, actually. I already spoke to Mrs. Newton about it. She's trading your shifts. She said to tell you 'Happy Birthday'". Alice said.

"I-I still can't come over. I, well, I haven't watched Romeo and Juliet yet for English"

"You have Romeo and Juliet memorized." Alice said.

"I wouldn't want to spend my birthday watching that... It would have to be at least Mean Girls..." I said. Bella rolled her eyes.

"But Mr. Berty said we needed to see it performed to fully appreciate it- that's how Shakespeare intended it to be presented."

Edward rolled his eyes.

"You've already seen the movie." Alice accused Bella.

"But not the nineteen-sixties version. Mr. Berty said it was the best."

Alice lost her patience.

"This can be easy, or this can be hard, Bella, but one way or another-"

"Relax, Alice. If Bella wants to watch a movie, then she can. It's her birthday." Edward said.

"So there,"

"I'll bring her around seven. That will give you more time to set up."

"Sounds good. See you tonightm Bella! It'll be fun, you'll see."

Then Alice and I went to the opposite direction of Edward and Bella. 

"Vi, do you want to skip school so we can prepare everything for Bella's birthday?"

"Well, it's a shame the time I took to choose this outfit, but sure, I want. Anything to get rid of Calculus, I'm just never going to understand."

We went home. Esme was at the door, thinking it was weird that we came back now.

"Alice, Violet, what are you two doing home?"

"Esme we decided to prepare the house for Bella's birthday." Alice said.

"It's not good to skip school like this, especially you, Violet."

"Mom I've graduated before. I'm just doing it again so we can fake to the humans. Besides, I think I know what's being taught in sex ed class..."

We started to arrange the entire house for when Bella arrives. Even the bedrooms, all of them. The entire family was really excited to celebrate a birthday again.


	22. Not that perfect party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Bella's birthday party there's a little incident with Bella, Jasper and the presents.

Night came, so did Bella's birthday party. The entire family was in the living room, waiting for Edward and Bella to come. When Bella entered the room, as arranged, everyone greeted her with a "Happy birthday, Bella!" which made Bella a little embarrassed. Later she was watching the decoration Alice and I did, our house was covered with pink candles and dozens of crystal bowls filled with roses. Beside the piano there was a table covered with a white cloth with a pink birthday cake, more roses, glass plates and a pile of silver-wrapped presents. I'd told Alice pink was not really Bella's color, but she usually never listens.

The first to greet Bella was Esme, who hugged her carefully soon followed by Carlisle. 

"Sorry about this, Bella." Carlisle almost whispered. "We couldn't rein Alice in."

Behind Esme and Carlisle there were Emmett and Rosalie. Rose obviously didn't show happiness or even faced Bella. Emmett was the opposite, with a huge smile, he went to greet Bella.

"You haven't changed at all. I expected a perceptile difference, but here you are, red-faced just like always." Emmett was by far the most cheerful and funniest person in the family, he was also a pro at making people blush. Some say I'm like his female version, the only difference is that make people blush is not really my thing.

"Thanks a lot, Emmett." Bella said, I have no idea how she was more red then before. Emmett laughed at this, for him making Bella blush was really easy.

"I have to step out for a second. Don't do anything funny while I'm gone." he said.

"I'll try."

Alice let go of Jasper's hand and went forward, smiling with her bright teeth, Jasper still kept his distance, it was still difficult for him to control his thirst for human blood. 

"Time to open presents." Alice said.

"Alice, I know I told you I didn't want anything-"

"But I didn't listen." Alice said, as I murmured 'as always' and she rolled her eyes. "Open it."

Alice took Bella's camera and gave Bella a silver box. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper's gift.

"Um... thanks" the box was empty.

Although she didn't like Bella, even Rosalie cracked a smile, Jasper did it too.

"It's a stereo for your truck. Emmett's installing it right now so that you can't return it." 

"Thanks Jasper, Rosalie." Bella said. "Thanks, Emmett!" Bella screamed, she didn't know Emmett could still hear her even if she whispered.

"Open mine, Edward and Violet's next." Alice said, as she gave Bella another box.

"You promised." Bella told Edward, refering to when he promised he wouldn't buy anything.

Before Edward replied Emmett came back.

"Just in time!" and he went to sit beside Jasper.

"I didn't spend a dime." Edward said.

"Give it to me"

When Bella started opening the paper, she accidentally cut herself with it.

"Shoot"

Everything happened so fast.

"No!" Edward roared.

Edward threw himself at Bella, flinging her back across the table. Presents, roses, the cake and the plates scattered. Jasper slammed into Edward to try to reach Bella. Emmett caught him before something worse happen. 

Carlisle was the only who stayed calm, though her blood doesn't affect him, this never happened before, so I was nervous.

"Emmett, Rose, get Jasper outside." he said with authority.

"Come on, Jasper." Emmett said.

Emmett and Rose took Jasper outside, Esme helped opening the door for them, with a hand on the door handle and the other covering her mouth and nose. She was really embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." she said, following the others outside.

"Let me by, Edward." Carlisle said.

Edward then relaxed and let Carlisle help her. He kneeled beside Bella so he could examine her arm.

"Here, Carlisle." Alice said, handing him a towel.

"Too much glass in the wound." Carlisle said. He ripped part of the tablecloth and twisted around her arm.

"Bella, do you want me to drive you to the hospital, or would you like me to take care of it here?" Carlisle asked. Then I noticed that Bella was dizzy because of the smell of blood.

"Here, please"

"I'll get your bag." Alice said.

"Let's take her to the kitchen table." Carlisle told Edward.

I followed them to the kitchen.

"Bella, are you feeling dizzy because of the smell?" I asked her.

She just nodded. Soon I manipulated the scent of blood, making it a more appealing smell.

"What's that smell?" she asked me.

"Roses, I'm manipulating your smell, so you won't be dizzy anymore."

"Thank you."

"Thank you, Violet, it wouldn't be good if she fainted." Carlisle said. "How are you doing, Bella?"

"I'm better now that I don't smell blood."

Edward as close to Bella, he wasn't breathing.

"Just go, Edward" Bella said.

"I can handle it" he insisted.

"You don't need to be a hero. Carlisle can fix me up without your help. Get some fresh air." Bella told him.

Carlisle did something that made Bella's arm to hurt more.

"I'll stay"

"Why are you so masochistic?" she asked him.

"Edward, you may as well go find Jasper before he gets too far. I'm sure he's upset with himself, and I doubt he'll listen to anyone but you right now." Carlisle said.

"Yes, go find Jasper." Bella said.

"You might as well do something useful." Alice said.

"Don't worry Edward, Alice and I will stay." I told him.

He left to find Jasper. Not long after Alice left too.

"Well, that's everyone. I can clear a room, at least."

"Not everyobe, if you consider me one of them, I'm still here." I said.

"It's not your fault. It could happen to anyone." Carlisle said.

"Could. But it usually just happens with me."

"Bella, I bet if it was me it would've happened too. You know, It's not because I'm a witch that things like this don't happen with me, quite the opposite actually." I said, trying to relieve the tension. 

Carlisle laughed.

"How can you do this? Even Alice and Esme..."

"Years and years of practice. I barely notice the scent anymore."

"Do you think it would be harder if you took a vacation from the hospital for a long time? And weren't around any blood?"

"Maybe. I've never felt the need for an extended holiday. I enjoy my work too much."

Carlisle was taking all glass from Bella's arm.

"What is it that you enjoy?"

"Hmm. What I enjoy the very most is when my... enhanced abilities let me save someone who would otherwise have been lost. It's pleasant knowing that, thanks to what I can do, some people's lives are better because I exist. Even the sense of smell is a useful diagnostic tool at times."

Carlisle thought he was a monster before he was turned. He tried several times to end his life, but never got it.

"You try very hard to make up for something that was never your fault. What I mean is, it's not like you asked for this. You didn't choose this kind of life, and yet you have to work so hard to be good."

I didn't want to interrupt their conversation, Bella was starting to find out more about our family story.

"I don't know that I'm making up for anything. Like everything in life, I just had to decide what to do with what I was given."

Him saying he didn't know if he was making up something for being a vampire broke my heart. DIdn't he noticed how much he made the difference in my life? He may not be my biological father, but I wouldn't be anything if it weren't for him.

"That makes it sound too easy." Bella said.

"There. All done." Carlisle said, finishing stitching Bella's arm.

That was my cue to leave before I got more emotional, Carlisle's backstory was always heart touching to me. He was the first of us, he spent a long time in his life being alone, something I hated being. Like Esme talked about Edward being her favorite son, because he was special for being her first, I considered Carlisle the same thing. He was the one who started our family, without him we wouldn't be here. If it weren't for him Rose would be dead and I'd probably be dead too.

"I think I'll check on the others." I said, leaving the kitchen and going outside.

I waited for Bella to leave. Then everyone got back home. Edward left Bella at her house and when he got back he read my thoughts. Then he spoke to Carlisle who went to find me outside.

"Hey, sweetie. Do you want to talk to me?"

"About your conversation with Bella. You said you didn't know if you were making up for being a vampire. But I'm sure you are. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. I would be dead, Rose and Emmett too. I love Esme with my hole heart, she's a better mother even than my biological mom, but you were always really special to me. I admire your past, living all those years by yourself, without anyone, I'm sure I couldn't survive if it were me. Bella said nothing is your fault. But I said it is. It's your fault for creating this family, which wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you. I always thought I was unlucky, my birth father never loved me, my mom, my aunt and my brothers were murdered by him, and my sister was raped and almost killed by her fiance and her friends. But I was lucky when you showed in my life. You're the best father I could ask for. I love you so much, dad. So yes, you do make up." I said, and started to cry.

"I love you too, little one." 

We hugged.


	23. Flashback 2 - The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet and Ryan's first time.

Gatlinburg, Tennessee, 1936

In the past few weeks I've been meeting Ryan without my family knowing it. Everytime I was near Edward I tried thinking anything else besides Ryan, so he wouldn't suspect and find out.

We had agreed to meet at night on a street a little far from my house. 

I was in my room when it was almost time for my date. Before I got to "sleep" I had left the window open. I was wearing clothes under my pjs, so I just took them off and checked the mirror to see where everyone in the family was. Carlisle and Edward were hunting, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were home, but since Rose met Emmett she didn't really pay much attention to me it wouldn't be a problem.

My room was on the first floor so I didn't have difficulties sneaking out, besides I just needed to teleport myself to the location, I just left my bedroom window open if anything happened and I had to sneak back to my house walking. 

As soon as I arrived there I saw him waiting for me.

"Ryan!"

"Violet! I'm glad you came"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I know you would come. I'm just happy to see you. Come on, let's go to my house."

"Are you sure there is no one there?"

"I am, I live by myself."

We held hands and went to his house.

"Oh I forgot to ask! I remembered one of the meanings of this date, to tell the truth about each other. So, in 1933 you were fifteen, and here we are, three years later, and you still look like a fifteen year old boy..."

"Yeah, I know... But I'd like to explain everything after we do something. Because I don't know if you'll like me when I tell you."

When we got to his house, I noticed it was small, really small, it had just a room, a kitchen, a bathroom and a really small living room.

"So? What do you think?" he asked me.

"It's small, but it's cozy..."

"Yeah, but I feel alone living here with no one else..."

"What do you want to before telling me your secret?"

"This"

And suddenly he kissed me. It was nothing like our first kiss, it was so much better. The first kiss is always special, but it'll never be the best one. This kiss was beyond special, I don't know why, it was mature, we were both older, more experient. But the kiss didn't stop, we continued, my hands were on the back of his neck, stroking his hair, his body was so hot... His hands were on my back. I started feeling a heat inside me, but it was different, it was like the pleasure of kissing, but it was more intense, then I realized what he wanted.

"Ryan, I don't know if I can-"

"Are you saying this because of what happened to your sister?"

"Yes, but I'm also a little scared and nervous"

"You trust me, Violet. You know I would never hurt you. Let's go to my room."

He started taking my clothes off and I started taking his. God he had never been so strong! Those muscles were driving me crazy.

We were laying in his bed, making out really hard, the best feeling I had experienced.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, Ryan, please!"

When we were done we wrapped ourselves in the sheets, I leaned my head on his cheast, listening to his heart beats. I knew I loved him. That was one of the best proves that he was the love of my life.

"So, what was the secret you wanted to tell me?"

"It's not something easy to tell, Violet... You noticed something that's true, I'm really not aging... Because... Because... Because I'm a werewolf."

"A werewolf?" I started feeling panic inside me. I didn't know werewolves existed, I just thought they were myths.

"You believe me, don't you?"

"I do.. Because I'm a witch"

"So it's true then? You and your mother are witches? When that rumor was spread to the entire city I thought it was crazy..."

"Yeah. And when Rosalie died... She was turned into a vampire by Carlisle. Esme, Edward, Emmett, Rose and him, they are all vampires..."

"They could hurt you, Violet!"

"No they can't! They only feed of animal blood. What about you? Aren't you a deadly creature too?"

"Not in human form. I turn every full moon, we are called children of the moon. I don't want you to freak out, but in wolf form I feed of humans... I have not control in wolf form, I lose all human emotions, I could even kill someone I love in wolf form... I'm trying to control myself, but not even a more experient werewolf can do it sometimes... I don't want to say this, but I'll leave the city tonight. I don't want to risk hurting you. I'm so sorry. But as soon as I can control myself I'll look for you. But you need to leave now."

I started crying. I got dresses really fast. I didn't even say goodbye to him. That night I left his house with a broken heart. I would never love someone like I loved Ryan.

I came back home. My bedroom window was still open. I walked in carefully and took off my clothes so I could put my pjs and go sleep.


	24. Flashback 3 - The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esme and Violet talk about Violet's first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm sorry if I write something wrong, but english isn't my native language. So I'd be grateful if someone corrects me if I wrote something wrong!

Gatlinburg, Tennessee, 1936

Last night I sneaked out of home to meet Ryan. It was perfect! And I still can't believe I had my first time. It would've been completely perfect if it weren't for him leaving.

I think no one noticed my absence last night. I really didn't want anyone to find out, but it was making me feel bad about it, not telling anyone about what happened. Carlisle, Edward and Emmett COULD NOT know at all. So there was only Rose and Esme. Rosalie, though she didn't really pay attention to me these days after Emmett joined the family, she was still over protective with me, so I would have to tell Esme.

I woke up and took off my pjs and put some comfortable clothes and went to the kitchen for my breakfast. I knew vampires had a super hearing, so I needed to talk to her while the others were out. I was lucky because it was just the two of us.

Esme, as always, was waiting for me with my breakfast ready. 

"Good morning, dear! How was your night?" Esme asked.

"Good morning, mom. I wanted to talk to you about it. But I'll just finish my breakfast first." 

We went to the living room. She noticed I was nervous, so she sat beside me and held my hands.

"Vi, I may not be your biological mother, but I am your mom. You don't need to be embarrassed to tell me anything."

"Okay... But first, I don't want dad, Edward and Emmett to know about it, Rosalie I can tell later."

"I won't tell anyone, if that's what you want."

"Okay. So... last night I sneaked out... I went to meet Ryan. He took me to his house, he wanted to tell me a secret, but he didn't know how I would react so he wanted us to do something before telling me..." I was so blushed and nervous.

"Did you have your first time last night?"

"H-how do you know?"

"You said you didn't want your dad and your brothers to find out, so I figured it was about this."

I started crying, remembering what had happened last night. Esme hugged me.

"You don't need to cry, princess. It's perfectly normal. You don't need to be embarrassed about it. I'm glad you decided to talk to me about this."

"That's not why I'm crying for... Later he told me his secret. He's a werewolf! And now he's moving so we can't see each other anymore... He doesn't want to hurt me." I was sobbing.

"I'm so sorry honey." She hugged me more tightly.

"I don't know if I can tell Rose..."

"You don't need to if you don't want to. But if you want it I could tell her for you."

"Would you do it?"

"Of course. You're my daughter. I would do anything for you."

Then, Rosalie came in angrily.

"YOU DID WHAT?" she screamed.

"Rose, dear, calm down."

"YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO DO THAT, VIOLET!"

"I'm not! Technically I'm seventeen!"

"Rose, you know this would happen someday. Don't you want your sister to find someone like I found Carlisle and you found Emmett? I'm sure you want to see Violet happy."

"I want to, I'm sorry Violet. It's hard for me. You're my little sister, I just want you safe." she hugged me.

"At least you don't have to worry anymore, Rose. He left."

"Why?"

"He told me last night he was a werewolf, he didn't want to hurt me, so he thought it was best if he left..."

"I'm sorry sis. You'll find someone, if he left it's because he isn't the right person." Rose said. "Bloody dog" she murmured.

That's why she hates werewolves.


	25. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jasper's incident, the Cullen's decided to leave Forks for a while. At the last minute, Violet decides to stay in the city. Old friends come back.

After Jasper's incident, Edward thought it would be better if we moved. But it wasn't just that. We couldn't never stay long anywhere. Carlisle was turned when he was 23, but he was pretending he was 33 in Forks, so people would start noticing. The hardest thing was seeing Edward after he said goodbye to Bella, he was always thinking about death after that.

He wanted to be away from our family, he didn't even want me to be with him. He only told us he was going to South America. Alice and Jasper went to stay with the Denalis in Alaska. Rosalie and Emmett went to Colorado. I would be with Carlisle and Esme. I tried and begged them to let me stay in Forks with my friends, but they're still overprotective. We were going to California. Esme was going to decorate houses there, and Carlisle would find a job in some hospital.

I packed my things, everyone had left, it was only Esme, Carlisle and me. I was going to put my stuff in the trunk of the car, my parents were already inside waiting for me, when sudenly appeared behind me.

"Sarah! For God's sake, you've got to stop scaring me like that!" I said. When I screamed, Carlisle and Esme got out of the car to see what happened.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked me.

"Nothing, Dad. Sarah just came by for a last minute visit."

"It's urgent, Violet!" Sarah told me.

"Say it then"

She tried to communicate by using telepathy. "It's about the family of the boy you lost your virginity to, I can't talk bout that in front of your father"

"Don't worry he knows" I said.

"What, Violet?" Carlisle asked me.

"She didn't want to say in front of you, but since you already know I had lost my virginity there's no problem." I said rolling my eyes.

"Violet, there are two people coming to Forks. And I think you know them." she was nervous.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Helen and Grace King." 

"WHAT?" I screamed. "They can't be alive!"

"Actually they can... They are witches."

"Do they know I live here? Do they know what I am?" I asked.

"Yes"

"And why you just tell me now when I'm about to live in another state?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know until today..."

"Mom, dad, please let me stay!" I said, looking at both of them.

"We can't, Violet." Carlisle said.

"I'm sorry but you can't make me go with you. I only look I'm fifteen, but you know I can do whatever I want. If Edward can be alone why can't I?"

"Edward is a vampire, Violet, he knows how to defend himself. And Bella lives here, she can't know one of us still lives here." Carlisle said.

"So what if he's a vampire? I'm a witch, I'm technically more powerful than him!"

"Mr. Cullen, I really don't mind if Violet spends some time in my home... I'll make sure Bella won't find out about Violet." Sarah suggested.

"I don't see any problem... Only if Violet doesn't come here. You know Bella can come here any moment." Esme said.

"Fine then. You can stay, Violet. But make sure to always call us." Carlisle said.

"I will! Thank you, Dad!" I said, hugging them both.

"We should be going now." Carlisle said. Esme and he got in the car and left.

I turned to Sarah.

"Did I tell you you're the best friend ever?"

"Let's go. They should be here at any moment."

We teleported to Sarah's house.

"This is a true witch house!" I said, admiring everything. "I can't believe I'll be living with you and Jennifer! Without any adults..."

"Jennifer is an adult. She's eighteen." Sarah said.

"That's different. You two are like sisters. And you are actually the oldest. No responsabilities... I'm always being overprotected, not only by my parents, but by my siblings too. It's nice sometimes being spoiled and treated as the youngest, but it's exhausting.

"You may not believe me, but I get it. I was never treated as the youngest, but as an only child. And I'm sure it's worse."

"I don't know... Were you humilliated in front of your entire family when everyone found out you weren't a virgin anymore?"

"I don't think so"

I put my stuff in the room where I was staying.

"Where are they going to live?" I asked.

"I didn't find out. But we better get to the airport to meet them. Quickly, because they'll be here ina few hours."

"We can't teleport to the airport, it's in Seattle! We need a fast car!" I said.

"Look, my car is good but not fast enough. Can't we borrow your sister's car?"

"I think so, she would kill me if she finds out, but I don't really care."

So we teleported to my house, got in the garage and I picked the car keys.

"Just one problem." she said. "We are not sixteen..."

"That's not a problem. I always keep an ID with me. We just need to leave Forks, so there's no chance of Charlie catching us."

We got in the car and I started driving fast. We listened to some Katy Perry's songs, and also Beyoncé and Lady Gaga and we talked about the huge embarrassment of my family finding out about my secret. 

After some time we got in the airport. I parked Rose's red car.

"Which gate are they coming from?" I asked her.

"Found it. They're coming from Miami, gate 3." Sarah answered.

We ran to near the gate. We stayed a while in the landing area before they came.

Then I saw them. Helen King, just like I knew her, besides her clothes. I took a while to notice that the girl beside her was her daughter, Grace King. At the time I was living with my biological family Grace was my best friend, she was a year younger than me. The girl beside Helen was totally different.

Helen was the first to recognize me and she came straight to me.

"Oh my god, Violet! I can't believe it's you! You're so beautiful!" Helen told me, hugging me.

"I can't believe you two are here!"

Then I looked to Grace and we hugged tightly. She was now older than me, she looked like she was seventeen or eighteen.

"I can't believe we met again!" I said while I cried.

"I missed you so much!" Grace told me.

I noticed Sarah watching us.

"I almost forgot! Girls, this is my friend Sarah, she was the one who told me you were coming to Seattle!" I said, introducing Sarah to them.

"Hi, it's so nice to finally meet you! I don't want to sound rude, but we should get to the car. We'll take you to Forks."

We got to the car and put their things in the trunk. I got in the driver's seat, Sarah was beside me, and Helen and Grace were in the backseat.

"Wow, Violet! Your life must be really good if you have a car like this!" Grace said.

"It's not my car actually, and I can't really drive yet. In Forks I'm fourteen. This is Rosalie's car."

"Rosalie, your sister? Is she alive? How is that even possible?" Helen asked me.

"It's a really complicated story. But I guess I'll tell you on the way to Forks."

So on the way back home I told them everything. That Rose was turned into a vampire when she was dying (they had known about Rose's rape and that it was Royce's fault), I told them that now I live with the Cullens and I told them about my new siblings.

"I'm so sorry about everything, Violet. Though Royce was my biological son, he wasn't really my son, I guess he never was. After what happened Grace and I went to live in New York, we left my husband in Rochester with Ryan, he wanted to go with us, but it was too risky to let him know about our secret" Helen said.

"I would take you to meet my house. But at the moment I can't even go there, it's a long story. I'm by myself in Forks, my parents moved to Los Angeles, Edward went to South America, Alice and Jasper are visiting our cousing in Alaska and Rose and Emmett are in Colorado."

"What did they leave you here?" Grace asked me.

"Edward fell in love with a human, Bella. At her birthday party which was at our house, Jasper has lost his control and almost attacked her. She's fine, but everyone thought it would be better if we left. So when I heard about you two I asked Carlisle and Esme to let me stay."

"They seem like wonderful parents, Violet. I'm happy at least you have a family that loves you now. And I'm glad Rosalie could find someone who really loves her. I was always your mother's best friend. And I'm sure Evelyn loved Rosalie just as mush as she loved you, Samuel and Benjamin."

We took them to their new house and we went to Sarah's. It was a long day, I barely laid down and fell asleep.


	26. Getting used to my new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Violet stays at her friends, Alice finds out about it.

I woke up and changed clothes. I got to the kitchen to have make my breakfast, which unfortunately I'd have to get used to since I'm not living with Esme anymore.

"Oh, hey Jennifer! I'm sorry I didn't ask before, but do you mind if I stay with you two for a while?" I asked.

"Of course I don't, Violet. You know you're always welcome here! Sarah told me everything last night. And I'm sorry to intrude, last night I guess you were really tired, so you got to bed pretty soon, but your parents have called, I told them you were asleep so they asked me to tell you to call them later." Jennifer said.

"Don't worry. I'll call as soon as I finish my breakfast."

"You don't need to worry about making breakfat. Sarah went to Starbucks earlier and bought coffee for us. Here is yours. Strawberry Frappuccino and she also got you vanilla cookies."

"Thank you. Jen, where's Sarah?"

"She left to help the Kings with the moving and she would go straight to school later"

I drank my coffee and ate the cookies.

"You're not going to school, are you?" she asked me.

"I can't. I promised my parents that Bella wouldn't see me, she can't know I stayed in Forks."

At least not going to school was good.

"If you need anything just call one of us. I think Grace and Helen will stay home today, so maybe if you get bored you should visit them."

"Okay. Thanks again for letting me stay here."

"You don't need to thank us"

She got in her car and went to school. I remembered to call Esme and Carlisle. I picked my phone and called Esme's phone, guessing Carlisle could be working.

"Hi, Mom! I heard you called last night, Jennifer told me. I was so tired I went to sleep earlier."

"Hey, Honey. It's okay, but you have to call us everyday. How was yesterday?"

"It was nice. Helen looks just the same. Grace changed a lot, now she looks like she's maybe seventeen or eighteen. I told them everything that happened, I thought they should know since they'll be living here."

"I'm glad there's more people with you. Even trusting you we're still a little worried."

"I was thinking, since I won't go to school because of Bella, could I at least use my motorcycle?"

"Carlisle wouldn't let you, you know you're only fourteen in Forks. But I'd rather let you use it, I think it's better than teleporting yourself."

"Any news on Edward?"

"He called, said he would stay in Maine for a while. He told us to not call him back. He will contact us if he needs anything. And he promised he would visit us once a month."

"I'm worried, Mom."

"Don't worry, Sweetheart. He's just giving a time so he can try to forget her."

"I hope so. Well, I've got to go, since I'm not going to school I'm helping the Kings with their moving. I love you, Mom! Tell dad to call me as soon as he can!"

"Alright, have fun, Dear. We love you too"

While I stay in Forks I intended to use Rosalie's car, but she would be angry, so I decided using my motorcycle instead. When I was going home, my phone started ringing, it was Alice.

"Violet? How is California treating you?"

"W-well... It's really hot in here..." Alice knew I was terrible at lying to my family.

"Cut the crap, I know you're still in Forks, you don't need to lie to me. I had a vision last night."

"Don't tell Edward, please!"

"Don't worry, I won't tell. By the way when he called Esme, she lied telling you were with them, because that's what Edward thinks, so don't wait for him to call you."

"What was the purpose of your call, or was it just to rub in my face that you know I stayed in Forks?"

"Since you still live there, even if you're not staying at our house, I need a favor, I'm asking it, but Edward is the one who really need it."

"What?"

"I didn't have a vision exactly, it was more like a bad feeling that Bella was in danger. Edward assured me she had promised not to do anything stupid, but knowing Bella, without any of us near her I fear something could happen."

"You want me to spy on her?"

"Yes, but please be really invisible and don't let her know you stayed there."

"How? I can try spying on her with my motorcyle, but she might find out. At school I can ask Sarah to watch her, but I can't guarantee anything."

"At least try. And if you find out something, call me. If something happens I can't call Edward, because he will know you stayed in Forks, but I'll go right away."

"Okay, now if you don't mind I need to go."

"Alright. Have a good day at Helen and Grace King's house! Later."

After that, I had a quick call with Sarah to ask her to watch Bella at school, then I drove to the Kings.

I had a great day. I help them moving and we talked so we could be on the same page about events that happened in all those years we didn't speak. When I got to Jennifer and Sarah's they we're already there.

"Hey girls. How was school?"

"Boring. But I have something that may interest you." Sarah said.

"What happened?"

"Bella looked for us today asking if we knew anything about the Cullens. I told her that Edward was in Maine, Alice and Jasper in Alaska, Rosalie and Emmett in Colorado and Esme, Carlisle and you were in California. I told her you all left yesterday."

"She must not be well. Edward is everything to her. I don't know why he thinks he can make her forget him... Alice and I tried to warn him, but he's so stubborn."

"Jennifer and I tried to watch her at school and later on her way home. She's really lonely."

"She just can't do anything stupid. Alice asked me to tell her everything that's happening with Bella, if something happens she'll come immediately."

I called Alice after dinner to tell her everything the girls had told me.


	27. Flashback 4 - New Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet misses her biological family and Edward tries to comfort her.

Rochester, New York, 1933

Rosalie needed to hunt more than any normal vampire since she was a newborn. The first few times she had gone hunting, Edward and Carlisle joined her, this time Edward stayed home and Esme went with Rose and Carlisle.

It's been almost two weeks since everything happened and my life totally changed. I was gettind used to my new family, but I never really got to have more time with Edward, just when he had to take me back home the night my mother was killed. I was a little nervous, it would be just the two of us.

I was feeling lonely, lying on the bed facing the window. I was crying because this few weeks I'd been missing my birth family, except my father. I was also not prepared to leave my the town where I was born and raised.

Edward knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." I said, my voice was trembling because of the crying.

He slowly walked in and sat at the edge of my bed.

"Is everything alright, Violet?"

"Yeah..." but he knew it wasn't true.

"What's wrong? I know you're not okay, you're crying."

"I don't think you need to ask me, you could just read my mind and find out yourself."

I was still facing the window, so he couldn't see my face.

"I wouldn't like to do that. Everytime I do, although sometimes I can't control my gift, I feel like I'm invading people's privacy, besides, I prefer if you tell me."

I turned around so I could face him and I sat on the bed while I wiped away the tears.

"Besides what happened a few weeks ago, I really miss my family, my mom, my aunt, and my brothers..."

"I can't fix what happened to Rosalie and you, but I could try helping you feel more at home, and I could help you feel more comfortable so maybe one day you could call us your family too. I'm really sorry about your mother. I want you to know that if you want to live with your aunt and your brothers I could take you, if you want. We'll understand."

"Thank you for everything, Edward. You, Esme and Carlisle have been helping me a lot. I'll just have to get used to living without my brothers and my aunt. I want to live with you guys."

"I am really surprised. I don't get it, you have the opportunity to live with your real family, but you're choosing to live with people you barely know?"

"Love is what makes us a family. I know I want to be with my brothers, but I rather be with you. Rosalie and I have a really close bond. I've never stopped loving her for not being a witch or because she's just my half-sister. We may be biologically just half-sisters, but she was always a real sister for me and she was always by my side. So I guess it's not worth it to live with my aunt, when Rosalie's right here. She was always the person I trusted the most."

"I don't know if anyone told you this, but you're really mature for someone your age. Most fourteen year olds don't think like that."

"I guess it helps the fact I'm a witch. I'll suffer without my brothers and my mother, but I would be suffering a lot more if I didn't live with Rose. I know you two don't really along, but I know the real Rosalie."

"It's not that I don't like her, I just don't like Carlisle trying to get us together..."

"And you're afraid to tell him that. Don't be, I'm sure Carlisle just want to see you happy, and if that's what you want, then that's what he wants too."

"Thank you, Violet. I don't think you know how I became a vampire. My mother and I were dying of Spanish flu, Carlisle was the doctor who was taking care of us, before my mother passed she asked him to do everything he could that other doctors couldn't do, so he transformed me. In my human life I never had the opportunity to have siblings. When my mother had me she never really thought about having more children. But I always wanted to have someone who I could share my secrets with, my feelings and thoughts, and when you're a child or a teenager our parents aren't the best for that. I think it will be really good to have you as my sister."

I cried listening to his words. We hugged tighly.

"If there is anything I could do to make you feel better, I would do anything for you." he said.

"You know, I didn't really have the chance to take something from my house to keep. I really wanted my mother's grimoires. I think it could help since I'm the only witch here."

"I think Carlisle wouldn't like that. But they're probably going to take a while to come back so I can try to take them for you. Where does she usually keep them?"

"I think it's all in the attic. Everytime my father went out she would go there."

Everytime I talked about my birth father I made a face without noticing.

"I'm sorry for asking, but why do you hate your father so much?"

"I never really hated him like I hate now. Well, since I was born he hoped for a boy, he never treated me like he did with Rosalie, buying her expensive clothes, I always got hand-me-downs. But he actually never treated badly, he just treated me indifferently, like I didn't even exist. Because for him I wasn't suppost to exist. But after what happened to Rosalie, he had the audacity to kill my mother, his own wife, and he was going to do that with his own kids... I expected that he wanted me dead, but not my brothers..."

"I'm really sorry about that. I don't know what's like since I'm not a woman and I was always an only child. But at least he was the only one who treated you like that, wasn't it?"

"My mother was always really protective over me, I have nothing to complain about her. I think all witches prefer having daughters than sons, due to the fact that only other women can be witches. So even though she already had Rosalie and she treated her like her own daughter, she was really happy when she had another daughter. Rosalie always knew how my father treated me, you know, he didn't even want to choose a name for me, Rose was the one who did. My brothers always treated me well, I was really protective with them like Rose is with me."

"If you could, would you get your revenge on your father?"

"I would."

"Well, now you have Carlisle, and I can assure you there isn't better father than him."

"Yeah, I guess so."


	28. Is Bella dead?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet has another vision that Bella is in danger.

It's been a few months since I started living temporarily with Sarah and Jennifer. I didn't want to live far from my parents and siblings, but since Grace and Helen had moved to Forks I wanted to keep living here.

As I expected, Bella couldn't keep herself out of danger. At first she went to La Push everyday to meet Jacob Black and they both built motorcycles together. She almost got hurt because of the werewolves, she almost rode a motorcycle with a strange and almost had pretty bad injuries when she fell. Everytime she did that I called Alice, but as nothing wrong happened Alice never came back to Forks.

One day I was in Helen and Grace's house having dinner, when I was going to stand up I had one of my visions, the ones that shows the present. Bella was jumping off a cliff and she fell into the ocean during a storm. I fell on my knees.

"What's wrong, Violet?" Grace and Helen asked me, with worried faces.

I stood up and looked at them.

"Bella is in danger. I need to call Alice and let her know." that was all I could talk.

I called my sister.

"Alice! Bella, she-" 

"She jumped off a cliff I know! I'm in Seattle, I'm with Carlisle's car. Meet me at her house, I'll be there as soon as I can."

She hung up.

"What exactly happened, Violet?" Helen asked me.

"I have these visions, visions of things that happened in the present, it happens everytime someone close to me is in danger. I saw Bella jumping off a cliff..."

"Just like your mother" Helen said.

"What did you say?"

"Your mother also had this gift, Violet. The gift to see the past and present of people. She used to see the past of anyone she touched, and she also used to have visions of the present."

"I need to go to Bella's. Alice asked me to go and I would meet her there."

"Calm down, Vi. Alice is going to take a while until she arrives in Forks. Have some tea, chill, we'll take you to Bella's." Grace told me.

She prepared some tea for me while Helen guided me to the couch and tried to calm me down.

"Here, it will help. As soon as you finish your tea I'll take you there." Grace said.

"Which tea is it?"

"Melissa."

I drank it. I felt better just as I finished. When prepared by witches tea is just like potions.

"We can go now." Grace said.

I said goodbye to Helen and thanked her for dinner. Grace and I went to her car.

"Call your sister and tell her you're coming."

I called Alice and she told me she was coming too.

We arrived at Bella's house. When I got out of the car I noticed Carlisle's car near her house, so Alice was inside already. I opened the unlocked door and Alice was waiting anxiously for me.

"Alice!"

Even with Bella's situation I couldn't forget how much I missed Alice. We hugged tighly.

"Violet! I knew Bella wasn't capable of taking care of herself... I tried warning Edward, but you know how he is..."

We soon heard Bella's car parking on the street. I could feel her nervousness knowing that one of the Cullens was here. She walked in the house and saw us.

"Oh, Alice, Violet!" Bella screamed and hugged us.

"Bella?" we said.

"I'm... sorry. I'm just... so happy... to see you two!"

"It's okay, Bella. Everything's okay." I said.

"Yes." she said as she started crying.

"I'd forgotten how exuberant you are." Alice said, with a disapproaving tone.

Bella hugged Alice again. But Alice stepped back. She was thirsty.

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's my own fault. It's been too long since I hunted. I shouldn't let myself get so thirsty. But I was in a hurry today. Speaking of which, would you like to explain to me how you're alive?"

"You two saw me fall."

"No. We saw you jump." Alice said.

"I told him this would happen, but he didn't believe me. 'Bella promised.'. 'Don't be looking for her future, either. We've done enough damage.'. But just because I'm not looking, it doesn't mean I don't see. I wasn't keeping tabs on you, I swear, Bella. It's just that I'm already attuned to you... when I saw you jumping, I didn't think, I just got on a plane. I knew I would be too late, but I couldn't do nothing. And then I get here, thinking maybe I could help Charlie somehow, and you drive up."

"I stayed in Forks. Alice found out and asked me to keep and eye on you in case anything happened. I couldn't go to school and watch you from there because you would know I stayed here, so I asked Sarah to do it instead." I said.

"I saw you go into the water and I waited and waited for you to come up, but you didn't. What happened? And how could you do that to Charlie? Did you stop to think what this would do to him? And my brother? Do you have any idea what Edward-"

"Alice, Violet, I wasn't comitting suicide." she interrupted Alice.

"Are you saying you didn't jump off a cliff?" I asked.

"No, but... It was for recreational purposed only. I'd seen some of Jacob's friends cliff diving. It looked like... fun, and I was bored... I didn't think about how the storm would affect the currents. Actually, I didn't think about the water much at all. So if you two saw me go in, why didn't you see Jacob?"

"I woke up from the vision just after you jumped, I didn't actually see you go into the water." I said.

"It's true that I probably would have drowned if Jacob hadn't jumped in after me. Well, okay, there's no probably about it. But he did, and he pulled me out, and I guess he towed me back to shore, though I was kind of out for that part. It couldn't have been more than a minute that I was under before he grabbed me. How come you didn't see that?"

"Someone pulled you out?" Alice asked.

"Yes. Jacob saved me."

"Don't be ridiculous." Alice said, sniffing at Bella.

"What are you doing?"

"Who was with you out there just now? It sounded like you were arguing."

"Jacob Black. He's... sort of my best friend, I guess. At least, he was... What?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure what it means." Alice said.

"Well, I'm not dead, at least."

"He was a fool to think you could survive alone. At least Violet stayed and watched you. I've never seen anyone so prone to life-threatening idiocy." Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"I survived."

"So, if the currents were too much for you, how did this Jacob manage?"

"Jacob is... strong." 

"He's a werewolf." I said.

"Yeah. The Quileutes turn into wolves when there are vampires around. They know Carlisle from a long time ago. Were you with Carlisle back then?"

"Nope. Alice and Jasper hadn't found us yet." I answered.

"Well, I guess that explains he smell. But does it explain what I didn't see?"

"The smell?"

"You smell awful. A werewolf? Are you sure about that?"

"Very sure"

"Your best friend is a werewolf. How long has this been going on?" Alice asked.

"Not long. He's only been a werewolf for just a few weeks."

"A young werewolf? Even worse! Edward was right... you're a magnet for danger. Weren't you supposed to be staying out of trouble?" I asked.

"There's nothing wrong with werewolves."

"Until they lose their tempers. Leave it to you, Bella. Anyone else would be better off when the vampires left town. But you have to start hanging out with the first monsters you can find." Alie said.

"No, Alice, the vampires didn't really leave... not all of them, anyway. That's the whole trouble. If it weren't for the werewolves, Victoria would have gotten me by now. Well, if it weren't for Jake and his friends, Laurent would have gotten me before she could, I guess, so-"

"Victoria? Laurent?" I said.

"Danger magnet, remember?"

"Tell us everything, start at the beginning." Alice told her.

Bella told us everything, but she didn't mention the motorcycle part.

"Our leaving didn't do you any good at all, did it?" Alice asked.

"That was never the point though, was it? It's not like you left for my benefit."

"Well... I guess I acted impulsively today. I probably shouldn't have intruded." Alice said.

"Don't go, Violet, Alice. Please don't leave me."

"All right. We are not going anywhere tonight. Take a deep breath." Alice said.

"You look like hell, Bella." I said.

"I drowned today"

"It goes deeper than that. You're a mess."

"Look, I'm doing my best."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"It hasn't been easy. I'm working on it."

"I told him." Alice told herself.

"What did you two think you were going to find? I mean, besides me dead? Did you expect to find me skipping around whistling show tunes? You two know me better than that."

"We do. But we hoped." Alice said.

"Then I guess I don't have the corner on the idiocy market."


	29. Night at Bella's house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet and Alice spend the night at Bella's.

The phone rang.

"That has to be Charlie." Bella said.

"Charlie?"

I couldn't hear Charlie.

"Jake!"

"I'm fine. I told you that it wasn't-"

And he hung up on Bella.

"That's going to be a problem." she said.

"They aren't excited we're here." Alice said.

"Not especially. But it's none of their business anyway."

"So what do we do now? Things to do. Loose ends to tie." Alice said.

"What things to do?"

"I don't know for sure... I need to see Carlisle."

"Could you stay? Please? For just a little while. I've missed you two so much."

"If you think that's a good idea." I said.

"I do. You can stay here. Charlie will love you, Violet."

"We have a house, Bella." I said.

But I actually felt sorry for her so I accepted her invitation. 

"Well, we need to get a suitcase of clothes, at the very least."

"You're the best!"

"And I think I'll need to hunt. Immediately."

Bella took a step back.

"Can you stay out of trouble for one hour?" Alice asked her. 

"It's okay, Alice. I'll be with her." I said.

"You will be fine. For tonight, anyway." 

"You'll come back?" Bella asked her.

"I promise. One hour."

Alice quickly left. It was just me and Bella.

"I thing you should take a shower first. You don't want your dad to know what happened."

"Good thinking. I'll be right back."

Bella went to take a shower and change clothes. After a while she came back and went to the kitchen.

"Ops. Sometimes I forget you're the only Cullen with human needs. Would you like something to eat?"

"Thank you, Bella. But I already had dinner at my friend's house."

While Bella was eating I was making the beds on the two couches in the living room.

"What are you doing?" 

"I'll spend the night with you. Your dad doesn't know that Alice doesn't sleep and I need a place to sleep."

Soon after Alice came back and sat on one of the makeshift beds.

"Thanks." Alice said to me.

"You're early." Bella said.

"Bella. What are we going to do with you?" 

"I don't know. I really have been trying my best."

"We believe you." I said.

"Does-does he... Does Edward know you're here?"

"No." we said at the same time.

"He's not with Esme and Carlisle?" Bella asked.

"He checks in every few months." I said. "He thinks I'm in California with them."

"Oh. Alice, you said you flew here... Where did you come from?"

"I was in Denali. Visting Tanya's family."

"Is Jasper here? Did he come with you?"

"He didn't approve of my interfering. We promised... And you think Charlie won't mind us being here?" Alice asked.

"Charlie thinks you're wonderful, Alice. And I'm sure he'll like you too, Violet."

"Well, we're about to find out." Alice said.

Charlie arrived.

"I'm so sorry about Harry, Dad."

"I'm really going to miss him."

"How's Sue doing?

"She seems dazed, like she hasn't grasped it yet. Sam's staying with her… Those poor kids. Leah's just a year older than you, and Seth is only fourteen…" 

"Um, Dad? You'll never guess who's here." 

Alice came closer to greet him. 

"Hi, Charlie. I'm sorry I came at such a bad time." 

"Alice Cullen? Alice, is that you?" 

"It's me." she pulled me closer to I could meet him. "And this is my youngest sister, Violet. We were in the neighborhood." 

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Swan." I said, shaking his hand. 

"It's nice to meet you too, Violet. I didn't know Carlisle had another daughter... Speaking of him, is Carlisle here?" 

"No, we're alone." Alice told him. 

"They can stay here, can't they? I already asked them." 

"Of course, we'd love to have you two." 

"Thank you, Charlie. I know it's horrid timing." Alice said. 

"No, it's fine, really. I'm going to be really busy doing what I can for Harry's family; it will be nice for Bella to have some company." 

"There's dinner for you on the table, Dad," 

"Thanks, Bell." 

We went to the couch. 

"You look tired." Alice said. 

"Yeah. Near-death experiences do that to me… So, what does Carlisle think of you being here?" 

"He doesn't know, he only knows about Violet. He and Esme were on a hunting trip. I'll hear from him in a few days, when he gets back." 

Bella turned to me. 

"I was going with Carlisle and Esme to California, but two friends came arrived at last minute, and I could convince them to let me stay at Sarah's. I promised them you wouldn't see me." 

"You won't tell him, though… when he checks in again?" she wasn't talking about Carlisle now. 

"No. He'd bite our heads off." Alice said. 

Bella was exhausted. She laid down with her head on Alice's shoulder and I went to lay down on the other bed. 

As soon as Charlie had woken up, Alice went to join him in the kitchen and I went with her, leaving a still asleep Bella in the living room. 

"How bad was it, Charlie?" Alice asked him. 

"Real bad." 

"Tell us about it. We want to know exactly what happened when we left." 

"I've never felt so helpless. I didn't know what to do. That first week—I thought I was going to have to hospitalize her. She wouldn't eat or drink, she wouldn't move. Dr. Gerandy was throwing around words like 'catatonic,' but I didn't let him up to see her. I was afraid it would scare her." 

"She snapped out of it though?" I asked. 

"I had Renee come to take her to Florida. I just didn't want to be the one… if she had to go to a hospital or something. I hoped being with her mother would help. But when we started packing her clothes, she woke up with a vengeance. I've never seen Bella throw a fit like that. She was never one for the tantrums, but, boy, did she fly into a fury. She threw her clothes everywhere and screamed that we couldn't make her leave—and then she finally started crying. I thought that would be the turning point. I didn't argue when she insisted on staying here… and she did seem to get better at first…" 

He said Bella had been looking empty. She hadn't been talking with anyone besides Jacob. 

Bella woke up not long after that and she called Alice. 

"Alice?" 

"We're in the kitchen, Bella." 

Charlie left. Bella and I had breakfast. We tried talking about everything but Edward. And to distract her even more, Alice told her she had found out about her human life. 

Later Charlie went to Harry's funeral. And soon after that someone knocked on the door. 

"Hold on!" Bella screamed. 

"Bella, I have a fairly good guess who that might be, and I think we'd better step out." Alice said. 

"Guess?" 

"If this is a repeat of my egregious lapse in foresight yesterday, then it's most likely Jacob Black or one of his… friends." 

"You can't see werewolves?" Bella asked. 

"So it would seem." 

"You don't have go anywhere. You were here first." 

"Trust me—it wouldn't be a good idea to have me and Jacob Black in a room together. And he doesn't know about Violet." 

There was another knock on the door.


	30. Flashback 5 - New Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now living in a house full of vampires, Violet feels embarrassed to tell her mom about her feminine problems.

New Orleans, Louisiana, 1933

Two weeks after everything that happened in Rochester, my new family and I moved to New Orleans. Rosalie was still not used to the idea of being a vampire, she was still a little mad at Carlisle for turning her.

When we arrived at our new house, Edward, Rosalie and Carlisle left to hunt, leaving just me and Esme at home. The hunts usually took a few days and someone always stayed with me during it.

I woke up feeling a pain in my stomach. I got up from bed and soon realized what was the pain about. Living only with vampires I'd totally forgotten that besides being a witch I had more human needs than my new family. I had just gotten my period. I was desperate. I've been living with them for not so long, so I was kind of embarrassed to tell anyone. The only person that would be more comfortable to tell was Rosalie, but she wasn't home, and being a newborn would be a little hard for her.

Before I walked out of my bedroom Esme knocked on the door.

"Good morning, Honey. Is everything okay?"

"Oh... Y-yes... I'm just going to get dressed and then I'll go have breakfast."

"May I come in?"

I quickly changed my clothes before letting her in.

"You know you can tell me anything, Vi. You don't need to be embarrassed about anything."

She obviously knew what happened.

"I..I..." I was stuttering.

"Did you get your period?"

"Y-yes" I said, without looking at her.

"There's no problem. I'll be everything you need. Are you feeling any pain?"

I only nodded.

"I'll have to speak to Carlisle about the medication later. I'll be back."

Then Esme left and I was alone. I went to have breakfast that she had made before leaving. She came back pretty fast and handed me a bag.

"Thanks, Mom."

I finished my breakfast and went back to my room.

Later that day while I was reading my mother's grimoires in the living room, Esme was by my side reading a book. When I was going to flip the page, I noticed my grimoire was freezing, just where I've touched before. I carefuly put it on the table.

"What's wrong, Vi?" she asked me.

Before I answer I took another book with my hand, and it froze.

"Ice! I now have the power to control ice!" I said. Esme was looking very curiosly at the book I'd just frozen.

"Congratulations, Vi!" she said, hugging me.


	31. Confusions and a werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob meets Violet.

As soon as the doorbell rang again, Bella went to open the door, but before she could notice, Alice had left. I stayed somewhere where I could see the front door but he couldn't see me.  
Bella opened the door. Outside there was a boy, he was probably fifteen or sixteen, but he looked like he was in his twenties. He was really tall and muscular and he had really dark hair. He had a disgusted face, he knew there was a vampire in the house, his hands were shaking slightly. In front of Bella's house two of his friends were waiting, on a motorcycle, they were probably fearing something.

"Hey" Bella greeted him.

He was still outside the house.

"She's not here. Do you need something?"

"You're alone?"

"Yes." she lied.

"Can I talk to you a minute?"

"Of course you can, Jacob. Come on in."

He entered, but I couldn't hide. He went straight to the living room.

"Slumber party?" he asked.

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

"Where's your friend? Wait-there are two makeshift beds, and the blood sucker does'nt sleep. Is there someone else here?"

"Alice had some errands to run. It's okay, you can come, Violet." she said. I came out from where I was hiding and went to them.

"Jacob this is Violet. Violet this is Jake."

He looked with a weird face to Bella, he obviously noticed I wasn't a vampire.

"Who is she?"

"She's Edward's youngest sister. Violet Cullen."

Just when she mentioned I was a Cullen I took a step back.

"A Cullen? Since when do they house humans?"

"Oh-" she was looking at me, afraid to tell him what I truly was.

"It's okay, Bella." I said while I got closer to them. "I'm not human. I'm a witch."

"A witch? Really?" he was laughing.

"You think I'm lying?" I was laughing at his reaction.

"I do. If you are really a witch, prove it." he was serious now.

I got closer to him, and he stepped back a little. I went to grab his hand.

"May I?"

"Trust her, Jake, she won't hurt you." Bella told him.

He let me take his hand. I started seeing his past.

"You are the youngest child of three. You have two older sisters, Rachel and Rebecca."

"Bella knows that. She could have told you." he said, challenging me.

"Your father is in a wheelchair because of diabetes. Your mother passed long ago in a car accident. I know Bella could know about all that, but why would she tell me? Can't you just believe me? Why would I be a Cullen if I was human?"

"Okay. You are a witch. Bella, you can't have friends who are not monsters, can you?"

"I'm far from being a monster, Jacob Black. I don't turn into a wild animal if I get angry and I also don't need blood to quench my thirst."

"What do you want, Jacob?" Bella asked him.

"I just have to ask you a couple of questions. It shouldn't take long. We have to get back for the funeral."

"Okay. Get it over with then."

"Two of the Cullens are staying here with you"

"Yes. Alice and Violet Cullen."

"How long are they here for?"

"As long as they want to be. It's an open invitation."

"Do you think you could... please... explain to them about the other one... Victoria?"

"Don't worry, she already told us." I answered before Bella could.

"I was talking with Bella. Bella, you should know that we can only watch our own lands with two Cullens here. You'll only be safe in La Push. I can't protect you here anymore."

"Okay. Is that all?"

"Just one more thing. Are the rest of them coming back now?"

I was ready to answer him again, but Bella stopped me.

"No. They aren't coming back."

"Okay. That's all."

"Well, run along now. Go tell Sam that the scary monsters aren't coming to get you."

"Okay"

I looked at her, I tried showing her what I wanted her to ask.

"But don't let any of the others think that Violet is a threat for the humans here." at least she got what I wanted her to say.

"I'll try." he quickly left the kitchen.

Before he left, he came back and called Bella. She went to him, and I tried listening to their conversation.

"Did it again, didn't I?" he asked her.

"Did what?"

"Broke my promise. Sorry."

"S'okay. I started it this time."

"Let's not worry about it, okay? They're just visiting, right? They'll leave, and things will go back to normal."

"Can't I be friends with you both at the same time?"

"No, I don't think you can. Even if I apparently have nothing against witches."

"But you'll wait, right? You'll still be my friend, even though I love Alice too?"

"Yeah, I'll always be your friend. No matter what you love."

Bella hugged him. He started sniffing her hair.

"Why does everyone keep doing that to me? I don't smell!"

"You don't smell to me, Bella. But I think I'm the only one besides you who thinks that."

"You smell like them. So sweet... sickly sweet. And... icy. It burns my nose. I think I'm just bearing it because her smell is not bad." he said, pointing at me.

"And what do I smell like?" I asked him.

"Something like herbs, like tea, and flowers, I think."

"Why would Alice think I smelled too, then?" Bella asked.

"Maybe I don't smell so good to her, either."

He murmured something only Bella could hear.

"It really doesn't have to be that way, Jake."

"Yes, it really does, Bella. You probably wouldn't like it too much if I killed your friend."

Then the phone rang.


	32. My brother is going to die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob answers the call. Alice has a vision.

Jacob answered the phone.

"Swan residence," 

He was laughing before answering the phone call. But seconds later his mood suddenly has changed.

"He's not here,"

"He's at the funeral."

And then he hung up.

"Filthy bloodsucker," he murmured.

"Who did you just hang up on?" I asked curiously.

"In my house, and on my phone?" Bella said.

"Easy! He hung up on me!"

"He? Who was it?" I asked, I was even more curious.

"Your father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen." he answered.

"Why didn't you let one of us talk to him?!" Bella asked him furiously.

"He didn't ask for you. He asked where Charlie was and I told him. Bye, Bells."

And he left. Soon after Alice came, motionless at the foot of the stairs.

"Bella"

"Alice, what's wrong?" Bella cried.

"Edward"

Bella passed out after what Alice had told her. She put Bella on one of the couches. Seconds later Jacob came back.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded, but she ignored him.

"Bella? Bella, snap out of it. We have to hurry."

"Stay back." Jacob warned.

"Calm down, Jacob Black. You don't want to do that so close to her." I said, getting closer to Bella. 

"I don't think I'll have any problem keeping my focus." 

"Alice? Violet? What happened?" Bella asked, her voice was really weak.

"I don't know. What is he thinking?!" Alice said.

Alice took her phone out of her purse and called Carlisle. In less than a ring, Rose answered.

"Rose, I need to talk to Carlisle now. Fine, as soon as he's back. No, I'll be on a plane. Look, have you heard anything from Edward?" Alice paused. "Why? Why would you do that, Rosalie?"

"What happened, Alice?" I asked her, I was desperate at her reaction.

She made a signal for be quiet.

"Well, you're wrong on both counts, though, Rosalie, so that would be a problem, don't you think? And yes, Violet is with me, she stayed in Forks. Yes, they are fine. Bella's absolutely fine... I was wrong... It's a long story… But you're wrong about that part, too, that's why I'm calling… Yes, that's exactly what I saw."

Alice was really mad at Rosalie. something really bad must've happened.

"It's a bit late for that, Rose. Save your remorse for someone who believes it." 

And she hung up.

"Alice, Carlisle's back. He called just before..." I told her.

"How long ago?" 

"Half a minute before you showed up." I answered.

"What did he say?" 

"Jacob was the one who talked to him." I said.

"He asked for Charlie, and I told him Charlie wasn't here." Jacob said.

"Is that everything?" Alice demanded.

"Then he hung up on me." Jacob spit back.

"You told him Charlie was at the funeral." Bella reminded him.

"What were his exact words?" Alice asked him.

"He said, 'He's not here,' and when Carlisle asked where Charlie was, Jacob said, 'At the funeral.'" I said.

Alice sank to her knees.

"Tell me Alice." Bella whispered.

"That wasn't Carlisle on the phone." 

"Are you calling me a liar?" Jacob snarled from beside Bella. Alice ignored him.

"It was Edward. He thinks you're dead."

"Rosalie told him Bella killed herself, didn't she?" I asked her.

"Yes. In her defense, she did believe it. They rely on my sight far too much for something that works so imperfectly. But for her to track him down to tell him this! Didn't she realize… or care… ?" 

I couldn't believe what Rose had done. A mix of rage and schock was circulating through my body.

"And when Edward called here, he thought Jacob meant my funeral." Bella said.

Alice looked at Bella in a strange way.

"You're not upset." Alice whispered.

"Well, it's really rotten timing, but it will all get straightened out. The next time he calls, someone will tell  
him… what… really…" Bella said, but she was interrupted by Alice.

"Bella, Edward won't call again. He believed her."

"I. Don't. Understand." 

"He's going to Italy." Alice said.

He was going to Volterra to be killed by the Volturi!

"He can't! He can't do that!" Bella screamed.

"He made up his mind as soon as your friend confirmed that it was too late to save you."

"But he… he left! He didn't want me anymore! What difference does it make now? He knew I would die sometime!"

"I don't think he ever planned to outlive you by long." Alice said quietly.

"How dare he! Can't we call him? Can Carlisle?"

"That was the first thing I tried. He left his phone in a trash can in Rio—someone answered it…" 

"You said before we had to hurry. Hurry how? Let's do it, whatever it is!" Bella said desperately. 

"Bella, I—I don't think I can ask you to…" Alice said. Bella interrupted her.

"Ask me!"

"We may already be too late. I saw him going to the Volturi… and asking to die. It all depends on what they choose. I can't see that till they make a decision. But if they say no, and they might—Aro is fond of Carlisle, and wouldn't want to offend him—Edward has a backup plan. They're very protective of their city. If Edward does something to upset the peace, he thinks they'll act to stop him. And he's right. They will." Alice said.

"Let's go!"

"Listen, Bella! Whether we are in time or not, we will be in the heart of the Volturi city. I will be considered his accomplice if he is successful. You will be a human who not only knows too much, but also smells too good. There's a very good chance that they will eliminate us all—though in your case it won't be punishment so much as dinnertime."

"This is what's keeping us here? I'll go alone if you're afraid." Bella said. She was really willing to do anything for Edward. 

"I'm only afraid of getting you killed." Alice said.

"I almost get myself killed on a daily basis! Tell me what I need to do!"

"You write a note to Charlie. I'll call the airlines."

"Charlie." Bella gasped.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to Charlie. Screw the treaty." Jacob said.

"I can also help. I can ask of of my girlfriends to come here every now and then to make sure he's safe." I said.

"Girlfriends? There are more witches in Forks? Besides, he will be safe with us. It's better not to bring another species..." Jacob said.

"Hurry, Bella." Alice said.

Bella ran to grab a pen and paper to write her dad a note.

"Please take care of Charlie." Bella told Jacob.

"Get your wallet—you'll need ID. Please tell me you have a passport. I don't have time to forge one."

Bella quickly went to her room and packed some clothes and things. She then went back to the front door.

"You might control yourself on occasion, but these leeches you're taking her to—" Jacob said.

"Yes. You're right, dog. The Volturi are the very essence of our kind—they're the reason your hair stands on end when you smell me. They are the substance of your nightmares, the dread behind your instincts. I'm not unaware of that." Alice said, firmly.

"And you take her to them like a bottle of wine for a party!" Jacob spoke.

"You think she'd be better off if I left her here alone, with Victoria stalking her?"

"We can handle the redhead."

"Then why is she still hunting?"

Jacob snarled.

"Stop that! Argue when we get back, let's go!"

Alice ran to her car. Bella and I were going after her, but she turned.

"Please, Bella. I'm begging." Jacob said.

"Jake, I have to—"

"You don't, though. You really don't. You could stay here with me. You could stay alive. For Charlie. For me."

Before Bella got in the car I was quicker than her and stopped near the driver's seat.

"Alice what do I do? I know I can't go with you two." I asked her.

"Go straight home. Carlisle, Esme and the others will arrive soon." she instructed me.

Bella got in the car.

"Bye, Jake. Bye, Violet." she said.

"Goodbye, Violet. We'll see you in a few days." Alice said. They left pretty quickly.

"I hope so..." I murmured.


	33. Flashback 6 - New father or trainer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlisle helps Violet to control her powers.

New Orleans, Louisiana, 1933

A few days after I had discovered my new power, Carlisle, Rosalie and Edward came back from their hunting trip. It was a Saturday morning, and surprisingly when I saw who have woken me up, it wasn't Rose nor Esme, it was Carlisle.

"Good morning, Princess. I need to talk with you. We can do it after you have your breakfast." Carlisle said. "I'll wait you downstairs."

And he left my room. I was really apprehensive about what he wanted to talk to me about. I first thought he wanted to talk about what happened during the hunting trip, that Esme had told him about it. I hoped to be anything but that.

I got up from bed and put some clothes. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, then I went downstairs.

"Good morning, Sis. I missed you!" Rosalie, unexpectedly happy, said, hugging me.

"Good morning, Vi." Edward said.

"Good morning, Darling!" Esme spoke. "Your breakfast's ready."

I sat down and started eating my breakfast at the kitchen table. Meanwhile, Rosalie, Edward, Esme and Carlisle joined me at the table. I was getting even more embarrassed about what was coming.

"Violet, as I'd said before, we wanted to talk with you about something." Carlisle started telling me. I avoided his gaze and pretended to pay attention to the food. "Esme told me today something happened with you during our trip."

I interrupted him so I could avoid more embarrassment, I was redder than a tomato.

"I don't think you need to talk with me about it right now, dad. In front of everyone. I guess we could wait another time..." 

Esme soon understood what I was trying to say.

"Vi, we weren't talking about that, it's about something else."

Rosalie and Edward exchanged confused looks. Carlisle probably knew what I was talking about.

"What is it, then?" I asked.

"Esme told me that when you were reading a book you accidentally froze it. I must congratulate you for gaining another gift, but we've discussed before you wake up and we think you need to control your powers. You've told us that depending on what you are feeling you may use some powers, whether you like it or not." Carlisle spoke.

"Edward had already taken all my mother's grimoires, but none of them say anything about how exactly I'm suppose to control my powers. I guess I just have to control my emotions..." I said. "And no one here is a witch so I don't think you can help me control it."

"We don't need to be of the same species to help you. When I couldn't really control reading people's minds was Carlisle who helped me, even though he's not a telepath." Edward told me.

"But didn't you say sometimes you can't stop reading people's minds even if you don't want to?" I asked.

"Yes, that is true. But without Carlisle's help my head would have exploded with so many thoughts from other people." 

"We are not saying we can make you fully control your powers. But we will help to decrease the chances of you using it in front of humans." Carlisle said.

"How are we going to do that?" I asked.

"I am willing to help. I feel that besides not being your biological father, as a dad, I spend most of my time at work rather than here. Our "classes" will be at weekends, so I'll always be at home. We have to influence your emotions and somehow you'll channel them into something other than your powers."

"I think that's a good idea." I told Carlisle.

"Great. Would you mind lending me your grimoires so I can take a look?" Carlisle asked me.

"I don't. There's just one problem." 

"What would that be?"

"The grimoires are not in English."

"What language are they in?" Edward asked curiously. "I know a few languages, maybe I can read them."

"Do you know Old Norse?" I asked.

"Mom's grimoires are all in Old Norse? How can you read them?" Rosalie asked. I got a little teary noticing Rose still refered to my biological mother as her mom. 

"Yes, all of them are written in Old Norse. And from what I've read, all spells are recited in Latin."

"Violet, how can you read them?" Carlisle asked me. "Did your mother teach you Old Norse and Latin?"

"No. She never tought me any other language. It's just when I read her grimoires, it's like the letters and the words are written in English. It's like all of it is written in English."

"Carlisle, how can we read them?" Edward asked.

"Violet, in your free time, could you do me a favor?" Carlisle asked me.

"Do you want me to translate them all? Isn't it easier if I read the most important parts to you?"

"Yes. That way you won't waste your time translating it. Would you mind starting our training by reading the grimoires or practicing?" 

"Practicing."

We went to the backyard so I wouldn't destroy anything.


	34. My family is back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out Edward went to Volterra, the Cullens go back to Forks.

Alice and Bella left. The only thing that remained was my nervousness about Edward's situation. I was really worried about him. I've never believed he would be capable of doing something like this. I was also really mad at Rosalie. Didn't she even care about what could happen to Edward when she told him Bella was dead?

As soon as the car had left I went back to Bella's house. I was going to mae the beds we had made in the living room yesterday. When I walked in, Jacob stopped me.

"Hey, what you doing? The bloodsucker told you to go back home." he spoke.

"I'll make the beds. I don't want to leave more work for Charlie, he'll be pretty occupied worrying about Bella once hearing she's gone."

"Okay. Let me help you then." we both went to the living room.

"I really used to think you didn't like my family because of Edward and not because of what we are. But you werewolves have really something against vampires." I said.

"Edward is one of the reasons I don't like the Cullens. And it's not just us, vampires hate us too. You saw your sister's reaction when she heard Bella was hanging with werewolves."

"You don't seem to hate me like you hate my family, so Edward can't be one of the reasons."

"I can see you're different. I've never heard about witches other than in Harry Potter. I have no idea what you're capable of. You maybe able to kill me with some spell right now, but it makes me like you a little more when your smell doesn't penetrate my nose like vampire's."

We finished making the beds. I grabbed my things I had taken with me.

"Are you staying and waiting for Charlie? Or do you prefer he reads the note alone?" I asked him.

"If I'm here when he finds out he will be pissed at me for not stopping Bella. It's better if I go to." he said. "How are you going to go back? The bloodsucker took the car."

"I could teleport myself to my house, but usually when I do that it's just when I really need to do it. It's a strange feeling."

"How awesome! Teleportation! I have my bike, but I don't know if it's a good idea to be close to the vampire lair."

"That's not a problem. My family is not in Forks. We better get going before Charlie arrives."

He got on his bike and I got behind him.

"Careful there, Doll. Are you sure your family lets you ride a bike? They may find it dangerous."

"I stopped aging when I was almost sixteen. I know how to drive. And I love riding my bike."

"You've got a bike? Cool. You have to lead the way to your house, Doll."

"Why are you calling me doll? Did you like meeting a witch?" I asked, smirking at him. 

"It must be pretty fun having a witch friend. You look like those china dolls, and I like giving nicknames to people. I wanted to call something different other than your name."

"Normal people call me Vi."

"But I'm not a normal person. And you can have the honor to call me Jake if you want."

While I was leading him to my house we talked. I told him I was born in Rochester, New York. I told him a little about myself without mentioning the other stuff that happened to Rosalie.

Then we stopped right outside my house.

"Wow! I really thought it would be all dark with some skulls and things like that." 

"I told you it would be something different." I said, laughing at him. 

I got off his bike.

"Thank you for bringing me, Jacob. I mean, Jake. I liked talking to you. Maybe someday I can trick my family so I can see you again."

"I'd love to hang out with you too sometime. My friends will love you. You can come to La Push whenever you want."

"I thought my family couldn't cross the line?"

"You are a Cullen, but not a vampire. You are an exception." he told me. "Goodbye, Doll."

He left pretty fast. I really liked him. He was different from other guys my age. He was nicer.

I waked home and went to my room to change my clothes. When I finished I noticed there were two cars outside. Carlisle and Esme were in one while Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were in the other.

I went downstairs to meet them. I missed them so much. I haven't seen them in a long time. I even missed Rosalie, even after what she's done. I went straight to Carlisle and Esme to hug them both.

"Hi, Sweetie." they both said while hugging me back.

When I looked at Esme I could see her sad look on her face. If she could cry, she would be.

After that I saw Rose. She looked really guilty and sorry.

"Hi, Rose." I said.

"Hi, Vi." she said, preparing herself to be cursed, but she was surprised when I hugged her.

I went to hug Emmett and Jasper after that. 

"What's that smell, Vi?" Emmett and Jasper asked me. I forgot Jacob's smell was odd to them.

As soon as they said that, the others turned to me and noticed the smell too.

"Well, you all must know I stayed in Forks. When I went to Bella's last night, she was with a friend, Jacob. He is a werewolf."

They were all shocked.

"How about you tell us the true story about everything?" Carlisle suggested.

"Okay. I was at some of my friends' home yesterday. You won't believe who they are, Rose. I had a vision of Bella jumping off a cliff, and soon after, Alice called me and said she was coming to Forks and I was supposed to meet her at Bella's. When I got there, Alice was already waiting for me and not long after I arrived Bella got home too."

"Go on." Carlisle spoke. 

"Bella told us everything. When she was with Jacob, she'd seen his friends jump of a cliff in La Push, she thought it was fun and decided to do it too. But she didn't notice there was a storm and that the sea was rough. When she fell in the water she couldn't get out, but she was lucky Jacob jumped and helped her."

They were all looking at me with shocked faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I used the worng term, I didn't know if it was china or porcelain dolls.


	35. Volterra and a new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While her siblings and Bella are in Volterra, Violet secretly meets Jacob and the wolf pack.

It's been a day since my family came back to Forks. Esme has been really sad, she wasn't really leaving her room, and when she did it was just to cook something for me. Carlisle went back to work at the hospital, but now he spends more time at home taking care of Esme and the rest of us. Rosalie usually stays by herself, she doesn't even talk to Emmett, most of the time she's playing the piano. Jasper is distressed because of Alice. Emmett and I are a little better than the others.

I went to the mirror in my bedroom.

"Show me Alice Cullen."

Alice and Bella were in a yellow Porsche already in Volterra, running against time to find Edward.

Then I received a phone call. When I looked to see who it was, it was Jacob. I had to act as though it was one of my friends, no one could know it was Jake.

"Hey!"

"What's up, doll? I was wondering, wouldn't you want to come to La Push and meet the guys?"

"Of course! I'm coming!"

"Cool! We could go to the beach so bring other clothes"

"Okay"

And he hung up. Before anything I remembered I would be in a place full of werewolves and I would come back home with their smell. I took a backpack and put some extra clothes and a towel in there, I then got dressed with a swimsuit and some shorts. That swimming suit looked like a blouse so it would be a good disguise. I put the backpack on my back and went to the garage to take my bike.

When I was coming down the stairs, in the living room were Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett. Rose was playing something on the piano so she didn't pay attention to me. 

"Where are you going?" Carlisle asked me. He's always denied he was a little ove protective, but he always ask me things like that. 

"I'm going to Sarah's, I'll come back later."

I was kinda nervous because I was terrible at lying to my family. But at least Edward wouldn't be reading my mind right now.

"Okay, you can go. Have fun." he told me.

I went to the garage, when Carlisle stopped me again.

"Don't you think it's better if Emmett or Jasper takes you?"

"Dad, I know how to drive. Don't worry, I can handle myself."

I kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. I walked to the garage and put my helmet, got on the bike and left.

When I arrived at Jake's house he was waiting for me outside. He was with two other friends, I soon realized the were the same ones who were with him the other night he took Bella home after she'd jumped off a cliff. I parked my bike in his garage, took of my helmet and went straight to them.

"Wow! That bike is one of the best and most expensive!" Jacob spoke.

"Is it yours?" one of his friends asked me.

"Yeah. My dad gets over protective sometimes. When I told him I wanted to ride a bike he didn't let me at first, but he did once he found one that would be good."

"Awesome!" the other one said.

"Embry, Quil, this is Violet Cullen, the most badass Cullen, like I've told you. Doll, these are Embry Call and Quil Ateara." Jacob introduced us.

"It's the first time a Cullen comes by. I want to see Paul and Sam's faces when they meet you." Embry said.

"What's up, Rochester? How you doing?" Quil spoke.

"Rochester?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, it's your nickname from now on. We usually call our friends by the city they are from." Embry answered me.

"Bella's actually Arizona, Phoenix didn't catch." Quil said.

"Let's go to the beach. There are some cool places we could jump into the sea." Jake said.

"The same place Bella did? No, thanks." I said, joking.

"It doesn't need to be. Let's go." Jake said.

I noticed we were going in Bella's car.

"Why Bella's car is here?" I asked.

"She wanted me to take a look at it. Since she's not home I don't think she cares if we use it." Jake told me.

Jacob went to the driver's seat, I was beside him and Embry and Quill on the trunk.

When we got there, Jacob parked the car and we went straight to the sand, where there were other three guys strong like Jacob, Embry and Quil, the other werewolves.

"Hi, Jacob, Embry, Quil." the biggest of them spoke, he looked like the oldest.

"Hey Jake, since Bella's not your girlfriend, perhaps you brought your girl this time?" another one spoke.

"Shut up, Jared." Jacob said.

"Sam, Jared, Paul, this is Violet Cullen. Violet, these are Sam Uley, Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote." Jacob introduced us. "Sam is our leader."

"Hi, nice to meet you all." I said, greeting Sam, Jared and Paul.

"Hi, Violet. We heard about your species. You don't need to be scared. We have nothing against you." Sam said.

"Your smell is odd, but is not bad like the bloodsuckers'." Jared told me.

"Hmm... thanks?"

"If you don't mind answering, why you smell like that?" Sam asked me.

"Herbs, flowers and teas. Because of the potions I make."

"Dude, just like Harry Potter! Cool!" Embry said.

"How can you be sure she's not a threat, Sam?" Paul asked.

"She doesn't need blood or human meat, Paul. She's like us, but she doesn't turn into another animal. How could she be a threat?" Jacob said.

"Jacob said you told him there were more of you. How many?" Sam asked me.

"The are more seven witches in Forks. The ones I know are not a threat." 

"Hey, Hermione! Are you jumping with us?" Jared asked me.

"Maybe"

Jared, Paul, Embry and Quil went together to the cliff to jump, the were all pushing each other, like they were brothers. Sam went first, leading. Jake stayed with me.

"I don't mind if you don't want to jump. I get it, it's really high. But we could still go into the water."

I took off my shoes and my shorts and put them in my backpack.

"Let's fo with them. I'm not scared." I said.

"Alright. Let's go!"

We ran until we reached the others. We went exactly where Bella'd jumped. This time it was sunny and a little warmer, which rarely occured in Forks.

"I'll first, after me Paul can go, Embry, Quil and Violet can go with Jake." Sam instructed.

Everyone jumped as if height was nothing, like they did it everyday, which they probably did.

"It's our turn. If you're scared you can give up." Jake said.

"I'm not live since 1919 to not enjoy my life and not jump. Let's go!"

We held hands and jumped. I screamed my lungs out. I've probably never screamed like I screamed now. Adrenaline was circulating through my veins and I felt a chills down my spine, after that I felt relieved I was in the water, even if it was pretty cold.

"Hey, Doll. It wasn't that bad, was it?" Jake asked me.

"Are you kidding me? This was awesome! Now I get it why you do it everytime!" I said.

"Bella was just not lucky to choose the wrong weather to do that. It's usually really safe. Remember that for next time, Rochester." Quil told me.

"Sure, most time storm are witches' fault anyway..." I said, and they all stopped doing whatever they were doing to look at me.

We spent a few hours on the beach. Later I realized I couldn't be home late. We got out of the sea, Jared, Paul and Sam went somewhere in the forest. I took my towel out of my bag and dried myself.

"Hey, Doll. What if we go to Emily's house and eat something?" Jake asked me.

"Who's Emily?"

"Sam's fiance. He had an imprint on her." Quil told me.

Imprint?

"Just don't reallt stare her. Sam attacked her by accident one time when he had turned in front of her. She still has scars." Embry said.

"So, let's go?" Jake asked me.

I looked at my watch and it was almost 5 PM. I still had time.

"I think it's a good idea. Esme is really shaken because of Edward and Bella's situation, it would be good if she didn't need to cook for me once in a while."

We all got in the car.

"So, what's an imprint?" I asked.

"It's when a werewolf meet his soulmate. It happens just by looking at her." Jake said.

"Cool."

We arrived at Emily and Sam's house. I walked in and saw she was baking something because it smelled really good. She turned to see who had arrived.

"The other vampire girl. It's nice to meet you, I'm Emily, Sam's fiance." she told me.

"Hi! I'm Violet, It's nice meeting you too."

We all sat at the table and started eating the muffins she had prepared. 

Jacob and I went back to his house so I could take my bike. I said goodbye to him and then left.

My day was wonderful, I had a lot of fun. I never really had many opportunities of being friends with boys, and it's really nice spending time with some of them. I parkes my bike and walked home. When I went to the living room, everyone was waiting for me, including Esme.

"How was your day, Sweetheart? Did you have fun?" Carlisle asked me.

"Oh, yeah, a lot!" I turned to Esme. "Mom, you don't need to cook for me, I already ate at Em- I mean, at Sarah's." I said, almost saying Emily's name.

The all looked relieved. That was weird.

"What happened? You all look different."

Esme came closer to me and put a hand on my cheek.

"Edward, Bella and Alice are coming back, Sweetie! They did it!"

"They did it?"

"Yes, Alice called us right before you arrived." Carlisle said.

I hugged Esme tighly, and she cautiously hugged me back.

"Where did you go, Vi?" Rose asked me. "You smell different."

"Hmm... Sarah and Jennifer asked me to go with my swimsuit before going to their house. Since is not raining we went to the beach." I said.

"Which beach?" she asked me, curiously. She had no idea I've been to La Push.

"Uh... Ruby Beach."

"Oh, cool! That's why I smell of sea in your hair." she said.

"Sweetie, what did you eat? Are you sure you don't want anything?" Esme asked me, way happier than before.

"I am. Sarah made muffins. It was her mother's recipe. They were really good." I said. "I think I'm going to take a shower so I won't be smelling like the sea."

I quickly went to my room so I wouldn't be interrogated anymore. This was one of the most fun days I've had in my life. I started feeling Jacob Black would be a really good friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if the correct expression is "chills down my spine" I searched and I've found "butterflies in my sotmach" but I thought that term was only used when you liked someone, so I thought it was better using the other one I found.


	36. Flashback 7 - Violet's birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Rose feels when she gets a sister.

Rochester, New York, October 29th 1919

The first floor of the Hale residence was quiet. On the second floor, Rosalie Lilian Hale was in her room, she was only four years old, she was sitting on her bed playing with a doll. She was anxious, because today she was getting a little brother or sister.

In the couple's room Evelyn Hale was lying in the bed, she was already in labor. Since she had met Rosalie, Evelyn treated her as her own daughter, and with time, Rosalie didn't even remember her biological mother and treated Evelyn as her mother. 

On the first floor, despite being quiet, Robert Hale was in his office, waiting for the birth of another child, he was hoping for a son.

After a few hours there was a cry of a baby. The new member of the Hale family was born. Rosalie, always so polite, stayed in her room until someone authorized her to go to her parents' room to meet her new brother or sister. Robert, who was completely nervous, ran straight to his room as soon as he heard the baby's cry. 

He walked in the room and saw his wife holding a baby in her arms.

"So, what is it?" he asked.

Evelyn looked worriedly at his before answering the question. He noticed her look and understood what she meant by that.

"Do you want to hold her?" she asked. But Robert'd already left the room, without saying a word.

Rose couldn't contain her excitement to meet her new brother or sister. Although her father really wanted a boy, Rose was hoping to be a girl, so she could play with her and so Rose could be the most amazing big sister, who would be present whenever her sister needed.

She opened the door of her room, and when she did, she saw her father leaving his room with an unknown expression to her. So Rosalie, with her tiny legs, ran straight to her parents' room. She knocked on the door and waited for Evelyn to let her in. She then walked in, really excited.

"Hello, Honey, would you want to meet your sister?" Evelyn asked. At least Rosalie wanted to be a girl.

Before climbing on the bed, Rosalie said:

"I have a sister!" she then smiled, the biggest smiled since Evelyn has met her.

She climbed on the bed and stayed beside Evelyn.

"Do you want to hold her, Pumpkin?" 

"Yes!"

Carefully Evelyn put her youngest daughter on her oldest daughter's lap. Rose cried, quietly. As soon she had her sister in her arms, Rose got closer to her sister's face and kissed her forhead.

"I'l always protect you, little one." she whispered. "What's her name, Mommy?"

"I haven't decided yet, but her middle name will be Abigail, to honor my sister."

After a couple of minutes seeing the most beautiful image she's ever seen, her daughter holding her other daughter, Evelyn had an idea.

"Rose, I was thinking, would you want to name her?"

"Really?" she wasn't believing, she could even name her sister, like she did with her dolls.

"Yes. So, do you have a name in mind?"

"My favorite flower is violet. I think I like Violet." 

"Violet. Violet Abigail Hale. It's a beautiful name, Rose. She'll be Violet then."

That day was the happiest day of Rosalie Lilian Hale's life.


	37. They are back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward, Alice and Bella come back from Volterra. The Cullens reunite to vote about Bella becoming a vampire.

Today Edward, Alice and Bella would be back in Forks. My entire family was really excited, neither of us had much hope they were going to survive. 

It was night already. I went to the living room, where everyone was ready.

"We can go." I said.

"Let's go, then." Carlisle said.

We went all to the garage. Esme stopped beside me before walking in one of the cars.

"Vi, Honey, I want you to go with Rose, she's going to need you now. Jasper will go with us."

"Okay."

In Rose's car Emmett was driving, Rose was in the passenger seat and I was in the backseat.

"Violet, thank you for not being mad at me. I know I've been being a terrible sister, not just to Edward, but to everyone."

"I was mad at you. That's not something I quickly erased off my mind. But when you guys came back to Forks I saw regret in your face. I noticed how sorry you were for what you did. I forgive you, Rose, we all make mistakes, but Bella and Edward are the ones who have to forgive you." 

The rest of the ride to the airport was silent. We all arrived together. We went straight to the landing area waiting for them. Carlisle and Esme were together, holding hands, Jasper was alone, Emmett was hugging Rose, I went to Carlisle and Esme, and they pulled me closer to them so I was between them. Then they arrived.

Jasper only had eyes on Alice and she quickly was by his side. They didn't hug, but exchanged looks. Esme opened her arms and hugged Bella, oddly, because Edward was still with his arms around her.

"Thank you so much." Esme spoke.

Esme hugged Edward, she would be crying if she wasn't a vampire.

"You will never put me through that again." she told him.

"Sorry, Mom."

I hugged Edward with all my strength.

"Edward, you're so stupid, you have no idea what we've been through without you." I said.

"I'm sorry, Vi."

I hugged Bella after that. I got close to her ear so I could tell something the others wouldn't be able to listen.

"Ask Jake about me next time." she didn't understand what I meant by that.

Carlisle was the next to hug them.

"Thank you, Bella, we owe you."

"Hardly," she said.

"She's dead on her feet, let's get her home." Esme said.

Edward dragged Bella on one side and Esme on the other. Rosalie and Emmett were waiting outside the car. Edward stiffened.

"Don't, she feels awful." Esme whispered.

"She should," Edward said.

"It's not her fault," Bella said, clearly exhausted.

"Let her make amends, we'll ride with Alice and Jasper." Esme said. "Let's go, Vi."

Esme pulled me closer to her and we went to Jasper's car. He was already inside waiting for us, Alice and Carlisle waiting outside. Before we got in the car I ran to Alice and jumped on her lap. I've missed her so much... we then went back home.

The other day, in the early morning, Bella went to our house. I was asleep but quickly changed clothes. Edward called us downstairs.

"Carlisle? Esme? Rosalie? Emmett? Jasper? Alice? Violet?"

We went all to where the two of them were.

"Welcome back, Bella. What can we do for you this morning? I imagine, due to the hour, that this is not a purely social visit." Carlisle said.

"I'd like to talk to everyone at once, if that's okay. About something important." she spoke.

"Of course, why don't we talk in the other room?" Carlisle suggested.

He went first and turned on the lights. We went to sit at the dining room table. He pulled a chair for Bella at the end of the table. He sat on her right side and Edward on her left. Alice sat beside Edward and Jasper beside her. Emmett was beside Carlisle and Rose by his side. Esme sat in front of Bella. Since Bella was here, there wasn't a place for me to sit. Esme soon pulled me to her lap.

"The floor is yours." Carlisle told Bella.

"Well, I'm hoping Alice has already told you everything that happened in Volterra?"

"Everything," Alice said.

"And on the way?"

"That too."

"Good, then we're all on the same page." Bella spoke. "So, I have a problem, Alice promised the Volturi that I would become one of you. They're going to send someone to check, and I'm sure that's a bad thing—something to avoid. And so, now, this involves you all. I'm sorry about that. But, if you don't want me, then I'm not going to force myself on you, whether Alice is willing or not."

Esme opened her mouth to speak, but Bella stopped her.

"Please, let me finish. You all know what I want. And I'm sure you know what Edward thinks, too. I think the only fair way to decide is for everyone to have a vote. If you decide you don't want me, then… I guess I'll go back to Italy alone. I can't have them coming here. Taking into account, then, that I won't put any of you in danger either way, I want you to vote yes or no on the issue of me becoming a vampire."

Bella gestured so Carlisle could begin with the voting.

"Just a minute," Edward interrupted. "I have something to add before we vote. About the danger Bella's referring to, I don't think we need to be overly anxious. You see, there was more than one reason why I didn't want to shake Aro's hand there at the end. There's something they didn't think of, and I didn't want to cine them in." 

"Which was?" Alice asked.

"The Volturi are overconfident, and with good reason. When they decide to find someone, it's not really a problem. Do you remember Demetri? He finds people—that's his talent, why they keep him. Now, the whole time we were with any of them, I was picking their brains for anything that might save us, getting as much information as possible. So I saw how Demetri's talent works. He's a tracker—a tracker a thousand times more gifted than James was. His ability is loosely related to what I do, or what Aro does. He catches the… flavor? I don't know how to describe it… the tenor… of someone's mind, and then he follows that. It works over immense distances. But after Aro's little experiments, well…"

"You think he won't be able to find me," Bella said.

"I'm sure of it. He relies totally on that other sense. When it doesn't work with you, they'll all be blind." 

"And how does that solve anything?"

"Quite obviously, Alice will be able to tell when they're planning a visit, and I'll hide you. They'll be helpless. It will be like looking for a piece of straw in a haystack!"

"But they can find you," Bella reminded him.

"And I can take care of myself."

"Excellent plan, my brother," Emmett said with enthusiasm.

"No," Rosalie hissed.

"Absolutely not," Bella agreed.

"Nice." Jasper spoke.

"Idiots," Alice muttered.

"All right, then. Edward has offered an alternative for you to consider. Let's vote." Bella said.

She looked at Edward.

"Do you want me to join your family?"

"Not that way. You're staying human."

"Alice?"

"Yes."

"Jasper?"

"Yes,"

"Rosalie?"

She hesitated.

"No."

Bella was going to move on, but Rose interrupted her.

"Let me explain, I don't mean that I have any aversion to you as a sister. It's just that… this is not the life I would have chosen for myself. I wish there had been someone there to vote no for me."

Bella nodded, then looked at Emmett.

"Hell, yes! We can find some other way to pick a fight with this Demetri."

Bella turned to me and Esme.

"Violet?"

Everyone looked at me, Rose like she was trying to make me say no. 

"Bella I'm sorry, but I can't vote. I am not a vampire, I don't know how it is to be a vampire. I know if you become one you'll lose a few things you could do as a human. But I can't make that choice for you when I don't even know how it is. I'm not a part of this voting."

Bella nodded and looked at Esme.

"Yes, of course, Bella. I already think of you as part of my family."

"Thank you, Esme," Bella said and she looked at Carlisle.

"Edward." he said.

"No." 

"It's the only way that makes sense, you've chosen not to live without her, and that doesn't leave me a choice."

Edward left the table.

"I guess you know my vote." 

"Thanks."


	38. Back to school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything that happened, Violet and her siblings go back to school. Rosalie finds out Helen and Grace King are alive.

Edward, Alice and I went back to school after a while. As usual, I woke up, got dressed and had my breakfast, and Alice, Edward and I went to school, but we stopped to pick up Bella before.

At lunch time, since my family stayed away from Forks fow some time and during that time I spent with my witch friends, I thought it was better if I sat with my siblings and Bella. I waited for Edward and Bella to arrive at the cafeteria and then we sat, Bella asked us to join her human friends. It was odd for all of us.

"Have you sent your announcements, yet?" Angela Weber asked Bella. I wasn't really paying attention to the conversation, but rather I was looking at Alice, who was judging Bella's outfit mentally, I tried not to laugh.

"No." Bella answered. "There’s no point, really. Renée knows when I’m graduating. Who else is there?"

"How about you, Alice?" Angela asked.

"All done."

"Lucky you. My mother has a thousand cousins and she expects me to hand-address one to everybody. I’m going to get carpal tunnel. I can’t put it off any longer and I’m just dreading it."

"I’ll help you. If you don’t mind my awful handwriting." Bella said.

"That’s so nice of you. I’ll come over any time you want."

"Actually, I’d rather go to your house if that’s okay — I’m sick of mine. Charlie un-grounded me last night." Bella told her, she obviously had been grounded after going to Italy and being gone for three days.

"Really? I thought you said you were in for life."

"I’m more surprised than you are. I was sure I would at least have finished high school before he set me free."

"Well, this is great, Bella! We’ll have to go out to celebrate."

"You have no idea how good that sounds."

"What should we do?" Alice mused.

"Whatever you’re thinking, Alice, I doubt I’m that free."

"Free is free, right?" I spoke.

"I’m sure I still have boundaries — like the continental U.S., for example."

"So what are we doing tonight?" I asked.

"Nothing. Look, let’s give it a couple of days to make sure he wasn’t joking. It’s a school night, anyway."

"We’ll celebrate this weekend, then." Alice insisted. 

"Sure."

Angela, Alice and I, later Ben joined us, we started talking about our options of what we could do this weekend, when Alice had a vision. Angela started caling her, really worried.

"Alice? Alice!"

"Is it naptime already, Alice?" Edward joked.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming, I guess." she made an excuse.

"Daydreaming’s better than facing two more hours of school." Ben said, and he was right, I hated having repetitive classes.

Alice continued the conversation more excited than before. Bella was curious to ask Edward what Alice had seen.

When we were leaving, Mike Newton went to us and started talking with Edward about his car, he was saying he had some problems, I thought that was weird since Mike hated Edward.

"Perhaps it’s the cables?" Edward suggested.

"Maybe. I really don’t know anything about cars,” Mike admitted. “I need to have someone look at it, but I can’t afford to take it to Dowling’s."

I know a few things — I could take a look, if you like. “Just let me drop Alice, Violet and Bella at home."

"Er . . . thanks. But I have to get to work. Maybe some other time."

"Absolutely."

"See ya" 

Alice and I went to the backseat of Edward's Volvo. 

"You’re really notthat good a mechanic, Edward. Maybe you should have Rosalie take a look at it tonight, just so you look good if Mike decides to let you help, you know. Not that it wouldn’t be fun to watch his face ifRosalie showed up to help. But since Rosalie is supposed to be across the country attending college, I guess that’s not the best idea. Too bad. Though I suppose, for Mike’s car, you’ll do. It’s only within the finer tunings of a good Italian sports car that you’re out of your depth." I said.

"And speaking of Italy and sports cars that I stole there, you still owe me a yellow Porsche. I don’t know that I want to wait for Christmas." Alice said.

Edward stopped in front of our house, leaving Alice and me. They both exchanged glances.

"See you later," he told us.

Then Alice and I walked home.

"Any plans for today?" she asked me.

"Not really, if you're implying I could go out with the girls." I said.

"Have you fought or something?" Alice asked me when we were already inside, Esme and the others waiting for us.

"No, nothing like that. During the time I stayed in Forks and you didn't, I spent all the time with them, since I spent a long time away from our family I wanted to spend more time at home."

Alice went to her room and I stayed in the living room. Esme came.

"Vi, dinner's almost ready. But I think you should talk to Rose before. She heard your phone rang in your room and went to check it, but when she came back she was different."

I opened my mouth, shocked, I was scared it was Jacob who called. 

"Is everything alright, Sweetheart?" Esme asked me.

"Ah-Yeah! Yeah, everything's good! I'll look for Rose." I quickly climbed the stairs.

When I walked in my room, Rose was already waiting for me. It better not be Jacob the one who called!

"Hey, Rose. Mom said you wanted to talk to me. What's up?"

"You didn't tell me!" she said, angrily, but she seemed in shock too, for some reason. 

"I didn't? What didn't I tell you?" I was confused.

"You didn't tell me Grace King was alive, Violet! Your phone rang and since you were at school I came to check who it was, at first I didn't believe..."

"What maked you believe now?"

"I answered. It was the same voice. Would you explain what the hell is happening?!"

Esme came by in less than two seconds.

"Is everything okay, Violet? I heard you and I thought it was better to check on you girls."

"It's okay, Mom. I just forgot to tell Rosalie a little thing."

"Little thing? You forgot to tell me Grace King is alive and in Forks!"

"Calm down, Rose. There's no reason to be like that." Esme said.

"Yes there is! She's Royce's sister!"

"Rose, I know you see Royce in her... But she's not him! You know it! She's my friend since we were kids! We grew up together, she and her mother are totally different then him."

I hugged her and tried calming her.

"I know... I just don't know if I'll be able to look at her without remembering..."

"Why would you, Honey?" Esme asked.

"Because Grace is just like Royce, physically." I told her.

"Please, Vi. Tell me why she's here."

"Grace is a witch too. I found that out when mom, dad and I were leaving, but before we left, Sarah came by and told me Grace and her mother were coming to live in Forks."

"Helen is also here?"

"Yeah, Rose. Sarah and I picked them up at the airport and I helped them move."

"All of places, why would they come to Forks?"

"Because they wanted to find me. They knew I was alive, the just didn't know where I was. Helen, Evelyn and Abigail grew up together, Helen told me. And the three of them promised, if anything happened to them, they would protect their children. Rose, Helen hates talking about Royce, she doesn't consider her child anymore." I told her. "Did you talk with Grace?"

"When I answered she thought it was you, she didn't know we were back. When I told her who it was she was shocked, she knew I was alive, but she was surprised to hear my voice. She wanted to invite you to her house."

"It's okay, Rose. Maybe I should invite them over instead?" I suggested.

"Rose, Dear, I think that's a great idea. It would be good if you talked to them." Esme said.

"Alright then" Rose said.


	39. Flashback 8 - Brothers' birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Violet reacts to having new siblings.

Rochester, New York, November 22th 1923

Violet and Rosalie Hale, both with four and eight years old, were anxiously waiting for the birth of another brother or sister. While (this time) Robert was with his wife in their room for the birth of another child, Rosalie and Violet were waiting in their room.

"What do you want it to be, Vi?" Rose asked her little sister.

"I want a sister!" Violet said, excitedly.

"Why? Mommy and daddy already have two girls, don't you think it would be cool to be a boy this time?" Rose asked. She was always the perfect older sister, responsible, protective and loyal. 

"Because I want a little sister so I can treat her the way you treat me. I want to have a sister so I can play with her." little Violet answered.

"You can play even if it's a boy. It would be cool to have a boy now so he could play with us, so than when we're playing he can be my son. And you can treat him or her even if it's a boy, Vi." Rose said. She was trying to comfort her sister, she was trying to prepare her for receiving the news, since there was a big chance it was a boy.

After a while both sisters heard a cry, but they stayed in their room, knowing they could meet the baby only when authorized. They decided to peek through the bedroom door and tried to hear what was happening, but soon their father came to their room.

"You can visit your mother now."

They ran to their parents room, knocked on the door and waited for Evelyn to let them in, and then they climbed the bed to see the little thing their mother was holding in her arms.

"Girls this is your brother!" Evelyn spoke. "Who wants to hold him first?"

"Me!" Rose said. Violet was with a mix of a sad and angry face beside Rose, and Evelyn noticed it.

"What is it, Love?" Evelyn asked.

"I wanted a little sister not a boy"

"You already have a sister, Violet. Now you have both! I'm sure you'll love having a brother too!" she said, trying to comfort her youngest daughter.

"Violet, hold him! Look how cute he is!" Rose said, passing the baby to Violet.

"What's his name, Mommy?" Rose asked.

"Violet, Honey, would you like to choose a name for your brother?"

"I don't know how to choose boy names, Mommy..."

"How about Samuel?" Rose suggested.

"Samuel is beautiful! Samuel will be, then. Samuel Robert Hale."

Rochester, New York, March 16th 1925

In the Hale residence there were three kids, Rosalie, now ten, Violet, six, and the yooungest, Samuel, the two year old. Evelyn was giving birth to her last son or daughter. Robert was waiting in his office, since he already had a beautiful young daughter who he loved very much, and a son to be his heir, he didn't mind if it was a girl anymore, but of course, he was still hoping for another boy.

Evelyn asked her two daughter to stay with her in her room, while Samuel was with his father in the office, because he was to young yet.

After a lot of pain and screams, Rosalie and Violet witnessed their youngest brother's birth.

"Another boy, Mommy!" Violet said. Evelyn didn't know if she was complaying or was happy about it.

"Do you want to hold him, honey?"

"I do." she said, she carefully held her youngest brother in her arms.

"I'd like you two to name him. One of you can choose his first name and the other his middle name."

"Mommy, how about Wiliam, just like grandpa's name?" Violet suggested.

"That's a great idea, Honey! What about you, Rose?"

"Benjamin?"

"A beautiful name! Benjamin William Hale it is!"


	40. Slumber party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men of the family go on a hunting trip. Bella and the Cullens reunite.

Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle went to hunt in the weekend to California where there were mountain lions. It would be a 'women only' weekend. Since Edward and the rest of our family didn't want (during Edward's absence) Bella to hang out with Jacob and the other werewolves, Alice suggested taking Bella to our place so she could spend the weekend with us.

Bella was working at the shop owned by the Newtons, and usually Edward was the one who picked her up at work. So Alice and I waited inside Edward's Volvo for Bella, she wasn't expecting it. I was already in the backseat so Bella could seat beside Alice. While waiting for her, Alice put some music and we were singing.

Bella soon got in the car.

"Hey, Alice, Violet. Where’s your brother?"

We ignored her question and kept singing. Bella closed the door and covered her ears, the volume was really loud. Alice laughed and turned off the music, locked the doors and turned on the car.

"What’s going on? Where is Edward?" Bella repeated the question.

"They left early." Alice answered.

"Oh" Bella sounded disappointed, surely she was hoping he was the one who picked her up.

"All the boys went, and we’re having a slumber party!" I said.

"A slumber party?" she sounded suspicious. 

"Aren’t you excited?" Alice asked her.

"You two are kidnapping me, aren’t you?"

Alice laughed.

"Technically only Alice is. I'm not the one driving the car." I told her.

"Till Saturday. Esme cleared it with Charlie; you’re staying with us two nights, and I will drive you to and from school tomorrow."

Bella didn't seem really happy.

"Sorry. He paid me off." Alice said.

"How?"

"The Porsche. It’s exactly like the one Alice stole in Italy." I answered.

"I’m not supposed to drive it around Forks, but if you want, we could see how long it takes to get from here to L.A. — I bet I could have you back by midnight." 

"I think I'll pass." Bella said.

Then we got home and Alice parked the car in the garage. She got out and stroke her hand on the yellow Porsche parked beside the Volvo.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

"Pretty over-the-top. He gave you that just for two days of holding me hostage?"

Alice made a face.

"It’s for every time he’s gone, isn’t it?"

I nodded while we got out of the car.

"Alice, don’t you think this is just a little bit controlling? Just a tiny bit psychotic, maybe?"

"Not really. You don’t seem to grasp how dangerous a young werewolf can be. Especially when I can’t see them. Edward has no way to know if you’re safe. You shouldn’t be so reckless."

Bella looked at me when Alice mentioned the werewolves.

"Yes, because a vampire slumber party is the pinnacle of safety conscious behavior."

Alice and I laughed.

"I’ll give you a pedicure and everything." Alice told her.

We walked in the house and Esme was already waiting with food. She made italian.

"At least you'll have company for dinner, Bella." I told her.

While we ate, Alice came excitedly, she was holding a few movies.

"I brought your favorite movies."

"I guess they are her favorites, not mine." I said, jokingly.

"You can watch with us too!" Alice told me.

"If the movies you brought are anything like Romeo and Juliet I pass, thanks."

Rosalie was in t he corner, quietly. Usually, if Bella wasn't here, Rosalie would be really cheerful, like Esme and Alice, for a 'girls only' weekend, but she wasn't really close to Bella, so she just stayed close, observing.

After dinner Alice took Bella to the living room, and painted her nails.

"How late do you want to stay up?" Alice asked her.

"I don’t want to stay up. We have school in the morning." Bella said. It was a thursday.

Alice pouted.

"Do you always stay up, Violet?" Bella asked me.

"Of course not, Bella. I need to sleep too, usually I go to sleep soon after dinner, the longer I sleep, the better my mood is the next day."

"Where am I supposed to sleep, anyway? Can’t you just keep me under surveillance at my house?"

When our family was arranging the details for Bella to stay the weekend here, we figured she could sleep in my bed with me or even in Alice's bed, but Edward thought sleeping with me would be a little uncomfortable for her and he didn't want her sleeping in Alice and Jasper's bed.

"What kind of a slumber party would that be? You’re sleeping in Edward’s room." Alice said.

"Can I go back to my place to get my things, at least?"

Alice and I smirked.

"Violet already took care of it." Alice said.

"Am I allowed to use your phone?"

"Charlie knows where you are." Alice spoke.

"I wasn’t going to call Charlie. Apparently, I have some plans to cancel." she was taking about Jacob.

"I’m not sure about that."

"Alice! C'mon!"

"Okay, okay, he didn’t specifically prohibit this..."

"Here, Bella. Use mine." I told her, lending her my phone.

Bella didn't have to dial his number, she just looked in my contacts. She knew about our friendship, Jacob has told her.

He answered.

"Hey, Jake, it’s me." Alice kept staring at Bella, but she gave up and went to sit on the other couch, between Esme and Rosalie.

"Nothing good. I can’t come over Saturday after all."

Then Bella laughed.

"I’m only laughing because you’re close, but he’s going to be here Saturday, so it doesn’t matter. No, he left early. I wish. I’m not at Charlie’s. I’m kind of being held prisoner."

"Tempting. I have been tortured — Alice painted my toenails. Don’t be. They’re just trying to keep me safe. I know it’s silly, but their hearts are in the right place."

I didn't pay attention to the rest of the conversation, I just started paying attention again at the end of the call. 

"Since I can't meet you on Saturday, I have an idea of who could go in my place." She looked at me, quietly. By her response, Jake didn't understand what was she talking about.

I automatically looked at Esme, Alice and Rosalie, who, thank god, didn't catch what Bella was talking about. She then hang up and gave my phone back.

"Thanks, Violet." I winked at her. "I hope you're free on-"

She started talking, but I quickly looked at her and stepped on her foot, so she could get it that she couldn't speak about Jacob and me around my family.

"I’m going to sleep now." she announced while climbing the stairs. "Alice, I’m not going to sneak out. You would know if I was planning to, and you’d catch me  
if I tried."

"I’m just going to show you where your things are."

They both went upstairs.

"I'm going to sleep too." I told Esme and Rosalie.

"Goodnight, Dear." Esme said.

"G'night, Vi." 

I went to my room, closed the door and put some pjs. I knew what Rose was planning, it was kind of obvious. She was going to use the moment Bella was alone so she could talk to her. Then I heard someone climbg the stairs and head to Edward's room. Rosalie.


	41. Remembering the horrible night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose finally tells Bella about her past. Violet watches it all.

I quickly grabbed a mirror and whispered "Show me Isabella Swan".

Bella was lying in bed when Rose knocked on the door and waited for Bella to answer.

"What, Alice?" Bella hissed.

"It's me." Rosalie said, opening the door so Bella could see who it was. "Can I come in?"

"Of course. Come on in." Bella told her, a little awkwardly, she wasn't close to Rose.

Bella got up and sat on the bed, leaving some space so Rose could sit beside her.

"Do you mind talking to me for a few minutes? I didn’t wake you or anything, did I?" Rose asked delicately.

"No, I was awake. Sure, we can talk."

"He so rarely leaves you alone. I figured I’d better make the best of this opportunity. Please don’t think I’m horribly interfering. I’m sure I’ve hurt your feelings enough in the past, and I don’t want to do that again."

"Don’t worry about it, Rosalie. My feelings are great. What is it?"

Rosalie laughed, she sounded embarrassed.

"I’m going to try to tell you why I think you should stay human — why I would stay human if I were you."

"Oh."

"Did Edward ever tell you what led to this?"

"He said it was close to what happened to me that time in Port Angeles, only no one was there to save you."

"Is that really all he told you? He didn't tell you Violet was with me the night that happened?"

"No... Was there more?" she said quietly, she didn't know I was with Rose and she probably was thinking I was raped too."

"Yes. There was more."

Rose stared out the window, trying to calm herself.

"Would you like to hear my story, Bella? It doesn’t have a happy ending — but which of ours does? I guess only Violet got a happy ending. If we had happy endings, we’d all be under gravestones now."

Bella nodded, she seemed a little frightened.

"I lived in a different world than you do, Bella. My human world was a much simpler place. It was nineteen thirty-three. I was eighteen, and I was beautiful. My life was perfect. My parents were thoroughly middle class. My biological mother had died giving birth to me, and after that my father met Evelyn, Violet's mother, and she raised me since then, like I was her own daughter."

Rosalie was looking at the clouds.

"My father had a stable job in a bank, something I realize now that he was smug about — he saw his prosperity as a reward for talent and hard work, rather than acknowledging the luck involved. I took it all for granted then; in my home, it was as if the Great Depression was only a troublesome rumor. Of course I saw the poor people, the ones who weren’t as lucky. My father left me with the impression that they’d brought their troubles on themselves."

Bella listened attentively to her.

"It was my mother’s job to keep our house — and myself, Violet and our two younger brothers — in spotless order. It was clear that I was both my father's first priority and his favorite. I didn’t fully understand at the time, but I was always vaguely aware that my father wasn’t satisfied with what he had, even if it was so much more than most. He wanted more. He had social aspirations — social climber, I suppose you could call him. My beauty was like a gift to him. He saw so much more potential in it than I did."

Rosalie didn't really talk about me.

"He wasn't satisfied, but I was. I was thrilled to be me, to be Rosalie Hale. Pleased that men’s eyes watched me everywhere I went, from the year I turned twelve. Delighted that my girlfriends sighed with envy when they touched my hair. Happy that my mother was proud of me and that my father liked to buy me pretty dresses. I knew what I wanted out of life, and there didn’t seem to be any way that I wouldn’t get exactly what I wanted. I wanted to be loved, to be adored. I wanted to have a huge, flowery wedding, where everyone in town would watch me walk down the aisle on my father’s arm and think I was the most beautiful thing they’d ever seen. Admiration was like air to me, Bella. I was silly and shallow, but I was content."

Rosalie smiled.

"Violet was never like that. She was also admired, she was always really beautiful, and always looked just like me, but only in appearence, she's just like her mother in personality, thank god. My father’s influence had been such that I also wanted the material things of life. I wanted a big house with elegant furnishings that someone else would clean and a modern kitchen that someone else would cook in. As I said, shallow. Young and very shallow. And I didn’t see any reason why I wouldn’t get these things. There were a few things I wanted that were more meaningful. One thing in particular. My very closest friend was a girl named Vera. She married young, just seventeen. She married a man my parents would never have considered for me — a carpenter. A year later she had a son, a beautiful little boy with dimples and curly black hair. It was the first time I’d ever felt truly jealous of anyone else in my entire life."

Rosalie looked at Bella, with unfathomable eyes.

"It was a different time. I was the same age as you, but I was ready for it all. I yearned for my own little baby. I wanted my own house and a husband who would kiss me when he got home from work — just like Vera. Only I had a very different kind of house in mind..."

Rosalie was silent for a moment. She sighed and started speaking again.

"In Rochester, there was one royal family — the Kings, ironically enough. Royce King owned the bank my father worked at, and nearly every other really profitable business in town. That’s how his son, Royce King the Second," Rosalie's mouth twitched at saying his name. "saw me the first time. He was going to take over at the bank, and so he began overseeing the different positions. Two days later, my mother conveniently forgot to send my father’s lunch to work with him. I didn’t notice Royce watching me particularly. Everyone watched me. But that night the first of the roses came. Every night of our courtship, he sent a bouquet of roses to me. Royce was handsome, too. He had lighter hair than I did, and pale blue eyes. After I've told him violets were my favorite, then those started showing up alongside the roses. My parents approved. This was everything they’d dreamed of. And Royce seemed to be everything I’d dreamed of. Everything I wanted, yet it was still no more than I expected. We were engaged before I’d known him for two months.

We didn’t spend a great deal of time alone with each other. Royce told me he had many responsibilities at work, and, when we were together, he liked people to look at us, to see me on his arm. I liked that, too. There were lots of parties, dancing, and pretty dresses. When you were a King, every door was open for you, every red carpet rolled out to greet you.

It was going to be everything I’d ever wanted. I was completely happy. When I called at Vera’s, I no longer felt jealous. I pictured my fair-haired children playing on the huge lawns of the Kings’ estate, and I pitied her."

Rosalie broke off suddenly, afraid to tell Bella about the next part.

"I'd gone with Violet to Vera's that night. Her little Henry really was adorable, all smiles and dimples — he was just sitting up on his own. Vera walked us to the door as we were leaving, her baby in her arms and her husband at her side, his arm around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek when he thought I wasn’t looking. That bothered me. When Royce kissed me, it wasn’t quite the same — not so sweet somehow... I shoved that thought aside. Royce was my prince. Someday, I would be queen."

It looked like Rose got paler.

"It was dark in the streets, the lamps already on. We hadn't realized how late it was. It was cold, too. Very cold for late April. The wedding was only a week away. We were a few streets from our house when we heard them. A cluster of men under a broken streetlamp, laughing too loud. Drunk. I wished I’d called my father to escort me home, but the way was so short, it seemed silly. And then he called us. I hadn’t realized the drunks were so well dressed. It was Royce and some of his friends. I’d never seen him drink before. He’d told me he didn’t like champagne. I hadn’t realized that he preferred something much stronger. He had a new friend — the friend of a friend, come up from Atlanta, he was the one who'd told me to take off my clothes."

Rose suddenly looked at Bella, she looked like she had forgotten Bella was there.

"I won’t make you listen to the rest. They left me in the street, still laughing as they stumbled away. They thought I was dead. I waited in the road to die. Carlisle found me then. He’d smelled the blood, and come to investigate. He took me to his house and transformed me. He apologized each time I screamed."

Rosalie was thoughtful.

"You know, my record is almost as clean as Carlisle’s. Better than Esme. A thousand times better than Edward. I’ve never tasted human blood. I did murder five humans. Everyone who was present that night."

"You still don’t like me." Bella spoke.

"I’m sorry about that. But you have a choice, something I didn't get to have. You are much more mature than I was at eighteen. You're too young to know what you will want in ten years, fifteen years."

Bella sighed.

"Just think about it a little. Once it’s done, it can’t be undone. Esme’s made do with us as substitutes, even more Violet... It's a lot to give up."

"Thanks, Rosalie. It’s nice to understand . . . to know you better."

"I apologize for being such a monster. I’ll try to behave myself from now on."

She then left Edward's room and when I noticed, she was coming to my room. I put the mirror aside, covered myself with a blanket and pretended I was asleep.

"Good night, Little one." Rosalie whispered in my ear, giving me a kiss on the cheek. She didn't leave my rom, she layed with me while I slept.


	42. Flashback 9 - Violet finds out she's a witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going through puberty, Violet finds out she's a witch after a conversation with her mother.

Rochester, New York, 1931

I'm twelve! I'm not a child anymore. I was on summer break, my father went to work early and mom had left a few days ago to visit aunt Abby, so she left Rosalie to take care of us, but only the boys needed a babysitter, Sam was eight and Ben was six, and I wasn't a kid anymore, I could take care of myself. 

I woke up by nine by Rose, she was getting boring, she only talked about boys and she never had time for me.

"Violet, wake up! Breakfast is ready."

"Okay, Rose. I'll just get ready and I'll go."

She went to wake up Sam and Ben while I changed my pjs. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and pee, my morning routine. But something unusual happened, my panties were covered in blood. I first thought I was dying, but soon remembered what it was, mom had a talk with me and Rose, and I remember when it happened with her. I panicked. I heard Rose screaming for me downstairs, calling me for breakfast. I grabbed a pad from her cabinet, put it on and went down like nothing happened.

"You were the first to wake up, Violet! Ours brothers are little kids and they got ready before you."

I sat down and started eating, but for some reason I wasn't really hungry. I felt weird, different.

"Eat, Violet"

"No. I'm not really hungry."

"What happened with you? It's your favorite!"

"I'm not feeling well. I'll go back to my room and lie down. I need to talk with you later."

"Violet, dad's working and mom must be coming back from her visit, I have to take care of Sam and Ben, I didn't think you needed a babysitter, god you're twelve." she sounded snappy.

"I. Need. To. Talk. To. You. It's an emergency!"

"Say it then!"

"Not here." I said, looking at my brothers.

"Okay then, I'll take them to their bedroom and I'll talk to you, you can go lie down."

I went to my room, I was tired, I felt weird and different. When I went to lie down I saw the blood stain on the sheets. I grabbed my pjs, and they were also stained. Rosalie came in just in time.

"Violet you know how things are. I thought you wanted to be treated like an adult! You have to learn how to solve your own problems al-" she stopped talking when she noticed my panic look and when she saw my blood stained sheets and pjs.

"Oh, Violet! Was that what you wanted to talk to me about?" she said excitedly.

"Yes..." I was embarrassed.

"I can't believe my little sister got her period!" she said, while I died of embarrasment.

"Rose be quiet, they could hear you..." I said, talking about my brothers.

"Calm down, Vi. This is completely normal!" she said. "Give me your sheets and your pjs and I'll wash them, you can use my supplies in the bathroom."

She left. I laid in the bed, I was with a strange stomach pain. A few minutes went by after Rose came back to our room.

"Are you feeling anything different?"

"Yes, my tummy hurts."

"That's normal, it's just cramps. I'll get a hot water bottle while you just relax."

She was leaving my room, but she stopped when I called her.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for helping me... I have no idea how would it be if I had to ask for mom or dad."

"You don't need to thank me, Little One. When you were born I've made a promise to you, I would always be by your side when you needed it. I'm thankful you came to talk to me." she closed the door before leaving.

While I waited for her to come back with the hot water bottle I heard a door closing downstairs, it was probably mom. I heard her and Rose talking.

Then someone knocked on my door.

"May I come in, Vi?" my mom asked me.

"Sure."

She entered in my room with the biggest smile I've ever seen, she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Rose told me what happened! My princess is a woman now!"

I wasn't looking at her in the eyes.

"Just in the day I wasn't at home. So, how are you feeling?"

"Good... my tummy hurts a little though..."

"Rose is heating the water bottle, I'll prepare a primrose tea to help with the pain, but I want to talk to you first."

"Mom, I don't need to hear that talk again, I know everything already, you explained everything to me and Rose." 

"I know, Honey. But that's not what I want to talk to you about." she said, she sounded serious.

"What is it, then?"

"This is not something easy to tell, even less to believe in. Violet Abigail Hale, you are a witch."

I went to say how ridiculous that sounded, but she interrupted me even before I spoke.

"I know it's hard to believe it, Honey, but it's true. Your aunt Abigail and I are also witches. Rose is not because she's not my biological daughter. Your brothers won't be because only women can be witches. I'm just telling you now because now that you've gotten your period you will start to gain powers."

I wasn't believing what she was saying, but my mom would never lie to me. I was listening carefully. Main powers... special powers... when I developed them all I would stop aging.

"These teas I make, they really do work. Witches have the ability to make potions and teas with healing properties and other kinds. But I want you to know that you won't be alone, I'll help you control your powers and use them wisely. The only thing is we can't tell anyone about it, it will be our secret. Please, Violet, not even Rose, when the right time comes I'll let you tell her."

"So it means that you, me and aunt Abby are witches?"

"Yes, Honey."

"Have you and her stopped aging?"

"Yes, I stopped when I was twenty five and Abigail was twenty three."

"How will I learn about witches and these things without the others knowing?"

"That's why I visit your aunt every month. We can't risk doing big stuff here. From now on, everytime I visit her you'll come with me."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Could you and Rose not tell dad about this?" I asked her, my father never really liked me, it would be too embarrassing if he knew about what just happened.

"If that's what you want, he won't know anything."

After she talked with me about witches and witchcraft, Rose came back with a hot water bottle and later mom brought me "magic" tea. I didn't want to go down to have dinner so I slept earlier.


	43. The hostage escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward leaves Bella with Alice while he goes to his hunting trip.

Like any other day, I woke up, got dressed and had breakfast. I got in the backseat of the car, Alice was driving while Bella was beside her. Bella was grumpy.

"Tonight we’ll go out to Olympia or something. That would be fun, right?" Alice said.

"Why don’t you just lock me in the basement and forget the sugar coating?" Bella suggested.

"I don't think so, Bella. If Alice doesn't do exactly what she and Edward agreed she would do, he will take the Porsche back." I said.

"I’m not doing a very good job. You’re supposed to be having fun." Alice spoke.

"It’s not your fault. I’ll see you at lunch." Bella left us as soon Alice parked the car.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked me.

"I don't think any normal person would like to be kidnapped, Alice."

It was lunch time. I got out of the classroom and ran into Bella and Mike on the way to the dining hall. We had to pass an open area to do so, and that area was near the parking lot.

"Can’t. I’ve got a slumber party. Oh, hey, Violet." Bella said.

"Hi, Violet!" Mike spoke, even happier that I was with them.

"Hey."

"So who are you —" he was going to ask somethis, but was interrupted by a loud bike roar in the parking lot. We all turned to look who it was. The black bike stopped near us.

Jacob waved urgently to Bella.

"Run, Bella!" he spoke.

"I got really sick and went home, okay?" she told me and Mike.

"Fine." he murmured.

"Okay, but I won't make any promises, I'm terrible at lying to my family." I told her.

"Thanks, Mike, Violet! I owe you one!" she screamed while she ran to Jacob.

When she got on the bike Jacob turned to me and waved, I waved back.

"We better go now." I told Mike.

"Yeah." he sounded disappointed.

We got in the dining hall and Alice was already waiting at the table with Ben, Angela and Jessica. I quickly got some food and sat by her side.

"Where were you two?" Alice asked us.

Mike looked at me, trying to tell me I should be the one answering her question.

"Bella got really sick and had to go home. We accompanied her to Charlie's car." I answered, without looking too much at Alice.

"You're not even in her class. How were you with her?" she was suspicious.

"I had History, while Bella and Mike had Literature. The classes are next to each other. When the bell rang I saw them and asked what happened."

Alice didn't seem to totally believe my lie, but she wasn't to be suspecting about where Bella was, she was just thinking about Bella going back home.

After school, the way back home was quiet, Alice should be thinking about Bella, and maybe about losing her Porsche. Some time after we got home, Bella was back. She was on a bike, and as soon as Alice saw her coming, she pulled me with her so we could wait for Bella in the garage.

"I haven’t even had a chance to drive it." Alice spoke, she was talking about her Porsche.

"Sorry." Bella told her.

"You look like you could use a hot shower." Alice said. It was raining, and Bella was soaked.

"I guess she did take a shower on the way here." I spoke.

Alice was looking her up and down.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nope."

Alice nodded, but she clearly was dying of curiosity.

"Do you want to go to Olympia tonight?" Alice suggested.

"Not really. Can’t I go home?" Bella said. Alice grimaced. "Never mind, Alice. I’ll stay if it makes things easier for you."

"Thanks." Alice sighed in relief.

Bella went to bed pretty early. I followed my routine, I had dinner and went to my room, I continued reading Percy Jackson and then I went to sleep.


	44. Cullens and Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet introduces Helen and Grace to her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just out of curiosity: I always imagined some actors playing my OCs, so I'll do a list of who I imagined playing who:
> 
> Violet Cullen - Sasha Pieterse  
> Evelyn Hale (Violet's mother) - Olivia Wilde  
> Abigail (Violet's aunt) - Phoebe Tonkin  
> Helen King - Mila Kunis  
> Grace King - Sarah Hyland  
> Ryan King - Colin Ford  
> Sarah Parker - Hailee Steinfeld  
> Hagatha Sherman - Isabelle Fuhrman  
> Jennifer White - Bella Thorne  
> Julie Lutz - Chloe Moretz  
> Sapphira Payne - Sierra McCormick  
> Samuel Hale - Dakota Goyo (when he was younger)  
> Benjamin Hale - Jacob Tremblay

I woke up really excited for today. I had invited Grace and Helen King to come over. Rosalie and they would meet again after so many years. I quickly got dressed and went to the kitchen to have breakfast. Rosalie was on the couch with Emmett, they probably came back yesterday when I was asleep. Carlisle and Esme were talking in the kitchen, but they stopped when they noticed me.

"Good morning!" they both said.

"Good morning. Where is Bella?" I asked.

"We arrived last night while you were sleeping. As soon as Bella woke up Edward took her back home." Carlisle spoke.

"Mom, did you explain to dad?" I asked her, talking about Grace and Helen.

"I did, Dear. He thinks it's a great idea inviting them over."

I finished my breakfast.

I got back to my room, they would only come in the afternoon. I was really excited. I continued reading Percy Jackson and then I had lunch. When I noticed they were almost here.

I went downstairs.

"They are here, Rose, Vi." Esme told us.

Then I heard the bell rang. Rosalie was almost petrified. 

"Let me do it." I told Esme, who was almost at the door. Carlisle and Esme were behind me, waiting to meet them.

I opened the door and there were them, Grace and Helen, beautiful as always. They didn't look like mother and daughter, they looked like sisters. Grace was extremely similar to her mother, but she had lighter hair, one of the few differences.

"Hey, Grace, Helen!" I greeted them.

"Hi, Violet! It's nice meeting you again. I was so happy when Grace told me about your invitation." Helen said.

"Hi, Vi!" Grace said while she hugged me.

"Oh! Helen, Grace, these are my parents, Carlisle and Esme." I introduced them.

Helen walked in first, she greeted Carlisle and then Esme.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. When Violet told us about you I was so happy she's found a family like yours." Helen spoke.

"It's a pleasure meeting you too. Violet told us you know each other for a long time!" Esme said, I was noticing she would quickly become friends with Helen.

We went all to the living room, where Rose was with Emmett, she looked nervous. She got up from the couch and went to greet them.

"Oh my god! Rose! You look beautiful!" Helen said while hugging Rose.

Rosalie was still not believing they were alive and in front of her. Her mouth was open, and when I read her mind and understood why. Grace and Helen were just like Royce.

"I'm not believing this either, Mrs. King... I mean, Helen. You look just the same as last time."

Grace went forward to greet Rose.

"Rose! It's been so long! It's not possible that you're even more pretty!"

"Grace, you look so different from what I remember.. You were what? Thirteen?" Rose said, she sounded surprised with Grace's change, who now looked like an eighteen year old.

"Yeah! I stopped aging when I turned eighteen! Now it's impossible to believe you're five years older than me!"

I went forward to introduce Emmett.

"Grace, Helen, this is Emmett. He's Rose's husband, and my brother!"

They greeted each other, both with big smiles on their faces. After what happened with Rose's last fiance...

We all sat in the living room. Alice, Jasper and Edward came not long later and I introduce them. The entire Cullen family was on one side of the room, except me, On one couch there were Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and Alice. Edward and Jasper were standing on the same side of the room. On the couch in from of them were Helen, Grace and me. We started talking about everything. Carlisle and Esme were the ones with most questions.

"So, where did you live before coming to Forks?" Esme asked.

"We were in Fort Lauderdale, Florida. But as soon as I found out where Violet was I decided whe should come here." Helen spoke.

"Were you friends with Violet's biological mother?" Carlisle asked, he always said 'biological' so he wouldn't hurt Esme's feelings.

"I grew up with Evelyn and Abigail. Abigail was Evelyn's younger sister. The three of us lived in an orphanage in New York and when we found out we were witches we grew even closer. I promised Evelyn that if something happened I would take care of her children, but apparently I don't need to, Violet loves you so much!" 

"If it's okay to ask, what happened that night, after everything?" Carlisle spoke. 

"I'll never forget that night, probably the worst night of my life. Royce came back home, he was really drunk. He didn't tell me what had happened, but I read it in his mind. When we discovered Evelyn's true nature had been caught by her husband, I immediately started packing my things to leave Rochester. But I intended to leave Royce behind, I couldn't have him as my son after that, my rage towards him was higher than my maternal insticts. I picked Grace and we ran away. My ex husband was mad at me for leaving, but he couldn't stop me. I wasn't able to take my other son with me, Ryan, because my ex husband hadn't allowed him to go with us."

"Have you heard anything of Ryan after that?" I asked, almost crying. It's still hurt talking about him.

"A few weeks after we left, my ex husband called me, he was furious, he asked me if Ryan was with us, I told him he wasn't. Ryan ran away too after finding out what'd happened. Royce, my ex husband, went to the police of New York, but they've never found him... So, a few months after that, Ryan was presumed d-dead..." she was sobbing.

They didn't know Ryan was a werewolf! Everyone was silent.

"Helen, I-I... I found Ryan three years after that happened..." I said, stuttering, I had no idea what was going to be her reaction. Everyony looked at me.

"Did you find him?" she asked me, she seemed relieved.

"Y-yes... I thought you knew... Ryan became I werewolf..."

"W-werewolf? What do you mean?" Grace asked.

"When he ran away from Rochester, he went to the woods and he was attacked by a werewolf on a full moon. He managed to save himself, but he didn't contain the transformation."

"Where did you find him?" Helen asked.

"In Gatlinburg, Tennessee."

"Do you know anything else?"

"I-I... I was kind of dating him... and he took me to his house... he wanted to tell me his secret, about being a werewolf... But after he told me he left, and he never told me where he was going to." I skipped the part I lost my virginity to him, it would be too humiliating talk about that again with my entire family right here.

Grace knew Ryan and I were a thing in Rochester, before Rose was turned. So when I told her about Ryan she looked at me. She coomunicate with me through telepathy, and said "You lost your virginity to Ryan, wasn't it?" I just nodded. The whole family noticed this, they were curious, they had no idea what was going on. Only Rose and Esme knew about Ryan, and Edward. The rest of them didn't know who was the person.


	45. Invader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vampire invades Bella's house.

It was a Sunday, and I was at home with my family, besided Edward, who was with Bella at her house. I notice them coming to our house, Edward looked furious.

We all went to the living room to see what happened.

"What happened?" Edward demanded when they walked in. It should've been us to ask him that question. He was looking at Alice waiting for a response. 

His hands were fisted with anger, he made a face at her, while Alice had her arms folded tight across her chest. 

"I have no idea. I didn’t see anything." she answered.

"How is that possible?" He asked her. He was still angry with her.

"Edward." Bella spoke with a quiet voice.

"It’s not an exact science, Edward." Carlisle interrupted in a calming voice.

"He was in her room, Alice. He could have still been there — waiting for her."

"I would have seen that." Alice said.

"Edward, you know very well that her gift is not something precise like we've seen with the werewolves." I told him trying to make him stop attacking Alice.

He ignored me.

"Really? You’re sure?"

"You’ve already got me watching the Volturis’ decisions, watching for Victoria’s return, watching Bella’s every step. You want to add another? Do I just have to  
watch Charlie, or Bella’s room, or the house, or the whole street, too? Edward, if I try to do too much, things are going to start slipping through the cracks." Alice said.

"It looks like they already are." he snapped. When he was stubborn he was the most unbearable person in the world.

"She was never in any danger. There was nothing to see." I tried defending Alice.

"If you’re watching Italy, why didn’t you see them send —" 

"I don’t think it’s them. I would have seen that."

"Who else would leave Charlie alive?"

"I don't know."

"Helpful."

"Enought, Edward!" I said, he was already crossing the line.

Everyone was watching what was happening, Edward, Alice and I were always really close, but when we fought...

"Since you didn't really help with anything, Violet, maybe we could try something with your cards?" he said, in a more angry tone that before.

I was shocked with his words. I didn't help with anything? Does he think I work for him now? Apparently I wasn't the only one who was surprised by what he said, everyone was surprised too.

"Even if I do want to "help", Edward, my cards won't work well, just like Alice's visions around werewolves." I said, coldly.

"Stop it, Edward." Bella whispered to him, making him stop whatever he was going to say.

"You’re right, Bella. I’m sorry." He looked at Alice and me. "Forgive me, Violet and Alice. I shouldn’t be taking this out on you. That was inexcusable."

"We understand." she answered for us both. "I'm not happy about it, either."

"Okay, let’s look at this logically. What are the possibilities?" he asked.

While we were paying attention, Rosalie was backwards looking out the window. Bella sat beside Esme, who shifted to put her arm around her. I was sat on the other side beside Esme. Carlisle, Alice and Edward were sat on the other couch.

"Victoria?" Carlisle spoke.

"No. I didn’t know the scent. He might have been from the Volturi, someone I’ve never met..."

Alice shook her head.

"Aro hasn’t asked anyone to look for her yet. Iwill see that. I’m waiting for it."

"You’re watching for an official command." Edward said.

"You think someone’s acting on their own? Why?"

"Caius’s idea."

"Or Jane's..." I spoke. I've never met Jane before, but I knew what she was capable of. "They both have the resources to send an unfamiliar face."

"And the motiviation." Alice completed what I said.

"It doesn’t make sense, though." Esme spoke. "If whoever it was meant to wait for Bella, Alice would have seen that. He — or she — had no intention of hurting Bella. Or Charlie, for that matter."

"It’s going to be fine, Bella." Esme murmured, hugging her even more. I can't believe I was jelous of Esme with Bella...

I got up and sat on the other couch where Alice, Edward and Carlisle were. I sat beside Carlisle, I leaned agaisnt him, putting my arm around him. He leaned his face against my hair, giving me a kiss on the head. I noticed Esme realized what I've done, she was looking at me trying to communicate with me, but I didn't look back.

"But what was the point then?" Carlisle mused.

"Checking to see if I’m still human?"

"Possible"

Rosalie sighed, loud enough so Bella and I could hear. Emmett and Jasper got back, they went to track down the vampire who had been in Bella's house.

"Long gone, hours ago." Emmett announced. "The trail went East, then South, and disappeared on a side road. Had a car waiting."

"That’s bad luck." Edward murmured. "If he’d gone west... well, it would be nice for those dogs to make themselves useful."

Jasper looked at Carlisle.

"Neither of us recognized him. But here." he was holding something green. "Maybe you know the scent."

"No." Carlisle said. "Not familiar. No one I’ve ever met."

"Perhaps we’re looking at this the wrong way. Maybe it’s a coincidence..." Esme started seaking, but she soon stopped when she noticed everyone's face. "I don’t mean a coincidence that a stranger happened to pick Bella’s house to visit at random. I meant that maybe someone was just curious. Our scent is all around her. Was he wondering what draws us there?"

"Why wouldn’t he just come here then? If he was curious?" Emmett asked.

"You would. The rest of us aren’t always so direct. Our family is very large — he or she might be frightened. But Charlie wasn’t harmed. This doesn’t have to be an enemy."

"I don’t think so. The timing of it was too perfect... This visitor was so careful to make no contact. Almost like he or she knew that I would see..." Alice spoke.

"He could have other reasons for not making contact." Esme said.

After that, Bella was thinking they could turn her before her graduation, she was scared (but also trying to anticipate her transformation) that unknown vampire was hunting her.

Edward took her home. The others went back to do what they were doing before Bella and Edward came. Just when they left, I was heading back to my room when Esme pulled delicately so I could turn to look at her.

"Vi, is everything alright?" she asked me like she didn't know and was trying to make me say it out loud what happened.

"Y-yes." I answered. Everytime I tried lying to my family, the tone of my voice rose, which always made clear I wasn't telling the truth.

I turned back to the stairs so I could go back to my room, but she pulled me again.

"Vi, I noticed what happened. I think it's good if you tell me about these things, I don't want you to feel alone. I noticed that when I was treating Bella that way you felt jealous and went to sit beside Carlisle."

I avoided looking at her in the eyes.

"I'm happy you have a father who loves you as much as he does, but you don't need to act that way, I know sometime you can't control your feelings, of course, you'll always be a teenager with hormones on edge." she said. I grimaced like someone who wasn't ready to have the talk again. "I want you to know I'll never replace you."

"I-I know..." I started crying, it really were the hormones, maybe because I was PMSing. 

"I've been thinking since that baseball game, when I said Edward was my favorite, I'm really sorry I said that... It was never my intention to make you think I love him more than any of you. Each one of you has a place in my heart. I want you to know something: each one of you has something special that makes me love each one differently. I said Edward is more special because he was the first son I've adopted since I'd lost my biological, and I always think he would've been just like Edward. You're special to me too. I've always wanted a daughter. Alice and Rosalie have Jasper and Emmett, but you are just mine... And I'll be honest with you, it'll be hard when you find someone, because I won't spend a lot of time with you, but I want you to know despite everything and regardless what you choose, I love you."


	46. Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet goes to La Push to meet Jacob.

I was concentrated finishing reading Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters when I hear my phone ring. I put the book aside and I tried to find my phone in my bag. When I notice who was calling, Jake. I always had to remember not to sound suspicious when I talked to him, so no one would find out I was hanging out with the werewolves. I answered the call, making the best effort to sound exactly the same, I thought calling him Mark, so my family would think I was talking with Mark Newton.

"Hey, Mark!" I said, trying to sound casual.

"Mark? I'm not... Oh! I get it... How you doing, Doll?" Jake said.

"I'm doing good! How are you?"

"Good. I was wondering if you want to have dinner here tonight. We'll eat by the fire pit, my dad is going to tell us about the quileute legends, everyone is coming! It'll be really fun! Bella's coming too!"

"Oh, yeah. Edward mentioned that... May I take one of my girlfriends with me?"

"Of course! They'll love to meet them. I'll see you later, then?"

"Yeah. See you later."

I hung up. I was leaving my room to ask for permission to go out tonight (amazing as it might seem I still had to do that) when I open the door and there was Alice, looking ecstatic, she always scared me when she appeared out of nowhere.

"God, Alice! You've got to stop doing that! You're just like Sarah!" Sarah was always scaring me too, not on purpose of course.

"I'm sorry! But I couldn't help but hear your call! It was Mark Newton, wasn't it?" she said maliciously.

"Why do you always have to meddle? And yes it was Mark..." I was impressed how natural my lie sounded.

"Oh! You're going on a date!" she actually screamed, making Esme and Rosalie go see what was happening.

"You? On a date?" Rosalie asked, she seemed curious.

"It's not a date! He invited me to go out with his friends... and I asked him if I could take a friend too. Actually I was just going to ask you if I could go out tonight." I said, turning to Esme.

"Of course, Dear! Have fun!" she went back to whatever she was doing before.

"Which outfit are you thinking of going? What about your make up?" Alice said, excited.

"Alice, it's not a date! I'll go with what I'm wearing right now. As a matter of fact, I'm going to call Grace and invite her to go with me."

"But wouldn't it be weird for Grace to go along with you? After all you're supposed to be fifteen, and you're going out with fifteen year old boys... Grace is eighteen."

"That's not a problem. If you two excuse me, I need to call her and invite her."

Alice and Rosalie left, but I still felt they were listening to my call with Grace. I called her.

"Violet! To what do I owe the honor?" Grace still sounded way too polited, I didn't know if she was just joking or not.

"Grace! I hope you don't have any plans for tonight, I want you to meet some of my friends."

"I don't! Where do we meet, and what time?"

"You can pick me up now."

"Sure! I'm on my way!"

She hung up. In Forks I got really close to Sarah, who knew everything about me and knew I was hanging out with the werewolves, but I didn't give many opportunities to reconnect with Grace. I grabbed a purse in my closet, put my phone in it and went downstairs to wait for my ride. That was a mistake, because Carlisle and Esme were in the living room probably waiting for me.

"Violet, Alice told us about your date tonight." he tried to sound friendly and paternal. 

"Dad, Mom, you probably already know Alice overreacts sometimes. It's not a date! He'll be with his friends, and I'm taking Grace with me, actually she's going to take me. If it was a date I wouldn't be wearing this."

"We just want to you have fun, Darling." Esme said, delicately. 

Not long after Grace came by.

"See you later!" I left before I could hear what they said.

"Hey, Violet!"

"Hey, Grace! Come on, let's go."

"Where is it? Will we meet your friends from school?"

"Just go around and follow the path you did to come here."

I wauted a few miles away from home, until I couldn't see it anymore so I could tell her the truth.

"Grace here's the thing. My parents and my sisters think I'm going on a date, even if I made it clear I was meeting Mark Newton and his friends, nothing romantic."

"Who's Mark Newton?"

"Just a guy from school. Actually, I want you to drive to La Push, we'll go to Jacob's house, my werewolf friend."

"Werewolf? La Push?" she was confused.

"Yeah. They're not the real children of the moon, because they don't turn on a full moon, they do it whenever they want and they don't eat human flesh. My family can't know I'm meeting Jake and his friends, Grace. Many years ago the werewolves have declared being enemies to the vampires so they've forbidden my family to go to La Push. The only one who knows I'm their friend is Bella."

"Okay. But how are you able to go to La Push if your family was banned?"

"The've banned the vampires, since I'm not one I'm not banned."

About half an hour later we arrived at Jake's house, who was waiting for us outside with Bella. Grace parked her car and we went to them.

"What's up, Doll! I've missed you!" Jake came, all excited and hugged me. Bella laughes, she probably was thinking it was weird to see a Cullen friends with Jacob Black.

"Jake, Bella, this is my friend Grace King. She's my friend since I lived with my brith family." I could see the surprised look Bella gave us when she heard Grace's last name.

"It's nice meeting you!" Grace said, greeting them both.


	47. Quileute legends and revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet learns more about the Quileutes. The Cullens find out Violet has been meeting Jacob.

We were all together around the campfire eating hotdogs. Billy Black, Jake's dad, Emily, Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Sue Clearwater and her children, Leah and Seth, some other kids, Bella, Jake, Grace and I. Then Billy started telling us about the Quileutes legends.

"In the beginning the Quileutes were a small tribe, we're still a small tribe, but we've never disappear, and that's because there was always magic in our blood. We started as spirit warriors. Kaheleha was the first great Spirit Chief in our history. He used the magic to defend our land. Taha Aki was the first to turn into a wolf, after he'd asked a wolf to share his body with him. The wolves were all different, because they were spirit wolves and reflected the man they were inside."

"So that’s why Sam is all black." Quil murmured. "Black heart, black fur."

"And your chocolate fur reflects what?" Sam whispered to Quil. "How sweet you are?"

"Someday, a different creature came to the village. It looked like a man, but it was hard as a rock. The creature had killed two women of the village. It had a brutal strength and an inhuman speed. They called it The Cold One, the Blood Drinker. Many years later a bigger coven came, and the great-grandchildren of Taha Aki prepared to fight them off. But the leader spoke to Ephraim Black as if he were a man, and promised not to harm the Quileutes. His strange yellow eyes gave some proof to his claim that they were not the same as other blood drinkers. They proposed a treaty and Ephraim accepted. They’ve stayed true to their side, though their presence does tend to draw in others." Billy finished his story, the last part was about Carlisle and his treat with the werewolves, during all these years they've never heard of my kind, Carlisle and the other Cullens thought they still didn't know about witches, when in fact I was hanging out with the werewolves.

The story was over, and at the end of it everyone stayed silent thinking about the legend.

"C’mon, Bells."

"Are you coming too?" Bella asked Grace and I.

"No, Bella. Jake'll take you to the limits of La Push where Edward'll be waiting for you. As soon as Jake comes back, Grace and I'll go." I told her, though deep down I wanted to tell soon my family about this, the only ones who wouldn't freak out were Esme and Carlisle.

"See you later then." and she left with Jake.

I noticed Billy, even knowing the truth about me, was still looking at me suspiciously. Not long after, I spotted Jacob coming back on his bike, so Grace and I got in her car and left.

"Do you intend to tell your family the truth?" Grace asked me on the way home.

"Yeah, I do. I can't keep lying... Someday they'll have to know."

We arrived in front of my house.

"Wish me luck."

I walked in. Esme was already waiting for me, but I spoke before she said anything.

"I need to speak with everyone." I announced while my entire family went to the living room.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme and Carlisle sat on the couches. Edward was at Bella's.

"What do you want to talk to us, Violet?" Carlisle asked me.

I sighed before started talking.

"Everyone here knows I'm an amazing liar, but I can't lie to you. And I can't keep lying. I just don't want you to freak out or anything like that. I've been hanging out with the werewolves." I said, ripping off the bandaid.

"WHAT?" Rosalie and Alice screamed.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?" Alice said.

"After Alice took Bella to Italy, it was just Jacob and I at Bella's. We arranged everything and then left before Charlie arrived. I didn't have a car or my bike to go home, like Alice had asked me to do. I hate teleporting and try avoiding doing it as much as possible, Jacob had his bike so he brought me here. Since then I started hanging out with him. The day that Alice, Bella and Edward arrived from Italy, I wasn't at Sarah's, I was with Jacob and his friends in the beach in La Push."

Esme was going to say something, but I interrupted her.

"Today it wasn't Mark Newton who called me and invited me to go out, it was Jacob. Grace and I went to his house. Before you think anything else, no, I'm not dating Jacob Black, we're just friends.

I finished speaking, at first everyone was silent. Then Esme broke the silence.

"Honey, I'm glad you decided to be honest with us."

"Do they know what you are? The only reason we wouldn't let you get near the werewolves was because they didn't know about your kind, and we had no idea how they would react." Carlisle spoke.

"I told them about me and the other witches who live in Forks. They accepted that and I'm the only Cullen allowed to go to La Push."

"It's still dangerous hanging with them, Violet. They could transform anytime and they could hurt hurt you, Bella, or any of your witch friends." Alice warned me.

"Alice, all of them have control, besided, I'm capable of defending myself, unlike you all think."

"We know you can defend yourself, Violet. But we're afraid you might get hurt, again, because of one of them." Rosalie said, mentioning (indirectly) Ryan and Thomas.

"Again? You were attacked by a werewolf before, Violet?" Carlisle asked, worriedly.

I looked at Rose. 'Don't mention Thomas, please' I said, using my telepathy.

"It wasn't like that..." I turned to Esme.

"She wasn't attacked by a werewolf, Dear. Some years ago, a werewolf Violet was dating at the time abandoned her..." Esme told him, she would probably tell him more later.


	48. Seattle murders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cullens find out the murders in Seattle are being caused by vampires.

After school, Alice, Edward, Bella and I were going to the parking lot to get in the car and go home when Alice started telling us about her vision.

"I have foreseen..." she started talking, but Edward threw and elbow towards her ribs, and she dodged. "Fine. Edward is making me do this. But I did foresee that you would be more difficult if I surprised you."

We were going to where the car was parked.

"In English?" Bella asked.

"Don’t be a baby about this. No tantrums." 

"Now I’m scared."

"So you’re — I mean we’re — having a graduation party. It’s no big thing. Nothing to freak out over. But I saw that youwould freak out if I tried to make it a surprise party." Alice said. "and Edward said I had to tell you. But it’s nothing. Promise."

Bella sighed.

"Is there any point in arguing?" she still had some hope. 

"None at all."

"Okay, Alice. I’ll be there. And I’ll hate every minute of it. Promise."

"That’s the spirit! By the way, I love my gift. You shouldn’t have."

"Alice, I didn’t!"

"Oh, I know that. But you will."

"Amazing. How can someone so tiny be so annoying?" I said, Edward laughed, so did Alice.

"It's a talent." Alice joked. She was really short, she must have been 4'10'' (147 cm) tall at most. I was the youngest of the family and I was at least a foot taller than her.

"Couldn’t you have waited a few weeks to tell me about this? Now I’ll just be stressed that much longer."

"Bella, do you know what day it is?" Alice asked her.

"Monday?"

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Yes. It is Monday... the fourth."

"It’s the fourth? Of June? Are you sure?" 

Alice nodded.

"It can’t be! How did that happen?" I really wanted to read Bella's mind right now, she was impressed with something, but I couldn't read it even if I wanted.

We all got in the car. Edward was driving, Bella by his side, she was a little off. Alice and I were in the backseat. As always, Edward dropped us at home and then went to take Bella home.

We got out of the car and walked home. Edward left us a few miles from the house.

"So, how's your werewolf friend?" Alice asked, I didn't know if she was being sarcastic or not, but answered her question.

"Fine, I guess..."

"You actually lied well. Your voice didn't change or anything like that. Tell me, when you went to the beach, nothing interesting happened?"

"I think I'm improving my ability to lie. Are you asking me if we kissed or something?"

"Yeah! You're never like that with boys. You really like hanging out with him."

"Alice, I told you already, he's just a friend. Besides, if he was my "soulmate" I would be his imprint."

"It doesn't mean you two can't fall in love."

"I know, but I consider him a friend. Best friend. And the only guy friends I have are Emmett, Jasper and Edward, and they don't count because they're family."

"I get it... But I feel it won't be long until you find the right person."

We walked home, strangely Carlisle was already at home, he usually was at work. 

"It's good that you arrived." Carlisle spoke.

"What happened?" we both asked.

"It's been happening a lot of murders in Seattle, I'm almost sure it's vampire, more than one. And I'd like if you didn't leave home too much while it doesn't stop." Carlisle said.

"But I have school. Or is that an excuse enough so I can stay here?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't need to go to school anymore.

"You still can go to school, because you'll always have Alice and Edward around, so I don't worry so much. But I don't want you to visit your friends or go to La Push. You can only leave the house with one of us, alright?" 

"Okay..." 

A bunch of vampire attacking a big city? That's going to be interesting.


	49. Newborns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cullens reunite to decide what to do about the newborns.

It was a tuesday, normally I would be going to school with Alice and Edward, but because of the murders in Seattle, Alice was having troubles with her visions, and Edward and Bella wouldn't be going to school, and I was allowed to leave the house only with one of them with me. Carlisle, Esme and Jasper were watching the news and I was sitting on the couch with them reading a book when Edward and Bella came. Alice was sitting on the stairs, with her hands covering her face, discouraged. Emmett walked out of the kitchen while Bella and Edward arrived.

"Hey, Edward. Ditching, Bella?" Emmett asked.

"We both are," Edward reminded him.

"Yes, but it’s her first time through high school. She might miss something."

Edward rolled his eyes, ignoring Emmett. He tossed the paper to Carlisle.

"Did you see that they’re considering a serial killer now?" Edward asked.

Carlisle sighed.

"They’ve had two specialists debating that possibility on CNN all morning."

"We can’t let this go on."

"Let’s go now. I’m dead bored." Emmett said.

A hiss echoed down the stairway from upstairs.

"She’s such a pessimist," Emmett murmured.

Edward agreed.

"We’ll have to go sometime."

Rosalie descended the stairs slowly. She was expressionless.

"I’m concerned. We’ve never involved ourselves in this kind of thing before. It’s not our business. We aren’t the Volturi." Carlisle spoke.

"I don’t want the Volturi to have to come here," Edward said. "It gives us so much less reaction time."

"And all those innocent humans in Seattle. It’s not right to let them die this way." Esme said.

"I know," Carlisle sighed.

"Oh," Edward said, turning to Jasper. "I didn’t think of that. I see. You’re right, that has to be it. Well, that changes everything."

Edward read Jasper's mind. We all looked at Edward, confused.

"I think you’d better explain to the others. What could be the purpose of this?"

In less than a second Alice was beside Bella.

"What is he rambling about?" she asked Jasper. "What are you thinking?"

Jasper didn't like the spotlight. He looked at everyone, reading every face, then his eyes paused on Bella.

"You’re confused,"

"We’re all confused," Emmett said.

"You can afford the time to be patient. Bella should understand this, too. She’s one of us now." Jasper spoke. "How much do you know about me, Bella?"

"Not much," she admitted.

Jasper stared at Edward, and they both exchanged glances. Jasper wanted to tell her about his past. 

"No. I’m sure you can understand why I haven’t told her that story. But I suppose she needs to hear it now." Edward said.

All of us had already heard his story, except Bella. Carlisle and Emmett went back to pay attention on the TV. Alice sat close to Esme's feet. I went back to reading the book I was reading before they arrived, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Not long after I noticed Jasper finished telling his backstory and everyone was talking.

"What can we do?" Carlisle asked.

"If we want to avoid the Volturi’s involvement, we will have to destroy the newborns, and we will haveto do it very soon." Jasper spoke. "I can teach you how. It won’t be easy in the city. The young ones aren’t concerned about secrecy, but we will have to be. It will limit us in ways that they are not. Maybe we can lure them out."

"Newborns?" I asked, back to reality.

"Where was your head while we were talking about it?" Edward asked me.

"In Hogwarts." I said, showing him the cover of the book.

Bella smirked. I went back to the book, but I stopped reading it again when Carlisle spoke.

"We’ll need you to teach us, Jasper. How to destroy them."

"Wait, so you guys are really going to fight those newborns?" I asked, excitedly.

"Yes, we don't have other options." Carlisle answered.

"I'll fight with you." 

"No, Violet. You don't have the strength and speed enough to fight hand-to-hand with them."

"Who said I would fight hand-to-hand?"

There was silence for some seconds. Jasper was thinking.

"Violet, we could really use you." he said. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy or something. "Your powers. We could use them in battle. You manipulate scents, don't you?"

"Yeah I do... But that would affect everyone, if I manipulated scents so it could smell human blood, you would feel that too."

"We still could use your powers. You telekinesis and your plant manipulation, fire, air, electricity, that would help us and we would have an advantage."

"How would we be in advantage with that?" Carlisle asked him.

"The newborns don't know about witches." Jasper answered.

"It's still not safe if she stays close to where the fight will be, when they realize her smell they'll attack her."

"That's not a problem. Who said I would be on the ground?" I said, smirking.

"How?" Carlisle asked.

"I can fly with a broom. And I can use a inivisibility cloak, so no one will know where I will be."

"You really can fly with brooms and be inivisible?" Bella asked.

"Yeah"

I was so excited, I would be fighting against a bunch of newborn vampires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Harry Potter references.


	50. Coming up with plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet creates a plan with Jacob to sneak out from home.

It was a wednesday, lunch time, we all went back to sit just us at a table, Edward, Alice, Bella and I.

"You can't be serious." Bella spoke. "You've completely lost your mind!"

"Say whatever you like about me," Alice answered. "The party is still on."

"Oh, calm down, Bella! There’s no reason not to go through with it. Besides, the invitations are already sent." I said.

"But... the... you... I... insane!" Bella spluttered.

"You’ve already bought my present. You don’t have to do anything but show up." Alice said.

Bella tried to calm down.

"With everything that is going on right now, a party is hardly appropriate." Bella said.

"Graduation is what’s going on right now, and a party is so appropriate it’s almost passé."

"Alice!"

Alice sighed and tried to be serious.

"There are a few things we need to get in order now, and that’s going to take a little time. As long as we’re sitting here waiting, we might as well commemorate the good  
stuff. You’re only going to graduate from high school — for the first time — once. You don’t get to be human again, Bella. This is a once-in-a-lifetime shot."

Edward flashed Alice a warning look, and she stuck her tongue out to him.

"What few things do we need to get in order?"

"Jasper thinks we could use some help. Tanya’s family isn’t the only choice we have. Carlisle’s trying to track down a few old friends, and Jasper is looking up Peter and  
Charlotte. He’s considering talking to Maria... but no one really wants to involve the southerners." Edward spoke.

"When are you going?" Bella asked him.

"A week. That ought to give us enough time."

"You look kind of green, Bella," I said.

Bella was thoughtful for a moment.

"You’re looking for help," 

"Yes." Alice said.

"I could help."

"There’s not enough time to make you helpful, Bella."

"Violet, couldn't your witch friends help like you?" Bella asked me.

"Bella, it's already going to be complicated getting a broom and an invisbility cloak for me, imagine that for seven other witches..."

"Since you had that idea I thought you had the broom and the cloak." Alice said.

"The broom is easy to get, but not everyone has a cloak. I have one after Edward went to my childhood home and he took my mother's grimoires, some ingredients and everything witchy my mother left." I said.

"And why can't you go without a cloak or a broom?" Bella asked me.

"Without a broom we would stay on the ground, where the newborns would find us by our smell, even if we were a cloak, and even if I used my power to manipulate the scents it wouldn't work. They will attack everyone nearby who are not with them. On the ground we'd be slow, with a broom we're fast, but the vampires could catch us anyway, with a cloak it would be harder, and I will have a broom to runaway if they find me."

"After school tomorrow I’m going hunting with Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie. Just for a few hours — we’ll stay close. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett should be able to keep you safe." 

"Ugh. I hate being babysat." Bella said.

"It’s temporary."

"Jasper will be bored. Emmett will make fun of me."

"They’ll be on their best behavior."

"You know... I haven’t been to La Push since the bonfire." Bella started speaking, I understood what she wanted, instead of having the three stooges as her babysitters she wanted to stay in La Push with Jake. "I’d be safe enough there."

Edward thought for a few seconds.

"You’re probably right."

"I can't believe it..." I spoke.

"What?" Bella asked me.

"Since you're staying in La Push I'll be babysat by the three stooges."

"You can just go to La Push with me." Bella suggested.

"No, Bella. Carlisle gave Violet specific orders, she can't leave the house without one of us." Edward said.

"Nor got to her witch friends' house?"

I shook my head.

"At these times I'd like if we had a vampire about my age in the family and someone not so empty headed like you morons who think I can't take care of myself."

Edward laughed.

"You could invite one of your friends to go to your housue, or take Alice wherever you go." Bella suggested, she was feeling bad for leaving me with them.

"I don't want any of them to go through embarrassing situations because of Emmett, and they're not that close to Alice. I think I'll have to create some plans until then..."

When I got back home I started thinking of a plan. With Edward gone, no one would read my mind. It would have to be a really good plan, so Alice wouldn't have a vision of it, so I needed one of the werewolves.

Thank god I created a smart plan. Emmett, Jasper and Alice would be home, they would probably be bored, I'd lock my room door, the only person who would come to talk to me would be Alice. I'd me in my room so I could teleport myself to the forest, where one of the werewolves would be waiting for me and take me to La Push or to one of my friends house. Soon after I've thought about everything, I took my phone and teleported myself to the woods, so I wouldn't be heard by one of them.

I called Jake.

"Jake?" 

"Hey, Doll. What's up?"

"I need you. You probably already know that Bella will spend the weekend with you while Edward, Rosalie and my parents are out, right?"

"Yeah, Bella told me."

"I'm not allowed to go out without a vampire with me. But I have a perfect plan to sneak out of the house without being seen."

"Tell me."

"I'll be in my room, I'll lock the door. You werewolves somehow block Alice's visions, so I'll teleport myself to the woods and you or one of your friends can wait for me and pick me up and take me to one of my friends house."

"Wow, you're really clever, aren't you?"

"I was born to be a Slytherin, wasn't I?" 

"What? Whatever... so I'll meet you in the woods this weekend. See you later then."

I went back home like nothing happened.


	51. The escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet tells her plan to Sarah. Later her plan kicks in.

The day has come to execute my plan. Friday. I was at lunch, at Alice and Bella's table, Edward and the others have already gone hunting. At the end of lunch, Alice walking with Bella and I to class. I needed to speak with Sarah so she could know about my plan, but I needed somewhere where Alice wouldn'r hear us. 

"Alice, Bella, I'm sorry, but I really need to talk to Sarah." I said once I met Sarah in the hall. 

Alice looked at me suspiciously. 

"What, Alice? Since when you got back from Italy I haven't spent much time with them... and I'll still be in school, only a few meters away won't hurt you."

Alice and Bella kept walking. 

"Sarah, I need to talk to you."

"Hey, Violet, I see you've remembered you have friends." she said, jokingly. "What's up?"

"I can't tell you here... Let's go somewhere."

"Why do you just use your telepathy with me? Is it risky too?"

"If you were human, wouldn't you think it's weird two people in the hall making gestures and looking at each other without saying anything?"

"Good thinking."

I grabbed her arm and led her to the janitor's closet.

"Here's the thing, Edward, Rosalie and my parents are not in Forks, the went hunting. They left me in care of the three stooges, Alice, Jasper and Emmett. I'll go to your house this weekend, without them knowing. I already thought about everything."

"Why would you need to sneak out? You just say you'll spend the weekend at my place."

I told her about the newborns in Seattle.

"And now Carlisle doesn't want me to leave the house withour a vampire with me. In other words, I only leave to go to school because I'm always with either Alice or Edward here, and no going to your house."

"What's the plan? Isn't Alice precognitive?"

"Exactly. But recently we found out her power doesn't work around werewolves. So when I go to your house I'll be near one of them, so she can't foresee my escape."

"Great! Because I was planning to do something. Why don't we go to Port Angeles do some shopping while you're with me?"

"How? If I buy anything Carlisle will know if I use the credit card."

"Maybe we could have a party at home then?" she suggested.

"Perfect!" I looked at my watch and I noticed I already lost the next class. "We better get going before they catch us skipping class."

"Don't you want to skip the rest of it? We don't need to leave, just hide."

We skipped the rest of the classes. It was kind of boring having the same classes again. After classes was over I went to the parking lot where Alice and Bella were waiting for me in the car. I got in the backseat.

"Did you skipped the rest of your classes since you went to talk to that friend of yours?" Alice asked me.

"I didn't 'skip' the rest of the classes, I had them all before. And I wasn't with her, I just had a quick chat with Sarah and then she went to class. I wasn't feeling very well so I went to the infirmary. I'm still not feeling very well..." I lied, I was really making progress in lying to my family.

We were going to leave Bella at the city limits, near La Push, where Jake was waiting.

"I thought witches were immune to human diseases..." Alice said, suspiciously.

"They are. I'm not sick."

"Why you are not feeling well, then?" she asked while staring at me.

"Menstrual cramps. If I were you I would look straight ahead if you don't want to crash into a car." I said quickly. Bella was a little fllushed by my excuse. 

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Now I get why you don't want to be stuck at home with Emmett..." Alice said.

Emmett always joked about my women's issues.

We left Bella with Jake so I went to the front seat. Then Alice started filling me up with questions and comments.

"We could do something today, just the two of us. You won't want him around, even more without Esme here to defend you."

"We could, but I'm not in the mood to go out today... Besides, I told you I was giving a break on our trips, I'm still traumatized by the last one." I was talking about when everyone found about my virgnity.

"Alright, then." she sounded disappointed. 

We got home and before anything else I went straight to my room, but not before hearing Emmett and Jasper's question about me.

"What's up with her?"

"Cramps..." damn Alice! Now Emmett would be annoying me... even if it was a lie.

Before I started packing somme clothes to go to Sarah's, Alice showed up in my room.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked her, while I lied on my bed with a hand over my belly.

"I just wanted to know if you would like a cup of tea or some medicine for the pain..."

"My potions and teas would have a better effect than anything you would make... besides, It's not thst east to ease witches' cramps..." the last part was a lie.

"Alright, then." she said while walking out of my room.

While lying on the bed, I slammed and locked the door with my telekinesis. I took my bag and started packing. When I finished I noticed Jake calling me.

"Hello? Hey, Sarah!" I said as I disguise.

"When you'll come to the woods, Doll?"

"Now."


	52. The escape - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet and Jacob arrive at Sarah's house. Violet, Sarah and Jennifer plan a party.

I teleported myself to the woods which was near my house. I was a few miles away from home. When I noticed, Jake was coming.

"Jake!" I said while I hugged him.

"Hey, Doll! How will your plan be?" he asked me.

"I'll warn you, for me it's not a really good sensation. I'm teleporting us to my friend Sarah's house."

"Teleport? Cool, okay, let's go."

I held his hand firmly, and we teleported in front of Sarah and Jennifer's house.

"Are you alright?" I asked him, he looked a little green.

"I wasn't expecting that weird feeling..."

I knocked on the door, and there was Sarah.

"Hey, Violet. Thank gos your plan worked. This must be Jacob, right? It's a pleasure meeting you, I'm Sarah."

"Sarah, I think it's best if we give him something for nausea. He never teleported before."

"Oh, of course! Come in and I'll bring something for your nausea."

Jake leaned on me, which was hard since his body was practically only made of muscles. I put him on the couch.

"Here, drink all of it and the nausea will pass immediately." she said, bringing a glass with a dark green liquid in it.

"Trust her, Jake. It's a potion for the nausea."

He drank it and sudenly was feeling normal again.

"I think it's better if I leave now, Bella is at my place waiting for me."

"Before you go!" Sarah started speaking. "Since Violet is here, I'd like to know if you and your friends would want to come here tonight, we'll do a small party."

"Small party?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Come on, Jake. Our parties are not like Alice's. I'm sure you'll like it."

He was still thinking about it, almost giving up.

"It will be just like any other american teen high school party. Music, booze, food, and even some herbs..." Sarah said.

"Herbs? Like weed and stuff?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah. But ours are pure, we know how to deal with this kind of thing." Sarah answered.

"Wouldn't be illegal for you to smoke and drink?"

"Not technically. None of us really are less than twenty one. We just look like teenagers." 

"I think it could be fun. Can I bring Bella?"

"Sure you can, Jake. It's even better, Edward wants her to have human experiences, and I'm sure a high school party is one. Bring the other werewolves too." I said.

"I'm on it!" he said, then left excitedly.

I turned to Sarah.

"We need to start planning right now! I already invented everyone from high school." Sarah spoke. " Jennifer!"

She came to us, seconds later.

"What's up, Sarah?" Jennifer asked.

"We need to but drinks for tonight. Everyone is talking about our party right nor, they think is going to be epic! And it has to be!"

"What drinks do you want me to buy?"

"Buy some plastic cups, a lot of them actually. I want beer, cider and vodka. People like these. Buy some juices and sodas too. And some snacks. You already know the ones I want." Sarah instructed.

"It's better if I don't leave the house, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, just in case. You'll help me put the house in order. While I move the furniture, you can make a music playlist. I'll lock the rooms, give me your bag. We don't want anyone to get pregnant again."


	53. The party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things happen. The other day when Violet gets home, Alice finds out what she's been doing.

Finally party time. Julie, Grace, Hagatha and Sapphira came earlier to help cleaning the house. I was thinking it was strange that Alice haven't noticed I'd sneaked out. But I get it, she felt bad for insisting on helping me, when she didn't even know how to help me in that kind of situation. We were all ready for the people to come.

People started arriving in groups. Jake, Bella, Embry and Quil were the first ones to arrive.

"Hi, Bella." I said.

"Hey, Violet. I hope your family won't find out, even more Alice, you know how she gets when something she didn't plan happen."

"Thank you, Bella. I've lived with Alice for a long time so I know how to handle her."

"That' good, because sometimes even Edward has know idea how to handle her." Bella said, jokingly.

The rest of the werewolves came. Sam, Jared and Paul.

"Girls, these are my wolf friends, Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry and Quil. And this is Jake." I introduced everyone. "And this is Bella, Edward's girlfriend."

I noticed Embry was staring at Sarah a lot, a really intense look. I was going to ask Jake about it later.

"So, Seth and Leah didn't want to come?" I asked Jake.

"It was Leah... She decided staying with Emily, and to not have trouble with his sister, Seth stayed too, but he really wanted to come." Jake answered.

Soon after that more people arrived. Angela, Lauren, Jessica, Ben and Eric. And later Mike and Mark Newton. A lot of people I didn't know came too.

Everyone was enjoying it. Some people were outside the house, sat by the pool with the feet in the water, some others, who've found out Sarah had herbs, were smoking, and the rest was inside, drinking, eating and socializing. Sarah, Jennifer and Grace were smoking outside, while Hagatha, Julie, Sapphira and I had the idea to play truth or dare. The music was loud.

"Hey everyone, how about playing truth or dare?" I screamed.

A lot of people agreed, including Jake, Jared, Paul, Mark, Lauren and other people I didn't know, but I've seen them at school before. We made a circle and started playing. A guy asked Julie. We were used to these kind of games.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare of course!"

"I dare you to kiss me." without complaining it, Julie kissed him, and it seemed that he liked it.

Now it was Lauren's turn (who apparently didn't really like the Cullens and Bella) and she asked me.

"Truth or dare, Legacy?" she asked me. People at school called me "legacy" because I was the youngest Cullen and for being pretty like the rest of my family.

"Dare, let me see what you got!" I challenged her.

"Okay, then... I dare you to kiss... Hagatha!"

"That's it?" Hagatha and I kissed, that was common in dares. Bella, Jake and a few other were shocked.

After that I left the game. Mark folowed me. I was going to get more vodka.

"Hey, Violet. How you doing?" 

"Good."

After a lot of small talk I noticed he wanted, make out with me. We kissed, and it was actually good, but he wasn't the kind of person I would date. After that kiss I don't remember a lot.... I was completely drunk.

The next day I woke up on the couch in Sarah and Jennifer's living room. I wasn't hangover, witches don't have that. I saw my bag on the table in the living room, and when I picked my phone, there were a lot of missed calls from Alice. I was in so much trouble. I called her back, and she answered less than a second later.

"Violet, tell me where you are RIGHT NOW!" she screamed. "I just didn't notify Carlisle because I'm giving you a chance."

"Chill, Alice, I'm at Sarah's..."

"Come home RIGHT NOW! Teleport yourself, I want you here immediately."

"Alright, alright... I'm just picking up my stuff and I'll go."

She hung up. I was in trouble if Alice told my parents about this. I took my bag and went to the bathroom to change my clothes. When I look myself in the mirror I see a huge hicky on my neck! Now I was DEFINITELY in trouble. Sarah, Jennifer and whoeves was at home, were sleeping. I left a note in the kitchen. I took my stuff, and before teleporting myself back home, I put on makeup on the hickey. 

I dropped my stuff on my bed and went downstairs.

"Do you have something to say?" Alice spoke.

"Ah... Sorry for leaving without you noticing..."

"And you didn't invite me to your friend's party! I was told it was epic!"

"Sorry for not inviting you..."

Alice was now looking at my neck, and to make things worse, Jasper and Emmett were now in the living room, watching everything.

"What's that on your neck?" she asked me. She took of the powder I'd put and saw the hickey.

"No-nothing..."

"A HICKEY!" Emmett and Jasper said, while they laughed.

"And who exactly did that?" Alice asked.

"There's slight a chance it might be Mark Newton, although I don't really remember much after we-" I interrupted myself from saying anything else.

"So it means you don't know who did it?"

"Yeah, I don't remember..."

"Yes, probably because of the alcohol. You stink, go take a shower..." Alice said while Jasper and Emmett were laughing even more than before.

"Alice, please, don't tell them! They would kill me! The same goes for you two!" I said turning to Emmett and Jasper. "Don't tell them!"

"Alright, we won't. But don't do that again, Violet! At least if you want to go to another party, one of us must be with you."

"Okay, Alice. Thanks for not telling them."

I went to take a shower then.


	54. Telling the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet wake up with a hickey on her neck. The rest of the family comes back from their hunting trip. Violet has to tell everyone the truth.

I took a shower, I really was stinking of alcohol and cigarettes. I put other clothes since I was still wearing the outfit I chose to the party. I checked the time, it was two in the afternoon. It was a Saturday. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Edward would probably only come back Sunday night. Not even with my powers I could remove the hickey.

I went to the living room, Alice was trying to cook something.

"It smells awful, Alice!"

"I'm sorry if I'm trying to cook for you, like a good sister would do, I haven't cookes in a long time!"

"Let me help you before you set the house on fire."

I had lunch, after three in the afternoon. It was night, I was still wearing clothes when I saw the four of them come home. I ran to my room to put a scarf around my neck, Rosalie would notice if I wore makeup.

I got down. Edward was looking at Alice, Emmett and Jasper, he seemed suspicious. I quickly started thinking about random things so he wouldn't find out.

"You came back early! I thought you would only come back tomorrow night."

"We didn't need that much time." Rosalie answered. "Violet, are you crazy? Why are you wearing a scarf in the middle of summer?"

"It's not hot... You just don't feel the cold."

"Honey, Rose is right, it's over 70 degrees." Esme spoke.

I looked at Alice desperately.

"Yeah... it's really hot! But Violet is wearing a scarf because she was feeling cold... I think she's sick."

"How can she be sick if she's immune to human diseases, Alice?" Edward asked suspiciously.

"I don't think it's a human disease, Edward, I know she's immune to human diseases. Maybe it's a side effect of some potion or tea she drank." Alice quickly said.

"But if you're feeling cold, Violet, why are you wearing that outfit?" Rosalie asked.

I took a step back, and Rosalie was getting close to me to take off the scarf of my neck.

"NO YOU DON'T NEED TO-" I said desperately, but it was too late, Rosalie had already removed my scarf.

"Can you explain what happened, Violet? And why do you have a hickey on your neck?" she asked angrily.

For a brief moment I thought saying I was in Port Angeles when I was attacked by some guys my age. But I wouldn't be so cruel to lie about something like that.

"This will be fun." Emmett said.

Everyone was now sat on the couches in the living room, waiting for an explanation. Alice stood by my side.

"I-I let Violet go out to her friends' tonight." she said.

"Alice don't do this, don't lie for me. I did this, let me solve it."

"Alright."

"I hated that you forbade me to go out with my friends. I hated that I was only allowed to go out with at least one of you. So I created a plan."

"Violet, you know very well that it was only for your safety." Carlisle spoke.

"But I can handle myself. So I lied to Alice, I locked myself in my room after school and teleported to the woods, where Jacob was waiting for me, so I teleported us to Sarah's house. I did that because Alice doesn't have her visions when a werewolf is nearby. Sarah decided to throw a party yesterday. She invited everyone from school. This hickey was only a side effect of the party..."

"Alice were you so naive and let Violet lock herself in her room?" Edward asked.

"In my defense, Violet had skipped the last classes and when we were coming back home she told me she was at the infirmary because she wasn't feeling well... I let her lock herself because she was having cramps."

"And who did that to your neck?" Rosalie asked.

"Well... that question is a little harder to answer... it might be Mark Newton... I don't really remember anything else after him..." I said embarrassed to be exposed, again, in front of my entire family.

"So you were drunk and you don't remember anything about last night?" Rosalie asked.

"Unless someone took my memories or I have alzheimer... exactlly, I got drunk last night."

Emmett tried to hold back his laughter.

"But if you really want to know who did this to my neck, maybe Bella can answer that."

"Bella? Why?" Edward spoke.

"She was there. We invited the werewolves and her."

"You don't remember kissing anyone else? You really don't?" Rosalie asked. Then I remembered when we played Truth or Dare.

"Really, Violet?" Edward said, he was trying not to laugh but at the same time he was angry. He saw what I was thinking about.

"It was just a game! That's it!"

"What? What happened?" Carlisle asked, looking between me and Edward.

"I won't admit the same situation happening again, just like when you found out about my virginity. Not again!" that made Edward not to tell so I got back to my room.


	55. The bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet, Emmett and Jasper bet on Bella's vampire life.

I was with Edward in his room. We got back to what we were before, I tell him my secrets and he listens to me and gives me advice. As both of us were telepaths, we communicated through or minds, without letting the others know about our conversations. I'd just told him exactly what happened the night I sneaked out when his phone rang.

"Bella? You left the phone... I’m sorry, did Jacob drive you home?" unlike vampires, I couldn't hear Bella on the other side of the call. "I’m on my way. What’s wrong?" 

Bella said something that I obviously couldn't understand it, since I didn't have super hearing, but it shouldn't be something good. Edward had now a worried expression.

"What happened?" he asked her. "Good, though I’m sorry you’re hurt."

"I can fix that. That doesn’t sound like you, what did he do?"

I was trying carefully follow their conversation, since it was about Jacob. Edward then had an expression that could scare anyone. He was angry.

"What is it, Edward?" I asked him, worried with his sudden change of mood.

"That dog kissed Bella. She punched him in the face. Now she thinks her hand's broken. I'll pick her up and bring her so Carlisle can examine her."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I'll just go by myself. Notify Carlisle about this." he said, and less than a seocnd later he wasn't in front of me anymore, he was turning on his car.

I went to the living room, where everyone was, they all looked like they had no idea of what just happened.

"Dad, Edward went to get Bella so you can examine her." I told him, making everyone worried about my statement.

"What happened?" Esme asked, looking even more worried.

"Bella was with Jacob and he kissed her and she punched him in the face. Bella thinks she broke her hand."

I noticed that Rosalie and Emmett weren't in the room. Both of them were in the garage fixing Emmett's car. I decided going to them while I waited for Bella. Few minutes later they came back.

* * *

Rose was under the car, just her legs sticking out from under Emmett's Jeep. Emmett was holding the car so she could fix it. Bella got out of Edward's car with his help, she was holding her broken hand against her chest.

"Fall down again, Bella?Emmett asked her while he was grinning.

"No, Emmett. I punched a werewolf in the face."

Emmett started laughing.

While Edward and Bella were passing beside Rose, who was under the car, she said:

"Jasper’s going to win the bet." she said smugly.

Emmett's laughter suddenly stopped.

"What bet?" Bella asked, pausing.

"Let’s get you to Carlisle." Edward spoke.

"What bet?" she insisted.

"Thanks, Rosalie." Edward murmured.

"Edward..." Bella murmured.

"It’s infantile. Emmett, Jasper and Violet like to gamble." we were always making bets or pranking each other.

"Emmett and Violet will tell me."

I was walking behing Edward and Bella.

"We're betting on how many times you slip up in the first year." I told her.

"Oh. You have a bet about how many people I'll kill?" she asked me.

"Yes. Rosalie thinks your temper will turn the odds in Jasper’s favor." Edward said unwillingly.

"Jasper's betting high." I said.

"It will make him feel better if you have a hard time adjusting. He’s tired of being the weakest link." Edward said.

"Sure. Of course it will. I guess I could throw in a few extra homicides, if it makes Jasper happy. Why not?"

"No, Bella! My bet is the same as Emmett's, you won't kill anyone because you'll be able to have self control. If you really love me, don't kill anybody." I spoke.

"You don’t need to worry about it now. In fact, you don’t have to worry about it ever,if you don’t want to."

We got to Carlisle, who was already waiting for Bella with his medical equipment. We were all in the living room, Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme and I, waiting for Carlisle to finish examining Bella's hand.

"So what are you getting if Jasper lose the bet?" Bella asked me.

"Are you three really gambling?" Esme asked me while I smirked.

"If Jasper loses he'l have to but me a car. You know, I only have a bike, a car would be nice."

"What car?" she asked me.

"A burgundy Porsche 911 Turbo 996."

"And if you lose?"

"Jasper will make me like a genie of the lamp, I'll basically do whatever he wants..." I sadly said while I thought how it would be if I lost.

"For how long?"

"He wanted to be forever. But that's a lot of time considering we're immortals. We agreed it would be twenty years. So think carefully before you make Jasper win the bet, if you already consider me your sister like I do, you'll pity me and will let me win." I told her while I pouted.

"So if Emmett wins, you also win?"

"Yeah. We bet the same thing. Jasper will lose doubly if he loses, but he bet because he's confident and he thinks he's an expert in newborns."

Carlisle examined Bella's hand and put a splint. After that, Edward took Bella home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The car I'd chosen was actually a Jaguar F-Type but I had to change cause I just looked on the internet and that car didn't exist in 2005.


	56. Graduation Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet gets ready for Edward, Alice and Bella's graduation.

Today was Edward, Alice and Bella's graduation day. I was getting ready, because after the ceremony Alice planned Bella's party. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper wouldn't go to because technically they were in college. I was going to the ceremony with Esme and Carlisle, and Edward would go in his car. Alice'd stop by Bella's to deliver her graduation dress. When I put my earrings Esme showed up.

"Are you ready, Dear?" she asked me. I was wearing a short black dress with sparkles on the top. 

"I am."

We got down together and went to the living room, where Carlisle was waiting for us.

"You're beautiful, Princess." Carlisle told me. "You too, Honey."

* * *

We got in the car and went to the school. When we arrived we got sits right in front of the stage. As the youngest I usually sat between my parents. Not long later the ceremony started.

Principal Greene started calling the students names in alphabetic order to take their diplomas. The students were already in line. Something caught my attention. Alice.

When her name was called, she quickly went to take her diploma, she seemes very fouced on something. I thought it was really suspicious. I've tried reading her mind, she was translating Battle Hymn of the Republic to Arabic, when she finished that she moved to Korean sign language. It was then that I noticed she was hiding something, but it wasn't from me, it was from Edward. As soon as Edward was called, he took his diploma and sat beside Alice where all the graduates who had already taken their diplomas were already sat. After the end of the ceremony, Alice ran somewhere far from Edward.

After the ceremony finished, I noticed Edward went to Bella, he also knew Alice was hiding something, Charlie came by and started talking to them, but soon Edward left.

"What happened with Edward and Alice? She took her diploma and left to somewhere and he went after her." Carlisle spoke.

"Alice and Bella are hiding something from him." I said. 

"How do you know?"

"Alice was translating the Battle Hymn of the Republic to Arabic." I told him. "Edward tried asking Bella and I think she told him the truth, that's why he went to look for her."

"We better get home then." 

* * *

Edward and Alice were already at home when we arrived.

"Edward's not the only telepath in the family. Alice, why were you translating Battle Hymn of the Republic to Arabic?" I asked her.

"I didn't want Edward to find out about something Bella concluded, but she already told him." Alice spoke.

"And what is it?"

"When I delivered Bella's dress to her she noticed something. The vampire who stole her clothes and the vampire who had been near Charlie are the same vampire. It was too much coincidence that both vampires knew about my power and they both found a way to not appear in my visions. We concluded these events in Seattle are connected to this vampire, and they are after one thing: Bella." Alice said. 

"It seems logical to think this way, and I think Bella's right. But we'll discuss this after the party, alright?" Carlisle spoke. 

Alice, Edward and I nodded.


	57. Graduation party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation party at the Cullen's. The wolves are invited. The vampires and the wolves agree to team up against the newborns.

Everyone in the family who were at home helped with the decorations. We put twinkle lights on the trees near the house. When I finished with the lights I noticed Bella had arrived. Edward was waiting for her in the balcony. I heard a little of what they said.

"Unbelievable." Bella spoke, looking at the decoration.

"Alice will be Alice." Edward said.

The interior of our house had been transformed into a nightclub. Alice and I went to them.

"Edward!" Alice called him. "I need your advice. Should we give them familiar and comforting? Or educate their taste in music?"

"Keep it comforting," Edward recommended. "You can only lead the horse to water."

She went to the giant sound box we had installed earlier. Alice was stern and concentrated. She started throwing the educational CDs into a box. She was now wearing a sequined tank top and red leather pants. Bella also noticed Alice's new outfit.

"I think I’m underdressed." Bella spoke.

"You’re perfect," Edward disagreed.

"You’ll do," Alice said.

"Thanks. Do you really think people will come?" Bella asked.

"Everyone will come. They’re all dying to see the inside of the reclusive Cullens’ mystery house." I spoke.

"Fabulous." she moaned.

Edward dragged Bella along with him to talk with Jasper and Carlisle about Bella's revelation.

The guests started arriving. Alice turned the volume of the music up, then danced to get the door. The first to arrive were Bella's friends, they all came in the same car. Jessica and Mike walked in first, then Tyler, Conner, Austin, Lee, Samantha and even Lauren, the girl who envied everyone.

Bella went to greet Mike and Jessica, then both of them came to me.

"What's up, Violet? Mark told me what happened at the party! Since I was with some of my friends I didn't see you two." Mike spoke.

"Yeah... but I hope he didn't take too seriously what I'd done and said, you know, I wasn't in the best condition..." I told him.

"Of course! He wasn't also... Jessica and I had to take care of the poor boy after the party, he was sick, and we couldn't take him home like that."

"I hope no one found out."

They left and went to their group of friends. When I turned to look at the door, Jacob had arrived with Embry and Quil. I watched Bella greeting them, and at the same time she seemed like she was searching for us. All vampires left after the wolves arrival. I walked to them.

"There you are, Violet. For a second I thought all the Cullens had disappeared. Aí está você, Violet." Bella said.

"How you doing, Doll?" Jake spoke.

"Cool party, Rochester." Embry said.

"What's up, Hermione." Quil said.

I greeted them all. Bella and Jake started some argument, but I wasn't paying attention, so I stayed close to Quil and Embry. When we noticed, Alice was coming down the stair, with fear in her eyes. She had seen something.

"I need to talk to you." she murmured to me and Bella.

"Er, Jake, I’ll see you later..." Bella told him. 

Jake threw his long arm out to block our way.

"Hey, not so fast."

"Excuse me?" Alice spoke, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Tell us what’s going on," he demanded.

Jasper appeared out of nowhere and was standing on the other side of Jake's arm. He slowly pulled his arm back.

"We have a right to know." Jake muttered.

"What did you see, Alice?" Bella asked.

"The decision’s been made."

"You’re going to Seattle?"

"They’re coming here." I concluded.

"Yes." Alice said. "One carried your red shirt." she turned to Bella.

"We can’t let them come that far. There aren’t enough of us to protect the town." I said.

"I know," Alice said. "But it doesn’t matter where we stop them. There still won’t be enough of us, and some of them will come here to search."

"Alice, I have to go, I have to get away from here." Bella spoke.

"That won’t help. It’s not like we’re dealing with a tracker. They’ll still come looking here first."

"Hold it. What is coming?" Jacob asked us.

"Our kind. Lots of them." Alice told him.

"Why?"

"For Bella. That’s all we know." Alice answered.

"There are too many for you?"

"We have a few advantages, dog. It will be an even fight." Jasper spoke.

"No, it won't be even." 

"Excellent!" Alice hissed.

For the first time, Alice grinned at Jacob and he grinned back. The wolves would fight with us.

"Everything just disappeared, of course. That’s inconvenient, but, all things considered, I’ll take it. Violet, we won't be needing you, spare your energy for the next time."

"We’ll have to coordinate. It won’t be easy for us. Still, this is our job more than yours." Jake said.

Alice and Jacob arranged everything. For the very first time the wolves would team up with the vampires.


	58. Uniting the witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet reunites with the other witches to create a plan for the battle.

The vampires and the wolves made a deal, they would team up to fight the newborn army. They agreed to meet in the same place where the baseball game had occured, Jasper would teach them tactics to kill newborns and they would also train a little. I would use the time they were training to call the witches and reunite them at my house. I called one by one through the mirror, which was like Skype. In a few minutes ther were all at my house.

"You called us with certain urgency, we were worried. We want to know what's happening." Helen spoke.

We were all sat in the living room.

"I needed to call you all urgently, my family has left and will be away all day. All of you must had read the newspaper or seen the news, you probably know about the murders in Seattle." I said.

"Yes." they all answered.

"The thing is who's behing those murders is not just a serial killer. It's a vampire."

"A vampire? How are you so sure?" Sapphira asked me.

"That vampire is killing all those humans to make an army of newborns. Newborns are recently transformed vampires, as they still have human blood in their veins that makes them faster and stronger." I explained to them.

"And why a vampire is doing that?" Sarah asked me.

"A few days ago an unknown vampire had gone to Bella's house, and he or she took a lot of Bella's clothes. Those clothes have her smell, so thar vampire is creating an army to kill Bella and my family." I told them.

"If we don't stop them, your family is not going to be the only one they'll kill... they'll probably kill the humans in Forks too, and it will be a risk to keep living here." Jennifer concluded.

"Exactly. My family is right now with the wolves of La Push. They had an agreement and they'll fight together against those vampires. They're currently somewhere training to fight them."

"And what will be your part, our part, in this battle?" Hagatha asked.

"Before they had gotten the wolves to team up with them I was going to help. I would use an invisibility cloak and a broom and with my powers I would help them fight the newborns. But after their agreement my family doesn't think they'll need my help, they all fear I might get hurt."

"Anyone could get hurt in a fight." Julie spoke.

"That's why I called you here today. My family doesn't need to know we'll fight with them. We could arrive by surprise before the newborns arrive. I know where the fight will be. First, I need to know if you all are willing to fight."

"Of course we are. It's not just your family who's in danger, we all are." Sarah said.

They all agreed to team up with my family.

"So now we need to have a plan so we can fight too." Grace spoke.

"Yeah. Some of you already know, but I was attacked by a vampire a while ago, he drank my blood, which I thought was something they couldn't do, but that vampire wanted to taste it. After he drank it all I passed out for a few days, but I didn't die. Without our blood we don't die, but we get weaken. I hadn't been able to use my powers being weak."

"We need to find a way so they won't even think to get close to our necks, after all they are stronger and faster than us." Hagatha spoke.

"Violet, you have the power to manipulate the scents. You could use it so we smell like any other vampire, so they won't think about our blood." Sapphira said.

"If we prepare a few potions for better strenght and velocity we might mingle with them. Our strenght won't be the same as a vampire's, but we'll be in better conditions to fight." I said. "Helen, you're the best at potions, can you prepare enough for all of us?"

"I can." she answered.

"We'll use our illusion manipulation so we look like vampires. They'll find it weird if we smell like a vampire but look human." Sarah spoke.

"I'll change our smell and our appearance. Grace, you can use your emotion manipulation when fighting them." I told her.

"We can't use jinxes in the field. When we're reciting them it'll be late and some vampire will attack us." Sapphira reminded us. "O recommend using phytokinesis, telekinesis and electrokinesis they'll be more efficient. Try not to hypnotize anyone, we won't have time for visual contact. Violet, Jennifer and Julie you three try not to use vocal hypnosis."

Sapphira, as the oldest of us, was always the one who commanded.

"Teleport a lot. That's our way of velocity. Grace, you can make potions for nausea and dizziness." Sarah spoke.

"We have a few disadvantages. Our powers are not made to attack vampires. So we'll use those which are faster and more efficient. Hagatha, don't turn yourself into a cat, you'd be weaker and without your powers. Jennifer, you have your voodoo powers, so you won't be coming with us, you'll stay at home." Sapphira said.

"Our healing factor will work if we stay away from their venom. So we should avoid being close to them." I said.

We sorted some things out for our plan.

"Girls I'm sorry, but now I need you all to go back home, my family will be home in any second and they can't know about this." I told them

They all said their goodbyes and went back home. I was really excited to kill a few vampires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phytokinesis - plant manipulation  
> electrokinesis - eletricity manipulation


	59. Battle preparations

The day of the battle came. My family was all preparing to the fight. No one suspected I'd go too. Edward was at Bella's, my others siblings had gone to the place the fight would take place in. Carlisle and Esme were the only ones who were still home, but they were leaving when Carlisle called me.

"Violet, we're leaving now. I'm sorry that you won't be fighting with us, I know how much you want too. Don't worry about any of us, you know we will get out of this situation without any deaths. We'll se you later, Princess." he said, giving me a kiss on my forhead. Esme hugged me.

Just as they left I was going to start my plan. In a few minutes all the witches were at my house. We were all gathered in the living room.

"Girls, each one of you take a glass and you will drink the potion I made for better velocity, strength and agility." Helen spoke. "It should last about twelve hours."

All of us, but Jennifer who would stay in the house doing her part of the plan, took a glass and filled with the potion Helen had made. We soon felt the effects of it, now we were stronger and faster almost as much as the vampires.

"And this potion will help you not to feel sick or dizzy when teleporting." Grace told us. And again we drank it.

"Now that we all drank the potions, let's review our plan and then we can go to the place." Sapphira spoke. "Jennifer, what you will do?"

"I'll stay here with the mirror and observe everything that happens during the battle. If any of you or the vampires or wolves is in danger I'll use my voodoo to kill the newborn." she answered.

"That's right. Sarah?"

"I'll stay close to the plants and trees drawing the newborns to me, then I'll use my phytokinesis. I'll also change my appearance to look like a vampire."

"Hagatha?"

"I'm not allowed to turn into a cat. I'll chance my appearance and fight the newborns."

"Violet?" Sapphira asked me.

"I'm not allowed to use my voice to hypnotise. I'll change my appearance and our scent making us smell just like the vampires. I'll be on the broom using the invisibility cloak and when needed I'll use my electrokinesis or element control to kill the newborns with you." I answered, Sapphira and I would be on the brooms a little far away from the battle.

"I think everyone knows what to do. Let's go." she said and we all teleported to the forest which would be close to the place where the battle will be.


	60. The battle and the Volturi

When Sapphira told us to go to the place where the battle was going to happen, my heart stopped. I've never been in a fight before, let alone a battle. Sapphira and I took a broom for each of us and she lent me her inivisibility cloak. Then we were all ready to teleport to the place.

When I opened my eyes again we were in the woods which was near where the battle would take place in. All of us witches were there, except Jennifer, who was probably already observing us from some mirror at my house. Sarah went towards the field, where she would control the plants and trees so she could trap the newborns. Hagatha, Grace and Julie joined Sarah, but they were waiting for the vampires so they could go to the field. Sapphira and I got up ono our brooms and we were waiting for the right time to leave the woods. All witches became pale and with yellow eyes just like the vampires. So I changed our scent and now no one would notice we weren't vampires.

Then we started hearing shouting and people running. The battle had started. Sapphira and I gave a boost and were now flying, above everyone who was fighting. Hagatha, Julie and Grace ran and joined my family, who didn't even notice there were more people helping them. The wolves had left from the other side of the woods and started attacking several newborns. The witches who were fighting on the field started killing them too. There were a lot of newborns, but we were in a good number too.

I saw that Rosalie was surrounded by two newborns and she was losing the fight. With the cloak on, I threw fire balls on one of them, who fell right away and died. Rose didn't have the time to look who helped her, so she just kept fighting. Sapphira and I were just there to help those who were in danger. Grace was fighting another newborn, and when I paid attention to what she was doing, I saw that she was almost going to rip his head off, when suddenly his legs were torn off, but I didn't see anyone, then I remembered it was Jennifer who did that with her voodoo gift.

* * *

Lucikly no one really needed mine or Sapphira's help, they were all doing just fine. And with the werewolves helping them they almost didn't need us, but it's always good having more people to help in battles like this. At the end there were no newborns left. Sapphira and I landed. All witches came back to normal. Bella and Edward joined us.

"What were you thinking, Violet? We told you to stay at home!" Rosalie spoke, almost screaming.

"I was thinking that even with the wolves help it wouldn't be enough, and I was right. If I hadn't helped you, Rose, those two newborns would've killed you."

Rose didn't say anything.

"We better get going, I feel more vampires coming, and they're not newborns." Sapphira told us. All witches left, but me.

"They are coming." Alice spoke.

"How long?" Edward asked.

"A few minutes." Alice answered.

Then a few minutes later four vampires came out of the woods.

"Welcome, Jane." Edward spoke.

The girl, Jane, was in the front. I've heard stories about her, her gift was to inflict pain in whoever she wanted. She was a blonde girl, she was thirteen at most, the boy who was behind her, Alec, her brother, looked thirteen too. I didn't recognize the other two vampires who were with them.


	61. The Volturi came for a little visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and the other came to end what the Cullens started.

As the four Volturi got closer, I noticed that Jane and Alec reminded me a lot of someone, mostly Alec. It made me very intrigued.

"I don’t understand." Jane spoke.

"She has surrendered." Edward said, he was talking about the only newborn that was left, the girl seemes to be my age.

"Surrendered?" Jane asked.

"Carlisle gave her the option." Edward answered.

"There are no options for those who break the rules."

That’s in your hands. As long as she was willing to halt her attack on us, I saw no need to destroy her. She was never taught." Carlisle spoke.

"That is irrelevant." Jane said.

"As you wish."

"Aro hoped that we would get far enough west to see you, Carlisle. He sends his regards."

"I would appreciate it if you would convey mine to him." Carlisle said.

"Of course. It appears that you’ve done our work for us today... for the most part. Just out of professional curiosity, how many were there? They left quite a wake of destruction in Seattle.

"Eighteen, including this one."

"Eighteen?" she repeated.

"All brand-new. They were unskilled."

"All? Then who was their creator?"

"Her name was Victoria." Edward answered.

"Was?" she asked. "This Victoria — she was in addition to the eighteen here?"

"Yes. She had only one other with her. He was not as young as this one here, but no older than a year."

"Twenty. Who dealt with the creator?"

"I did." Edward answered.

Before Jane says anything, her brother, Alec, went forward and spoke something extremely low in her ear.

"Yes, I was already forgetting, thank you for reminding me. The last time you visited us in Volterra, Aro was fascinated with something he had seen in your mind, he asked us to meet her today. Where is the girl?" Jane said.

She was talking about me. My whole family was confused, only Edward knew what that was about. He looked at me, making a sign so I could get closer.

"Jane, this is Violet, my sister." Edward spoke cautiously.

"You smell just like us. That's odd." she said.

I stopped manipulating my scent.

"What was that?"

"One of Violet's gifts is manipulate smell." Edward told her.

"Aro will be delighted to meet you. He's really interested in you, I think he wants you to join us." Jane said. "Going back to what's importante. You there. Your name." she was talking to the newborn.

The girl gave Jane a look. Jane smiled back, and then the girl started screaming, her body distorted, rigidly. Then the screams stopped.

"Your name."

"Bree." the girl gasped.

Jane smiled and the girl screamed again.

"She’ll tell you anything you want to know. You don’t have to do that." Edward spoke.

"Oh, I know." Jane said. "Bree. Is his story true? Were there twenty of you?"

"Nineteen or twenty, maybe more, I don’t know!" the girl answered quickly.

"And this Victoria — did she create you?"

"I don’t know. Riley never said her name. I didn’t see that night... it was so dark, and it hurt..." Bree answered. "He didn’t want us to be able to think of her. He said that our thoughts weren’t safe...

"Tell me about Riley. Why did he bring you here?"

"Riley told us that we had to destroy the strange yellow-eyes here." Bree told her. "He said it would be easy. He said that the city was theirs, and they were coming to get us. He said once they were gone, all the blood would be ours. He gave us her scent." she pointed in Bella's direction. "He said we would know that we had the right coven, because she would be with them. He said whoever got to her first could have her."

"It looks like Riley was wrong about the easy part." Jane noticed.

"I don’t know what happened. We split up, but the others never came. And Riley left us, and he didn’t come to help like he promised. And then it was so confusing, and everybody was in pieces. I was afraid. I wanted to run away. That one" she said, looking at Carlisle. "said they wouldn’t hurt me if I stopped fighting."

"Ah, but that wasn’t his gift to offer, young one. Broken rules demand a consequence." Jane said. "Are you sure you got all of them? The other half that split off?"

"We split up, too." Carlisle spoke.

"I can’t deny that I’m impressed. I’ve never seen a coven escape this magnitude of offensive intact. Do you know what was behind it? It seems like extreme behavior, considering the way you live here. And why was the girl the key?"

"Victoria held a grudge against Bella." Edward spoke.

"This one seems to bring out bizarrely strong reactions in our kind."

"Would you please not do that?"

"Just checking. No harm done, apparently." Jane said. "Well, it appears that there’s not much left for us to do. Odd. We’re not used to being rendered unnecessary. It’s too bad we missed the fight. It sounds like it would have been entertaining to watch."

"Yes. And you were so close. It’s a shame you didn’t arrive just a half hour earlier. Perhaps then you could have fulfilled your purpose here." Edward said.

"Yes. Quite a pity how things turned out, isn’t it?" Jane said. "Felix."

"Wait. We could explain the rules to the young one. She doesn’t seem unwilling to learn. She didn’t know what she was doing."

"Of course. We would certainly be prepared to take responsibility for Bree." Carlisle spoke.

"We don’t make exceptions. And we don’t give second chances. It’s bad for our reputation. Which reminds me... Caius will be so interested to hear that you’re still human, Bella. Perhaps he’ll decide to visit."

"The date is set. Perhaps we’ll come to visit you in a few months." Alice spoke.

"It was nice to meet you, Carlisle — I’d thought Aro was exaggerating. Well, until we meet again..." Jane said.

"Take care of that, Felix. I want to go home."

And then, the big guy who must be Felix, went to kill Bree.


	62. Solving problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cullens discuss Violet's safety. Helen arrives to tell them the truth.

The battle had ended and the Volturi had left. We all came back home. Bella went to visit Jake, who had broken a few ribs trying to help Leah. All Cullens were now in the living room, we had to decide a few things, like Bella's transformation and also what Jane said about me, that Aro was interested in me.

"Let's take things slow. We first have to decide about Bella's transformation." Carlisle spoke.

Bella was not here, but everyone knew about her decision.

"Edward and Bella made a deal. He'll turn her after they get married." Alice said.

"That doesn't mean I'll marry her anytime soon." Edward spoke, we all knew he didn't want Bella to become a vampire, because for him vampires had no soul.

"Edward, you heard Jane, Caius probably will visit us soon if he doesn't hear from us." Carlisle spoke. "It's our only option."

"What about Violet?" Esme asked worriedly.

"What exactly did Aro see, Edward?" Carlisle asked him.

"He sae the night Violet joined ou family and some of the times she used her powers." he answered.

"So he was interested in her because he've never met a witch before?" Esme asked.

"At the time I was in Volterra no one talked about witches, I think they didn't know about their existence back then." Carlisle spoke.

"Aro always knew about the existence of witches, I think. But he never got a witch to join his clan before. He must have difficulties finding witches, so when he discovered about Violet, even more than she's a Cullen, he was extremely interested and curious." Edward said.

"Don't you all think it's risky the Volturi knowing about the witches?" Rosalie spoke.

"What would they do to us? We're not enemies of the vampires, there are no laws against our species. Aro must be only fascinated." I told them

"You thought about something when you saw Jane and Alec for the first itme, but I was so focused on them that I didn't pay attention to what you were thinking." Edward said.

"Yes. Both of them seem strangely familiar, when I looked at them, I thought they looked like someone, even more Alec, but I don't know who." I said.

Then, when I finished speaking, Helen appeared in front of us.

"I'm sorry appear out of nowhere, usually I don't teleport inside people's houses, but the subject I came to talk about it's urgent." Helen spoke.

"What is it, Helen?" I asked her.

"I need to tell you the truth, Violet. I need to tell you all the truth."


	63. How it all began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen tells the Cullens the history of the origin of vampires and witches.

"The story may be long, I think you all should sit down." she spoke

"What are you going to tell us about, Helen?" I asked her.

"About my past, and your mother's, and your aunt's."

"Isn't your mother from the 20th century, Violet?" Edward asked me.

Before I answered him, Helen interrupted me.

"I'll explain everything, but before that, I want everyone here to understand how all of us witches believe almost certainly where we're from." she told us. "There were four archangels, as everyone know. Michael, the oldest, and theoretically the most powerful of the four, then Lucifer, the fallen archangel, because he didn't want to follow his brothers' and father's steps, after him was Rafael, and the youngest, Gabriel, the four of them are the sons of God. It was said Lucifer was his father's favorite child, but when God asked his sons to bow to humanity, Lucifer didn't accept it and then left Heaven and created Hell, and then he created the other demons."

"Then the christians were right all this time?" Carlisle asked.

"Not just the christians, we believe there is a mix of religions." Helen said, and continued telling us the story. "There has always been a lot of rivalry between angels and demons, and in of the wars caused by them, the vampires and the werewolves were created. Lucifer and the demons have never liked the humans and for that they created the vampires and the werewolves, a way of exterminate the human race. It turns out that their plan didn't nor work out very well, they even killed some populations, but the vampires and the werewolves started to fight each other, each one thinking they had a more important role in hell."

"So I was right, vampires don't have souls and are demons?" Edward asked.

"No. It's not because you were created by demons that you would also be one." she said. "Demons have their classifications. Lucifer is the King of Hell. His very first creation was Lilith, his favorite child. There are black-eyed demons, which is the most common kind, they have basic powers of a demon. Croosroad demons have red eyes, they don't serve Hell so much as the black-eyed demons, they kind of work for themselves, they are responsible for making deals with humans, granting them one wish in exchange for their soul. White-eyed demons are the most powerful kind, the only ones I've heard of are Lilith and Alastair. Yellow-eyed demons, not much is known about them, but they're more powerful then the black-eyed ones, but less powerful then the white-eyed ones. Lastly, 'Lucifer's tools', that he created to exterminate the human race. Vampires and werewolves are two of them. There are others really known. The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, War, Famine, Pestilence and Death. And the Seven Deadly Sins, Envy, Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, Wrath, Greed and Pride, although they're black-eyed demons they have special abilities."

"I can't even believe this all exists. And who prevents demons from killing humans now?" I asked.

"Well, angels of course. Angels were always natural enemies to demons, they're always fighting and going to war. But, when they were on Earth, sometimes, angels and demons had affairs. For your understanding, angels and demons don't have human bodies, so they possess humans, but the difference is that angels ask for their permission when they possess someone, and when both of them - angels and demons - are in human bodies, they can have children. These children are not human, but look like humans. Children of angels and demons are witches. That's why there are white witches and dark witches, sometimes a witch can not control her dark powers and becomes a dark witch."

"It means my ancestors are angels and demons?" I asked her. "And is there a way to know which angel and demon is my ancestor?"

The entire family was shocked to know this story, for us all of this were just myths.

"Yes. And these ancestors are closer than you think. Technically they're your grandparents. There is a way of finding out using rituals or invoking some demon who knows about it. Your mother found out who were her parents. Lilith and Zacariah. Your heritage is more powerful than you imagine, Violet. That's why you have more difficulties to control your powers than most of us. But now that I told you all how everything started, I'll tell about your mother's past."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see (if you saw the tv shows and movies) I based this on Supernatural and Hansel and Gretel (the 2013 film). Please I didn't intend to make the christianity right (I'm not a christian myself), but I liked the origin story from Supernatural, that's why I used it. 
> 
> If you haven't watched any of these, I reccomend them!


	64. The three sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helen tells the Cullens about her past with Abigail and Evelyn.

"The first thing you need to know is that your mother, Abigail and I were not born in the 20th century. We were born in England, before tehe 10th century." Helen spoke. 

"You've lied to me?" I asked.

"For your own good, and Grace's as well." she said. "Your mother and your aunt never had parents. They grew up only having each other and knowing they were sisters. When your mother was around eight and your aunt six we met, I was seven at the time and I also didn't have parents. We instantly became friends, we treated each other like sisters. When your mother was fourteen she started developing her powers, and I started was thirteen, almost at the same time as her, and your aunt started with fourteen too. We lived secluded from society, at that time it was easier being accused of witchcraft, and most people who were accused weren't even witches. Your mother and your aunt were the most powerful witches I've ever met, but of course, they were the daughter of powerful creatures as well. When your mother turned 25 she stopped aging, I stopped when I was 24 and Abigail when she was 23. When we started living closer to society, your mother met a man, they only had an affair, they never got to marry or anything else. But your mother got pregnant. Nine months later Jane and Alec were born. Both had blue eyes like Evelyn's. Jane was blonde like her father, the only resemblance to Evelyn were her eyes. Alec was just like Evelyn."

I fell on my knees. I was the sister of Jane and Alec. Carlisle helped me get to the couch.

"It's not possible!" Edward spoke.

"But it is. Does any of you know Jane and Alec's story?" Helen asked.

"Aro met them in England. From what I've heard they were five at most, and he was fascinated with them being twins, it was rare back then. Aro saw the children would've extraordinary powers and made a deal with their mother. When they were twelve or thirteen they were accused of witchcraft and condemned to be burned at the stake, Aro interrupted the execution and transformed them. That's all I know." Carlisle spoke.

"That'r right. But a few details were missed. We made a blood vow after the twins were born. We would protect and take care of our children if anything happened with us. But Evelyn feared for Alec, because he wouldn't be immortal like the rest of us. When the Volturi came offering us a deal, he promised us the twins would be protected and take care of by him, and at that time Evelyn just wanted both safe. Over the years she regretted tremendously leaving her children in Aro's care. She used to follow from afar her children's growth. But she was devastated with Jane. Jane was the most sadistic person anyone could ever meet, and she probably wouldn't be like that if she had been raised by us, but she inherited Lilith's side. Jane was the sweetest litte girl with everyone, no one would say she would turn out to be like the way she is. Alec's always inherited Zacariah's side, but he follows his sister's influence."

"Do they know about this?" Carlisle asked, he was talking about Jane and Alec.

"I took the liberty of finding out, but they don't know anything, I checked. The have no idea their mother was a witch. But Aro knows, and he knows about their connexion with Violet, he found out the day he read Edward's mind. That's why Aro's so interested in Violet, he tried making me, Evelyn and Abigail to join his guard, but we didn't accept it. But he was really interested in Evelyn. As Evelyn died, Violet is the next in line." Helen spoke.

"And what exactly does he want with me?" I asked her.

"I have a theory. Aro knows you're a Cullen and that you probably wouldn't join his guard. But your heritade will always be extremely powerful, no matter how many generations pass by. And I think he's more interested if you have a daughter."

A daughter? I didn't even have a boyfriend, how would I have a daughter? Thankfully I've never thought about having children.

"That's not a problem, Violet. You'll certainly find someone someday. Less and less witches have children these days, so our number will decrease slowly." Helen said, she'd read my mind.

"What did she think?" Esme asked.

"She doesn't have a boyfriend, even less children. And she doesn't intend to have."

In tha moment I looked at Rosalie, who was pretty angry, but not with me, but with the fact that I have an opportunity of having kids and not using it.


	65. Sisters fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie and Violet have a fight because Violet doesn't want to have kids.

Everyone in the living room were in shock, especially me. Helen really told us the whole truth. I couldn't believe Jane and Alec were my siblings. When I had met them in the field, the resemblence I saw in them was my mother's.

Helen said goodbye to everyone, she noticed her story had made everyone a little unsettled, like she had told us someone had died. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"At least now we know the origin of our species." he said. I don't know if he said that to not talk about Jane and Alec.

"It's comic to think about it. We were created by demons to destroy the humans, but we don't do that." Edward spoke.

"It backfired." I spoke. Everyone now was looking at me. "When you create something, weapon or not, it doesn't mean it wil do exactly what you expected to do. Vampires and werewolves have the choice to feed on animals or humans."

"Even so, we need to kill to feed ourselves. We are still monsters. It doesn't matter if we kill humans or animals." Edward said.

"So ninety percent of humans are also monsters and killers, even if it's indirectly, including me, we all feed on meat, the majority of people at least. That doesn't make a person a killer or a monster, it's called food chain.

"I can't believe witches are really descendants of angels and demons." Esme spoke. "As if Violet would hurt anyone."

"If your father or mother is a bad person, it doesn't mean the child will be as well. Most witches are extremely spiteful and vengeful, and now that's explained, our "demon" side. Most of us can't even contain our instincts to do something evil so they become dark witches." I said.

Then Rosalie broke the silence about another subject, which we didn't talk about until now.

"Jane and Alec... I also looked at them and thought they were familiar, but I would never imagine they would be Evelyn's children. How can a mother want such a future for her children?"

"Now you're judging her, Rose? Try putting yourself in her shoes. Wouldn't you want your kids to survive? What mother likes tho lose her children? That was the only way she found of keeping them both alive." I spoke. Esme would be crying if she weren't a vampire. "How would she know her daughter would be the way she is?"

"What do you want to do?" Alice spoke.

"I don't think sending a letter and flowers to Volterra would be a good idea. I won't do anything. Why would I want to stay in touch with someone like Jane? Even if she's my sister. For me I still have only two sisters."

I looked at Rose, who was even more angry with me because for not wanting to have kids.

"Come on, Rose! You're angry because I don't have the same dreams as you? Let mem reming you something, we are different people with different thoughts! And mind changes with time, so I think like a normal sixteen year old, and what normal sixteen year old would want children now?" I said.

"I'm angry with you because you have a choice, unlike me who doesn't." Rose said.

"That's not anger, that's envy! And you're angry with yourself because you're jealous! And you're used to people envying you and not the opposite!" I screamed. "I thought you had changed, but apparently you haven't! When you stop being so fucking futile, call me!"

I was walking towards the door.

"Violet, please don't leave, you're only angry with all of this, calm down a little." Carlisle said.

"I'm gonna calm down at Grace's. Not here. She'll understand me, she always helps me when Rose doesn't want to, she was always the little sister I've always wanted." I said angrily.

"Go then! You always run to her when you have problems anyway!" Rose shouted.

"Now you're jealous! You think I prefer Grace as a sister than you! Maybe I do! Bye!" I said, and teleported myself to the entrance of Helen and Grace's house.


	66. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet has a talk with Helen and Grace, after that, she comes back home and apologize to Rosalie.

I teleportrd to the entrace of the King's house. My make-up was ruined by my tears I had cried because of Rose. After our fight I'd been thinking that I never wanted to see her again, and never seeing her again is a long time considering we are immortals.

I rang the bell and soon Grace was at the door.

"Oh my god. What happened, Vi?" she asked me

I didn't say anything, I just hugged her with all my strength. She closed the door and hugged me back.

"Mom, I think you should prepare some tea. Violet will need it." Grace said.

Grace took me to the living room and helped me sit on the couch. She sat beside me trying to calm me.

"Tea is ready! Here, Violet, it will help you." Helen spoke, giving me a cup of tea.

I drank it slowly. After a few minutes of silence, the tea helped me to calm down.

"Now that you stopped crying and are calm, could you tell us what happened?" Grace asked.

"Rose and I had a fight..." I said. "You know, it's very rare for this to happen. Out of my siblings, she's the one I argue with the least."

"You don't need to cry, Honey. Arguments with siblings it's normal, it'll get better, I promise." Helen told me.

"I know... but I said some things I shouldn't have said..."

"Tell us, maybe talking about it will help you." Helen encouraged me.

"After everything you had told us, we started talking about it. Rose then mentioned Jane and Alec, and she said how mom could've done something like that with her own children. I told her to stop being against mom, and then I told Rose to pur herself in mom's shoes, she obviously would've wanted to protect her children like mom did. Rose got mad because I didn't want to have kids and then I got mad because of this, it's not her choice! She told me she was angry because I had a choice and she doesn't. But that's envy not anger!"

"You didn't tell her it was envy, did you?" Grace asked me.

"I did and I also told her she was futile... You guys know how Rose is, she wants to be envied and not feel envy of someone else! Then it got worse... I wanted to come here to I would calm down here, but when I said that, that I preferred staying here... Rose was so jealous of me and Grace, because besides saying I'd come here, I told her Grace is the younger sister I've always wanted, and I told Rose she was jealous because I preferred you than her, and I told her maybe I did prefer you..."

"Oh, Vi... You shouldn't have told her those things... But I get it, it was an impulse, a defect of all witches, we do what we want at the moment and we don't think a lot before doing it, and sometimes we can regret those things..." Helen said.

"And you know nothing you said is true. You do prefer Rose, I've never seen sister so close to each other like you two... I sometimes envy your bond with her, you don't have a younger sister, but at least you have a sister, but I don't... you're the sister I've never had. And now the younger sister I've always wanted." Grace told me

"I love you both so much. But I'm not the only one who's wrong. Rose has no right to decide things for me, and if I want kids or not, it's my decision!" I said.

"You're more like Abigail than I ever thought you'd be. You sound more like her daughter that Evelyn, no wonder you two always got along. But Violet, you really don't wanna have kids or you're just saying that because you're afraid if you have a girl the Volturi will want her?" Helen asked me.

"Maybe it's that... but I'll always be sixteen, I'll always be a teenager." I said. "I'm still not totally wrong. Rose is really futile, I thought she had changed after we moved in with the Cullens..."

"Maybe now she will think about what she did and try to change?" Grace said.

"Yeah, maybe... This pain... I feel this pain in my chest when I argue with anyone I love..."

"Because you don't like losing people you care about. That's why Rose is jealous of you. She ha always been really protective of you, and that means she loves you." Grace said.

"I want so bad to go back home..." I said. "But Rose is really angry with me right now, I can't go back now."

"We love when you come over and we love your company, but we'll help you get back home, I can't stand seeing you like this." Helen told me.

I observed Helen. She took her phone and called someone.

"Hello. Hey, Esme, this is Helen King." I wanted to listen to Esme. "Violet is okay, she's here with us. I called to tell you she really wants to go home, but she thinks Rosalie is still angry with her."

After a few minutes on the phone she ended the call.

"So?" I asked.

"Your mother told me if she wasn't a vampire you and your siblings would've killed her by a heart attack. She said Rosalie left alone, and everyone wants you to go back."

"Okay then... Thank you for always having me here when I'm going through something..." I said.

I hugged them and teleported to my house. In the living room, everyone was waiting for me.

"Oh my god! You came back, Dear!" Esme spoke, band was the first one to hug me.

The others also hugged me.

"You should change clothes for something more comfortable and take off your make-up. Come on, I'll help you." Alice spoke.

We went to my room, Alice got some comfy clothes for me to wear and she took off my make-up. I stayed in my room reading a book, it always calmed me. Later, I started hearing some noises coming from the living room. Rose had returned. A few minutes later she walks in my room.

"Violet, forgive me for being so futile... you know I've changed and that was just a moment of madness, I'm not like that anymore." she coldly said.

"Rose, I'm sorry for being so rude with you. You know it's a lie what I said, that I prefer Grace than you. I really consider Grace my sister, but you were always the most special and important person in my life, you know that. I'm sorry for everything I said, I was extremely insensitive, I know how much much you'd like to have kids and I wasn't nice to you... I love you, Rose. I never want to fight with you again, you have no idea how much it hurts..." I spoke.

"I love you too, Princess. You know you're the closest thing to a daughter I'll ever have, I'm not trying to steal you from Esme, of course..."

We hugged and she laid down with me.


	67. The big day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Edward get married.

The big day has come. Edward and Bella's wedding. Everyone was super excited for this event, we've arranged the entire house and backyard to receive the guests. Even the werewolves were invited, but unfortunately Jake was not attending the wedding, he had been so devastated that Bella was officially going to get married that he transformed and was never seen since then. Quil told me he was in Canada.

Alice left to pick up Bella while the others were arranging everything. Then they both arrived in Alice's Porsche. Bella was observing everything with her jaw open. Alice saw me.

"Violet! You were the one I was looking for! I really need you!" she told me.

"You want me to make a potion for Bella?" I asked her. "Alice, I don't know if it's really safe for humans to drink potions, however, I can make some tea to calm her nerves."

"And what's the difference?" Bella asked me.

"Tea usually takes longer to act in your body, and it's not as strong as a potion, but it'll help you anyway."

I quickly went back inside and made some tea for Bella, who drank it right away. Alice took her to her room so she could start her day of the bride. Bella sat on a chair and Alice started putting some moisturizers on her face. Not long after Rosalie walked in already dresses, it was a beautiful long silver dress.

"They're back," Rosalie spoke, she was talking about Edward, Jasper and Emmett, who had had a Bachelor Party last night.

"Keep him out of here!" Alice said.

"He won’t cross you today. He values his life too much. Esme’s got them finishing things up out back. Do you want some help? I could do her hair." Rosalie said.

Alice, Bella and I were shocked.

"Sure. “You can start braiding. I want it intricate. The veil goes here, underneath." Alice instructed.

After finishing Bella's hair, Rose left to get Bella's dress and went to find Jasper, who had been ordered to pick up Bella's mother and stepfather from the hotel.

"Deep breaths, Bella. And try to lower your heart rate. You’re going to sweat off your new face. Violet's tea is going to help you in a few minutes." Alice said. "Now Violet and I have to get dresses. Can you hold yourself together for two minutes?"

"Um… maybe?" Bella said playfully.

Alice and I left the room and went to get dresses. I chose my dress myself, since everytime Alice is the one who chooses my clothes. I said I was going to surprise her. I went to my bedroom where my dress was and I put it, it was a long red dress with nude color high heels. I put on some makeup and went back where Bella was.

"Violet... oh my god." Bella spoke. Alice, who hadn't been paying attention turned and saw me.

"Oh. My. God." she spoke, jaw open.

"It’s nothing. No one will be looking at me today. Not while you’re in the room." I told them.

"Har har." Bella said sarcastically.

"Now, are you in control of yourself, or do I have to bring Jasper up here?" Alice asked her.

"They’re back? Is my mom here?"

"She just walked in the door. She’s on her way up." Alice said.

Bella's mother had arrived two days before the wedding, Bella tried spending those two days with her mother, but it was hard pulling Renée from Esme and the decoration.

"Oh, Bella!" Renée squealed. "Oh, honey, you’re so beautiful! Oh, I’m going to cry! Alice, you’re amazing! You and Esme should go into business as wedding planners. Where did you find this dress? It’s gorgeous! So graceful, so elegant. Bella, you look like you just stepped out of an Austen movie. Such a creative idea, designing the theme around Bella’s ring. So romantic! To think it’s been in Edward’s family since the eighteen hundreds!"

Renée was off on the dress style by more than a hundred years. The theme was inspired in Edward's time. Then, we heard someone knock on the bedroom door.

"Renée, Esme said it’s time you got settled down there," Charlie spoke. "You too, Violet."

"Thank you for letting me know, Mr. Swan." I thanked him.

"Please no formalities. You're about to become my daughter's sister-in-law." he told me.

"Of course, Charlie."

Renée and I went down together.

"Violet you look wonderful! And that dress is beautiful! It really seems that Alice has a good taste!"

"Thank you, Renée! I was actually the one who chose this dress. You know, being the youngest it's like I'm a Barbie to Rosalie and Alice, I always dress up and wear things they want me to, but today I told them I'd choose my outfit." I told her.

"Of course. A young fifteen year old knows how to dress properly. And I see you have the same taste in fashion as your sisters and your mother. By the way, Esme has talked so much about you, it really seems you're her favorite from the way she talks about you!" 

I almost cried when she told me that. We all knew Esme's favorite was Edward. We went to the backyard, where the wedding was going to be. Before walking to Esme and Carlisle, I went to greet our "cousins" from Alaska: Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar.

"Violet, you're gorgeous!" Tanya spoke.

"Thanks you, Tanya! So do you, always amazing!" I told her.

Tanya was the Denali who's liked Edward, she's always wanted him, but she was over his rejection now. Tanya was also the leader of the Denalis, and she was the most motherly of them.

"Hey, Violet. Good to see you." Irina spoke.

Irina was not in a really good mood because the werewolves have been invited as well. Irina was the cousin I liked the least.

"Hey, Carmen, Eleazar!" I greeted them.

And last was Kate.

"Wow! Little Violet looks like she's now a really hot chick!" Kate spoke. We greeted and hugged.

Kate was the coolest of my cousins, and she was my favorite. Kate seemed like those rich aunts with no children, and she was always really friendly and we were close.

After greeting the Denalis I went to Esme and Carlisle.

"Violet, you're so beautiful! I really wanted to say how grown up you are, but you know it's not true." Esme spoke, she would've been crying right now.

"You look stunning, Darling." Carlisle spoke.

We sat, Esme was the closest to the altar, I was by her side, and beside me was Emmett and by his side was Jasper. Alice would be the maid of honor, so she was with Bella, and Rose was going to play some music on the piano. I didn't even noticed and everyone was already standing to wait for the maid of honor, the bride and her father.


	68. Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the wedding, Violet meets her soulmate.

Alice walked in first, she passed by the altar like a dancing fairy. And then, Rose started playing Wagner's traditional march, she looked beautiful. When Bella and her father walked in, I noticed she only looked at Edward, probably trying to control her nervousness, like he was the only person in the room. She didn't even notice Carlisle beside Edward, his best man, and Angela Weber's dad, who would do the ceremony.

After the same wedding speach made by Angela's father, Bella and Edward both said 'yes' and kissed. Everyone applauded and went to greet the bride and groom. I went with Esme.

"Congratulations to both of you! It's an honor that you're now officially my sister, Bella." I told them, hugging them both.

"Thank you, Violet." she spoke, hugging me back.

"Thanks, Little Sis." Edward spoke.

And now would be the reception party. Bella and Edward went to the customary first dance. Then Bella dances with Charlie and Edward with Esme, then Bella and Carlisle and Edward and Renée, Bella and Jasper and Edward and Alice, Bella and Emmett and Edward and Rosalie. I was waiting my turn to dance with Edward, I didn't know who would be dancing with Bella, it was supposed to be Jake, but he didn't show. The song ended and Edward and Rosalie stopped dancing. I went to him, and he took my hand and we started dancing.

"I'm so happy you've found the right person, Eddie. I know how we used to help each other because we didn't have anyone, but don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I have my girlfriends." I whispered to Edward while we danced.

"Thank you so much, Vi. Not just for supporting me now that I've found the right person, but for all of our conversations and moments together, I really appreciate spending time with you." he told me.

I looked at where Bella and whoever was dancing with her were. It was the youngest wolf. Seth Clearwater. I looked at them dancing and smiled, at least one of the werewolves came to represent Jake. Seth looked back at me, and that's when it happened.

He had his gaze on me, like he was thinking about something. Edward noticed this too and stared him. Seth said something to Bella and went straight to the woods. I stopped dancing.

"Edward, I'll go after him." I said.

I ran in high heels to where he had gone , that was one of my skills, running in heels.

"Violet, wait!" Edward said. But I didn't stop, just looked back.

Edward was now with Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Bella. They looked worried. I reached the limit between the woods and the grass. Seth was there.

"Seth, wait!" I yelled while I gasped.

He stopped running.

"What happened? My family was worried."

"Violet, I don't really know what happened..." he spoke, still lost in thoughts.

From the woods Sam, Embry and Quill appeared.

"Seth." Sam spoke.

"I don't really know what happened, Sam. Some images came to my mind, and now it seems like everything's changed..." Seth said.

"I know what happened." Sam said. "You don't need to worry, Seth. That would've eventually happened someday.

"What? What happens? Could someone explain? Why am I not understanding anything!" I spoke.

"Little Seth had an imprint, wasn't it?" Embry spoke.

"An imprint?" I asked.

That was when wolves found their soulmates. Seth could only have had one if he's found his soulmate...

"We went throught it already." Quil said.

"Embry? Who's your imprint?" I asked, I was still shocked.

"Your friend Sarah." he spoke.

Sarah! She doesn't even know that! That's why when Embry saw her at the graduation party he was a little weird, because he had an imprint! Seth had the same reaction...

"Does she know?" I asked.

"Embry didn't have the guts to tell her yet, but it would be easier if you told her, wouldn't it?" Quil said.

"Oh... Yeah, of course I'll do that for you, Embry." I said. "Seth, did imprint me?"

It seemed that he wasn't lost in his thoughts and finally looked me in the eyes again. I was crying, I knew the answer.

"Y-yes." he spoke. "I'm sorry."

"We should leave, let them talk." Sam spoke.

Sam, Embry and Quil went back to the woods.

"You don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault, you didn't choose this." I said. "I'm not bad, just surprised."

"You're crying... I thought you were mad and didn't want anything with me..."

"That's not why I'm crying. I'm crying because I've spent my whole life with no one. I had two other lovers, but I know I didn't really love them romantically... You have no idea how long I've suffered being alone waiting for the right person."

Seth hugged me. I kept crying on his shoulder, but it was working, his support made me stop crying.

"I think this is a kind of new to me. I mean, I've just found out my soulmate is someone I don't really know." Seth spoke.

"We could get to know each other better. I know and imprint it's so powerful that I'll never find someone better. Why not try?" I said.

"I think it's better trying another time. We should get back to the party. People are probably missing us." he said.

We got back to the party together, holding hands. That was so weird, the boy who was destined to be my soulmate is someone I barealy know, but it seems we have so much intimacy...

Seth went to speak to his mother who had noticed his disappearance. And I went back to where my family was, they still looked worried.

"Are you alright, Sweetie?" Esme asked me.

"I'm better now..."

"Let's go. I'll retouch your makeup and take off the blurry." Alice spoke. "You two can come with me."

Alice, Esme and Rosalie took me to my room, where Alice was going to fix my makeup. I sat on a chair in front of the mirror and Alice started working on me.

"I know you all want to know what happened..." I spoke.

"We're worried about you. You left and ran straight to the woods." Rosalie spoke.

"Yeah, I know... but Edward probably told you everything already, I don't need to explain myself."

"All he told us was that Seth was strange and ran to the woods, and you said you were going after him, Edward tried to stop you, but you left anyway." Alice said. "But we know something happened. After all, you were crying.

"Seth was being weird because... because..." I started, but couldn't keep going, fearing their reaction.

"What, Dear?" Esme said, encouraging me.

"Seth was being weird because he imprinted on me." I finally told them while I looked at my reflection so I wouldn't face anyone.

For a few minutes they just stood with their jaws open. The first one to do something was Esme, she didn't say anything, she just hugged me.

"And what do you think about it?" Alice was the first to say something, still trying to fix my makeup.

"I know an imprint it something powerful, and that you'll never find anyone better for you than your imprint. So we decided we would try things first."

"Try what?" Rose asked.

"Us. Getting to know each other. Being together. I don't think it could go wrong." I said. "But tonight it's about Edward and Bella. We decided thinking about everything after the wedding."

"Alice finished fixing my makeup. I quickly got out of my room before them. I got downstairs to where the party was, I noticed Seth, Bella and Edward were not there anymore. I sat at one of the tables, where my friends were, Grace, Helen, Julie, Jennifer, Sapphira, Hagatha and Sarah.

"Violet, what happened? We saw you running to the woods and you came back with your makeup ruined..." Grace spoke.

"Girls, I need to tell you something. Actually, two things." I said, taking a deep breath. "Seth Clearwater imprinted on me."

"Imprint? Really?" Sapphira spoke.

"What's that?" Helen asked.

"It's when a werewolf find their soulmate." Jennifer said.

"So it meand that Seth Clearwater is your true love?" Grace asked.

"Yeah... and I'm really happy for finally finding the right person, I'm relieved really, I've spent years suffering because of this, that's why I was crying."

"And what's the other thing you wanted to tell us?" Sapphira asked.

"Embry, one of the werewolves who was at the graduation party, also had an imprint, on Sarah." I spoke.

"What?" Sarah spoke.

"That's right. When I went to see what had happened with Seth, three of the wolves appeared, Embry was one of them. They thought it'd be better if I talked to you instead of them."

Sarah was thoughtful and with her jaw open. I noticed that on the other side of the dance floor my family was talking and looking at me at the same time, they were worried.


	69. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Edward and Bella are on their honeymoon, Violet has her first date with Seth.

The wedding was wonderful, everything was exactly as planned, besides the part where a werewolf imprinted on me. Edward and Bella went to their honeymoon in Brazil, in Isle Esme, Carlisle had bought as a gift to Esme. Everything was peaceful, that was a little odd since I wasn't used to not having Edward at home, usually it was Rosalie and Emmett who were always on honeymoons.

Today was a special day, my first date. I don't count my dates with Ryan and with Thomas as real dates, but this one I knew would be different, after all an imprint is a soulmate, the right person, and it was exactly that what I've been looking for since I started to live with the Cullens, I just didn't know that until now. Seth got my number through Jake, who had made amends with Bella. It's weird, although technically I wasn't a minor anymore, I still had to ask my parents for permission to do certain things like dates.

I think Alice was more excited about this date than me, I had promised her she could help me choosing some clothes and doing my makeup since I was the one doing that for the wedding. I took a shower, Alice and Rose were waiting for me in my room.

"Great! I can start your makeup now. Rose and I already picked your outfit." Alice spoke. 

They both dragged me to a chair and Alice did my makeup. After that I put the clothes they had chosen for me, it was a little too much for the ocasion, it wouldn't be a fancy dinner or whatever, we would just go to the movies to watch 'She's the Man' and later we would have dinner in Port Angeles. They chose a red mid length dress, black high heels and a red purse.

"You look perfect, Vi!" Alice told me. "I'll leave you so Rose can do your hair now."

Alice left, now it was just me and Rose. She first dried my hair, then started using a curling iron.

"You know, Vi, I'm really happy for you. You know how I don't really like werewolves, but if he makes you happy, than I'm happy too." Rose said.

"Thank you so much, Rose. It's really good having your support. And I thought you would be the worst to deal with this..." I spoke.

"You're old enough to date and everything, Vi. I don't think it's me you should be concerned about..."

"Who should I be concerned about?"

"Esme is not jealous or anything, she's just been a little under the weather because she knows you'll spend less time with our family. But Emmett, Jasper and Edward... Carlisle as well. He doesn't admit it, but he's jealous."

"As long as it doesn't interfere with anything, it's not a problem."

She finished my hair and then I took my purse, grabbed some cash and my cellphone and walked downstairs. Everyone was waiting for me, like I was a princess.

"You look stunning, Honey!" Esme spoke, coming closer to hug me. I had this witchy thing, sometimes I could tell what people were feeling, and Esme would be crying right now if she wasn't a vampire.

"You look beautiful, Princess." Carlisle spoke.

Emmett and Jasper did not say anything, they just observed. Alice would give me a ride to Port Angeles. We went with her yellow Porsche and she dropped me in front ot the movies, where Seth was already waiting for me. I got out of the car and went to him.

"Hi, Seth." I said, greeting him.

"Hey, Vi." he spoke, then he turned to see me. "Wow! Y-you look amazing!"

"Thank you..." I said while blushing. "This was all Alice and Rosalie, I told them it didn't need all of this, but it's hard convincing them."

We bought the tickets and walked in the movie theater. During the movie, Seth put his arm around my shoulders and we were getting closer, until we kissed. Our first kiss. After that we didn't really pay attention to the movie.

The movie ended, we walked to the restaurant we were going, it was not far from the movies. We sat and ordered some food.

"Neither at the wedding nor at the movies we had an opportunity to really talk, how about now?" he asked me.

"Sure. What do you wanna know about me?" I asked him.

"A lot. I was curious, Jake told me you're not really fifteen, you just look fifteen." Seth said. He was clearly excited to know more about me.

"Yes. I was born in 1919, in Rochester, New York. I lived with my biological family until I was fourteen. Rosalie is my biological sister, half-sister. I also had othe two younger brothers, Samuel and Benjamin." I said. I told him the whole story, about my father not liking me, my proximity with Rose, even her rape. "What about you?"

"Well, I was born on April 30th of 1992, I'm way younger than you so probably I haven't much to tell you about. I think you know my dad passed last year, it's been hard for my mom... but Charlie, Bella's dad, has helped. I also have a sister, Leah, but we argue sometimes, she thinks I'm still a child in need of protection..."

"I get it... I'm also the youngest child. Carlisle, Esme and the others really spoil me." I said.

The food arrived. We ate and talked at the same time. After that we walked out of the restaurant.

"Is your sister coming to pick you up?" Seth asked.

"Yes. Alice probably didn't even leave Port Angeles." I said. "And you?"

"Jake will give me a ride home, it's way better than my mom or my sister..."

Alice came a few minutes later.

"See you later, Seth. I hope we meet again soon." I said. I gave him a peck on his lips as a goodbye.

I got in Alice's car.

"What's up? How did it go?" Alice spoke excitedly.

And then the questioning started.


	70. Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet has a vision about Bella's pregnancy. The family take sides.

I was at school, the classes had started. I was now a sophomore. Now it was different, I wouldn't go to school with Rosalie or Alice like I used to in middle school, but I wouldn't go just with Alice like I used to when I was a freshman. Esme gave me rides, since I wasn't legally allowed to drive yet. I was on my lunch break, all my girlfriends were with me at the table. But suddenly I started having a vision.

_I was in the kitchen at Isle Esme, I was in Bella's point o view. Edward was in shock and Bella just had taken the cellphone from his hand, I could listen to the other side of the call._

_"Hi, Alice" Bella answered._

_"Bella? Bella, are you okay?" Alice said._

_"Yeah. Um. Is Carlisle there?"_

_"He is. What’s the problem?" Alice asked her._

_"I’m not... one hundred percent... sure...”_

_"Is Edward all right? Why didn’t he pick up the phone?"_

_"I’m not sure."_

_"Bella, what’s going on? I just saw-" ___

____

_"What did you see?"_

____

_"Here’s Carlisle,"_

____

_"Bella, it’s Carlisle. What’s going on?" Carlisle asked her._

____

_"I- I’m a little worried about Edward... Can vampires go into shock?"_

____

_"Has he been harmed?"_

____

_"No, no. Just... taken by surprise."_

____

_"I don’t understand, Bella."_

____

_"I think... well, I think that... maybe... I might be... Pregnant."_

____

_"When was the first day of your last menstrual cycle?" Carlisle asked her,_

____

_"Sixteen days before the wedding."_

____

_"How do you feel?"_

____

_"Weird. This is going to sound crazy—look, I know it’s way too early for any of this. Maybe I am crazy. But I’m having bizarre dreams and eating all the time and crying and throwing up and... and... I swear something moved inside me just now._

____

_Edward suddenly seemes like he wasn't in shock anymore._

____

_"Um, I think Edward wants to talk to you." Bella said._

____

_"Put him on," Carlisle said._

____

_Edward took the phone from Bella's hand and started talking with Carlisle. After a few seconds, the call ended._

____

_"What did Carlisle say?" Bella asked._

____

_"He thinks you’re pregnant."_

____

_Edward was again with his phone in his hand, calling someone else this time._

____

_"Who are you calling now?" Bella asked him._

____

_"The airport. We’re going home."_

____

The vision ended. When I got back, the girls were all around me, I now was seeing the school, it was like my vision was just a dream.

____

"Violet, what happened?" Sarah asked me worriedly.

____

"I had a vision..." I said, still had no words for what I had just seen.

____

"And what happened in it?" Hagatha asked.

____

"Bella's pregnant." I said, looking at nowhere, just thinking about what I had seen.

____

They were all with shocked expressions.

____

"How was I during the vision?" I asked them, we were in the middle of lunch, I didn't want the others to notice.

____

"You looked exactly like your sister when she has her visions. Motionless, looking at nowhere." Jennifer answered.

____

"So I didn't catch much attention then, just yours."

____

Bella was pregnant. How was that even possible? I don't think even Carlisle knew how to answer that. Vampires couldn't get pregnant, otherwise Rose and Esme would've gotten already. But the female body needs to change during pregnancy, vampires can't change. I needed to go back home immediately.

____

"Girls, I need to go home. Right now."

____

"How? Your mom probably won't let you go back..." Sapphira said.

____

"I'll try Alice, if not I'll call Rose."

____

I called Alice. She didn't answer. So I called Rose.

____

"Rose, please I need you to pick me up at school right now!"

____

"What happened, Vi? I'm coming, tell me on the way back."

____

Rose didn't know what had happened. Alice knew because she had a vision. Only Carlisle and her knew everything, and me.

____

I took my things and went to the school parking lot. In a few minutes Rose was there with her car. I walked in.

____

"What happened, Vi? You sounded urgent."

____

"I had a vision..." I started talking, but I was cut by Rose's phone.

____

She answered, it was Bella.

____

"Hello?"

____

I couldn't here the other side of the call, but I noticed Bella just told her she was pregnant. Rose stopped the car abruptly when she heard the news.

____

"You what?" Rose spoke. "Okay. No, Violet it's with me. I won't tell. Stay calm, Bella, I won't let them touch you."

____

And then she hung up. We stayed in silence for a few seconds.

____

"What did you want to tell me?" Rose asked, she was acting like nothing had happened, but Bella probably asked her not to tell me anything.

____

"I know about Bella, Rose. I had a vision in school, she spoke with Alice and Carlisle, and now he thinks she's pregnant." I said. "Why did she want to talk to you?"

____

"Edward plans on aborting the baby, Carlisle also plans that. They think it's best for Bella. I won't let that happening." she said furiously. "And you'll help me to keep everyone away from her.

____

Why was Rosalie acting like this? She never got the chance to have kids of her own, because she was transformed. Bella's pregnant, and she possibly wouldn't survive the pregnancy if the baby was half-vampire, after all, she felt a kick just a few days of pregnancy, and that was humanly impossible. Rose was seeing Bella's pregnancy as an opportunity to be a mother, even if it was indirectly.

____


	71. Family apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cullens go to the airport to wait for Bella and Edward.

The rest of the way home was quiet. Rose and I got home. Bella and Edward would come back tonight and the entire family was going to wait for them at the airport. There was something really odd when we arrived home, Carlisle and Esme were arguing, and that was extremely rare, actually, I don't think I've ever seen they fight before, they were the two most peaceful people in the family. I got to my room without making too much noise, I didn't want to disturb them, it sounded serious. I threw my bag on my bed, chose a book to read and then I laid down. I didn't leave my room since then.

A few hours later, around 7 pm, I was still in my room when I noticed my family was all reunited in the living room, Carlisle was probably telling everyone what had happened and that Bella and Edward were coming back home. After a few minutes someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I told them.

Esme walked in.

"Let's go, Darling. We'll go to the airport to pick up Edward and Bella."

"I know. Mom, are you okay? When I arrived you and dad were arguing about something."

"I am, Honey. Your father and I don't agree on how to deal with this situation. Him, Edward, Alice and Jasper think Bella should abort the baby. Rose, Emmett and I disagree.

I left my book aside, took phone and got up so I could give Esme a hug, she hates arguing with anyone in our family. We were going in two cars, apparently it wasn't just Esme who fought with Carlisle, Rose and Emmett did it too. In one of the cars waiting for me there were Carlisle, Alice and Jasper, and in the other one, also waiting for me, were Rose, Emmett and Esme. I stopped in front of both cars, everyone already inside, it seemed my family was trying to make me choose a side.

"Violet, who are you going with?" Alice spoke.

Unconsciously, since Alice had called me, I was about to get in the car with her, Jasper and Carlisle, but my instincts made me change sides, so I went straight to Rose's car. I got in the backseat, where Esme was. I noticed Rose's smile when she saw I was on her side.

It was quiet the way to the airport, and I silenced thanked for this, the situation was strange enough for all of us, for the first time the Cullen family was divided. We arrived at the airport and went to where Bella and Edward would arrive. Soon later they were coming to us.

Bella, surprisingly, seeing my family waiting for them, went straight to Rose. Of course, Rose was on her side, so Bella trusted her.

Noticing how the situation was making everyone behave differently, my will was to spend some time away, with my girlfriends, or with Jake or Seth, was just growing.

On the way back home was even more odd, Edward, who wanted Bella to have an abortion, went with Carlisle, Alice and Jasper. Bella, who didn't want to abort, went with us.

When we got home, Carlisle knew about Bella's decision, no matter how much he didn't agree with her, he went straight to his medical room to arrange everything for Bella. Carlisle asked the others to do some research about immortal children and that kind of things. I went back to my room and isolated myself from everyone.


	72. Agreement between Edward and Jacob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Jacob have a conversation about Bella's pregnancy.

The entire family was occupied taking care of Bella. Esme and Rose were the ones that helped the most, Rose even more, since she was protecting Bella from everyone. Carlisle would do daily exams to see how Bella was doing. Pregnancy of a human with a vampire was something entirely different. Carlisle noticed the placenta was hard as a rock, like a vampire skin, that's why ultrasound were useless.

Since she came back from her honeymoon, Bella thinks it'll be a boy, she said she had dreams about a little boy with golden hair like Edward's, Rose and Esme trust Bella's intuition, Esme had similar feelings when she had been pregnant with her son, and Rose thinks maternal instincts are really strong and real. Even though my family is divided about Bella's decision, we haven't missed the opportunity to bet on the baby's gender, and this time it's not just Emmett, Jasper and me who are participating. Obviously Rose, Bella and Esme are betting it'll be a boy, and Emmett as well, Alice, Jasper and I are betting it'll be a girl. A witch's intuition it will always be stronger than a mother's intuition, and I always follow my instincts.

Edward has been a little distant from Bella, he feels guilty for spending time away from her, but since he wanted her to have an abortion, Rose doesn't really let him near Bella, the only ones who can come near her are Rose, Esme, Emmett, Carlisle and me. Alice, of Edward's sisters was the closest to Bella, was the most distant from her right now, her visions were being prejudiced because of the baby, and she says when she gets in the same room as Bella is like having a really strong headache.

* * *

I was in my room, reading some books like I was doing lately, and staying away from my family. I noticed that Jake was at the front door, pissed. Carlisle went to answer the door while I got downstairs.

"Hello, Jacob." Carlisle spoke. "How are you?"

Jacob was waiting for Edward to open the door. He immediately relaxed once Carlisle was the one who got to the door, no one could be angry with Carlisle.

"I heard Bella made it back alive," Jake said.

"Er, Jacob, it’s not really the best time. Could we do this later?"

Jake heard Bella's voice, cracked and rough. I was listening to them all the time, from somewhere where Jake wouldn't be able to see me.

"Why not? Are we keeping secrets from Jacob, too? What’s the point?" Bella spoke. "Come in, please, Jacob." Bella spoke louder this time.

"Excuse me." Jacob said to Carlisle.

Jake walked in our house and went straight to the living room where everyone was. When he went to Bella, he was thinking everything was odd, Rose being her bodyguard and blocking Edward.

"Sorry about that." Bella whispered.

"Bella, what’s wrong? Are you all right?"

"Help me up, Rose?" Bella said.

Jake noticed Bella was having trouble getting up.

"No. Don’t get up..." Jake spoke.

"I’m answering your question."

When Jake saw Bella's belly he froze for a few seconds, then he started getting angry, this rage all focused on Edward. It was then that I thought it was a good time to get out off my hiding spot where Jake wasn't seeing me. I went to Jake and put a hand oh his shoulder.

"Jake, let's go outside." I spoke.

He was still staring at Edward, with his fists closed.

"Outside, Jacob." Edward spoke.

"Let’s do this." Jake said.

While I was leading Jske outside by his arm, trying to calm him down, Edward was behind us, followed by Emmett and Jasper. I was reading Jake's mind, who was having the desire to kill my entire family, but once he looked at Esme and Alice, he thought he couldn't kill women, even if they were vampires, but Rose was an exception.

"No." Bella gasped, trying to catch Edward's arm as fast as she could.

"I just need to talk to him, Bella." Edward said. "Don’t strain yourself. Please rest. We’ll both be back in just a few minutes."

"Behave. Violet, please, don't let anything happen." Bella said, looking at me.

"I won't, I promise, Bella."

Jasper and Emmett stood guard by the front door, but still inside the house. Edward, Jake and I went outside.

"I’m not ready for you to kill me yet, Jacob Black." Edward spoke. "You’ll have to have a little patience."

"Patience isn't my specialty." Jake said.

For a few seconds there was no talk or confrontation. Jake just observed Edward. Edward's eyes looked like they were burning.

"It’s killing her, right? She’s dying." Jake asked.

"My fault," it was the only thing Edward said.

"Yes. It's killing her." I answered for Edward.

"So why hasn’t Carlisle done anything? He’s a doctor, right? Get it out of her." Jacob said.

"She won’t let us." Edward and I spoke at the same time.

"You know her well. How quickly you see... I didn’t see. Not in time. She wouldn’t talk to me on the way home, not really. I thought she was frightened—that would be natural. I thought she was angry with me for putting her through this, for endangering her life. Again. I never imagined what she was really thinking, what she was resolving. Not until my family met us at the airport and she ran right into Rosalie’s arms. Rosalie’s! And then I heard what Rosalie was thinking. I didn’t understand until I heard that. Yet you understand after one second..."

"Just back up a second. She won’t let you. Did you ever notice that she’s exactly as strong as a normal hundred-and-tenpound human girl? How stupid are you vamps? Hold her down and knock her out with drugs." Jacob said.

"I wanted to. Carlisle would have..." Edward started speaking, but he read Jake's mind. "No. Not noble. Her bodyguard complicated things."

Jake imagined if Rose wanted it that badly for Bella to die.

"Maybe. Rosalie doesn’t look at it quite that way." I said.

"So take the blonde out first. Your kind can be put back together, right? Turn her into a jigsaw and take care of Bella."

"Emmett and Esme are backing her up, even Violet." Edward said, looking at me.

"Wait, I've never said I was on any side, I've always stayed impartial when the subject was anything do to vampires." I spoke.

"Anyway... Emmett would never let us... Carlisle won’t help me with Esme and Violet against it..."

"You should have left Bella with me." Jake said.

"Yes."

Jake thought about something because soon Edward answered him.

"We didn’t know. I never dreamed. There’s never been anything like Bella and I before. How could we know that a human was able conceive a child with one of us?"

"When the human should get ripped to shreds in the process?"

"Yes. They’re out there, the sadistic ones, the incubus, the succubus. They exist. But the seduction is merely a prelude to the feast. No one survives." Edward said.

"I didn’t realize they had a special name for what you are." Jake spit.

"Killing me now doesn’t save her,"

"So what does?"

"Jacob, you have to do something for me." Edward said.

"The hell I do, parasite!"

"For her?" Edward said.

"I did everything I could to keep her away from you. Every single thing. It’s too late."

"You know her, Jacob. You connect to her on a level that I don’t even understand. You are part of her, and she is part of you. She won’t listen to me, because she thinks I’m underestimating her. She thinks she’s strong enough for this... She might listen to you." Edward spoke.

"I can’t tell her anything you haven’t. What do you want me to do? Tell her she’s stupid? She probably already knows that. Tell her she’s going to die? I bet she knows that, too."

"You can offer her what she wants."

"I don’t care about anything but keeping her alive. If it’s a child she wants, she can have it. She can have half a dozen babies. She can have puppies, if that’s what it takes."

"But not this way! Not this thing that’s sucking the life from her while I stand there helpless! Watching her sicken and waste away. Seeing it hurting her. You have to make her see reason, Jacob. She won’t listen to me anymore. Rosalie’s always there, feeding her insanity—encouraging her. Protecting her. No, protecting it. Bella’s life means nothing to her." Edward hissed.

"Make Bella see sense? What universe do you live in?" Jake said.

"At least try. I’m very much counting on that."

"Then we have a deal." Jake said.

I was not believing this. Edward was trying to do everything on his power so Bella could abort the child. My opinion about all of this? If I was in Bella's shoes, and if I were human and going through the same thing I would abort it. I have more important things to leave behind if I died. But I would abort it, and this situation is not about me, it was Bella. And since it was her decision to keep the child, I respected that, because I'd like that if I were going through the same thing, I'd like if everyone tried to understand my decision.

Truth be told, none of us knew what was coming ahead of us. Chances of Bella's survival through the pregnancy were low, and that's why Carlisle and Edwrad wanted her to have an abortion. No one was counting with her survival, it was just a matter of time. The worst of all is that Rose knew all this, but she still kept encouraging Bella, because when Bella dies, Rose would have the child she always wanted.

After their agreement, Jake and Edward walked in the house, and I followed them. Bella, since she's so stubborn, she wouldn't listen to Jacob, but Edward would try everything to change her opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write based on the books. I had to cut short some stuff said between Edward and Jacob, since it would be too long. But just to clarify their conversation for those who've never read the books (I don't remember that conversation between them in the movies), Edward wanted Jacob to knock her up because he thought she wanted to have a child at all costs. But she says in the books she actually never wanted children, but when she got pregnant with Renesmee specifically she wanted to keep it at all costs.


	73. Pregnancy arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake tries to persuade Bella to have an abortion.

We got back to the house. The whole family was looking at us, thankfully they didn't hear the conversation, else Rosalie would be trying to kill both Edward and Jake.

"We’re going to let Jacob and Bella speak privately," Edward suggested.

"Over my pile of ashes," Rose spoke.

Edward ignored her and addressed to Bella.

"Bella, Jacob wants to talk to you. Are you afraid to be alone with him?"

Bella looked at Jacob, confused. Then she looked at Rose.

"Rose, it’s fine. Jake’s not going to hurt us. Go with Edward." Bella said.

"It might be a trick," Rose warned.

"I don’t see how. Violet can stay with me, she probably already knows what Jake wants to talk to me about."

So Rose calmed herself down knowing at least I'd be with Bella.

"Carlisle and I will always be in your sight, Rosalie. We’re the ones she’s afraid of." Edward said.

"No. No, Edward. I’m not..." Bella murmured.

"I didn’t mean it that way, Bella. I’m fine. Don’t worry about me."

"Everyone. Please." Edward spoke, motioning toward the door.

Rose stayed by the door, hestitating.

"Rose. I want you to go." Bella said.

Lastly, Edward and Rose left. I stayed besides Bella, who snuggled up close to me, since I was the only one in the family who still had human heat. Jake sat across from us, he took Bella's hands and held them.

"Thanks, Jake. That feels good."

"I’m not going to lie, Bells. You’re hideous." Jake said.

"I know. I’m scary-looking."

"Thing-from-the-swamp scary." I spoke.

Bella laughed.

"It’s so good having you here. It feels nice to smile. I don’t know how much more drama I can stand."

Jake and I rolled our eyes.

"Okay, okay. I bring it on myself."

"Yeah, you do. What’re you thinking, Bells? Seriously!" Jake said.

"Did he ask you to yell at me?" Bella asked him.

"Sort of. Though I can’t figure why he thinks you’d listen to me. You never have before."

We stayed in silence for a while.

"Did he really ask you to talk to me?"

"To talk some sense into you. There’s a battle that’s lost before it starts." Jake said.

"So why did you agree?"

Jake didn't answer.

"It’ll work out, you know. I believe that." Bella spoke.

"Is dementia one of your symptoms?" Jake snapped.

Bella and I laughed.

"Maybe. I’m not saying things will work out easily, Jake. But how could I have lived through all that I’ve lived through and not believe in magic by this point? Look at Violet, she's a witch!"

"Magic?" he asked, confused.

"Especially for you. More than anyone else, you’ve got some magic waiting to make things right for you."

Neither Jake nor I were understanding her.

"What are you babbling about, Bella?" I asked her.

"Edward told me once what it was like—your imprinting thing. He said it was like A Midsummer Night’s Dream, like magic. You’ll find who you’re really looking for, Jacob, and maybe then all of this will make sense." Bella said.

I turned slightly red when Bella mentioned imprinting, she didn't know about anything that happened between Seth and I.

"Maybe Seth will be able to tell you more about imprinting..." Jake said jokingly.

"What are you talking about, Jake?" Bella asked.

Jake and glanced at each other.

"You haven't told her?" Jake asked.

"With everything that's been happening I haven't had the time to talk to her..." I answered.

"What, Violet?" Bella asked me.

I motioned to Jake so he could tell her.

"Seth had an imprint. On your wedding." Jake spoke.

"Really? On who?" Bella sounded curious.

"It's me."

Bella gave a huge smile, without saying anything. We were in silence again.

"You’re dying for nothing, Bella!" Jake spoke, observing Bella's state.

"I’m not going to die. I will keep my heart beating. I’m strong enough for that."

"That’s a load of crap, Bella. You’ve been trying to keep up with the supernatural for too long. No normal person can do it. You’re not strong enough." Jake said.

"I can do this. I can do this," she muttered.

"Doesn’t look like it to me. So what’s your plan? I hope you have one."

"Did you know Esme jumped off a cliff? When she was human, I mean." Bella said.

"So?"

"So she was close enough to dead that they didn’t even bother taking her to the emergency room—they took her right around to the morgue. Her heart was still beating, though, when Carlisle found her..."

"You’re not planning on surviving this human." Jake said, trying to get what she was trying to say.

"No. I’m not stupid. I guess you probably have your own opinion on that point, though.

"Emergency vampirization," I spoke.

"“It worked for Esme. And Emmett, and Rosalie, and even Edward. None of them were in such great shape. Carlisle only changed them because it was that or death. He doesn’t end lives, he saves them."

"Listen to me, Bells. Don’t do it that way. Don’t wait until it’s too late, Bella. Not that way. Live. Okay? Just live. Don’t do this to me. Don’t do it to him. You know what he’s going to do when you die. You’ve seen it before. You want him to go back to those Italian killers?" Jake said. "Remember when I got mangled up by those newborns? What did you tell me?"

Bella didn't answer.

"You told me to be good and listen to Carlisle. And what did I do? I listened to the vampire. For you." he reminded her.

"You listened because it was the right thing to do."

"Okay—pick either reason."

Bella took a deep breath.

"It’s not the right thing now. I won’t kill him."

"Oh, I hadn’t heard the great news. A bouncing baby boy, huh? Shoulda brought some blue balloons." he said, sarcastically.

"I don’t know he’s a boy." she admitted. "The ultrasound wouldn’t work. The membrane around the baby is too hard—like their skin. So he’s a little mystery. But I always see a boy in my head."

I was almost sure it'd be a girl, but Bella, the stubborn little shit she is, didn't care about my witch's intuition.

"It’s not some pretty baby in there, Bella." Jake spoke.

"We’ll see," she said, smugly.

"You won’t," Jake snarled.

He started shaking with anger.

"Jake, It’s going to be okay." I said, trying to calm him down.

"No. It will not be okay. What’s the deal, Bella? I thought the whole point was that you wanted your vampire more than anything. And now you’re just giving him up? That doesn’t make any sense. Since when are you desperate to be a mom? If you wanted that so much, why did you marry a vampire?"

"It’s not like that. I didn’t really care about having a baby. I didn’t even think about it. It’s not just having a baby. It’s... well... this baby." she explained.

"It’s a killer, Bella. Look at yourself."

"He’s not. It’s me. I’m just weak and human. But I can tough this out, Jake, I can—"

"Aw, come on! Shut up, Bella. You can spout this crap to your bloodsucker, but you’re not fooling me. You know you’re not going to make it."

Jake started to get to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked him.

"I don’t belong here. I’ve got to get back."

"Will you come back again?"

"I’m not going to hang around and watch you die, Bella."

Bella nodded. I got up as well, which made Bella get cold again. The others came back when they saw Jake leaving. Rosalie was the first to get back, she stared coldly at Jake on her way to Bella, Emmett on her tracks.

At the front door were Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Jasper, I went to them when Jake was leaving, but he stopped byt the door and turned, making everyone look confused.

"Violet, I wanted to ask something." he spoke.

"Ask away." I said.

"Can't you do something about it? Potions, spells, anything?" Jake asked me.

"To kill the-" I said, but was interrupted, I was thinking he wanted me to somehow make Bella have an abortion with my powers.

"To help Bella." he said.

"Don't you think I haven't tried, Jake? I didn't find spells or potions for this sort of thing, witches have no knowledge about this either. The most I can do is avoid Bella of getting hurt."

"So please help her."

We shared glances for a few seconds, and then we hugged each other, a friendly hug, we were more than friends, we were like siblings.

"Show yourself in La Push. Seth's crazy about seeing you again."

"I will."

And then he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I had to cut short most of Bella and Jake's talk about what Edward and him had talked in the previous chapter. So basically, for those who haven't read the books, he suggests to Bella to have an abortion so she can have a more human child with him.


	74. Meeting his family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet meets Seth's mother and sister.

I was at home, as always. The last few days were no that good, Bella nad Edward came back from their honeymoon, Bella's pregnant, the entire family was now busy helping her, since she has decided to keep the child. Rose hasn't been doing anything else besides protecting Bella, actually, she's protecting the baby, not Bella. Esme also started giving more attention to Bella than before, I'm not jealous, but she tends for forget about me sometimes.

I was in my room reading one of my mom's grimoires. It's weird calling her 'mom' now, but when I read all her notes after a long time and remembering all my moments with her, I started thinking my birth mother was a better mom than Esme, and that made me miss her even more. Lately it seems that no one in my family remembers that I exist, except Alice, I'm so glad to have her in my life.

Something hit my window, it was a rock. I went to lock who threw it, and standind outside was Seth. That reminded me a lot of my first kiss.

"Hey, Vi!"

"Hey, Seth!"

We were in a long distance from each other. I supported myself on a tree that was close to my window, and using my phytokinesis (plant manipulation) I got down to the woods, which was behind our house. I went to Seth and we kissed.

"I know you must be dealing with Bella's problem and all, but I was wondering if you would like to go to my house and mee my mom and my sister?" he asked me.

"Of course! I really need to get out of my house anyway... Bella's situation has been stressful."

"Great! Let's go, then?"

"We could use Rose's car so we don't have to walk to your house." I suggested.

"Wouldn't she be mad at you for using her car?"

"She will, but that's my intention."

We went to the garage, I took her keys and we got in her car and left. I couldn't wait to get back home and know what Rosalie was going to say to me.

Seth guided me so we could get to his house. I parked in front of his house, and then we walked inside. I noticed Charlie was there, because his car was parked near there.

As soon as we got in I was greeted by Sue Clearwater, Seth's mom.

"Hello, Sweetie. It's a pleasure to meet you, I was waiting for this moment." Sue said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mrs. Clearwater! I was also waiting for this moment!"

"Pretty and polite! I couldn't be happier for you, Seth!" Sue said.

We both chuckled. I went to the living room, where Charlie and Leah were.

"Violet, it's been a while." Charlie spoke, he looked exhausted, we had told him Bella was sick and getting treated in Switzerland.

"Hi, Charlie. It's good seeing you again." I greeted him.

"Any news of Bella?" he asked me.

Leah, Seth and Sue exchanged glances, they knew the truth.

"No, unfortunately I don't. Edward is with her all the time, my father too." I said. "Don't worry, Charlie, Bella will be okay."

I didn't believe myself. I went to Leah.

"Hi, you must be Leah. It's nice to finally meet you, Seth talks a lot about you, I bet you're a wonderful sister." I said.

"Hey, and you must be Violet Cullen, daughter o the blood suckers that my brother is dating." she said coldly. "I am indeed a wonderful sister, you're right."

I already expected being treated like that by Leah. Jake and Seth had warned me, but I wouldn't give up on having a friendship with her. I noticed Sue exchanged glances with Leah, like she was disapproving of her attitude.

"Well, I think it's better if I leave now, I wouldn't want to disturb you." Charlie spoke, breaking the silence,

"Please stay, Charlie, you wouldn't disturb us at all." Sue said.

"Sue, I need to go. I'll see you another day. Goodbye." Charlie sad, and left.

We sat in the living room, Seth beside me, Sue across from me with Leah. She obviously seemed curious about me, and like a protective mother she was, she started asking questions.

"Seth told me you're a witch, Violet. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, I know about werewwolves and vampires too." she said. "Tell me a little more about you, you must have a lot to tell, after all you live with vampires."

"I was born in 1919, in Rochester, New York. I had three biological siblings, Rosalie, my half sister, who is now a vampire , and two younger brothers, Benjamin and Samuel." I told her, I didn't want to talk about Jane and Alec.

"And how was your life back then?"

"Well, my family was middle class, my father worked in the city bank, Rose was his favorite child so she always used to get new clothes, and I used her old ones, you know, we lives through the Gread Depression. I was really close to my mother and Rose, she always treated me like a doll, and now she mostly treats me like her daughter. I was also really close to my aunt."

"What about the Cullens? How are they?"

"I couldn't have a better family.. Esme is a better mother than my biological mom was with me, Carlisle is the father I never had and Edward, Jasper and Emmett are the older brothers I always wanted to have."

"Seth told me your father is a doctor. What does your mother and siblings do?"

"Esme used to be a school teacher when she was human, but after she became a vampire she has studies photography, arts and currently she's an architect. Rose has a degree in electrical engineering, business and astrophysics and she also studied medicine to help my father keep up-to-date. Emmett doesn't have any degrees. Jasper has a degree in history and philosophy and Alice has a degree in fashion design and international business."

"What about you? Do you have any degrees?" Sue asked me.

"I was always so different than Rose for that kind of thing. I have a degree in journalism, fashion design and law."

"I think you've found the perfect girl, Seth! Pretty, polite AND smart!"

We talke for a bit longer, and then we had dinner and later I went back home.

Seth walked with me to Rose's car, we kissed and then we said goodbye. I left and went home.

I parked the car in the garage, left the keys where I had taken them and got upstairs, where apparently everyone was waiting for me.

"Where did you go?" Rose asked, without moving away from Bella.

"I went to Seth's house to meet his family. Do you have a problem with that?" I said, challenging her.

Everyone was watching.

"Yes! You left without telling anyone and you took MY car!" Rose said.

"Rose, calm down." Carlisle said.

"Since when do I need to tell anyone anything? Have you forgotten that technically I'm an adult and can do whatever I want? Besides, the way you guys have been acting you probably wouldn't even notice if I left."

"Violet, don't say that, you know it's not true." Esme spoke.

"Not true? You all forgot I exist and I had to eat out the last few days, and the only one that hasn't forgotten my existence is Alice! Thanks family, I love you all." I said, climbing the stairs with anger.

I took my mother's grimoires and set by the window. I heard an argument downstairs and someone knocking on my door. I didn't answer. Alice walked in.

"What is it, Alice?"

"I wanted to get out of there. I have headaches when I get close to Bella, and I wanted to run away from their discussion."

"About what?"

"Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Rosalie started arguing about everything you said, Carlisle, Esme and Edward think you're right. They know you're not jealous or envy, you were just forgotten. I'm sorry, Vi."

"You don't have to be sorry, it's not your fault. You're the one that's been helping me the most since Bella came back. Thank you, Alice, you are the best sister I could ever have. I love you.

"I love you too, Vi." she said, hugging me.

We stayed in the same position for a while.

"I'll let Carlisle come talk to you, he's coming."

She left my room and Carlisle walked in. Even though he's a great father, talking about feelings was more Esme's thing.

"Hi, Love." he spoke.

I stayed by the window looking at the woods. He got closer and sat beside me.

"Honey, you know how hard has been with Bella in our house in this situation. No one knows what to do, and just like you, I respect her decision on keeping the baby. We all know that Bella needs special care right now, but it wasn't a reason to put you aside. I know you're not jealous, because you're not that kind of girl, but that's loneliness. I regret letting this happen, and seeing how much you have been suffering..."

I hugged him.

"Thanks, Dad. You and Esme are not perfect, no parent is, but that doesn't change the fact that I love you more than my birth parents."

"You're the most perfect daughter I could've asked for. You know, when we met, Esme told me you could look like my biological daughter, because of your blonde hair and blue eyes, just like mine's when I was human." he said. "Let's get downstairs."

"I don't want to hear another lecture from Rosalie, Dad."

"I'm sure that's not what you're going to hear."

We went to the living room together, where the family was reunited with Bella. As soon as I got there, Esme got closer to me, with a sad and regretful look.

"Honey, I'm so sorry putting you aside this last few days." she said while she hugged me.

Rose kept staring.

"Everyone here knows I'm not resentful, and that I don't like to argue with my family. I don't care if I'm right or nor, Rose, I owe you an apology." everyone looked at me with surprise looks. "I shouldn't have used your cars without your permission, I'm sorry.

We were in silence.

"Rose, don't you have something to say to your sister?" Carlisle spoke.

"I'm sorry we've been putting you aside these last few days... I first thought you were just jealous, but you never get jealous, and I've noticed we were wrong excluding you, after all you are family. And I'm sorry for treating you like a child, you have the right to do whatever you want to do."

I got closer to her and we hugged.

"Now that the family is back together again, Violet, wouldn't you want to talk about how was your day in Seth's house?" Bella spoke.

Everyone was now sat and anxiously waiting to hear how my day was.

"When I got there Bella's dad was there, I didn't tell him anything he didn't already know, I said you were in Switzerland with Edward and Carlisle. I also met Sue and Leah. Leah is a bit hard to talk to has a hard temper, it's obvious she doesn't like me, she even rememinds me of someone I know..." I said, looking at Rose.

I was so happy to be with my family oncne again, these last days have been the worst of my life.


	75. Werewolves vs Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Jacob show up at the Cullens to warn them about something.

We were all in the living room, besides Carlisle and Esme, when Edward and I heard something in our minds.

 _Edward, Violet? You guys there? Okay, now I feel kinda stupid._ Seth thought.

 _You sound stupid, too._ Jake thought.

 _Think they can hear us?_ Seth asked.

_I think so. Hey, Edward, Violet. If you can hear me— circle the wagons, bloodsucker. You’ve got a problem._

_We’ve got a problem._ Seth corrected him.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper and I went to the house entrance to wait for them. Soon the wolves came, the bigger, dark brown fur, was Jake, and the smaller, sand-coloured flur, was Seth.

"Jacob? Seth? What’s going on?" I asked.

Jake slowed and then paced back a few step, the vampire smell was too much. Seth whined quietly, and stayed behind Jake. Thew were both thinking together.

"They want to kill Bella?" Edward spoke.

Emmett and Jasper, since they didn't know Jake and Seth were not part of Sam's pack, they thought they both wanted to kill Bella and so they've started movind towards the wolves.

"Em, Jazz—not them! The others. The pack is coming." I said.

"What’s their problem?" Emmett asked.

The same one as mine,” Edward hissed. "But they have their own plan to handle it. Get the others. Call Carlisle! He and Esme have to get back here now!"

I ran to the house, leaving Edward, Jasper and Emmett with the werewolves outside.

"What's going on, Violet? What are the dogs doing here?" Rose asked.

"Are they here?" Bella asked with a weak voice.

I ignored them and took the phone from the living room and called Carlisle's number, in a few seconds he answered.

"Something happened?" he asked.

"Yes, Dad. Jake and Seth came to warn us that Sam's pack is coming to kill Bella! They both left Sam."

"Violet, we'll be back as soon as possible. Take care."

And he hung up.

"Sam's pack is coming to kill me?" Bella whispered.

"They want to. After they decided that, Jake and Seth left Sam's pack. I think that just made him angrier." I spoke.

I got back to the entrance where my brothers were at.

"They aren’t far," Edward spoke.

 _I’m going to go take a look. Run the western perimeter._ Seth thought.

"Will you be in danger, Seth?" Edward asked.

 _Don’t think so. But maybe I should go. Just in case…_ Jake thought.

 _They’ll be less likely to challenge me. I’m just a kid to them._ Seth thought.

 _You’re just a kid to me, kid._ Jake thought.

 _I’m outta here. You need to coordinate with the Cullens._ Seth thought.

He darted into the darkness. Jake and Edward stood facing each other, Emmett was on the phone with Carlisle and Jasper was watching the place where Seth had vanished into the woods. Alice appeared on the porch and then flitted to Jasper’s side.

"This isn’t the first time I’ve owed you my gratitude, Jacob," Edward spoke. "I would never have asked for this from you."

 _Yeah, you would._ Jake thought.

"I suppose you’re right about that."

_Well, this isn’t the first time that I didn’t do it for you._

"Right,"

_Sorry I didn’t do any good today. Told you she wouldn’t listen to me._

"I know. I never really believed she would. But..."

_You had to try. I get it. She any better?_

"Worse," I answered for Edward.

"Jacob, would you mind switching forms?" Alice spoke. "I want to know what’s going on."

"He needs to stay linked to Seth." I said to her.

"Well, then would you be so kind as to tell me what’s happening?"

Edward quickly explained to her what was happening.

"The pack thinks Bella’s become a problem. They foresee potential danger from the... from what she’s carrying. They feel it’s their duty to remove that danger. Jacob and Seth disbanded from the pack to warn us. The rest are planning to attack tonight."

Seth then came back.

 _Nobody out here. All’s quiet on the western front._ Seth thought.

 _They may go around._ Jake thought.

_I’ll make a loop._

"Carlisle and Esme are on their way." Emmett said. "Twenty minutes, tops."

"We should take up a defensive position," Jasper said.

Edward nodded.

"Let’s get inside." he suggested.

 _I’ll run perimeter with Seth. If I get too far for you to hear my head, listen for my howl._ Jake thought.

"We will." Edward and I said.

Seth and Jake went to the woods. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and I walked back inside. We went to the living room, where Bella and Rose were.

What will we do?" Alice asked.

"A plan." Jasper answered. "We won't attack them, just defend ourselves."

"We'll have to take turns to go hunting." Edward said. "What about Carlisle, Esme and I and then Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Emmett?"

"Okay. That way there is always going to be someone here with Bella." Jasper said. "When my group is hunting, Carlisle and Edward can be prepared for defense, while Esme protects Bella. When Edward's group is hunting, Emmett, Alice and I will be prepared for defense while Rosalie protects Bella."

"What about me?" I asked, in this kind of situation my family tends to forget about me.

"Violet can't be touched by the wolves. Their most important law is that no wolf may harm the imprintee of a fellow pack member, they can't hurt her." Edward said.

"Violet, you'll be close to Bella, it doesn't matter who's turn is, if you get between Bella and them, they can't do anything to push you out of they way." Jasper said.

Carlisle and Esme arrived home, soon after we heard a howl.

"It was a false alarm," Edward spoke. "Seth was upset about something else, and he forgot we were listening for a signal. He’s very young."

"Nice to have toddlers guarding the fort," Emmet said.

"Shut up, Emmett." I hissed.

"They’ve done us a great service tonight, Emmett," Carlisle said. "At great personal sacrifice."

"Yeah, I know. I’m just jealous. Wish I was out there." Emmett said.

"Seth doesn’t think Sam will attack now," Edward said. "Not with us forewarned, and lacking two members of the pack."

"What does Jacob think?" Carlisle asked.

"He’s not as optimistic." I answered.

Carlisle went to Bella.

"Don’t touch her! You’ll wake her up," Rose whispered.

Someone sighed.

"Rosalie," Carlisle murmured.

"Don’t start with me, Carlisle. We let you have your way earlier, but that’s all we’re allowing." Rose said.

The living room had been modified. Carlisle put a hospital bed, and there were a few tubes connected to Bella.


	76. Chat between Carlisle, Jake and me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet, Carlisle and Jake talk about biology.

Bella got worse overnight. She wasn't leaving the makeshift hospital bed in the living room.

I was in the living room when I heard the bell rang, it was Jake. Edward, who did not let go of Bella, stayed, so Carlisle went to answer the door, and I went with him.

"Hey, Jake." I greeted him.

"Are you all right, Jacob?" Carlisle asked him.

"Is Bella?" Jake choked out, he's noticed how exhausted Carlisle looked.

"She’s… much the same as last night. Did I startle you? I’m sorry. Edward said you were coming in your human form, and I came out to greet you, as he didn’t want to leave her. She’s awake."

Edward didn't want to lose any second with her he knew Bella wouldn't have much time. Jake sat on the porch steps, I sat beside and Carlisle beside me.

"I didn’t get a chance to thank you last night, Jacob. You don’t know how much I appreciate your... compassion. I know your goal was to protect Bella, but I owe you the safety of the rest of my family as well. Edward told me what you had to do..." Carlisle spoke.

"Don’t mention it," Jake murmured.

"If you prefer."

"She’s family to you?" Jake asked.

"Yes. Bella is already a daughter to me. A beloved daughter." Carlisle answered.

"I've considered Bella my sister even before the wedding." I told him.

"But you’re going to let her die."

"I can imagine what you think of me for that," Carlisle said. "But I can’t ignore her will. It wouldn’t be right to make such a choice for her, to force her."

"Do you think there’s any chance she’ll make it? I mean, as a vampire and all that. She told me about… about Esme." Jake said.

"I’d say there’s an even chance at this point," he answered quietly. "I’ve seen vampire venom work miracles, but there are conditions that even venom cannot overcome. Her heart is working too hard now; if it should fail... there won’t be anything for me to do."

"What is that thing doing to her? She was so much worse last night. I saw... the tubes and all that. Through the window."

"The fetus isn’t compatible with her body. Too strong, for one thing, but she could probably endure that for a while. The bigger problem is that it won’t allow her to get the sustenance she needs. Her body is rejecting every form of nutrition. I’m trying to feed her intravenously, but she’s just not absorbing it. Everything about her condition is accelerated. I’m watching her—and not just her, but the fetus as well—starve to death by the hour. I can’t stop it and I can’t slow it down. I can’t figure out what it wants."

"I wish I could get a better idea of what exactly it is. The fetus is well protected. I haven’t been able to produce an ultrasonic image. I doubt there is any way to get a needle through the amniotic sac, but Rosalie won’t agree to let me try, in any case." Carlisle continued.

"A needle? What good would that do?" Jake asked.

"The more I know about the fetus, the better I can estimate what it will be capable of. What I wouldn’t give for even a little amniotic fluid. If I knew even the chromosomal count..." Carlisle said.

"You’re losing me, Doc. Can you dumb it down?" Jake asked.

Carlisle and I chuckled.

"Okay. How much biology have you taken? Did you study chromosomal pairs?"

"Think so. We have twenty-three, right?"

"Humans do."

"How many do you have?" Jake asked him.

"Twenty-five." Carlisle answered.

"What does that mean?"

"I thought it meant that our species were almost completely different. Less related than a lion and a house cat. But this new life—well, it suggests that we’re more genetically compatible than I’d thought, I didn’t know to warn them."

Jake sighed.

"It might help to know what the count was—whether the fetus was closer to us or to her. To know what to expect."

"Wonder what my chromosomes are like," Jake murmured ramdonly.

"You have twenty-four pairs, Jacob." Carlisle said embarrassed.

Jake turned to look at him, surprised that he knew.

"I was... curious. I took the liberty when I was treating you last June."

"I guess that should piss me off. But I don’t really care."

"I promise you that I did not mean you any harm. It’s just that... I find your species and Violet's as well really fascinating. I suppose that the elements of vampiric nature have come to seem commonplace to me over the centuries. Your family’s divergence from humanity is much more interesting."

"And how many chromossomes does Violet have?" Jake asked curiously.

I already knew the answer. Carlisle, some time after I went to live with the Cullens, he made a fews tests and studied my DNA.

"Witches are a fascinating species. They have twenty fourt chromossomes, just like humans, but it's like each of them are modified, like there is a genetic mutation in every chromossome."


	77. Jacob's idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob unintentionally has an idea that will help Bella.

Carlisle turned to the door. Edward got outside, Rose right after him.

"Carlisle," Edward murmured.

"What is it, Edward?"

"Perhaps we’ve been going about this the wrong way. I was listening to you and Jacob just now, and when you were speaking of what the... fetus wants, Jacob had an interesting thought." Edward said. "We haven’t actually addressed that angle. We’ve been trying to get Bella what she needs. And her body is accepting it about as well as one of ours would. Perhaps we should address the needs of the… fetus first."

"I’m not following you, Edward," Carlisle said.

"Think about it, Carlisle. If that creature is more vampire than human, can’t you guess what it craves—what it’s not getting? Jacob did."

"Oh. You think it is... thirsty?" Carlisle asked.

Rose's face was lit up, and her eyes were wide with excitement.

"Of course," she muttered. "Carlisle, we have all that type O negative laid aside for Bella. It’s a good idea," she added.

"Hmmm. I wonder... And then, what would be the best way to administer..." Carlisle was lost in thought.

"We don’t have time to be creative. I’d say we should start with the traditional way." Rose shook her head.

"Wait a minute," Jake whispered. "Are you—are you talking about making Bella drink blood?"

"It was your idea, dog," Rose said, without looking at Jake.

"That’s just..." Carlisle started saying it.

"Repulsive?" I suggested.

"Monstrous?" Edward suggested.

"Pretty much." Carlisle said. "But what if it helps her?"

"What are you gonna do, shove a tube down her throat?" Jake said.

"I plan to ask her what she thinks. I just wanted to run it past Carlisle first." Edward said.

Rose nodded. "If you tell her it might help the baby, she’ll be willing to do anything. Even if we do have to feed them through a tube."

We were all in silence for a few minutes.

"Well, we don’t have time to sit around discussing this. What do you think, Carlisle? Can we try?" Rose said impatiently.

Carlisle took a breath. "We’ll ask Bella."

We all went to the living room, where Bella and Esme were.

"What’s going on?" Bella whispered.

"Jacob had an idea that might help you," Carlisle spoke. "It won’t be... pleasant, but—"

"But it will help the baby," Rose interrupted eagerly. "We’ve thought of a better way to feed him. Maybe."

"Not pleasant?" Bella whispered. "Gosh, that’ll be such a change."

Edward got closer to Bella and took her hand.

"Bella, love, we’re going to ask you to do something monstrous,"

"Repulsive." I finished for him.

"How bad?"

"We think the fetus might have an appetite closer to ours than to yours. We think it’s thirsty." Carlisle said.

"Oh. Oh..."

"Your condition—both of your conditions—are deteriorating rapidly. We don’t have time to waste, to come up with more palatable ways to do this. The fastest way to test the theory—"

"I’ve got to drink it," she whispered. "I can do that. Practice for the future, right?"

They still haven't thought that I could alter the taste of blood, but I stayed quiet until the right time came.

"So, who’s going to catch me a grizzly bear?" Bella whispered.

"If the fetus is craving blood," Edward explained. "it’s not craving animal blood."

"It won’t make a difference to you, Bella. Don’t think about it," Rose encouraged her.

"Who?" Bella asked.

"We have blood on hand," Rose told her. "For you—just in case. Don’t worry about anything at all. It’s going to be fine. I have a good feeling about this, Bella. I think the baby will be so much better."

"Well, I’m starving, so I’ll bet he is, too." Bella whispered.

"She." I murmured, correcting her.

Rose rolled her eyes, but deep down she knew my intuition was better than Bella's.

Carlisle and Rose went upstairs when Bella agreed. Edward kept holding Bella's hand. It hurt me seeing my favorite brother in that state, with such a dead look, he looked like he had no more energy. Rose got back and went to the kitchen.

"Not clear, Rosalie," Edward murmured, talking about the glass.

"This was your idea?" Bella whispered.

Jacob got closer to her.

"Don’t blame me for this one. Your vampire was just picking snide comments out of my head." he said. 

Bella smiled.

"I didn’t expect to see you again." she whispered.

"Yeah, me, either," he said.

"Edward told me what you had to do. I’m sorry."

"S’okay. It was probably only a matter of time till I snapped over something Sam wanted me to do," Jake said, but when I looked in his mind, I saw he was lying, but I didn't care, he preferred not telling Bella the truth right now.

"An Seth," she whispered, looking at me.

"He’s actually happy to help, even more so since it's for Violet's family."

"I hate causing you trouble."

Jake laughed.

"I guess that’s nothing new, is it?" Bella said.

"No, not really." Jake and I said.

"You don’t have to stay and watch this,"

Jake wouldn't leave fearing he could miss the last few moments of Bella's life.

"I don’t really have anywhere else to go," he told her. "The wolf thing is a lot less appealing since Leah joined up."

That was new. Leah left Sam's pack and joined Seth and Jake to protect my family? I knew she didn't like vampires, mainly the Cullens, I think that hate only got worse once Seth imprinted on me.

"Leah?" Bella and I asked.

"You didn’t tell them?" Jake asked Edward.

Edward shrugged.

"Why?" Bella breathed.

"I also wanna know why." I said.

Jake didn't seem like he wanted to tell much.

"To keep an eye on Seth." he spoke.

"But Leah hates us," Bella whispered.

"Even more now that Seth had an imprint on me." I said.

"Leah’s not going to bug anyone. She’s in my pack, so she follows my lead."

Jake didn't convince us."

"You’re scared of Leah, but you’re best buds with the psychopath blonde?"

"You know she's my sister, right?" I said.

We heard a hiss from the second floor. Rose had heard Jake.

"It literally shows, you two look almost the same, appearance only. But you're way hotter than the psycopath blonde." Jake said.

I laughed. Rose was probably shaking of madness right now, for hearing someone comparing her good looks with someone else, and someone thinking she wasn't the prettier one.

"Don’t. Rose… understands." Bella whispered.

"Yeah. She understands that you’re gonna die and she doesn’t care, s’long as she gets her mutant spawn out of the deal."

"Jake." I warned him.

"Stop being a jerk, Jacob," Bella said.

Jake tried to smile.

"You say that like it’s possible."

Bella smiled. Rose and Carlisle came. Carlisle was holding a white plastic cup in his hand, with a lid and a bendy straw. No one could see what was inside. Carlisle hesitated, the hand with the cup half-extended. Bella eyed it, looking scared.

"We could try another method." Carlisle said.

"No." she whispered. "I’ll try this first. We don’t have time..."

Bella reached out and grabbed the cup. She drank a little. I changed the taste of blood, so it would taste like coke.

"Bella, love—" Edward spoke.

"I'm okay... It tastes good actually." she said. "Weirdly like..."

"Coke?" I asked.

Everyone looked at me like I was insane.

"How do you know?" she asked me.

"Because I altered the taste so it tastes like coke." I explained. "Apparently everyone have forgotten I can do this."

"Thank you, Violet." she whispered.

"You don't need to thank me, Bella, you're my sister now."


	78. The human who drinks blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Jacob's idea, Bella is healthier, but she has to drink blood for that.

"How’s your stomach? Do you feel nauseated?" Carlisle asked, due to the pregnancy, she'd puke everything she'd eat.

"No, I don’t feel sick," she whispered. "There’s a first, eh?"

Rosalie was overjoyed. "Excellent."

"I think it’s a bit early for that, Rose," Carlisle murmured.

She gulped another mouthful of blood, then she flashed a look to Edward.

"Does this screw my total? Or do we start counting after I’m a vampire?" she asked, talking about the bet we've made.

"No one is counting, Bella. In any case, no one died for this. Your record is still clean." I told her.

Edward gave her a sad smile. Jake looked confused, he didn't know about our bet.

"I’ll explain later," Edward said.

"What?" Bella murmured.

"Just talking to myself," he lied.

Bella drank more of the blood while looking at the window, she was probably pretending we weren't there. Suddenly, Edward chuckled.

"Something funny?" she breathed.

"Jacob," he answered.

Bella looked over with a weak smile. "Jake’s a crack-up,"

She finished drinking the blood.

"I did it," she said. "If I keep this down, Carlisle, will you take the needles out of me?"

"As soon as possible," he promised. "Honestly, they aren’t doing that much good where they are."

Anyone could see that the blood Bella had drank made a huge difference. There was more color in her face, and her cheeks were getting slightly pink. She didn't seem to need Rosalie's support and she her breathing was easier.

Everyone seemed more hopeful.

"Would you like more?" Rose pressed.

Edward flashed a glance at Rose. "You don’t have to drink more right away."

"Yeah, I know. But… I want to," she admitted.

This gave me shivers down my spine. I couldn't imagine how Bella, even though tasting coke instead of blood, wanting more.

"“You don’t need to be embarrassed about that, Bella. Your body has cravings. We all understand that." Rose said, with a soothing tone. "Anyone who doesn’t understand shouldn’t be here." she added harshly.

She was talking with Jake, of course. Carlisle took the cup from Bella. "I’ll be right back."

Bella stared at Jake while Carlisle disappeared.

"Jake, you look awful," Bella said.

"Look who’s talking."

"Seriously—when’s the last time you slept?" she asked him.

That's when I noticed, Jake really looked terrible.

"Huh. I’m not actually sure." he said.

"Aw, Jake. Now I’m messing with your health, too. Don’t be stupid."

"Get some rest, please," she went on. "There’re a few beds upstairs—you’re welcome to any of them."

Rose made a face that was clear that Jake wasn't welcome in any of the beds.

"Thanks, Bells, but I’d rather sleep on the ground. Away from the stench, you know."

He could sleep in my bed...

Edward chuckled at my thought.

"Right." Bella spoke.

Carlisle came back, and Bella reached out for the cup.

She finished drinking the second one quickly.

"How do you feel now?" Carlisle asked her.

"Not sick. Sort of hungry… only I’m not sure if I’m hungry or thirsty, you know?"

"Carlisle, just look at her," Rose murmured, satisfied. "This is obviously what her body wants. She should drink more."

"She’s still human, Rosalie. She needs food, too. Let’s give her a little while to see how this affects her, and then maybe we can try some food again. Does anything sound particularly good to you, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Eggs," she said immediately.

Edward smiled, there was more life on his face than before.

"Jacob. You really should sleep. As Bella said, you’re certainly welcome to the accommodations here, though you’d probably be more comfortable outside. Don’t worry about anything—I promise I’ll find you if there’s a need." Edward spoke.

"Sure, sure," Jake mumbled.

Jake thought Edward owe him.

"I do," Edward agreed.

Jake put his hand on Bella's. "Feel better,"

"Thanks, Jacob."

"Get her a blanket or something," Jake murmured.

Jake walked to the door and I followed him.

"You don't need to worry, Jake. We are all helping her. I'm keeping my promise, I'm doing everything in my power to help Bella." I said.

"You need to sleep as well. You look tired."

I nodded. I opened the door so he could leave. I walked back inside and closed the door. I went straight to my room, changed my clothes, and went to sleep.


	79. Maternal instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esme cares about Jake, Leah and Seth.

I was asleep, it's been a while since I haven't had a good night of sleep. In my dreams, Jake, in his wolf form, came by.

_Everything is fine._

I suddenly woke up. My dream was actually one of my visions. I got up and looked at my huge window. Outside there was a reddish brown wolf, Jake. That's when it hits me, the other night when he got out of my house, Jake heard a howl, something must've happened, but it shouldn't be anything concerning since Jake told me everything was okay.

I quickly got dressed and got down to greet Jake.

When I opened the door he was already there, but he was way dressing better. I noticed he was wearing Emmett's clothes, since his shorts were ruined due to his last transformation.

"Hey, Jake." I said, givinh him hug. "I just need to say that you're really charming in these clothes..."

He looked at me with a frown.

"Was this your idea, Doll?" he asked me.

It's been so long since he last called me that...

"You called me Doll again... I've missed it. No, it was not me who gave you these clothes, although I now regret now thinking about it before... You really do look good in those tan pants and that white button-down shirt... If Seth hadn't already imprinted on me I'd consider going out with you dresses like this!"

He chuckled. We walked inside and I closed the front door.

We both have noticed the changes in the living room. It was normal again, and the TV was on, but no one was paying attention. Carlisle and Esme stood by the back windows, which were open to the river. Alice, Jasper and Emmett were probably on the second floor, because they were nowhere to be seen. Bella was on the couch, now there was only one tube hooked into her, and an IV hanging behind the back of the sofa. Rose was near her, cross-legged on the ground by her head. Edward sat at the other end of the couch, Bella's feet in his lap. When we walked in he smiled for either me or Jake.

Bella didn't hear us arriving, she just noticed when Edward was looking at us, and she smiled as well. She had more energy, her face lighting up. The last time I've seen her look this excited was at her wedding.

"They just wanted to talk," Jake mumbled. "No attack on the horizon."

"Yes," Edward answered. "I heard most of it."

Although Edward and I had telepathy, our gifts worked differently. My telepathy, witch's telepathy, is more controlled, most times we can control only reading someone's mind when we want to. Edward's gift wasn't like that, I think it worked more with his emotions rather than his rationality, so it was harder to control, however his gift had greater ranges. Us witches could only read someone's mind up to a certain distance, and it couldn't be too far. Edward, apparently, could read minds miles away.

"How?" Jake asked.

"I’m hearing you more clearly—it’s a matter of familiarity and concentration. Also, your thoughts are slightly easier to pick up when you’re in your human form. So I caught most of what passed out there." Edward spoke.

"Oh. Good. I hate repeating myself."

"I’d tell you to go get some sleep, but my guess is that you’re going to pass out on the floor in about six seconds, so there’s probably no point." Bella said.

Jake was about to turn when Rosalie spoke.

"Where’s the flood, mutt?"

"You know how you drown a blonde, Rosalie? Glue a mirror to the bottom of a pool." he said.

Edward and I laughed. The joke was a bit mean, even more that I was also blonde. Jake left.

Edward was getting up when Bella asked him something.

"Where are you going?"

"There was something I forgot to say to him."

"Let Jacob sleep—it can wait."

I agreed with Bella, he looked terrible.

"It will only take a moment."

He got up and went to Jake, I followed him.

"Jeez, what now?"

"I’m sorry," he said, but then he hesitated. "When you were speaking to Sam’s delegates earlier, I was giving a play-by-play for Carlisle and Esme and the rest. They were concerned—"

"Look, we’re not dropping our guard. You don’t have to believe Sam like we do. We’re keeping our eyes open regardless."

"No, no, Jacob. Not about that. We trust your judgment. Rather, Esme was troubled by the hardships this is putting your pack through. She asked me to speak to you privately about it."

"Hardships?"

"The homeless part, particularly. She’s very upset that you are all so… bereft."

Jake snorted. "We’re tough. Tell her not to worry"

"She’d still like to do what she can. I got the impression that Leah prefers not to eat in her wolf form?"

"And?" Jake demanded.

"Well, we do have normal human food here, Jacob. Keeping up appearances, and, of course, for Violet and Bella. Leah is welcome to anything she’d like. All of you are."

"I’ll pass that along."

"Leah hates us." I spoke. It was nothing but the truth, and I think she especially hated me.

"So?"

"So try to pass it along in such a way as to make her consider it." I said, thought I didn't know anything about what Esme and Edward had talked.

"If you don’t mind." Edward added.

"I’ll do what I can."

"And then there’s the matter of clothes." Edward remembered.

"Oh yeah. Thanks."

"Well, we’re easily able to help out with any needs there.Alice rarely allows us to wear the same thing twice. We’ve got piles of brand-new clothes that are destined for Goodwill, and I’d imagine that Leah is fairly close to Esme’s size..."

"Not sure how she’ll feel about bloodsucker castoffs. She’s not as practical as I am."

"I trust that you can present the offer in the best possible light. As well as the offer for any other physical object you might need, or transportation, or anything else at all. And showers, too, since you prefer to sleep outdoors. Please… don’t consider yourselves without the benefits of a home."

Of course this was all Esme's idea.

"That’s, er, nice of you. Tell Esme we appreciate the, uh, thought. But the perimeter cuts through the river in a few places, so we stay pretty clean, thanks."

"If you would pass the offer on, regardless."

"Sure, sure."

"Thank you."

Esme obviously kept her maternal instincts from when she was a human. Besides keeping them, they were improved when she turned into a vampire, so that's why most time she was really protective of her children.


	80. A night with Jake in my bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Violet sleep in the same bed after days without any sleep.

We heard a scream, it could only be Bella. Less than a second later Edward was nowhere to be seen. Jake and I followed him.

Bella was panting, curled over her belly, Rose was holding her, Carlisle, Edward and Esme were all hovered. Someone moved really fast. Alice. She was at the top of the stairs staring down into the living room. Jake thought that was weird.

"Give me a second, Carlisle," Bella panted.

"Bella, I heard something crack. I need to take a look." Carlisle saidi anxiously.

"Pretty sure it was a rib. Ow. Yep. Right here." she said, pointing to her left side.

"I need to take an X-ray. There might be splinters. We don’t want it to puncture anything."

She took a deep breath. "Okay."

Rose lifted Bella carefully. Edward seemed like he was going to argue.

"I’ve already got her." Rose spoke.

Bella was stronger, but the baby was also stronger. Rose carried Bella through the stairs, Carlisle and Edward right on her heels.

When they got downstairs I turned to Jake, he was sat on the floor against the wall. In addition to being extremely exhausted, this was all too much for him, but not just for him, but for all of us as well.

Alice appeared in front of us.

"Do you want a pillow?" Alice asked him.

"No," he mumbled.

"That doesn’t look comfortable."

"S’not."

"Then get up, Jake." I spoke.

"Tired. Why aren’t you upstairs with the rest of them?" he asked Alice.

"Headache," she answered.

"Vampires get headaches?"

"Not the normal ones." I answered for her.

"So how come you’re never with Bella anymore?" he asked. "Thought you two were like this." he twisted two of his fingers together.

"Like I said, headache."

"Bella’s giving you a headache?"

"Yes."

Jake frowned. He was not understanding what she meant.

"Not Bella, really," she said. "The… fetus."

"I can’t see it," she told him. "I can’t see anything about it. Just like you."

"Bella gets in the way. She’s all wrapped around it, so she’s… blurry. Like bad reception on a TV—like trying to focus your eyes on those fuzzy people jerking around on the screen. It’s killing my head to watch her. And I can’t see more than a few minutes ahead, anyway. The… fetus is too much a part of her future. When she first decided… when she knew she wanted it, she blurred right out of my sight. Scared me to death." she added.

Alice was quiet for a second, then added, "I have to admit, despite your wet dog smell, Violet's scent softens it. Everything goes away. Like having my eyes closed. It numbs the headache."

"Happy to be of service, ma’am." he murmured jokingly.

"I wonder what it has in common with you… why you’re the same that way."

Jake was shaking with anger. Alice was comparing him with the baby he hated so much.

"I have nothing in common with that life-sucker," he said through his teeth.

"Well, there’s something there."

Alice and I were beside Jake. He laid his head on my shoulder.

"You don’t mind if I sit here by you, do you?" Alice asked.

"Guess not. Stinks anyway."

"Thanks," she said. "This is the best thing for it, I guess, since I can’t take aspirin."

"Could you keep it down? Sleeping, here." I told Alice.

After a few seconds, Jake dozed off on my shoulder. Alice carried him to my room, where it wouldn't have a strong vampire smell. She put him on my bed, he didn't even move.

With my healing power, I helped Bella the best I could with her back problems. Though I had a good sleep last night, I was out of energy, my power consumes a lot of my energy. I went back to my room and slept beside Jake, he didn't even notice.

* * *

I woke up probably long after I had fallen asleep. I went to my closet to put some clothes. When I got back to my room Jake was awake.

"About time. The chainsaw impersonation was getting a little tired." I said jokingly.

"For how long did I sleep?"

"For a long time."

Jake got up.

"You didn't sleep?" Jake asked.

"After we put you on my bed I helped Bella with her back. Then I got back here and went to sleep.

We got to the living room where Bella was sat on the couch. Rose was sat at Bella's feet, against her knees. Edward was beside Bella holding her hands. Alice was also on the floor with Rose, I thought it was odd that she was that close to Bella. But then I've noticed she had found another painkiller.

"Hey, Jake’s coming around!" Seth crowed. "Hey, Vi!"

Seth was on the other side of Bella, his arm slung over her shoulders. He had a plate of food on his lap.

"He came to find you," Edward spoke. "And Esme convinced him to stay for breakfast."

Seth left the plate aside and fot up so he could greet me. He gave me quick pack on my lips.

"Yeah, Jake—I was justchecking to see if you were okay ’cause you didn’t ever phase back. Leah got worried. I told her you probably just crashed human, but you know how she is. Anyway, they had all this food and, dang..." he turned to Edward. "man, you can cook."

"Thank you," Edward murmured.

Since the couch was being occupied by Edward, Bella and Seth, Jake and I sat on the other couch.

"Leah running patrol?" Jake asked Seth.

"Yeah. She’s on it. No worries. She’ll howl if there’s anything. We traded off around midnight. I ran twelve hours." he was proud of that, I could notice by the tone of his voice.

"Midnight? Wait a minute—what time is it now?" Jake asked.

"'Bout dawn." I said.

"Crap. Sorry about that, Seth. Really. You shoulda kicked me awake."

"Naw, man, you needed some serious sleep. You haven’t taken a break sincewhen? Night before your last patrol for Sam? Like forty hours? Fifty? You’re not a machine, Jake. ’Sides, you didn’t miss anything at all."

Jake was observing Bella, who was smiling to see me and Seth.

"How’s the rib?" Jake asked.

"Taped up nice and tight. I don’t even feel it. Violet helped a lot."

I smiled at her.

"“What’s for breakfast? O negative or AB positive?" Jake asked, a little sarcastic.

Bella stuck her tongue out at him. "Omelets,"

"Go get some breakfast, Jake," Seth said. "There’s a bunch in the kitchen. You’ve got to be empty."

I was so happy and impressed to see Seth so comfy in my house. Even with Rose being rude and unpleasant because he's a wolf and for being with me. Surprinsingly, Edward didn't seem bothered by Seth's presence.

"What’s Leah having for breakfast?"

"Hey, I took food to her before I ate anything," Seth defended himself. "She said she’d rather eat roadkill, but I bet she caves. These cinnamon rolls..."

"I’ll go hunt with her, then."

Seth sighed as Jake turned to leave.

"A moment, Jacob?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah?"

Carlisle was the vampire that Jake least hated and had the most respect.

Carlisle got closer to Jake while Esme came to sat beside me.

"Speaking of hunting, that’s going to be an issue for my family. I understand that our previous truce is inoperative at the moment, so I wanted your advice. Will Sam be hunting for us outside of the perimeter you’ve created? We don’t want to take a chance with hurting any of your family—or losing any of ours. If you were in our shoes, how would you proceed?"

"It’s a risk," Jake said. "Sam’s calmed down some, but I’m pretty sure that in his head, the treaty isvoid. As long as he thinks the tribe, or any other human, is in real danger, he’s not going to ask questions first, if you know what I mean. But, with all that, his priority is going to be La Push. There really aren’t enough of them to keep a decent watch on the people while putting out hunting parties big enough to do much damage. I’d bet he’s keeping it close to home."

Carlisle nodded thoughtfully.

"So I guess I’d say, go out together, just in case. And probably you should go inthe day, ’cause we’d be expecting night. Traditional vampire stuff. You’re fast—go over the mountains and hunt far enough away that there’s no chance he’d send anyone that far from home." Jake said.

"And leave Bella behind, unprotected?" Carlisle asked.

Jake snorted. "What are we, chopped liver?"

Carlisle laughed, but then his face was serious again. "Jacob, you can’t fight against your brothers."

"I’m not saying it wouldn’t be hard, but if they were really coming to kill her—I would be able to stop them."

Carlisle shook his head. "No, I didn’t mean that you would be... incapable. But that it would be very wrong. I can’t have that on my conscience."

"It wouldn’t be on yours, Doc. It would be on mine. And I can take it."

"No, Jacob. We will make sure that our actions don’t make that a necessity. We’ll go three at a time, that’s probably the best we can do."

"I don’t know, Doc. Dividing down the middle isn’t the best strategy."

"We’ve got some extra abilities that will even it up. If Edward is one of the three, he’ll be able to give us a few miles’ radius of safety."

They both glanced at Edward. His expression made Carlisle backtrack. Edward wouldn't leave Bella.

"I’m sure there are other ways, too," Carlisle said. "Alice, I would imagine you could see which routes would be a mistake?"

"The ones that disappear. Easy." Alice spoke.

"Okay, then," Jake said. "That’s settled. I’ll just be on my way. Seth, I’ll expect you back on at dusk, so get a nap in there somewhere, all right?"

"Sure, Jake. I’ll phase back soon as I’m done." Seth said.


	81. Jake vs Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Rose have a fight. He tries to learn more about humans who get pregnant with vampires.

We were in the living room when Jake came in the front door. He stayed by the entrance.

"She’s all right, Jake." I spoke.

"Or, the same, You should say." Edward said.

Edward was on the couch, he didn't even look up to speak. Esme was by his side, her arm wrapped tight around his shoulders.

"Hello, Jacob," she spoke. "I’m so glad you came back."

"Me, too," Alice and I said at the same time.

Alice came prancing down the stairs and went to Jake."

"Uh, hey," Jake said. "Where’s Bella?"

"Bathroom," Alice told him. "Mostly fluid diet, you know. Plus, the whole pregnancy thing does that to you, I hear."

"Ah."

"Oh, wonderful," Rose grumbled behind Jake. "I knew I smelled something nasty."

Bella's face lit up when she saw Jake.

"Jacob," she breathed. "You came."

"Hi, Bells."

Esme and Edward both got up so Bella could sit. Rose carefully laid Bella out on the couch.

"Are you cold?" I asked her when I noticed she was shrunken.

"I’m fine."

"Bella, you know what Carlisle told you," Rose said. "Don’t downplay anything. It doesn’t help us take care of either of you."

"Okay, I’m a little cold. Edward, can you hand me that blanket?"

Jake rolled his eyes. "Isn’t that sort of the point of me being here?"

"You just walked in," Bella said. "After running all day, I’d bet. Put your feet up for a minute. I’ll probably warm up again in no time."

He ignored her and went to sit on the floor next to the couch.

"Thanks, Jake,"

"Yeah," he said.

Edward sat on the arm of the couch by Bella's feet.

"Rosalie, why don’t you get Jacob something from the kitchen?" Alice spoke, she was now sat beside me on the other couch.

"Thanks, anyway, Alice, but I don’t think I’d want to eat something Blondie’s spit in. I’d bet my system wouldn’t take too kindly to venom." Jake said.

"Rosalie would never embarrass Esme by displaying such a lack of hospitality." Alice said.

"Of course not," Rose said in a sugar-sweet voice.

Rose went to the kitchen.

"You’d tell me if she poisoned it, right?" Jake asked me.

"Yes," I promised.

After a few seconds Rose came back holding a bowl and handed it to Jake.

"Enjoy, mongrel,"

"Thanks, Blondie."

She snorted.

"Hey, do you know what you call a blonde with a brain? A golden retriever."

I faced Jake, I was also a blonde.

"I’ve heard that one, too," she said.

"I’ll keep trying," Jake said.

He was finishing eating when Bella started touching his hair.

"Time for a haircut, huh?"

''You’re getting a little shaggy," I said. "Maybe..."

"Let me guess, someone around here used to cut hair in a salon in Paris?"

Bella chuckled. "Probably."

"No thanks," he said. "I’m good for a few more weeks."

Everyone was silent for few minutes.

"So… um… what’s the, er, date? You know, the due date for the little monster." Jake spoke.

Bella smacked the back of his head.

"I’m serious," he told her. "I want to know how long I’m gonna have to be here."

"I don’t know," she murmured. "Not exactly. Obviously, we’re not going with thenine-month model here, and we can’t get an ultrasound, so Carlisle is guesstimating from how big I am. Normal people are supposed to be about forty centimeters here. When the baby is fully grown. One centimeter for every week. I was thirty this morning, and I’ve been gaining about two centimeters a day, sometimes more..."

Two weeks to a day. Bella wouldn't last more then four days.

"You okay?" she asked him.

He nodded.

"It’s going to be okay,"

"Right," he muttered.

"“I didn’t think you would come. Seth and Violet said you would, and so did Edward, but I didn’t believe them."

"Why not?" he asked gruffly.

"You’re not happy here. But you came anyway."

"You wanted me here."

Everyone was quiet for another minute.

"Thank you for coming," Bella whispered.

"Can I ask you something?" Jake spoke.

"Of course."

"Why do you want me here? Seth could keep you warm, and he’s probably easier to be around, happy little punk. But when I walk in the door, you smile like I’m your favorite person in the world."

"You’re one of them."

Jake rolled his eyes. He didn't want to hear this answer.

"You've always been a part of my family."

"That’s a crap answer."

"What’s a good one?"

"How about, ‘Jacob, I get a kick out of your pain."

She flinched.

"You’d like that better?'' she whispered.

"It’s easier, at least. I could wrap my head around it. I could deal with it."

Bella was exhausted. Soon later she was asleep.

"She’s exhausted," I spoke. "It’s been a long day. A hard day. I think she would have gone to sleep earlier, but she was waiting for you."

Jake looked at me.

"Seth said it broke another of her ribs."

"Yes. It’s making it hard for her to breathe." I said.

"Great."

It was slient again.

"Four days?" Jake spoke.

"Approximately." I answered.

"Then what?"

"From what little research we’ve been able to do, it would appear the creatures use their own teeth to escape the womb," I whispered.

"Research?"

"That’s why you haven’t seen Jasper and Emmett around. That’s what Carlisle is doing now. Trying to decipher ancient stories and myths, as much as we can with what we have to work with here, looking for anything that might help us predict the creature’s behavior."

Edward read his mind.

"Then is this thing not the first of its kind? Maybe. It’s all very sketchy. The myths could easily be the products of fear and imagination. Though... your myths are true, are they not? Perhaps these are, too. They do seem to be localized, linked..." Edward said.

"How did you find...?" Jake asked.

"There was a woman we encountered in South America. She’d been raised in the traditions of her people. She’d heard warnings about such creatures, old stories that had been passed down."

"What were the warnings?" Jake whispered.

"That the creature must be killed immediately. Before it could gain too much strength." I answered for Edward.

"Of course, their legends say the same of us. That we must be destroyed. That we are soulless murderers." Edward said.

"What did their stories say about the... mothers?"

Rose answered. 

"Of course there were no survivors," she said. "Giving birth in the middle of a disease-infested swamp with a medicine man smearing sloth spit across your face to drive out the evil spirits was never the safest method. Even the normal births went badly half the time. None of them had what this baby has—caregivers with an idea of what the baby needs, who try to meet those needs. A doctor with a totally unique knowledge of vampire nature. A plan in place to deliver the baby as safely as possible. Venom that will repair anything that goes wrong. The baby will be fine. And those other mothers would probably have survived if they’d had that—if they even existed in the first place. Something I am not convinced of."

The baby will be fine. That sentence made me be dissapointed with Rose. Unintenionally, in front of us, she revealed what was her priority.

Edward moved like he was about to attack Rosalie for what she said. She turned her back to Edward and Jake in the chair she was sat.

 _Allow me,_ Jake thought.

Silently, he got up and lifted the bowl off the floor. Then he threw it into the back of Rose's head.

Bella twitched but didn’t wake up.

"Dumb blonde," Jake muttered.

Rosalie turned her had slowly, and her eyes were blazing. It looked like a scene from The Exorcist.

"You. Got. Food. In. My. Hair."

Jake pulled away from Bella so he wouldn't wake her up. He laughed so hard that tears ran down his face. Alice and I also started to laugh.

For a second I asked myself why Rose didn't attack Jake. Then I noticed Bella had woken up.

"What’s so funny?" she murmured.

"I got food in her hair," Jake told her.

"I’m not going to forget this, dog," Rose hissed.

"S’not so hard to erase a blonde’s memory. Just blow in her ear." he said.

"Get some new jokes," she snapped.

"C’mon, Jake. Leave Rose alone." Bella spoke.

Everyone was quiet for a few minuted. Bella was stroking her belly.

"You know, he reminds me of you, Jake," she said.

"Do not compare me to that thing,"

"I just meant your growth spurt," she said. "You shot right up. I could watch you getting taller by the minute. He’s like that, too. Growing so fast."


	82. Hearing thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet and Edward are able to hear the baby's thoughts for the first time.

Alice and I were in the living room, meanwhile Edward, Carlisle, Rose and Bella were on the third floor, where it had medical equipment. Someone knocked on the front door, it was Jake. I quickly opened the door for him.

"Hey, Jake." I said, letting him in.

"Hey, Doll."

"Hey, wolf." Alice spoke.

"Hey, shortie. What’s going on upstairs?" Jake asked us.

"Maybe another break." I said, trying to not to sound worried.

"Another rib?"

"No. Pelvis this time." Alice answered.

They heard something from upstairs, between Rose and Edward.

"“Edward’s going to end up ripping Rose into small pieces, I think. I’m surprised she doesn’t see that. Or maybe she thinks Emmett will be able to stop him." Alice said.

"I’ll take Emmett," Jake offered. "You can help Edward with the ripping part."

Alice and I laughed.

Edward helped Bella to the first floor, carrying her bridal style while she held the cup of blood in both hands.

"Jake," she whispered.

Edward placed her carefully on the couch and sat on the floor by her head.

Carlisle came down slowly, he looked worried.

"Carlisle," Jake said. "We went halfway to Seattle. There’s no sign of the pack. You’re good to go."

"Thank you, Jacob. This is good timing. There’s much that we need."

"Honestly, I think you’re safe to take more than three. I’m pretty positive that Sam is concentrating on La Push."

"If you think so. Alice, Esme, Jasper, and I will go. Then Alice can take Emmett and Rosa-"

"Not a chance," Rose hissed. "Emmett can go with you now."

"You should hunt," Carlisle said in a gentle voice.

"I’ll hunt when he does," she said, jerking her head towards Edward.

Carlisle sighed. Jasper and Emmett came down. Esme and them joines Alice, who was by the front door.

"Thank you," Carlisle told Jake.

Then Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett and Alice left so they could hunt.

I sat on the other couch in front of Bella and Edward. Jake sat beside Rose.

"Ew. Violet, put the dog out." she murmured.

"Have you heard this one, Psycho? How do a blonde’s brain cells die?" Jake asked her.

Rose didn't say anything.

"Well? Do you know the punch line or not?"

She looked at the TV and ignored Jake.

"Has she heard it?" Jake asked me.

"No." I said.

"Awesome. So you’ll enjoy this, bloodsucker—a blonde’s brain cells die alone."

She kept ignoring Jake.

"I have killed a hundred times more often than you have, you disgusting beast. Don’t forget that." Rose spoke.

"Someday, Beauty Queen, you’re going to get tired of just threatening me. I’m really looking forward to that."

"Enough, Jacob," Bella and I said at the same time.

Jake and I looked at Bella, she wasn't in a good mood like yesterday.

"You want me to take off?" Jake offered.

Bella seemed shocked by his question.

"No! Of course not."

We were silent for a few seconds.

"You look tired," I commented with Jake.

"Dead beat," he admitted.

"I’d like to beat you dead," Rose murmured.

Jake got closer to Rose. Bella asked Rose for a refill. Rose then blew upstairs.

"Did you say something?" Edward asked.

But no one had said anything.

"Me? I didn’t say anything." Bella said.

Edward leaned forward to Bella.

"What are you thinking about right now?" he asked her.

"Nothing. What’s going on?"

"What were you thinking about a minute ago?" he asked her.

"Just… Esme’s island. And feathers." she said.

"Say something else," he whispered.

"Like what? Edward, what’s going on?" Bella asked him.

Edward put his hands against her stomach.

"The f—" he swallowed. "It… the baby likes the sound of your voice."

Edward was able to read the baby's thoughts!

"Holy crow, you can hear him!" Bella shouted.

"Shh," he murmured. "You startled it... him."

Bella's eyes were wide and full of wonder.

"Sorry, baby." Bella said. "Vi, can you hear him too?"

I tried focusing on hearing the baby's thoughts. After a few seconds I was able to connect my mind with the baby's mind. She was happy that now Edward and I could hear her.

"I can." I murmured.

"What’s he thinking now?" she demanded eagerly.

"She's happy." I said.

"Of course you’re happy, pretty baby, of course you are. How could you not be, all safe and warm and loved? I love you so much, little EJ, of course you’re happy." Bella said.


	83. Love and friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella has some ideas for the baby's name. Jake and Violet have a talk after Jake ran off to a park.

"What did you call him?" Edward asked curiously.

Bella blushed. "I sort of named him. I didn’t think you would want… well, you know."

"EJ?"

"Your father’s name was Edward, too."

"Yes, it was. What—?" he paused and then said, "Hmm."

"What?" Bella and I asked.

"He likes my voice, too. And Violet's."

"Of course she does." I said jokingly.

"Edward, you have the most beautiful voice in the universe. Who wouldn’t love it?" Bella said.

"Do you have a backup plan?" I asked her. "What if he’s a she?"

I said that because my intuition was telling me it was a girl, and a witch's intuition have always been good. Listening to our conversation, Rose leaned over of the sofa with the same face there was on Bella's.

"I kicked a few things around. Playing with Renée and Esme. I was thinking... Ruh-nez-may."

"Ruhnezmay?" I asked.

"R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e. Too weird?" 

"No, I like it," Rose assured her, looking at me like I wasn't supposed to think the name was weird. "It’s beautiful. And one of a kind, so that fits."

"I still think he’s an Edward." Bella said.

"I bet it's going to be Ruhnezmay." I murmured.

Rose stared me like she was demanding me to stop talking. Edward was staring off into space, his face blank as he listened.

"What? What’s he thinking now?" Bella asked.

"He loves you," Edward whispered. "He absolutely adores you."

I turned to Jake and read his mind. He noticed he was alone, that now he was the only one who thought Bella shouldn't have this baby. Jake was shaking with anger and he got up from the couch.

"Ahh," Edward choked.

Edward ran towards a small table, took his car keys and tossed it at Jake.

"Go, Jacob. Get away from here." Edward said.

Jake took the keys and ran with anger to the garage. I didn't know who to talk to, if I scolded at Edward for being rude, or if I ran towards Jake so I could help him. I chose the first option, but I'd go after Jake soon I finished with Edward.

"Edward, what were you thinking? You just kicked Jake out of our house!" I said, angrily.

Bella was also angry, but not so much like me, because she knew why Jake was furious, and she didn't need to read his mind to know what was all that about.

"I didn't kick him out of ouy house, Vi. I just tried to hel him with what he needed."

I heard a car noise, Jake left. I looked at Edward, still angry with him, and then ran to the garage. I got there and I've noticed Jake used Edward's Aston Martin Vanquish. I took the first car keys I found, Alice's yellow Porsche, who was as fast as the Aston Martin.

I jumped to the car and started the engine. I wouldn't catch Jake, I'd just follow him. Edward wouldn't borrow that car over nothing, there must be a reason. I left the house, and only a few minutes later I could see Jake, but I didn't let him to notice me.

He was driving really fast. But with the Porsche it wasn't so hard to reach the same speed as him, I was thought how to drive by Emmett after all. I was between Tacoma and Seattle. Jake stopped near a big park, he parked and got out of the car, joining the crowd. I parked near Edward's car.

I tried focusing my mind on Jake, so I could read his mind. Someone called him.

"Hey, you okay? Hello? You there, with the stolen car." it was a feminine voice.

Jake turned to her. She was pretty, strawberry blonde hair, pale, a few frackled and brown eyes. She must've been sixteen at most.

"If you’re feeling that remorseful over boosting the car, you could always turn yourself in."

"It’s borrowed, not stolen," he snapped.

"Sure, that’ll hold up in court."

Jake was not in a good mood. "You need something?"

"Not really. I was kidding about the car, you know. It’s just that... you look really upset about something. Oh, hey, I’m Lizzie." the girl said, helding out her hand.

Jake looked at her hand until she let it fall.

"Anyway, I was just wondering if I could help. Seemed like you were looking for someone before."

Who would Jake look for in park in the middle of nowhere?

"Yeah."

They were silent for a few seconds.

"I don’t need any help. She’s not here."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Me, too," he mrumured.

Focusing on Jake's mind I understood what was all that about. He was desperately trying to find his imprint.

"This is a beautiful car. It’s really a shame they’re not making them anymore. I mean, the Vantage’s body styling is gorgeous, too, but there’s just something about the Vanquish..." she said. "How’s it drive?"

"Like you wouldn’t believe," he told her.

She smiled, and he smiled back.

"I’d better get this car back to the guy I borrowed it from," he muttered.

"Glad to hear you’re going straight."

"Yeah, you convinced me."

He started to turned back to the car. I tried hiding, but it was too late. A yellow Porsche was not so common. He knocked on the window, and I opened it, looking at him with guilt.

"I'm sorry Jake... but I needed to find out why Edward would borrow his Aston Martin." I spoke. "I was worried about you."

"As if." he said, rolling his eyes.

I got out of the car and stood in front of him.

"I really do worry about you, Jake. I may be Seth's imprint, but that doesn't mean I can't love other people. I love you, you're the best friend I could've asked for. Y'know, it's not the same being friends with my siblings, they usually look with other eyes... I've always wanted a guy best friend. The same way you worry about Bella, I worry about you." I said.

"It's not the same thing, Doll." he said, a little upset. "Loving ad a friend and loving someone romantically."

"It may not be the same, but it's still love. I am really sorry, Jake. You have no idea how much I wanna see you happy again. I'd do anything to se you happy, but unfortunately bringing you happiness is something I can't help you with. But, and I won't tell you this just to make you feel better, I'll tell you this because is something that I'm almost sure of, that it won't take long for you to find your imprint, I feel it. My advice is to always listen to a witch, they are always right."

We hugged tightly.

"We better get back home before Edward starts thinking we ran away together." I said.

He smiled a little. He got in Edward's car and I got in Alice's. And then we went back home.


	84. Spilled blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella goes into labor.

When we arrived in the garage Edward was waiting for us, something rare since the last few days he wouldn't leave Bella's side. I don't think anything bad happened with her, byt the look on his face. He seemed more calm than before. We parked the cars.

"A few things, Jacob," he said as soon Jake cut off the engine.

I left the keys of Alice's yellow Porsche on the stand, while Jake got out of the car and threw the keys to Edward.

"Thanks for the loan. What do you want now?" Jake asked.

"“Firstly... I know how averse you are to using your authority with your pack, but..." 

"What?"

"If you can’t or won’t control Leah, then I—" 

"Leah?" I spoke. "What happened?"

Edward's face was hard. "She came up to see why you’d left so abruptly. I tried to explain. I suppose it might not have come out right."

"What did she do?" Jake asked him.

"She phased to her human form and—"

"Really?" Jake interrupted Edward.

Jake was thinking it was strange Leah letting her guard down.

"She wanted to... speak to Bella." Edward said.

"To Bella?" Jake and I spoke.

"I won’t let Bella be upset like that again. I don’t care how justified Leah thinks she is! I didn’t hurt her—of course I wouldn’t—but I’ll throw her out of the house if it happens again. I’ll launch her right across the river—"

"Hold on. What did she say?" Jake asked.

"Leah was unnecessarily harsh. I’m not going to pretend that I understand why Bella is unable to let go of you, but I do know that she does not behave this way to hurt you. She suffers a great deal over the pain she’s inflicting on you, and on me, by asking you to stay. What Leah said was uncalled for. Bella’s been crying—"

"Wait—Leah was yelling at Bella about me?"

"You were quite vehemently championed."

"I didn’t ask her to do that."

"I know."

"I can’t promise to control Leah, I won’t do that. But I’ll talk to her, okay? And I don’t think there’ll be a repeat. Leah’s not one to hold back, so she probably got it all off her chest today."

"I would say so."

"Anyway, I’ll talk to Bella about it, too. She doesn’t need to feel bad. This one’s on me." Jake said.

"I already told her that."

"Of course you did. Is she okay?" I spoke.

"She’s sleeping now. Rose is with her." Edward said. "She’s… better in some ways. Aside from Leah’s tirade and the resulting guilt."

Jake now believed Edward was on Bella's side. He wasn't seeing the child as a monster anymore.

"It’s a bit more than that," Edward said, reading Jake's mind. "“Now that I can make out the child’s thoughts, it’s apparent that he or she has remarkably developed mental facilities. He can understand us, to an extent."

Jake's mouth was open. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. He seems to have a vague sense of what hurts her now. He’s trying to avoid that, as much as possible. He... loves her. Already."

"The progress, I believe, is more than we’d judged. When Carlisle returns—" Edward continued.

"They’re not back?" I asked him.

"Alice and Jasper are. Carlisle sent all the blood he was able to acquire, but it wasn’t as much as he was hoping for—Bella will use up this supply in another day the way her appetite has grown. Carlisle stayed to try another source. I don’t think that’s necessary now, but he wants to be covered for any eventuality."

"Why isn’t it necessary? If she needs more?" Jake asked.

"I’m trying to persuade Carlisle to deliver the baby as soon as he is back."

"What?" we both screamed.

"The child seems to be attempting to avoid rough movements, but it’s difficult. He’s become too big. It’s madness to wait, when he’s clearly developed beyond what Carlisle had guessed. Bella’s too fragile to delay."

"You think she’s going to make it," Jake whispered.

"Yes. That was the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. Waiting, as we have been, for the child to be ready, that was insanely dangerous. At any moment it could have been too late. But if we’re proactive about this, if we act quickly, I see no reason why it should not go well. Knowing the child’s mind is unbelievably helpful. Thankfully, Bella and Rose agree with me. Now that I’ve convinced them it’s safe for the child if we proceed, there’s nothing to keep this from working."

"When will dad be back?" I asked Edward.

"By noon tomorrow."

Jake had to grab the car to hold himself up.

"I’m sorry, I am truly sorry for the pain this causes you, Jacob. Though you hate me, I must admit that I don’t feel the same about you. I think of you as a… a brother in many ways. A comrade in arms, at the very least. I regret your suffering more than you realize. But Bella is going to survive."

"So I hate to do this now, while you’re already dealing with too much, but, clearly, there is little time. I have to ask you for something—to beg, if I must." Edward continued.

"I don’t have anything left," Jake choked out.

"I know how much you have given," Edward said quietly. "But this is something you do have, and only you. I’m asking this of the true Alpha, Jacob. I’m asking this of Ephraim’s heir. I want your permission to deviate from what we agreed to in our treaty with Ephraim. I want you to grant us an exception. I want your permission to save her life. You know I’ll do it anyway, but I don’t want to break faith with you if there is any way to avoid it. We never intended to go back on our word, and we don’t do it lightly now. I want your understanding, Jacob, because you know exactly why we do this. I want the alliance between our families to survive when this is over."

Jake thought _it's Sam you want._

"No. Sam’s authority is assumed. It belongs to you. You’ll never take it from him, but no one can rightfully agree to what I’m asking except for you.."

_It’s not my decision._

"It is, Jacob, and you know it. Your word on this will condemn us or absolve us. Only you can give this to us." I said.

_I can’t think. I don’t know._

"We don’t have much time." Edward said, glancing back towards our house.

Jake walked inside, Edward and I followed him. We noticed a moviment near the garage, and then we heard a low whimper. Seth shrugged through the ferns and loped over to us. 

"Hey, kid," Jake spoke.

Seth dipped his head, and Jake patted his shoulder.

"S’all cool," Jake lied. "I’ll tell you about it later. Sorry to take off on you like that."

"Hey, tell your sister to back off now, okay? Enough" Edward told him.

"Get back to work. I’ll spell you in a bit." Jake said.

Seth went back to wear he had appeared from.

"He has one of the purest, sincerest, kindest minds I’ve ever heard." Edward spoke while looking at me.

"I know that," Jake grunted.

We walked home. We went to the living room where Bella was drinking her daily blood.

"Bella, love, I thought you were sleeping," Edward said. "I’m sorry, I wouldn’t have left."

"Don’t worry. I just got so thirsty—it woke me up. It’s a good thing Carlisle is bringing more. This kid is going to need it when he gets out of me." Bella said.

"True. That’s a good point." Edward agreed.

"I wonder if he’ll want anything else," she mused.

"I suppose we’ll find out." Edward said.

I noticed that Jake had just walked in.

"Finally," I heard Alice's voice.

"Hey, Bells. How ya doing?"

"I’m fine,"

"Big day today, huh? Lots of new stuff." Jake said.

"You don’t have to do that, Jacob." Bella said.

"Don’t know what you’re talking about." he said while going to sit beside her. Edward was on the floor near the couch. Alice and I were sat on the other couch.

"I’m so s—" she started saying it. "Jake,"

"You can talk when you’re not being stupid." he said.

"Fine, I won’t say it," she said. "Sorry!"

We were silent for a while.

"How was your day?" Bella asked him.

"Great. Went for a drive. Hung out in the park."

"Sounds nice."

"Sure, sure."

Bella made a face. "Rose?" she asked.

Rose chuckled. "Again?"

"I think I’ve drunk two gallons in the last hour," Bella explained. "Can I walk? My legs are so stiff."

Rose helped Bella get on her feet carefully."

"One more day," Bella said, while patting her stomach.

Suddenly, the cup Bella had left on the couch fell. Bella tried to catch it.

There was the strangest, muffled ripping sound from the center of her body. 

"Oh!" she gasped.

She almost fell on the floor. Rose caught her in an instant.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

She screamed in agony.


	85. Renesmee's birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Bella's daughter is born. Rose loses control and leaves the house. Violet holds her niece for the first time.

Bella had been taken by Rose to the last floor, where all Carlisle's medical equipments were. Edward, Jake and I ran after Rose.

"Morphine!" Edward yelles at Rose.

I handed him the morphine. Though I've never studied Medicine, I was capable of helping them with some stuff.

"Alice—get Carlisle on the phone!" Rose shouted.

Edward started injecting morphine in Bella's arm.

"What’s happening, Edward?" I asked.

"He’s suffocating!"

"The placenta must have detached!" Rosalie said.

Bella was only screaming until now, but soon she started coming around.

"Get him OUT! He can’t BREATHE! Do it NOW!" Bella screamed.

"The morphine—," I growled.

She would have to wait until the morphine kick in.

"NO! NOW—!"

Alice darted into the room and clipped a little blue earpiece under Rosalie’s hair. Rose was holding a scalpel.

"Let the morphine spread!" Edward shouted at her.

"There’s no time," Rose hissed. "He’s dying!"

Rose pierced Bella's skin witht he scalpel. There was a lot of blood. But then, Rosalie lost her focus. Her eyes were showing thirst. She hasn't hunted in a long time.

"No, Rose!" I screamed.

I tried my best to stop Rosalie from hurting Bella so I threw myself on her, Jake did the same. Rose, without realising, stabbed deep in Jake's arm witht the scalpel. With his other hand, Jake smashed her face blocking her airways.

I didn't have time to use my power to change the scent. Rose was already in her 'hunt mode'.

Jake kicked her stomach and she flew into the door frame. Alice appeared and yanked Rose by her throat to get her to the hall. I saw Jake ripping the bade from his arm. I went to him.

"Jake, she hurt you! I'm so sorry..." I said.

I used my healing to fix his arm.

"Alice, get her out of here! Take her to Jasper and keep her there! Violet and Jacob, I need you!" Edward shouted.

We ran to him.

"CPR?" Edward growled at Jake.

"Yes!"

"Get her breathing! I’ve got to get him out before—"

We heard a crack inside her body. We kept waiting for her screaming to start.

"Her spine," Edward whispered in horror.

"Get it out of her! She won’t feel anything now!" Jake screamed.

Jake presses hid mouth to Bella's trying to make her breath. Edward kept cutting Bella's stomach. Then he used his teeth to cut the vampire skin.

Bella coughed. "“You stay with me now, Bella! Do you hear me? Stay! You’re not leaving me. Keep your heart beating!"

Then we heard a cry. The baby was out.

"Renesmee." Edward whispered.

I knew it!

"Let me…," Bella whispered. "Give her to me."

Edward handed the girl to Bella.

"Renes… mee. So… beautiful." Bella said.

Then she gasped in pain. There was a bite mark on Bella's left breast, and it started bleeding.

"No, Renesmee," Edward murmured.

Bella's eyes rolled back into her head.

"Take the baby," Edward told me.

I took Renesmee from his arms, so I let them work on Bella. I left the room and got to my bedroom, on the second floor. I walked in the bathroom and got on my knees beside the bathtub, while holding the baby in my arms. She started crying a little.

"Easy, easy..." I whispered, soothing. "It's gonna be okay.

I turned on the tub and with my hand I checked the tempreature. I gave Renesmee a bath, she was all covered in blood and other fluids. I took a towel and wrapped her in it.

For a newborn baby she looked really watchful, with her eyes wide, taking in everything, and she never took her eyes off me. She seemed more calm after hearing my voice. She seemed to trust what I said.

After drying her off I went to look for some baby clothes. I was able to find some in Edward's room. I put Renesmee on my bed and dressed her. I held her in my arms again and went to the living room.

By the front door there was Jasper, Alice and Rose. They all saw me holding the baby.

"It's Renesmee!" I told them. Alice and Rose had a big smile.

"I'm okay now, Vi. Give me her." Rose told me.

I gave a quick look to Jasper and Alice, and they both nodded. Then I handed Renesmee to Rose.


	86. The youngest family member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet takes care of Renesmee while the others are occupied fighting the werewolves. Jacob reveals he had an imprint on Renesmee. The baby has a super power.

We stayed for a few minutes watching Renesmee being held by Rose. Suddenly I heard the wolves voices in my head.

"Alice, Jasper, Rose, they are coming!" I yelled.

Alice and Jasper ran to the entrance and stayed outside to keep guard until the arrive of the werewolves. I turned to Rose.

"Rose, you should go with them too, you'll do better fighting with them." I told her.

Rose hesitated, she was thinking what she should do while looking at Renesmee.

"I don't wanna leave her..." Rose spoke.

"You won't! Trust me, I'll take care of her and protect her."

She hesistated before giving me the baby, then she ran after Alice and Jasper.

With Renesmee in my arms, I went to the living room where the fireplace was on and I sat on one of the couches. I held Renesmee in a way that she was in front of me looking directly in my eyes.

Surprisingly she wasn't looking like a newborn baby anymore, she looked more or less like a two month old baby. When the little girl looked into my eyes, she raised her little hand, like she wanted to touch my face, so I got closer to her, and then she touched me. Something really strange happened. I startes seeing things. She started projecting things im my mind, the first time she heard my voice and Edward's, then her birth, and then the first time I held her in my arms and after that I saw myself giving her a bath.

Renesmee was showing me her thoughts! She was born less than a hour ago and now she had a gift! She showed me her first memories of me.

I looked at her with a big smile. I wasn't believing this, but Renesmee was looking at something behind me. That's when I've noticed, when I turned around, that Jake was on his knees on the floor, looking directly at her.

"Jake," I said. "What happened?"

He was still at a loss of words, not taking his eyes off her. That's when I took a look into his mind.

"Have you imprinted on Renesmee? Jake!"

With Renesmee being held by one of my arms, with the other one I helped Jake get up.

"That's why Bella wanted you close this last few days... it was her..." Jake spoke.

I hesitated a little to let Jake hold her.

"Jake, Sam's pack is coming! You have to go and help my family! Don't worry, I'll stay with her."

Jake then seemed to realize everything. He rushed outside.

I haven't noticed what was happening outside, but the wolves were already there, and they were fighting with my family.

I went to one of the windows so I could see better what was going on outside without the wolves seeing me. Edward was there, I didn't see him coming down. Esme, Carlisle and Emmett had arrived and were also there. Everyone was fighting, except Bella and I of course. After a while I watched the wolves leave, including Jake. The rest ot my famimly came back inside.

They all went to where I was.

"This is Renesmee." I spoke.

Edward went back to where Bella was, where her body was. BELLA! I didn't know what happened to her! Rose took Renesmee from my arms and started playing with her.

"I have two things to say." I said.

Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Esme all turned to pay attention to me.

"Tell us." Carlisle spoke.

"Firstly, is Bella going to be okay?"

"She will be fine. Edward found a way to inject his venom and now she's turning into a vampire, it will take a couple of days." Carlisle said. "What was the other thing you had to say?" 

"Well, I thought it was a little strange... Renesmee has a gift!" I said.

Right after I said that they were all looking at me, including Rose, who was blind by the baby in her lap.

"What?" Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett said.

Carlisle and Esme were slooking at me so I could go on.

"When she touched my face she prohected some memories in my mind. The first time she heard my voice, her birth, and then I holding her and giving her a bath..."

Shortly after I said that, we all turned to Renesmee, who touched Rose's face with her small hand.


	87. Defending my imprint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella is now a vampire. She gets to meet her daughter.

Today would be the day Bella'd wake up as a vampire. Almost everyone in the family was waiting for Bella on the last floor, where her body was. It was a precaution, maybe she would feel Renesmee's scent and would want to attack, so everybody was there. Emmett and Jasper were the ones who were closer to her, Emmett was the strongest and Jasper was the expert in newborn vampires. Alice, Carlisle and Esme were behind them. Rose, Jake and I were in the living room with Renesmee.

Then we heard Bella and Edward leaving to hunt. The rest of the family went back to the living room.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's okay. I was surprised by her self control." Carlisle said.

I remembered the bet Emmet and I made with Jasper.

"I think we'll win the bet." Emmett said smiling at Jasper and I. We high fived.

"Don't be so sure about it." Jasper said.

I sat beside Jake, while Renesmee was being held by Esme. That scene was so cute to watch. Esme holding a baby in her arms, who now looked like a six-month old.

"May I hold her?" Jake asked akwardly.

"No way, dog. Even more now that you've had an imprint on her." Rosalie said.

"Come on, Rose. Let him hold her for a little, nothing will happen." I told her.

She made a face to me. Esme gave Renesmee to Jake, who held her without knowing what to do, he must've never held a baby before. I started reading his mind, when he started calling Renesmee by another name. Nessie.

"Nessie? Where did that come from?" I said, chuckling.

"Sometimes I forget Edward's not the only one who can read minds in this family..." Jake said. "It's from the Loch Ness monster... and I thought it was a cute nickname so I wouldn't have to use such a long name all the time."

A while after this, Bella and Edward came back from their hunting trip, Jake went to greet them outside, so Bella could get used to his smell before seeing Nessie.

We went all outside. Rosalie stayed further from us since she was holding Renesmee. Bella saw her and was shocked by her appearance, I'd be too, the girl didn't look like she was born two days ago.

"I was out just two days?" Bella asked.

Renesmee had Edward's hair, but she had curls. Her eyes were just like Bella's when she was a human, chocolate brown. She was a perfect mix of them.

Nessie turned, looked at Bella and smiled. Her little teeth showed. Bella stepped forward. Emmett, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle got closer to her, always afraid that something would happen.

"Oh, give her some credit. She wasn’t going to do anything. You’d want a closer look, too." I said.

"I’m okay," Bella promised. "Keep close, though, just in case."

When Renesmee heard Bella's voice she struggled in Rose's arms, reaching toward Bella.

"Jazz, Em, let us through. Bella’s got this." Edward told them.

"Edward, the risk—," Jasper said.

"Minimal. Listen, Jasper—on the hunt she caught the scent of some hikers who were in the wrong place at the wrong time..." Edward starting saying.

Emmett and I looked at each other, disappointed.

"Edward!" Carlisle chastened. "How could you be so irresponsible?"

"I know, Carlisle, I know. I was just plain stupid. I should have taken the time to make sure we were in a safe zone before I set her loose."

"Edward," Bella mumbled.

"He’s absolutely right to rebuke me, Bella," he said with a grin. "I made ahuge mistake. The fact that you are stronger than anyone I’ve ever known doesn’t change that." 

Alice rolled her eyes. "Tasteful joke, Edward."

"I wasn’t making a joke. I was explaining to Jasper why I know Bella can handle this. It’s not my fault everyone jumped to conclusions."

"Wait," I gasped. "She didn’t hunt the humans?"

"She started to. She was entirely focused on the hunt."

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"She heard me behind her and reacted defensively. As soon as my pursuit broke into her concentration, she snapped right out of it. I’ve never seen anything to equal her. She realized at once what was happening, and then... she held her breath and ran away."

"Whoa," Emmett murmured. "Seriously?"

We were looking at each other again, happy than we've won the bet.

"He’s not telling it right," Bella muttered. "He left out the part where I growled at him."

"Did ya get in a couple of good swipes?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"No! Of course not." Bella said.

"No, not really? You really didn’t attack him?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett!"

She then turned to Edward. "Edward. Please?"

"Jazz, this isn’t anything you’ve seen before," Alice spoke. "Trust me."

Jasper moved out of the way, but he had his hand on her shoulder just in case.

Renesmee started crying.

"What’s the matter? Is she hurt? What happened?" Jake asked.

He reached for Nessie, who went to his lap and stopped crying.

"No, she’s fine," Rose reassured him.

Even in Jake's lap, Nessie turned and started squirming and stretching towards Bella.

"See? She just wants Bella." Rose said.

"She wants me?" Bella whispered.

"She’s been waiting for you for almost three days," I said.

Bella took Nessie from Jake, and now the little girl was not impatient anymore.

Renesmee put her little hand on Bella's cheek, showing her her first memory of Bella.

"What... was... that?" Bella asked.

"What did you see?" Rose asked curiously. "What did she show you?"

"She showed me that?" Bella whispered.

"I told you it was hard to explain," Edward murmured. "But effective as means of communications go."

"What was it?" Jake asked.

"Um. Me. I think. But I looked terrible." Bella said.

"It was the only memory she had of you," I explained. "She’s letting you know that she’s made the connection, that she knows who you are."

"But how did she do that?" Bella asked.

Nessie seemed unconcerned of Bella's worries, she was smiling and pulling her mother's hair.

"How do I hear thoughts? How does Alice see the future? She’s gifted." Edward said.

"It’s an interesting twist," Carlisle said to Edward. "Like she’s doing the exact opposite of what you can."

"Interesting, I wonder..." Edward agreed.

"I remember you, too," Bella said quietly.

"Haven’t we experimented enough for one day?" Jacob asked. "Okay, Bella’s doing great, but let’s not push it."

"She’s fine," I said.

"What is your problem, Jacob?" Bella demanded.

"Just because I understand, it doesn’t mean I won’t throw you out, Jacob. Bella’s doing extraordinarily well. Don’t ruin the moment for her." Edward said.

"I’ll help him toss you, dog," Rose promised. "I owe you agood kick in the gut."

Bella noticed Jake's eyes were locked on Renesmee's face and she understood what was happening.

"No!" she gasped.

Jasper and Edward were holding Bella. Jake took Renesmee from her arms.

"Rose. Take Renesmee." Bella said.

Rose took Renesmee and backed away from Bella.

"Edward, I don’t want to hurt you, so please let go of me."

Edward and Jasper let her go. She took a few steps forward toward Jake.

"You didn’t," she said.

"You know it’s not something I can control." he said, backing away.

"You stupid mutt! How could you? My baby!"

While Bella stepped forward he backed away.

"It wasn’t my idea, Bella!"

"I’ve held her all of one time, and already you think you have some moronic wolfy claim to her? She’s mine."

"Pay up," Emmett told me. We had made another bet about Bella physically figthing Jake or not. Emmett was winning.

"How dare you imprint on my baby? Have you lost your mind?"

"It was involuntary!" he insisted.

Leah and Seth showed up in their wolf form.

"Bella, would you try to listen for just a second? Please? Leah, back off." Jake said.

"Why should I listen?" Bella hissed.

"Because you’re the one who told me this. Do you remember? You said we belonged in each other’s lives, right? That we were family. You said that was how you and I were supposed to be. So... now we are. It’s what you wanted."

"You think you’ll be part of my family as my son-in-law!"

Emmett and I laughed.

"Stop her, Edward. She’ll be unhappy if she hurts him." Esme said.

No one stopped Bella. I just got closer, just in case.

"No! How can you even look at it that way? She’s just a baby, for crying out loud!" Jake said.

"That’s my point!" she yelled.

"You know I don’t think of her that way! Do you think Edward would have let me live this long if I did? All I want is for her to be safe and happy—is that so bad? So different from what you want?"

She gowled at him.

"Amazing, isn’t she?" Edward murmured.

"She hasn’t gone for his throat even once," Carlisle agreed.

"Fine, you win this one," Emmet said to me.

"You’re going to stay away from her," she hissed at him.

"I can’t do that!"

"Try. Starting now."

"It’s not possible. Do you remember how much you wanted me around three days ago? How hard it was to be apart from each other? That’s gone for you now, isn’t it?"

Bella didn't get what he was trying to say.

"That was her. From the very beginning. We had to be together, even then."

"Run away while you still can," she threatened.

"C’mon, Bells! Nessie likes me, too,"

He shouldn't have said Renesmee's nickname...

"What... did you call her?"

"hat name you came up with is kind of a mouthful and—"

"You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness Monster?" she screamed.

She lunged for Jake's throat. Seth, in his wolf form, jumped onto Bella trying to separate them, but she threw him against a tree.

"BELLA!" I screamed.

"Violet, no!" Carlisle and Edward yelled. Too late.

I ran to her and with my eletrokinesis I gave her a shock. But what I didn't notice was that Bella was stronger than me now. She threw me as well and I fell on the ground.


	88. Dating proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth asks Violet to date her.

I got up with some difficulties, I'd probably broken a rib, but I'd heal with my powers later. Seth turnes back to his human form and was carried by Jake to our house. Bella seemed sorry, she helped me get inside. Everyone went to the living room.

"I’m so sorry, Seth. I should have been closer." Edward apologized. "Violet, you shouldn't have interfered."

I rolled my eyes.

"Seth, Violet, I—" Bella started apologizing.

"Don’t worry about it, Bella, Violet and I are totally fine," Seth said.

"Bella, love, no one is judging you. You’re doing so well." Edward said.

Jake was outside with Renesmee, protecting her from Bella. Carlisle secured another piece of the brace to Seth’s arm, who winced in pain.

"Sorry, sorry!" Bella mumbled.

"Don’t freak, Bella," Seth said. "I’ll be back to normal in half an hour. Anyone would have done the same, what with Jake and Ness— I mean, at least you didn’t bite me or nything. That would’ve sucked."

I used my healing to make the scratches on my face disappear.

"I’m a bad person." Bella said.

"Of course you aren’t. I should have—," Edward started.

"Stop that," Bella sighed.

"Lucky thing Ness—Renesmee’s not venomous. Cause she bites Jake all the time." Seth said.

"She does?" Bella asked.

"Sure. Whenever he and Rose don’t get dinner in her mouth fast enough. Rose thinks it’s pretty hilarious." I told her.

"Well, Seth, I think that’s as much as I can do. Try to not move for, oh, a few hours, I guess. I wish treating humans were this instantaneously gratifying. Stay still." Carlisle said, and he went back to his office.

"I can probably manage sitting still for a while." Seth said,and he yawned.

I was sitting beside him, and I let his head rest on my shoulder so he could sleep.

I noticed Bella was a little restless.

"What’s the matter, Bella?" I asked her.

"I was thinking about Charlie." she told me.

"Ah" Jasper murmured.

"We really have to leave, don’t we?" Bella asked. "For a while, at the very least. Pretend we’re in Atlanta or something."

I had completely forgotten that part. But I'd stay in Forks if my family had to leave.

"Yes. It’s the only way to protect your father." Jasper said.

"I’m going to miss him so much. I’ll miss everyone here."

After some time, Carlisle came down the stairs with some things in hand.

"Must be six," Edward said.

"So?" Bella asked.

"Time to measure Ness—er, Renesmee." Carlisle explained.

"Oh. You do this every day?"

"Four times a day,"

"Four times? Every day? Why?" Bella asked.

"She’s still growing quickly," Edward said.

"What do we do?" Bella whispered, horrified.

"I don’t know."

"It’s slowing," Jake muttered.

"We’ll need several more days of measurements to track the trend, Jacob. I can’t make any promises." Carlisle said.

"Yesterday she grew two inches. Today it’s less." Jake said.

"By a thirty-second of an inch, if my measurements are perfect," Carlisle said.

"Be perfect, Doc,"

"You know I’ll do my best," Carlisle assured Jake.

Jake sighed. "Guess that’s all I can ask."

Renesmee seemed irritated. Jake, who was holding her, was sat at the end of the couch, by my side. She started reachind toward me so she could show me what she wanted.

"“What does she want?" Jake asked me.

"Bella, of course," I said, and then turned to Bella. "How are you?"

"Worried," she admitted.

"We all are. But that’s not what I meant."

"I’m in control," she promised.

Renesmee reached for Bella, who took her from Jake. Renesmee put her hand on Bella's cheek.

"Oh, wonderful," Bella groaned. "Perfect."

"It’s just because he tastes better than the rest of us," Edward said, annoyed.

I was not understanding what was going on, I didn't see what Ness showed Bella.

"I told you she likes me, too," Jake said.

"It looks like she’s going to give you a rundown of everything you missed," Edward said.

With my hand I touched where I had bruised my ribs, and then with just a touch, I was brand new. Seth wok up, he seemes agitated, like he had woken up and remembered something important.

"Jake," Seth called. "I know it wasn't supposed to be like this, but I think it's a good time."

"Want me to pick it up?" Jake asked him.

"Please."

Edward, reading Seth's and Jake's thoughts, smiled. My whole family was in the living room. No one was understanding what was happening, no one besides Seth, Jake and Edward. Jake quickly left. Nessie watched him go curiously.

Renesmee, after being in Bella's lap for a while, turned to me and reached for me to take her.

"It's impressive how much she likes you, Vi." Bella told me.

"Renesmee seems to have a special place for Violet, since she was the first to hold her after me." Edward said.

I held Ness in my arms and sat on the couch beside Seth again. Now he seemed nervous.

Jake was back, but he stayed by the front dor, he was holding something and was trying to hide it. Seth, now almost healed, went to Jake.

They both came to the living room.

"It won't be like I had planned. Even more so after the incident outside." Seth said.

Jake looked at me and Seth, grinning. Seth got closer to me and got on his knee. Renesmee was watching everything and laughing.

Everyone's attention were on us.

"Violet, would you like to officially date me?" Seth asked me.

OH. MY GOD. Seth asked me to date him in front of my entire family! I had never being asked like this before...

"Yes!" I said.

Everyone cheered and had smiles on their faces.

Seth game me bouquet of flowers, which he had been hiding behind him. Lastly he gave me a bracelet, which seemed to be handmade.

"You made this?" I asked.

"Yes... Jake helped me a little..."

He put the bracelet on me and we kissed. Renesmee was chuckling and smiling. I was officially and finally dating!


	89. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet gets a car as a gift. She discovers Sarah and Embry got married. Grace tells Violet that Ryan King is alive.

I took advantage that everything was calmer so I decided visiting my friends since It had been too long since I last saw them. Seth and I agreed I should introduce him to them as officially my boyfriend. I was already dressed up, waiting for Alice so she could give me a ride to Grace's house, where I'd meet everyone.

"I won't take you there." Alice spoke.

"What are you talking about, Alice?" I asked her.

She looked at Jasper, smiling. "You and Seth can go without me."

I wasn't getting what she was trying to say. Then, Jasper, disappointed with himself and a little reluctant, came to me and handed me car keys. When I noticed, it wasn't any car, it was a Jaguar F Type like the one I had asked if I won the bet!

"OH. MY. GOD!" I yelled.

Everyone was now staring at me. Nessie started to laugh.

"Bella, I can only thank you for not killing any human!" I said, hugging Bella."You're welcome?" she said a little confused.

"I went with Jasper to buy your car!" Alice told me. "It's a shame you chose this one, because it only has two seats..."

"I'm not gonna take you with me, Alice, why would I need another seat?" I said.

Carlisle and Esme laughed.

"Go on, it's all yours." Alice said.

I took Seth's hand and ran to the garage, where my car was already parked.

"I don't believe it! My baby!" I said loudly, hugging the car and jumping with happiness.

I saw Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper had gone to the garage after Seth and I.

"Just one thing, Violet." Carlisle spoke.

"Yes, daddy?" I said.

"Drive safely..." he started, but I interrupted him.

"Yes, yes... Drive safely, don't do drugs, use protection, don't drink alcohol... Laters!"

I got on the driver's seat while Seth got on the passenger's seat. The car was extremely comfortable... I turned the engine and we went to Grace's. We arrived in less than ten minutes, the car was really fast. I parked and we went to the house entrance. We knocked and Grace opened the door.

"Violet, it's been too long!" Grace said while we hugged.

"I couldn't wait to meet you girls again! I was really missing all of you!" I told her.

"Wow! Is that your car? I'm envying you..." she said jokingly.

"Jasper got for me after he lost a bet!"

"I wish my family did that too.." she said. "Well, this must be Seth! It's nice to meet you, I'm Grace King, Violet's best friend and sister!"

"Oh, nice to meet you too, I'm Seth Clearwater!" he spoke.

We walked inside Grace and Helen's house. All the girls were there waiting for us. Everyone but Helen and Sarah. I greeted them all and then sat beside Seth in the living room.

"Well, since we haven't seen you for so long we want to know the news!" Jennifer spoke.

"Sure! Besides that Seth and I are officially dating, Bella now is a vampire and her daughter, Renesmee, is fine. It all worked well."

"That's really good to hear, Vi. I've never heard of a human carrying a vampire's child, it must've been hard to deal with..." Sapphira spoke.

"Yeah, it was... Anyways, I noticed Helen and Sarah are not here. What happened?" I asked curiously, but more worried.

"Well, Sarah is enjoying being married. It's weird thinking she's married..." Hagatha spoke.

"Married? How long was I out? Five years?!" I said.

"During the time your brother and Bella were on their honeymoon, Sarah was seeing Embry. Less than a week ago they went to Vegas, and they got married there." Jennifer told me.

"Oh my! I must've missed a lot then!" I said, surprised.

"Yep! She's super happy! They both are. Embry is so caring with her, always so protective and always close to her." Julie said.

She thought before answering my question. "Violet, I don't know how to tell you... My mother found out where my brother is and she's bringing him home right now."

"She found out where Ryan is? Ryan is coming here?!"

"Yes, that's not all... Ryan wasn't living alone..."

"Who he was living with?"

"You won't believe me but... Thomas and Janet Evenson..."

Thomas and Janet Evenson. I couldn't believe it really. Thomas wa my second love, and we dated for a few months, but he was a werewolf just like Ryan, not like Seth, and during a full moon he turned near me and ended up hurting me. That was the real reason why Rosalie hated werewolves. Only two people in my family knew that I dated Thomas: Alice and Rosalie, but the only one who knew I was sexually active with him was Rose. He was the only one that I've never told Esme about, and for a big reason... Thomas was nothing less than Charles Evenson's son, Esme's ex-husband, the man who abused her when when she was human. I couldn't tell her about Thomas. And his sister was with him, Janet... for a long time she was my only best friend besides Grace. And they were both living with Ryan! 

I didn't know what to feel. During a long time Ryan was more than a best friend, he was my childhood crush, my first love, and we shared a lot of special moments together. I should be happy for him. I was happy for him, Ryan really deserved someone to love him like I love Seth. I never thought this moment would come. My meeting with Ryan King and Thomas and Janet Evenson.


	90. Family reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cullens meet Ryan, Janet and Thomas.

Grace answered the phone, it was Helen.

"Hey, Mom. Look, change of plans. Vi and the girls are here, but I think you should go straight to the Cullens when you arrive in Forks. Violet needs to tell some things to her family and I think it's better if they meet Ryan and the others." Grace said.

Then she hung up. "Vi, I think it's better if you and Seth go home, so I already told my mom that we'll go to your place before they arrive."

"I also think it's better that way, Grace, thank you. I want to think how I'm going to tell Esme about my previous relationship with Charles Evenson's son..." I said.

I said goodbye to the girls and then Seth and I got in my car and went back home. I parked the car and we climbed the stairs and went to the living room.

"How was it, Vi?" Esme asked me.

"It was good..." I said.

They noticed I was different, obviously. Thank god Seth said something before they asked me anything else.

"Jake, you won't believe it, Embry got married!" Seth spoke.

"Really? That's why he wasn't with Sam's pack when they came here." Jake said.

"Is everything okay, Vi?" Alice asked me.

She asked the thing everyone wanted to ask me. "I need to tell you guys something." I was nervous.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Emmett spoke.

"No, Emmett!"

Carlisle nodded so I could continue speaking.

"When we got there, Sarah and Helen weren't there. They told us that Sarah has been in Vegas with Embry and that Helen..." I started.

"What is it, Honey?" Esme asked.

Now I was more nervous than ever, I was almost crying.

"Helen found Ryan and is bringing him here." I said.

"That' great, Vi! Don't you think?" Esme said.

Jake, who was not understanding anything, decided do ask something. "Who's Ryan?"

"He's the guy that popped Violet's cherry." Emmett answered.

Great moment to joke around! I desperately wanted to hide somewhere.

"Go on, Violet." Carlisle spoke.

"It's not just that... When Helen found him, she also found out he wasn't alone... he was living with two other werewolves... Thomas and Janet."

Alice and Rose instantly looked at me when I said Thomas's name.

"Thomas?" they both said.

"That Thomas?" Alice asked.

Everyone was trying to get what was happening. I nodded to both questions. I looked at Rose, showing her I wanted to tell Esme the truth.

"Vi, you've never mentioned a Thomas before..." Esme said, she sounded a little disappointed.

Rose, to help me, got up from the couch. "She's never told you about him for your own good, Esme. Thomas is..."

But Alice, who knew Thomas' last name, but she didn't know he was Charles' son, connected the dots and found out... out loud.

"Of course! Thomas Evenson!" she said. "How come I've never figured it out before?"

Esme seemed like she was about to faint. Carlisle went to her side.

"Explain, Violet." Carlisle spoke.

Esme was at a loss for words.

"I met him when we where in Pennsylvania... and I found out he was Charles' son."

I barely told her when the bell rang.

"There's something else... they came here, with Grace and Helen." I said.

Rose and Alice looked at me like they've seen a ghost.

"I'll get the door." Seth offered.

Seth went to open the door while we stayed in the living room. A few seconds later, five people walked in and joined us. I turned to see them.

"Unbelievable." Thomas spoke. "Violet Cullen, it's been so long since I last saw you!"

For a few second all my nervousness I was feeling for telling Esme the truth was gone, and I was only feeling happiness for meeting my friends again.

Thomas Evenson, you're more muscular each day..." I said playfully.

Thomas looked a little older than me, he was eighteen when he was bitten, by his own sister... Janet and him already knew about Esme being their father's ex-wife. The worst was that Thomas looked just like him, but instead of being blond with blue eyes he had brown hair, tanned skin, and brown eyes. I remember seeing Charles once in a photo.

I turned to Janet. "It's been too long!" I hugged her.

"I've always waited to meet you again!" she told me.

Janet looked just like her mother, she also had brown hair and eyes, but she physically didn't resemble Charles.

And lastly, Ryan.

"I can't believe it..." I said, hugging him tighly.

Then I hugged Helen, who I haven't seen in a while.

"This is Ryan King, Grace's brother." I introduced him to my family.

Ryan was nothing like Grace and Helen physically. He looked just like his father, but his personality was just like Helen's.

"And these are Thomas and Janet Evenson." I said, akwardly when I saw Esme looking at them.

"You must be Esme, Violet's mom. It's nice meeting you." Thomas spoke.

They both greeted her and then the rest of my family. When they were all sat I started talking. "Esme." I spoke, looking at her and holding her hands. "Yes, Thomas and Janet are Charles' children..."

She would've been crying if she was human.

I'm sorry for hiding this from you, I didn't want to hurt you..."

She hugged me, surprisingly she wasn't mad with me.

"Janet was born in 1923 and Thomas in 1925.I said. "They've practically have the same age as my biological brothers.

"What? How? She can't be the oldest..." Emmett spoke.

Janet looked fourteen maybe fifteen years old.

"I was bitten when I was fourteen." she explained. "And my brother when he was eighteen..."

Thomas was thoughtful.

"Edward..." he spoke, thinking about Edward's name. "Of course, you're the dude that killed our father.

Everyone froze. Edward, when he was a little rebel, before Rose and I joined the family, he started feeding on human blood, only of people who he considered monsters, Charles was the first.

"Thanks, man. You did us a big favor." Thomas said.

Esme, who was calmer now, spoke. "Did you two suffered with Charles?"

"Yeah... Our mom barely got married and they Janet was born, but he really wanted a boy." Thomas said.

"But we were really young when he died. I was four and Thomas was only two." Janet spoke.

When things were more peaceful, Seth and I sat beside Jake on the couch.

I noticed the looks Ryan and Thomas gave me, they didn't seem to like Seth and I together.


	91. Children of the moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Janet tell the Cullens a little more about their species.

"I don't know if you are comfortable with it, but could you tell us a little more about your story?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course, Mr. Cullen." Ryan spoke.

Always so polite.

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Okay, Carlisle." Ryan said. "I think Violet must have told you that we know each other since we were kids and we're friends since then."

"With benefits..." Emmett mumbled.

I gave him a look so he would shut up.

"I didn't know my sister and my mother were witches, I've never even suspected. Well, not before that night..." he started, looking at Rose, he was talking about her last night as a human. "I was in my room sleeping, when I heard my brother coming home late. I heard my mother go to him and she started scolding him, saying he smelled like alcohol. My mother, as soon as he got home, found out what he had done. I heard her going to Grace's room, who was beside my room, and asking her to pack her things because they were gonna leave. I wasn't understanding anything that was happening, then my mother walked in my room and also asked me to pack my stuff, but my father heard her saying we were leaving and he forbade me from leaving with them..."

"You ran away from home, didn't you?" Grace asked him.

"Yes. A week later I packed my things and ran away while he was asleep. I didn't know where I was going to, but I just couldn't stay with that man... On a full moon night, I was camping in a forest between Canada and New York when I was attacked. It was the biggest creature I've ever seen, a huge wolf. I could ran from there, get closer to a city. But the creature had scratched me, and I was infected by that. But for me that wasn't a werewolf, I didn't believe in their existence, that's what I used to tell myself. The other night, a day after I was attacked, I was on the street, it was dark and no one was around, I started feeling the worst pain ever. Something in my mind made me realize I was turning into a werewolf. It was horrible, the first transformation took two or three hours. And when I turned I completely lost control of my feelings and everything that made me me. I looked like a wild animal."

"And you two, how was it?" Esme asked Thomas and Janet.

"We used to live in Columbus, Ohio. I remember I was kinda rebel, I used to run away whenever I had a fight with my mom or my brother, but I'd always come back after a few days. But the last time I ran away I didn't come back." Janet spoke. "I've always like hiding in the woods which were near the city, I always went there whenever I ran away. But I had never encountered any creature like vampires or werewolves there. I was almost killed by that werewolf... He bit my leg, it was ready to kill me. Lucky me I'm used to climg trees, so I climbed as fast as I could, even with my injured leg. I stayed there until the sunrise, which was after the werewolf left. I jumped off the tree, it was the only way since my leg wasn't working. I took the few things I had taken with me and I came back home limping. But the forest was far from home, it seemed even more walking like that. The night came and when the full moon appeared I started turning into a werewolf. It was also the worst pain I ever felt.

Esme was looking at Janet with pity. That rebellious personality she probably took from her father.

"And Janet was the one who transformed me. I used to meet her in secret after she was turned, and she didn't want out mother to know what she was, but she trusted me. Some night she lost control and bit me." Thomas spoke.

"If you don't mind, we'd like to know more about your species. You know, we've met werewolves before-" Carlisle spoke, pointing to Jake and Seth. "they turn when they want, but we've never met someone like you before."

"As you know, we turn every full moon, and we turn back human in the sun rise." Janet spoke.

"You're called werewolves or does it have other name?" Carlisle asked.

"Werewolves are actually like the kid beside Violet," Thomas said, talking about Seth. "The correct name if Childen of the Moon, since we turn every month."

"In your human form do you have other inhuman abilities?" Edward asked.

"We have more strength. Janet is the strongest of us. We're faster, not like you vampires, but faster than humans. We have better agility, healing, more keen senses and we're immortal." Thomas said.

"However whenever we turn we become monsters. We feed on humans, that's why vampires hate us so much." Ryan completed .

"You also feed on human blood?" Carlisle asked.

"Human meat." Ryan said.


	92. Old friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet talks with Thomas and Janet.

A few days after the arrival of Ryan, Thomas and Janet, Seth left so he could spend some time with his family, after all he was staying too much with the Cullens rather than his own house. Since now there were no worries with Bella, I decided going to Grace and Helen's house, where all the witches were so they could meet the Children of the Moon. Obviously Carlisle and Esme let me go, because I stayed too long without seeing my friends. I went to my new car so I could drive to their house.

"Come in, Vi!" Helen told me, opening the door.

Again, I greeted everyone there. It looked like a welcome party. I saw that Thomas was holding a cup, in the corner, while Ryan and Janet were cuddling on the couch. I went to Thomas.

"How you doing, handsome?" I said.

Thomas was really good looking and muscular.

"Not so good as you, now that you have your own dog." Thomas said sarcastically, but I noticed he was also jealous.

"Stop that nonsense, Thomas. What do you think you'd find when you saw me again? You thought I'd be single, alone and crying missing you? Come on, how long ago did we date? Like, more than forty years?" I told him.

"I know, blondie. But I need to confess that it's not easy meeting your love again and seeing her with someone else."

He called me blondie... He was the only one who called me that.

I noticed he was focused on something, someone. When I followed his gaze, I noticed he was looking at Grace.

"You like her, don't you?"

"Is that obvious?"

"Love is obvious most of the time. The way you look at her tells me everything."

"Part of me thinks it's wrong... Ryan is like a brother to me, the older brother I've always wanted." he said.

"I get it. But I don't think you should think it's wrong, Ryan is with your sister after all." I said. "And even if he wasn't, Ryan wouldn't be mad at you."

He thought for a moment. "You're her friend, right? Helen told me you two grew up together and are like sisters."

"Yeah. Why? You want me to talk to her?"

"Yes, please, blondie!"

"Any other wishes I might do for you?" I joked.

"Actually, yes... another little favor..." he looked at me with pity eyes. "You're also really close to Ryan, and I think it's better if you talk to him instead of me..." 

"I got you, wolfie. "I said, that was what I called him when we first met.

He smiled and made a signal so I could talk to them. I thought it was better talking with Ryan first. I walked to him and Janet.

"Excuse me. Jan, would you mind if I steal Ryan for a little?" I asked.

"Of course, Vi. I'll go talk to my brother while you two talk, he looks weird." Janet said.

She went to Thomas and left me alone with Ryan on the couch. "Who would've said... my two friends are together! I'd never have imagined this..."

"Yeah, neither do I... You want to talk to me, Vi?" 

"Yeah, Ryan. Well, I know you and Thomas are close friends, like brothers. And I don't know how Thomas reacted when he found out you and Janet were together..." I said.

"Pretty badly actually..." he told me. "But go on."

"I wanted to know, actually, Thomas wanted to know, but he thought it'd be better if I asked you instead of him, if it would be a problem if he went out with your sister."

"Of course not. I even thought this would happen before we arrived in Forks, they match each other in many ways... and I'm not the boss of any of them, my sister and him are free to go out with whoever they want."

"You're a great friend, Ryan. I'm happy Thomas and Grace have you as a brother."

We hugged. "I was already forgetting. I'm sorry for leaving you back then, but I think I had to have control of myself before engaging any relationship."

"I get it, Ryan. You did it to protect me, even if I had to suffer for that."

I got up and went to Grace.

"Hey Cullen, how's it going?" she asked me.

"Good, what about you, King?"

"Good..." she said. "I need to talk to you." 

"Me too. But you first, it seems more important."

"So, I'm really happy my brother's back and he's found someone... But I can't help but feel alone..."

"Really? Because what I had to talk to you is about that!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Thomas, Janet's brother, he's been my friend for a long time, and he asked me to talk with you."

"What did he ask you you to talk with me?"

"He likes you, Grace. Believe me, I've never seen him so in love before... not even for me he was like that."

Thomas was the kind of guy who preferred just enjoying life, hooking up with people rather than having a serious relationship. To him, relationships were a form of prison. Ours was different, he really had feelings for me, but at the same time he didn't want to be stuck in a relationship, and neither did I... So that time we agreed to be friends with benefits.

And I really saw how he liked Grace, he seemed to have changed since we've met.

"Really, Vi?" she said, surprised. "Because I also liked him..."

"For real? He won't believe it! Grace, I think you two are gonna get it really well! You're so alike."

Thomas was the typical jock, a handsome, strong and athletic guy who just want to enjoy life and hates studying. Grace is like a feminine version of him, the popular girl in school, the queen B.

I went with Grace to where Thomas was, talking with Janet.

"Thomas, I think you know Grace, but I don't mind introducing you two again!"

"Hey, Thomas." Grace spoke.

I took Janet's hand and we left them so they could talk. Janet and I never really had a conversation yet.

"When Thomas opened up to me and told me he liked her, I didn't believe him for a second!" Jane said. "I've never thought my brother could really have feelings for other girls."

"Believe me, neither did I!"

"Vi, I wanted to apologize, but I haven't had the time to yet..."

"Apoligize for what, Jan?"

"For being with Ryan, of course! I know when you and him were together we hadn't met yet, and when you were with my brother I hadn't met him yet, but we're friends, great friends, and usually that's not something friends do to each other..."

"Jan, you don't need to apologize. If I still had feelings for Ryan, I'd have looked for him, and he'd have looked for me. But it's fate, we weren't meant to be together. Because now I've found my other half."

"It's true... And I'm really happy for you! Seth's a sweet guy and a really lucky one."

"I was the lucky girl to be in the right place and time..." I said quietly.

"The boys are also really happy for you, Vi. But it's just their way of dealing with this, although they do know that Seth makes you happy, they obviously were a little jealous when they found out about you two..."

"Yeah, I get it. Now if everything works right, Thomas and Grace will get along well too!"

"I hope they do."

I've missed my old friends so much...


	93. Does Charlie know the truth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob tells Charlie a little more than he should.

Edward and Bella got a house as a gift from Esme. They've spent the whole night there and in the other day they came back home. They've left Renesmee with us for a while, I can't even imagine what they could be doing alone in that house...

I was with Ness in my lap and Rose was playing with her when Bella got near us.

"How long has she been up?"

"Just a few minutes," I said.

"We would have called you soon. She’s been asking for you—demanding might be a better description. Esme sacrificed her second-best silver service to keep the little monster entertained." Rose said, smiling.

"We didn’t want to… er, bother you." I said.

Rose and I bit our lips trying not to laugh.

"We’ll get your room set up right away," Bella told Renesmee. "You’ll like the cottage. It’s magic. Thank you, Esme. So much. It’s absolutely perfect."

Esme had arranged everything in their new house. Before she could respond, Emmett was laughing, loudly.

"So it’s still standing?" he asked. "I would’ve thought you two had knocked it to rubble by now. What were you doing last night? Discussing the national debt?"

Bella almost attacked him, but she controlled herself, this time.

"Where’re the wolves today?" she asked.

"Jacob took off this morning pretty early and Seth followed him out," I said.

"What was he so upset about?" Edward asked.

Renesmee, who was in Bella's lap, was handed off to Rose. It was time to feed her.

"I don’t know—or care," Rose grumbled. "He was watching Nessie sleep, his mouth hanging open like the moron he is, and then he just jumped to his feet without any kind of trigger—that I noticed, anyway—and stormed out. I was glad to be rid of him. The more time he spends here, the less chance there is that we’ll ever get the smell out."

I grimaced at her.

"Rose," Esme chided gently.

"I suppose it doesn’t matter. We won’t be here that much longer." Rose said.

"I still say we should go straight to New Hampshire and get things set up," Emmett said. "Bella’s already registered at Dartmouth. Doesn’t look like it will take her all that long to be able to handle school. I’m sure you’ll ace your classes... apparently there’s nothing interesting for you to do at night besides study."

Rose and I giggled.

"What is he doing? What is that dog doing that has erased my schedule for the entire day? I can’t see anything! No!" Alice said, then she looked at Bella's outfit. "Look at you! You need me to show you how to use your closet!"

Alice had chosen all Bella's clothes for her.

"He talked to Charlie. He thinks Charlie is following after him. Coming here. Today." Edward spoke.

"He told Charlie?" Bella gasped. "But—doesn’t he understand? How could he do that?"

"Jacob’s on his way in now." Edward said.

Jake walked in. "Hey, guys,"

Leah and Seth were behind him, in their human forms.

"Rose," Bella said.

Rose handed Nessie to Bella.

Then the three of them came to the living room. "Charlie’ll be here soon," Jake said. "Just a heads-up. I assume Alice is getting you sunglasses or something?

"You assume way too much," Bella said. "What. Have. You. Done?"

"Blondie and Emmett woke me up this morning going on and on about you all moving cross-country. Like I could let you leave. Charlie was the biggest issue there, right? Well, problem solved."

I'd be the only one who'd stay.

"Do you even realize what you’ve done? The danger you’ve put him in?" Bella said.

Jake snorted. "I didn’t put him in danger. Except from you. But you’ve got some kind of supernatural self-control, right? Not as good as mind reading, if you ask me. Much less exciting."

Edward was between Jake and Bella, afraid that she'd hurt hurt him again. "That’s just a theory, mongrel," Edward said. "You think we should test it out on Charlie? Did you consider the physical pain you’re putting Bella through, even if she can resist? Or the emotional pain if she doesn’t? I suppose what happens to Bella no longer concerns you!"

"Bella will be in pain?" Jake asked, regretful.

"Like you’ve shoved a white-hot branding iron down her throat!"

"I didn’t know that," Jake whispered.

"Then perhaps you should have asked first," Edward said.

"You would have stopped me."

"You should have been stopped—"

"This isn’t about me," Bella interrupted. "This is about Charlie, Jacob. How could you put him in danger this way? Do you realize it’s death or vampire life for him now, too?"

"Relax, Bella. I didn’t tell him anything you weren’t planning to tell him."

"But he’s coming here!" 

"Yeah, that’s the idea. Wasn’t the whole ‘let him make the wrong assumptions’ thing your plan? I think I provided a very nice red herring, if I do say so myself."

"What did you tell him?" I asked. "That Bella was hit by kryptonite and now she's different?"

"I didn’t tell him anything about Bella. Not really. I told him about me. Well, show is probably a better verb."

"You phased in front of Charlie." I concluded.

"You what?" Bella whispered.

"He’s brave. Brave as you are. Didn’t pass out or throw up or anything. I gotta say, I was impressed. You should’ve seen his face when I started taking my clothes off, though. Priceless,"

I could see the scene in his mind, I laughed. I was the queen of laughing at the wrong time.

"Not funny, Violet." Edward said.

"Yes it is! Charlie's face was indeed priceless!" I said, laughing.

"You absolute moron! You could have given him a heart attack!" Bella said.

"Charlie’s fine. He’s tough. If you’d give this just a minute, you’ll see that I did you a favor here."

"You have thirty seconds to tell me every single word before I give Renesmee to Rosalie and rip your miserable head off. Seth won’t be able to stop me this time."

Jake started telling how Charlie's found out about him being a werewolf.


	94. Father and daughter meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie visits Bella and meets Renesmee.

"You, you, and you," Alice said to Leah, Seth and Jake. "If you must stay, get over in the corner and commit to being there for a while. I need to see. Bella, you’d better give him the baby, too. You’ll need your arms free, anyway."

Bella handed Nessie to Jake.

"Am I allowed to leave?" Leah asked, uncomfortable in her human form. 

"Of course," I said.

"Stay east so you don’t cross Charlie’s path," Alice told her.

Leah left without looking at Alice. It would be hard getting closer with her.

Edward went to stay near Bella. "You can do this. I know you can. I’ll help you; we all will."

"Yeah... It'll be exciting to see Bella deseparte without being able to breath afraid she'll attack her dad." I thought out loud.

Bella and Edward both made a face to me. "What? I'm only speaking the truth."

"Have you ever thought if it were you and you attacked your father?" Bella said.

"I wouldn't even try to have self control... I'd attack him without thinking twice." I said, talking about Robert.

Bella was a little confused thinking I was talking about Carlisle.

"She was talking about her birth father. She wouldn't be psycho enough to the point she'd do that to Carlisle..." Edward told her.

"Just chill, Bella. If I didn’t believe you could handle it, we’d disappear today. This very minute. But you can. And you’ll be happier if you can have Charlie in your life." I told her.

"And if you can't handle it, look directly at Violet. She'll change the scent and you'll be fine." Edward said.

They didn't want me to just change Charlie's scent, they wanted to train Bella so she could have self control.

Alice handed Bella a little white box. "These will irritate your eyes—they won’t hurt, but they’ll cloud your vision. It’s annoying. They also won’t match your old color, but it’s still better than bright red, right?

"When did you—" Bella started speaking, but she was interrupted by Alice.

"Before you left on the honeymoon. I was prepared for several possible futures."

Bella put the contact lenses.

"I see what you mean," Bella murmured. "How do I look?"

Edward smiled. "Gorgeous. Of course—"

"Yes, yes, she always looks gorgeous," Alice finished his thought. "It’s better than red, but that’s the highest commendation I can give. Muddy brown. Your brown was much prettier. Keep in mind that those won’t last forever—the venom in your eyes will dissolve them in a few hours. So if Charlie stays longer than that, you’ll have to excuse yourself to replace them. Which is a good idea anyway, because humans need bathroom breaks." Alice shook her head. "Esme, give her a few pointers on acting human while I stock the powder room with contacts."

"How long do I have?" Esme asked.

"Charlie will be here in five minutes. Keep it simple." I had read Alice's mind.

Esme nodded. "The main thing is not to sit too still or move too fast,"

"Sit down if he does," Emmett interjected. "Humans don’t like to just stand there."

"Let your eyes wander every thirty seconds or so," Jasper added. "Humans don’t stare at one thing for too long."

"Cross your legs for about five minutes, then switch to crossing your ankles for the next five," Rose said.

"And blink at least three times a minute," Emmett said. He took the television remote and sat to watch football.

"Move your hands, too. Brush your hair back or pretend to scratch something," Jasper said.

"I said Esme," Alice said. "You’ll overwhelm her."

"No, I think I got it all," Bella said. "Sit, look around, blink, fidget."

"Right," Esme approved, hugging Bella's shoulders.

"You can do this," Edward told her.

"Maybe you should start out already on the couch. You’ve been sick, after all. That way he won’t have to see you move right at first."

Bella sat on the couch. "Jacob, I need Renesmee,"

"Bella, that doesn’t help me see." Alice said.

"But I need her. She keeps me calm.” The edge of panic in my voice was unmistakable."

"Fine," Alice groaned. "Hold her as still as you can and I’ll try to see around her."

Before handing her to Bella, I went to Jake, who was holding Renesmee, so I could give a few instructions to her. Even though she was just a baby, she understood everything too well, even more so when I was the one talking to her.

"Ness, someone special is coming to see you and your mother. But he’s not like us, or even like me or Jacob. We have to be very careful with him. You shouldn’t tell him things the way you tell us."

In no way she could show her thoughts to Charlie. She touched my face.

"Exactly," I said. "And he’s going to make you thirsty. But you mustn’t bite him. He won’t heal like Jacob and I."

"Can she understand you?" Bella asked.

"She understands. You’ll be careful, won’t you, Renesmee? You’ll help us?" I asked her.

She touched my face again. "No, I don’t care if you bite me or Jake. That’s fine."

Jake chuckled. She bit me every now and then, but she didn't really like the taste of my blood. Jake handed Ness to Bella.

"Maybe you should leave, Jacob," Edward said coldly.

"I told Charlie I’d be here," Jake said. "He needs the moral support."

We sae Charlie's car getting near our house. Ness snuggled into Bella and hid her face on Bella's neck.

Carlisle went to open the door. "Hello, Charlie,"

"Carlisle. Where’s Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Right here, Dad." Bella spoke, she was sat on the couch with Renesmee in her lap.

I was on the other couch, where Bella could easily make visual contact if needed to. Charlie walked in.

"Is that you, Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Yep. Hi, Dad."

"Hey, Charlie," Jake greeted from the corner. "How’re things?"

Charlie glowered at Jake. "Bella, are you okay?"

"Really and truly great," she promised. "Healthy as a horse."

It looked like the world was conspiring against me. She decided saying stuff like that just when I needed to have a serious face.

"Jake told me this was... necessary. That you were dying."

Nessie was leaning into Edward, who was sitting beside Bella.

"Jacob was telling you the truth."

"That makes one of you."

Our family had lied to telling him Bella had been in Atlanta, when actually she was in Forks the whole time.

Renesmee moved. Bella, tightened her grip on her.

"Oh," Charlie said. "This is her. The orphan Jacob said you’re adopting."

"My niece," Edward told him.

Ness looked a lot like Edward so it was better lying that she was biologically related to him.

"I thought you’d lost your family,"

"I lost my parents. My older brother was adopted, like me. I never saw him after that. But the courts located me when he and his wife died in a car accident, leaving their only child without any other family."

Nessie peeked from under Bella's hair.

"She’s... she’s, well, she’s a beauty."

It was true. Nessie was prettier than anyone in the family, including Rose.

"Yes," Edward agreed.

"Kind of a big responsibility, though. You two are just getting started." Charlie said.

"What else could we do?" Edward said, brushing his fingers over Renesmee's cheek. "Would you have refused her?"

"Hmph. Well." he shook his head. "Jake says you call her Nessie?"

"No, we don’t," Bella said. "Her name is Renesmee."

"How do you feel about this? Maybe Carlisle and Esme could—" 

"She’s mine," Bella interrupted him. "I want her."

"You gonna make me a grandpa so young?"

Edward smiled. "Carlisle is a grandfather, too."

Charlie looked a little annoyed to Carlisle, he was irritated that Carlisle had lied to him.

"I guess that does sort of make me feel better. She sure is something to look at."

Renesmee leaned toward Charlie. He started counting to see if she could really be Edward and Bella's biological daughter.

"Need to know, Charlie. It’s okay. I promise." Jake said.

"I don’t want to know everything, but I’m done with the lies!"

"I’m sorry," Edward said calmly. "but you need to know the public story more than you need to know the truth. If you’re going to be part of this secret, the public story is the one that counts. It’s to protect Bella and Renesmee as well as the rest of us. Can you go along with the lies for them?"

Everyone was in the living room.

"You might’ve given me some warning, kid."

"Would it really have made this any easier?" Bella asked.

Charlie was looking at Renesmee. "Whoa, how old is she?"

"Three months," Edward said. "rather, she’s the size of a three-month-old, more or less. She’s younger in some ways, more mature in others."

Nessie waved at him.

Jake elbowed Charlie. "Told you she was special, didn’t I?"

"Just what is your part in all this, Jake? How much does Billy know? Why are you here?" Charlie asked.

"Well, I could tell you all about it—Billy knows absolutely everything—but it involves a lot of stuff about werewo—"

"Never mind." Charlie said.

"Everything’s going to be great, Charlie. Just try to not believe anything you see."

No one said anything for a few seconds.

"Woo!" Emmett suddenly boomed. "Go Gators!"

Jake, Charlie and I jumped. The rest was frozen.

"Florida winning?" Charlie asked.

"Just scored the first touchdown," Emmett confirmed. "'Bout time somebody scored around here."

And that was the first time Charlie and Bella met after her transformation. It was also the first time Renesmee met her grandfather. That god it went well.


	95. News and arm wrestling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Emmett do an arm wrestling. Sarah has some news to share with Violet.

Charlie had just left.

"Edward, I did it!" Bella said.

"You did. You were unbelievable. All that worrying over being a newborn, and then you skip it altogether." 

"I’m not even sure she’s really a vampire, let alone a newborn," Emmett called from under the stairs. "She’s too tame."

Bellla snarled to him.

"Oooo, scary," Emmett laughed.

Renesmee, who was in Bella's arms, was confused, she touched Bella's cheek with her hand.

"Charlie will be back tomorrow," Bella told her.

"Excellent," Emmett said.

"Not brilliant, Emmett," Edward said.

"What do you mean?" Emmett demanded.

"It’s a little dense, don’t you think, to antagonize the strongest vampire in the house?"

Emmett snorted. "Please!"

"Bella," Edward murmured. "do you remember a few months ago, I asked you to do me a favor once you were immortal?"

"Oh!" she remembered and gasped.

"What?" Emmett growled.

"Really?" she asked Edward.

"Trust me,"

Bella took a deep breath. "Emmett, how do you feel about a little bet?"

I got up from the couch when I heard the word 'bet'.

"Awesome. Bring it." he said. "Unless you’re too afraid...?"

"I can't wait to see this..." I said, then turned to Emmett and tapped his shoulder. "It was nice meeting you, brother."

He made a face at me, noticing I was cheering for Bella.

"You. Me. Arm-wrestling. Dining room table. Now." Bella said.

His grin stretched.

"Er, Bella," Alice said quickly. "I think Esme is fairly fond of that table. It’s an antique."

"Thanks," Esme mouthed at her.

"No problem," Emmett said, with a smile. "Right this way, Bella."

Bella handed me Nessie.

We all went to the back. There was a large granite boulder near the river.

"Okay, Emmett. I win, and you cannot say one more word about my sex life to anyone, not even Rose. No allusions, no innuendos—no nothing."

His eyes narrowed. "Deal. I win, and it’s going to get a lot worse."

Emmett noticed Bella's nervousness and grinned evilly. "You gonna back down so easy, little sister?" he taunted. "Not much wild about you, is there? I bet that cottage doesn’t have a scratch. Did Edward tell you how many houses Rose and I smashed?"

She gritted her teeth and grabbed his hand. "One, two—"

"Three," he grunted.

Nothing happened. He tried pushing her hand, unsuccessfully. Bella didn't even seem to try. After some time she started pushing Emmett's hand. He snarled at her.

"Just keep your mouth shut," she reminded him, and then smashed his hand into the boulder.

Edward, Jake and I laughed. Emmett kicked the rock fragment agaisnt the river.

"Rematch. Tomorrow." he said.

"It’s not going to wear off that fast," she told him. "Maybe you ought to give it a month."

He snarled again. "Tomorrow."

"Hey, whatever makes you happy, big brother."

We hadn't seen that Nessie was giggling.

"Did she just laugh?" Bella asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Who wasn’t laughing?" Jake muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Tell me you didn’t let go a bit on your first run, dog," Edward teased.

"That’s different," Jake said. "Bella’s supposed to be a grown-up. Married and a mom and all that. Shouldn’t there be more dignity?"

Nessie touched Edward's cheek.

"What does she want?" Bella and I asked.

"Less dignity," Edward said with a grin. "She was having almost as much fun watching you enjoy yourself as I was."

"Am I funny?" Bella asked Ness, and she reached for Bella. "You want to try?"

Ness smiled and took the stone Bella had been holding with both hands.

Shortly after we were watching the sunset. Bella was observing her vampire skin shine. Nessie compared her skin to the other, which was lightly shining, but it wouldn't be strange to humans. She touched her hand on Bella's cheek.

"You’re the prettiest," Bella told her.

"I’m not sure I can agree to that," Edward said.

Esme, who was at home, went to the window of my room, and called us. "Vi, your friend wants to talk with you!" she said, my phone in hand.

I ran to the house and took my phone from Esme's hand.

 _"Hello!"_ I answered, I didn't know which friend it was.

 _"Violet, it's Sarah!"_ she said.

_"Sarah, it's been so long!"_

_"If you don't mind, Embry and I got back to Forks yesterday, I already spoke to the girls, except you, could we stop by your house?"_

_"Sure!"_

_"We're on our way, then!"_

Then she hung up. "Sarah and Embry are coming here."

"That's good, Honey! Let's wait for them, then!" Esme told me.

When I got down to the living room, Jake, who had overheard our conversation, was near the stairs.

"Cool, Embry is coming here?" he asked me.

"Yeah, they came back from Vegas yesterday."

"Awesome."

We waited a little in the living room until they came. Esme went to open the door for them.

"It's good to see you again, Sarah!" Esme said, greeting her. "You must be Embry, nice to meet you."

Embry greeted Esme and they walked in the living room. When I saw Sarah, I ran to her and we gave a tight hug.

"Hi, Embry!" I said.

"What's up, Rochester."

Jake and Embry hugged. After everyone greeted each other, we sat on the sofas.

"So, how was Vegas?" I asked.

"Great! We got married in one of those chapels and we stayed in one of those fancy hotels!" Sarah said.

"You know what they say, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." Embry joked.

We laughed.

"But there's one thing that can't stay in Vegas." Sarah spoke.

I was thinking: what could it be?

Then I noticed Sarah's hand caressing her stomach.

"Sarah! I can't believe it!" I yelled.

"Yeah! I'm four weeks along! I told the girls yesterday!"

"Who would have thought, Embry with a little boy!" Jake said.

Embry smiled. "Actually, it's not a little boy..."

"Please tell me it's a human child!" I said.

"Well, it could be a werewolf..."

"Don't worry, Vi. But that's not what Embry meant." Sarah said.

"What did he mean?"

"I meant it's probably gonna be a little girl." Embry said.

"A little girl, Sarah! How wonderful!" I hugged her again.

I thought about Sarah's son that she had a long time ago, Henry.

"Yeah... You know, we can't tell yet if it's a girl, but you know how a witch's intuition is..." Sarah said.

"And have you two thought about names?" I asked.

"Yes. Mary Alice."

Alice suddenly appeared in the living room. "Mary Alice! My human name was Mary Alice!"

"It's a tribute, actually. Mary was my mother's name and Alice was my aunt's." Sarah spoke.

Sarah's mother and aunt had been hanged in Salem when Sarah was just a baby.

"Mary Alice Call." Embry said.


	96. The second first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet and Seth have sex for the first time.

I was at home when I received a phone call. _"Hello?"_

 _"Hey, Vi"_ Seth said.

_"Hey, Seth!"_

_"I was wondering, my mom left to spend the weekend at Charlie's, and Leah is with Jake... do you wanna come over?"_ Seth invited me.

_"Of course!"_

I put some clothes, I had been wearing pajamas, I took my car keys and went down to the garage.

Of course, it wouldn't be my family if someone didn't stop me before I could get to my car.

"Where are you going, Vi?" Alice looked at me, maliciously.

"I'm meeting Seth." I told her. "Alice, stop looking at me like that... don't tell them anything you shouldn't."

"Don't worry, Vi. I won't tell them anything."

I got in the car and went to Seth's.

When I arrived, I parked in front of his house. I went to the entrance and knocked on the door. A few seconds later he answered.

"Hi, Vi."

"Hi, Seth."

We kissed and then we walked inside and he closed the door. "Why did your mom go to Charlie's for the weekend?"

"Oh, Jake didn't tell you? My mom and Charlie are a thing now."

"That's cool! I'm happy for them!" I told him.

Charlie has been lonely since Renée left and they divorced, and Sue has been lonely since Harry passed, so it would be good they having each other.

"It's a miracle that Jake left my house to spend some time with Leah... since Nessie was born he doesn't leave her side."

"Yeah... actually, Jake is doing a favor for me." Seth said.

"A favor?" I said, confused.

"Yeah, I took advantage that my mom's not at home and asked him to distract Leah for a few hours."

Now I was getting what Seth wanted. "So we're finally alone?" I said, getting closer to him.

"Yeah..." he sounded nervous. It would be his first time after all.

When my nose was almost touching his, he grabbed my waist and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck, stroking his hair.

Unexpectedly he took me in his arms bride style, and took me to the second floor. We got in his room.

I chuckled when I saw everything he had prepared. The room was darker, I could only see everything becaus eof the candles which were scattered around the room, red rose petals were on the floor with the candles. The radio was on, Chasing Cars was playing.

"It's beautiful, Seth." I told him, admiring everything.

"Jake helped me."

I sat on his bed. "Seth, you know I'm not a virgin, right?"

"Oh, I know... I found out by your brother that day you met your friends..."

Oh- that day that Emmett openly said 'the guy that popped Violet's cherry'. Emmett!

"That's-that's good. For a moment I thought you did all this to make me feel more comfortable..."

"Yeah, that too. I did this more for me actually..."

He sat on the bed beside me and I started kissing him. I tried making him feel more comfortable for his first time.

I took off his shirt and let his muscles in view. I took off the coat I was wearing.

Then he took off my shirt and I took off his pants, we were standing now. My shorts were suddenly on the floor. I took off my shoes and he took off his. My breasts were exposed now, I wasn't wearing a bra.

We took off the rest of the clothes and laid on the bed. I noticed his nervousness because when I touched his hand he was shaking.

"You don't need to be nervous." I told him, while I gasped.

He nodded, still a little nervous, but he was more relaxed now.

I let him feel more relaxed and used to this new sensation, then he turned me and now I was under him. We kept holding our hands while making love.

* * *

After a while we've finished. I felt like I just had my first time again, but it was better, I didn't feel any pain or bleed.

I put my clothes and Seth did too.

When I was fully clothed, I noticed he was paralyzed, he seemed to have remembered something.

"What is it, Seth?" I asked him.

"I forgot to- forgot to use-" he started saying, but I got what he was trying to say.

"Don't worry. I'm on the pill."

I noticed he immediately relaxing and sighing of relief. "Not that I don't want kids... I just don't think right now is a good time."

"I agree."

"Vi, I'm sorry, but you know how my sister is stubborn and a little closed off, so I think it's better if you leave before she arrives." Seth said.

"You don't have to worry, Seth."

He followed me to the front door and we kissed before I left. I got in my car and went home.

I parked the car in the garage and went to the living room.

When I arrived I noticed everyone was staring me. I turned to Alice.

"What did you tell them this time, Alice?" I asked, ready to scold her.

"Nothing! I swear, Vi! I just told them you left and went to Seth's."

I noticed Edward's disgusted face, he was reading my mind.

"Stop it, Edward!" I hissed.

"You know I can't sometimes!"

I saw the way Emmett was looking at me.

"How was it in your boyfriend's house, Vi? Jacob left a few hours ago to hang out with Leah, and Bella spoke to Charlie on the phone and she found out Sue is with him this weekend." he said.

"So what? We were watching movies..."

Jasper decided to tease me as well. "What movie?"

"Ha-Harry Potter."

"Which one?" Jasper asked.

"Order of the Phoenix." I quickly answered.

I was always terrible at lying to my family.

"That movies hasn't been released yet." Emmett said, with that annoying teasing look on his face like he was about to say some bullshit.

My cheeks were on fire. That's when Emmett started laughing.

"Oh, lil sis, you're terrible at lying." he said.

"Shut up, Emmett." I said.

"At least tell me you guys used protection."

"SHUT UP, EMMETT!" I yelled.

"Emmett, leave your sister alone." Esme spoke.

She was looking at me protectively. I sat on the couch between her and Carlisle.


	97. Renesmee was found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irina finds out about Renesmee.

Renesmee. How can the birth of a child change so many things in our lives? My whole family, after her birth, was so much happier, in some ways... Nessie's growth was faster than a human child. She spoke her first word when she was only a week old, it was 'Momma'. In a human family, if the child had spoken their first word everyone would be thrilled. My family wasn't really thrilled, our concern was growing over time. Less then three weeks later, Nessie started walking.

Edward and Carlisle started to investigate. Meanwhile, Alice and Rosalie usually began our day with a fashion show. They dresses Ness in pretty clothes and took a lot of pictures, trying to create a baby album, documenting every phase of her accelerated childhood.

When Nessie turned three months, she was the size of a big one-year-old, or a small two-year old. She had bronze hair, like Edward's, and it was curly like Charlie's, and they hung to her waist. Renesmee could speak with flawless grammar and articulation, but she rarely spoke, she preferred showing her thoughts. She could not only walk, but run and dance. She could even read.

By Carlisle's calculations, her growth was slowing down, but her mind continued to race on ahead. Even if the rate of her growth was slowing down, she would probably be an adult in sour years, which concerned us.

But Nessie was really healthy. Bright, glowing and happy.

I noticed that sometimes Carlisle and Edward discussed her future options in low voices, trying to not be heard by Bella or Jake.

Carlisle and Edward had exhausted the research about Renesmee's kind. Our family had decided going back to Brazil, to research some old legends. What stopped us from going was Bella. Partially because she wanted to be near Charlie, the other part was that Bella would have to take another trip first, visit the Volturi to prove she was immortal. That was what made Bella and Edward argue.

"You’re not going alone," Edward told her.

"They won’t hurt me," she said. "They have no reason to. I’m a vampire. Case closed."

"No. Absolutely no."

"Edward, you know it’s the only way to protect her." I said.

We couldn't let Bella go to Volterra with anyone. She was the only one with a safe mind, Aro wasn't able to hear her thoughts, so they'd never find out about Renesmee.

Alice kept searching for the future. She said she hadn't find problems and that Bella could go alone to Volterra, but some of her visions weren't clear, and that made Alice worry. And that also made Edward not allow Bella to go alone. They had agreed going together to London, than Edward would stay there and Bella would go to Volterra. However, Bella didn't agree leaving Renesmee without both of her parents. So Carlisle said he could go to London with Bella, which made them feel more relieved.

Carlisle bought two tickets to Italy a day after Renesmee turned three months. On the same day the family was discussing about the trio to Brazil.

On the same day Bella, Jake and Ness left to go hunt, and I decided to follow them. Nessie didn't really like animal blood, that's why Jake decided to create a competition between them, which made her excited to hunt. She was a competitive girl.

The four os us were were somewhere with a lot os snow. Bella was walking side by side with Jake, they were talking, while Nessie and I were walking together holding hands. She let go of my hand and ran to where the was falling. We stayed looking at her. Meanwhile, Ness crouched for a second and then sprang fifteen feet up into the air. Her little hands closed around a flake, and she dropped lightly to her feet.

She came to us smiling and showing us the snowflake. We were chuckling when I noticed Bella was paying attention to something else. She was watching a women who was on the mountains, staring us. I didn't have a supervision to see who it was.

Before I had the time to ask Bella, she screamed and and left to go after the woman. "IRINA"

But she was gone. Bella came back to us. "I tried going after her. But she disappeared." 

"Are you sure it was Irina?" I asked her.

"Yes, I've met her at my wedding. I remember what she looks like."

"Do you think she saw something?"

She nodded. Soon after she grabbed her phone and called Edward.

"Come, bring Carlisle. I saw Irina, and she saw me, but then she saw Jacob and she got mad and ran away, I think. She hasn’t shown up here—yet, anyway—but she looked pretty upset so maybe she will. If she doesn’t, you and Carlisle have to go after her and talk to her. I feel so bad."

We darted back to the long meadow and waited silently for them. A few minutes later, Edward was by Bella's side and Carlisle arrived a few second after him.

"She was up on that ridge," Bella told them. "Maybe you should call Emmett and Jasper and have them come with you. She looked... really upset. She growled at me."

"I’ll go after her." Carlisle spoke.

"I’m coming with you," Edward insisted.

We came back home. Bella was holding Nessie while Jake and I walked behind her.


	98. Death penalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice has a vision about the Volturi's arrival.

Carlisle and Edward came back home after trying to find Irina. Things happened more or less the way Alice had predicted, Irina had come to Forks to make peace with our family (after Laurent, her mate, had been killed by the werewolves).

Carlisle called Tanya, and she said she hasn't seen Irina since the wedding. It wasn't easy fort the Denalis to lose a sister, after what happened with their mother, who was killed by the Volturi for raising an immortal child.

As the days passed, my family and I had forgotten about Irina and were foccusing on other things. Bella would go to Italy in a few days. When she get back my family would to to South America. Luckily I convinced Carlisle and Esme to let me stay in Forks, I wasn't necessary in this mission, and I'd have more time with Seth and my friends.

I was tired and bored of my family talking about their trip to Brazil. Every detail had been gone over a hundred times already. They would start with the Ticunas, an indigenous tribe in Brazil, tracing their legends as well as they could at the source. And they've decided Jake would go along, he had an important role. My family knew it would be unlikely that the tribe who believed in vampires would tell their legends to any of them.

Emmett and Jasper were excited because they would have more hunting possibilited, and Emmett's dream was to wrestle with an anaconda. Esme and Rosalie were planning what to take. Jake was with Sam's pack setting things up for his own absence. Carlisle and Edward were planning the last details, while Bella held Nessie. Seth and I wwre sat snuggled into each other in the couch, talking.

I noticed Alice was packing things that were already organized. She was holding a crystal vase that was filled with white and red roses when Seth and I jumped when we heard the sound of the crystal shattering. The people who weren't in the living room ran to where we were to see what's going on. Her eyes seemed lost in some vision, she was having a vision.

"What, Alice?" Jasper asked. 

"They’re coming for us," Alice and Edward whispered together. "All of them."

For a few seconds everyone was silent.

"The Volturi," Alice moaned.

"All of them," Edward groaned.

"Why? How?" I asked.

"When?" Rosalie asked.

"Why?" Esme echoed.

"Not long," Alice said. "There’s snow on the forest, snow on the town. Little more than a month."

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"They must have a reason. Maybe to see..." Esme started saying.

"This isn’t about Bella," Alice interrupted her. "They’re all coming—Aro, Caius, Marcus, every member of the guard, even the wives."

This was not a good news at all. By the stories of the Volturi, Aro and Caius' wivez never left Volterra.

"The wives never leave the tower," Jasper said. "Never. Not during the southern rebellion. Not when the Romanians tried to overthrow them. Not even when they were hunting the immortal children. Never."

"They’re coming now," Edward whispered.

"But why?" Carlisle said again. "We’ve done nothing! And if we had, what could we possibly do that would bring this down on us?"

"That doesn’t answer the crucial question! Why?" I said.

Even if no one knew how to answer my question, deep down I knew. They were coming for Renesmee.

"Go back, Alice," Jasper pleaded. "Look for the trigger. Search."

"It came out of nowhere, Jazz. I wasn’t looking for them, or even for us. I was just looking for Irina. She wasn’t where I expected her to be..."

She interrupted herself. "She decided to go to them," she spoke again. "Irina decided to go to the Volturi. And then they will decide... It’s as if they’re waiting for her. Like their decision was already made, and just waiting on her..."

"Can we stop her?" Jasper asked.

"There’s no way. She’s almost there."

"What is she doing?" I asked.

I've always had a bad feeling about Irina, I've just never could explain what it was. I thought about what could have made her go to the Volturi, and then I thought about something. She sae Nessie.

"Think of what she saw that afternoon," I said. "To someone who’d lost a mother because of the immortal children, what would Renesmee look like?"

Everyone was looking at me.

"An immortal child," Carlisle whispered.

Edward knelt beside Bella, stroking his hand on Renesmee's hair.

"But she’s wrong," I continued. "Renesmee isn’t like those other children. They were frozen, but she grows so much every day. They were out of control, but she never hurts Charlie or Sue or even shows them things that would upset them. She can control herself. She’s already smarter than most adults. There would be no reason..."

"It’s not the kind of crime they hold a trial for," Edward said quietly. "Aro’s seen Irina’s proof in her thoughts. They come to destroy, not to be reasoned with."

"But they’re wrong," Bella said.

"They won’t wait for us to show them that." Edward said.

"What can we do?" Bella demanded.

Everyone was silent again.

"We fight," Emmett said calmly.

"We can’t win." Jasper said.

I was thinking about Emmett's suggestion. "Well, we can’t run. Not with Demetri around. And I don’t know that we can’t win. We don’t have to fight alone."

"There's no 'we' in it. You know that when the Volturi arrive we won't risk exposing you, Violet." Rose said.

I got up from the couch and looked at everyone. "If you guys need to fight, you'll have to use all help you can get. That includes all witches and the packs." I said. "And I make my own decisions, Rose. I'm sick of you trying to make choices for me and trying to prohibit me of certain things."

"We don’t have to sentence the Quileutes to death, either, Violet!" Bella said, the first time she spoke angrily towards me.

"Chill, Bella. Be realistic, though—do you think Jacob or Sam is going to ignore an invasion? Even if it wasn’t about Nessie? Not to mention that, thanks to Irina, Aro knows about our alliance with the pack now, too. But I was thinking of our other friends."

"Other friends we don’t have to sentence to death, Violet." Carlisle said.

"Let them decide, dad. I’m not saying they have to fight with us. If they’d just stand beside us, just long enough to make the Volturi hesitate. If we could force them to stop and listen." I said.

I noticed Emmett's smie of approval of my idea.

"Yes," Esme spoke. "That makes sense, Vi. All we need is for the Volturi to pause for one moment. Just long enough to listen."

"We’d need quite a show of witnesses," Rose said harshly.

Esme nodded. "We can ask that much of our friends. Just to witness."

"We’d do it for them," Emmett said.

"We’ll have to ask them just right," Alice murmured. "They’ll have to be shown very carefully."

"Shown?" Jasper asked.

"Tanya’s family," Alice said. "Siobhan’s coven. Amun’s. Some of the nomads— Garrett and Mary for certain. Maybe Alistair."

"What about Peter and Charlotte?" Jasper asked.

"Maybe."

"The Amazons?" Carlisle asked. "Kachiri, Zafrina, and Senna?"

But Alice wasn't paying attention on the conversation anymore. She was having another vision. "I can’t see. We’ll have to split up and hurry—before the snow sticks to the ground. We have to round up whomever we can and get them here to show them."

Silence again.

"There is so much. We have to hurry," she whispered.

Alice took Jasper by the hand and took him to the front door, where Jake was just walking in.

"Hurry! You have to find them all!" Alice told us.

"Find what?" Jake asked. "Where’d Alice go?"

No one answered him.

"What happened?"

"We’ve all been sentenced to die" Seth said.


	99. Caught in the act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Cullens are away, Seth and Violet enjoy being just the two of them, but they had no idea someone was gonna show up.

Carlisle explained everything that happened to Jake. Meanwhile Seth and I went to sleep in my room, it was early morning. 

We woke up and got dressed. When we got to the first floor I noticed Alice hadn't come back. What could Alice have possibly seen that made her immediately?

"Alice." was the first thing I said when I got to the living room.

"She’s been gone a long time," Rose said.

"Where could she be?" I asked.

"We don’t want to disturb..." Esme spoke, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"She’s never taken so long before," Edward said. "Carlisle, you don’t think—something preemptive? Would Alice have had time to see if they sent someone for her?"

Carlisle didn't answer him. They heard some noise coming from the woods.

"Stay with Renesmee!" Bella screamed at me.

Nessie was asleep on her crib in the living room. All vampires sped to the woods where the noise came from.

"What happened?" I asked Seth and Jake.

"It's Sam. They went to where Sam's pack is." Jake said.

"Why?" I asked.

"They think Alice passed over there before she left." Seth told me.

A little after their departure, Ness woke up. I went to her crib and picked her up. She touched her hand on my cheek.

"They'll be back, Ness. Don't worry." I told her.

After a few minutes they were back. Well, all of them besides Bella and Edward.

"What happened?" Jake asked.

"When they left, Alice and Jasper met Sam's pack and handed them a note." Carlisle said.

"What did the note say?" I asked.

"To gather as many witnesses as possible. And to not look for them." Rose said.

"Where are Bella and Edward?" Seth asked.

"They went to their home before coming here." Rose said.

I noticed they were all anxious. Esme and Rose went to their rooms while Carlisle and Emmett went to the garage.

While holding Nessie, I went to Esme's room.

"What's happening, mom?" I asked her.

"Honey, Alice asked us to not waste time. We're packing bags so we can go find the witnesses."

She stopped packing things for a moment, she came to me and kissed my forhead, and then also kissed Nessie's.

I got down again to the living room. Jake and Seth were also not understanding anything.

"They're packing to go find the witnesses. They'll leave today." I told them.

Carlisle had put a globe in the living room. A few minutes later Bella and Edward came back.

"We’re to stay here?" Edward asked.

"Alice said that we would have to show people Renesmee, and we would have to be careful about it," Carlisle said. "We’ll send whomever we can find back here to you Edward, Violet, you’ll be the best at fielding that particular minefield."

Carlisle wanted us to convince the witnesses that Nessie wasn't dangerous.

"There’s a lot of ground to cover." Edward said.

"We’re splitting up," Emmett answered. "Rose and I are hunting for nomads."

"You’ll have your hands full here," Carlisle said. "Tanya’s family will be here in the morning, and they have no idea why. First, you have to persuade them not to react the way Irina did. Second, you’ve got to find out what Alice meant about Eleazar. Then, after all that, will they stay to witness for us? It will start again as the others come—if we can persuade anyone to come in the first place. We’ll be back to help as soon as we can."

Carlisle put his hand on Edward's shoulder and then kissed my forhead. Esme hugged Edward, Bella, and I. Rosalie and I hugged and then I hugged Emmett.

"Good luck," Edward and I told them.

"And to you," Carlisle said. "We’ll all need it."

Nessie put her hand on my cheek again. "I don’t know if dad’s friends will come. I hope so. Sounds like we’re a little outnumbered right now," I said. "No, we can’t help; we’ve got to stay here. People are coming to see you, not the scenery."

She put her hand on Jake's cheek who was by my side. "No, I don’t have to go anywhere. Do I?"

"The vampires who are coming to help us are not the same as we are," Edward said. "Tanya’s family is the only one besides ours with a reverence for human life, and even they don’t think much of werewolves. I think it might be safer—"

"I can take care of myself," Jake interrupted.

"Safer for Renesmee," Edward said. "if the choice to believe our story about her is not tainted by an association with werewolves."

"Some friends. They’d turn on you just because of who you hang out with now?" Jake asked.

"I think they would mostly be tolerant under normal circumstances. But you need to understand—accepting Nessie will not be a simple thing for any of them. Why make it even the slightest bit harder?"

"The immortal children were really that bad?" Seth asked.

"You can’t imagine the depth of the scars they’ve left in the collective vampire psyche." Edward answered. "As long as you keep a safe distance from the main house..."

"I can do that. Company in the morning, huh?" Jake said.

"Yes. You should tell Sam what’s going on. There might be strangers in the woods soon."

Jake left to tell what was going to happen to Sam and his pack. Bella took Renesmee and then they went to their house.

It was just Seth and I.

"I've never thought I'd have time with just you in my house." I said.

"We better enjoy it, then." Seth said.

We went to my room. I took off his clothes and he took off mine. The bed was still messed up from last night, so I covered my body with the blankets, I was on to of Seth, and we were kissing at the same time as I rolled my hips.

When Seth turned so now I was on my back, underneath him, the door opened, and Jake was standing there, mouth wide open, he was completely red-faced. Thank God the blanket was covering us.


	100. The Denali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Denali arrive in Forks.

After the traumatic scene Jake saw, he didn't speak anything, he just left the house. We knew in this moment he would feel more comfortable in his wolf form. Edward had called us and he and Bella thought it was better to stay in their house with Renesmee. On the other day the Denali were going to arrive, and that's why I needed to be with Seth, because they probably wouldn't accept really well my relationship with a werewolf.

* * *

It was early, I woke up and noticed that Seth wasn't in bed, he had left because of the Denali. I got down to the kitchen to have breakfast. Soon later, Edward, Bella, Nessie, and Jake arrived. Jake was clearly still not comfortable about what happened last night. I also noticed Edward knew the reason why Jake was acting weird, but he thankfully didn't said anything about it. Nessie was in my lap.

"What if they don’t like me?" Ness whispered to me.

"They don’t understand you, Renesmee, because they’ve never met anyone like you," Bella answered. "Getting them to understand is the problem."

Renesmee touched my cheek and showed me pictures of all of us in one quick burst.

"You’re special, that’s not a bad thing." I told her.

"This is my fault." she said.

"No." Bella, Jake, Edward and I said.

When Edward and Bella heard the sound of a car getting near our house, they both went to the front door. I looked at Nessie in the eyes.

"Listen, Nessie. The Denalis are here. Remember, you'll stay with Jake, okay?"

"Can't you stay with me too?" she asked me.

Since her birth, Renesmee and I had a bond I've never thought I would have. I've never thought I'd connect me with a child like I did with Nessie. Our relationship is different, and it will be always different, I feel this. Ness doesn't see me like she sees Rose or Alice, like aunts. Nessie sees me like a older sister. And I really feel like Nessie is the younger sister I've always wanted.

"Remember that Carlisle asked Edward and I to talk to the Denali, right? Because we're the only ones who can better persuade them and make them listen. Don't worry, Nessie." I told her.

I hugged her and then Jake took her from my lap. I went to the front door where Bella and Edward were. Bella stayed inside while Eddie and I waited on the outside. Soon a car parked in front of our house.

"Edward! Violet!" Tanya spoke.

I went to greet each of them.

"Carlisle said he needed to talk to us right away," Tanya said. "What’s the problem? Trouble with the werewolves?"

"No," Edward said. "Our truce with the werewolves is stronger than ever."

Kate chuckled. "Aren’t you going to invite us in?" she asked. "Where’s Carlisle?"

"If you could give me the benefit of the doubt for just a few minutes," Edward said.

They didn't understand him.

"We have something difficult to explain, and I’ll need you to be openminded until you understand." I completed what Edward said.

"Is Carlisle all right?" Eleazar asked.

"None of us is all right, Eleazar," Edward said.

"Physically Carlisle is fine." I said.

"Physically?" Tanya asked sharply. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that our entire family is in very grave danger. But before we explain, I ask for your promise. Listen to everything we say before you react." I said.

"We're begging you to hear us out." Edward said.

"We’re listening," Tanya said. "“We will hear it all before we judge."

"Thank you, Tanya," I said.

"We wouldn’t involve you in this if we had any other choice."

We walked inside together. Bella wasn't by the front door anymore.

"I knew those werewolves were involved," Tanya muttered.

"Yes, and they’re on our side. Again." I said.

My reminder silenced her.

"Where’s your Bella?" Carmen asked. "How is she?"

"She’ll join us shortly. She’s well, thank you. She’s taken to immortality with amazing finesse." Edward said.

"Tell us about the danger," Tanya said.

"We’d like you to witness for yourselves first. Listen—in the other room. What do you hear?" Edward asked.

They all stayed quiet. They were trying to hear what Edward asked.

"A witch. A werewolf, I assume. I can hear their hearts." Tanya spoke.

"What else?" Edward asked.

No one answered.

"What is that thrumming?" Kate asked. "Is that… some kind of a bird?"

"No, but remember what you’re hearing. Now, what do you smell?" Edward asked.

"Besides the werewolf and myself." I said.

"Is there a human here?" Eleazar whispered.

"No," Tanya disagreed. "It’s not human... but... closer to human than the rest of the scents here. What is that, Edward? I don’t think I’ve ever smelled that fragrance before."

"You most certainly have not, Tanya." I said.

"Please, please remember that this is something entirely new to you. Throw away your preconceived notions." Edward said.

"I promised you I would listen, Edward." Tanya said.

"All right, then. Bella? Bring out Renesmee, please." Edward said.

Bella brought Nessie, and Jake was close behind her. She stopped with Renesmee, now visible to them, but she was far from them. Tanya stepped back. Eleazar was in front og Carmen, like he was protecting her.

"You promised to listen," I reminded them.

"Some things cannot be heard!" Tanya exclaimed. "How could you, Edward? Do you not know what this means?"

"We have to get out of here," Kate said.

"Edward..." Eleazar seemed beyond words.

"Wait," Edward spoke. "Remember what you hear, what you smell. Renesmee is not what you think she is."

He was looking at each of them in the eye, my persuasion since I was a witch was strong, but I'd only used it if necessary. I'd be able to convince them by only using words.

"There are no exceptions to this rule, Edward!" Tanya said.

"Tanya, you can hear her heartbeat!" I said.

"Stop and think about what that means." Edward said.

"Her heartbeat?" Carmen whispered.

"She’s not a full vampire child," I said. "She is half-human."

"Renesmee is one of a kind. I am her father. Not her creator—her biological father." Edward said.

"Edward, you can’t expect us to—," Eleazar started to say.

"Tell me another explanation that fits, Eleazar. You can feel the warmth of her body in the air. Blood runs in her veins, Eleazar. You can smell it." Edward said.

"How?" Kate asked.

"Bella is her biological mother," I told her. "She conceived, carried, and gave birth to Renesmee while she was still human. It nearly killed her."

" I was hard-pressed to get enough venom into her heart to save her." Edward said.

"I’ve never heard of such a thing," Eleazar said.

"Physical relationships between vampires and humans are not common," Edward said. "Human survivors of such trysts are even less common. Wouldn’t you agree, cousins?"

Kate and Tanya scowled at him.

"Surely you can see the resemblance, Eleazar." I said.

"You seem to have your mother’s eyes," Carmen said in a low and calm voice. "but your father's face."

Ness smiled.

"Do you mind if Renesmee tells you about it herself?" I asked Carmen. "She has a gift for explaining things."

Carmen was smiling at Renesmee. "Do you speak, little one?"

"Yes," Ness said. "But I can show you more than I can tell you."

Nessie put her little hand on Carmen's cheek, she stiffened like an eletric shock had gone through her. Eleazar went to her and touched her shoulder like he was gonna push her.

"Wait," Carmen said.

"What’s Nessie showing her?" Jake asked.

"Everything." Edward and I said.

"She really is your daughter, isn’t she?" Carmen breathed. "Such a vivid gift! It could only have come from a very gifted father."

"Do you believe what she showed you?" I asked.

"Without a doubt," she said. "Impossible as it seems, Edward has told you nothing but truth. Let the child show you."

Carmen pulled Eleazar near Renesmee.

"Show him, mi querida." 

Nessie grinned, clearly delighted with Carmen’s acceptance.

"Ay caray!" Eleazar said, jerking away from her.

"What did she do to you?" Taya demanded.

"She’s just trying to show you her side of the story," Carmen said.

His eyes were closed in concentration.

"Ahh," he sighed. "I see."

Nessie smiled at him. He hesitated, then smiled back.

"Eleazar?" Tanya asked.

"It’s all true, Tanya. This is no immortal child. She’s half-human. Come. See for yourself."

Tanya went to see what Nessie had to show, then Kate did it.

"Thank you for listening," Edward said quietly.

"But there is the grave danger you warned us of," Tanya said. "Not directly from this child, I see, but surely from the Volturi, then. How did they find out about her? When are they coming?"

"When Bella saw Irina that day in the mountains," I explained. "she had Renesmee with her."

Kate hissed. "Irina did this? To you? To Carlisle? Irina?" she asked.

"No," Tanya whispered. "Someone else..."

"Alice saw her go to them," I said.

"How could she do this thing?" Eleazar asked.

"Imagine if you had seen Renesmee only from a distance. If you had not waited for our explanation." Edward said.

"No matter what she thought... You are our family." Tanya said.

"There’s nothing we can do about Irina’s choice now. It’s too late. Alice gave us a month." I said.

"So long?" Eleazar asked.

"They are all coming. That must take some preparation." Edward said.

Eleazar gasped. "The entire guard?"

"Not just the guard," Edward said. "Aro, Caius, Marcus. Even the wives."

"Impossible," Eleazar said.

"I would have said the same two days ago," Edward said.

"Where are the others, Violet?" Tanya asked.

"Looking for friends who might help us." I said.

"No matter how many friends you gather, we can’t help you win." Tanya said.

"We’re not asking you to fight and die with us, Tanya. You know Carlisle would never ask for that." I said.

"We’re just looking for witnesses. If we can make them pause, just for a moment. If they would let us explain..." Edward said.

Tanya nodded slowly. "Do you think her past will matter to them so much?"

"I’m not dangerous at all," Renesmee spoke. "I never hurt Grandpa or Sue or Billy. I love humans. And witched, and wolf-people like my Jacob."

"We will do what we can to protect the child." Tanya said.

"May I hold you, bebé linda?" Carmen asked.

Ness reached eagerly toward Carmen.

It would be a long jorney to convince everyone.


	101. The shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella discovers her super power.

"What is the werewolves’ part in this?" Tanya asked while looking at Jake.

"If the Volturi won’t stop to listen about Nessie, I mean Renesmee," Jake said, correcting himself. "we will stop them."

"Very brave, child, but that would be impossible for more experienced fighters than you are."

"You don’t know what we can do."

Tanya shrugged. "It is your own life, certainly, to spend as you choose."

Jake looked at Renesmee, who was still in Carmen's arms.

"She is special, that little one," Tanya mused. "Hard to resist."

"“A very talented family," Eleazar murmured. "A mind reader for a father, a shield for a mother, and then whatever magic this extraordinary child has bewitched us with. I wonder if there is a name for what she does, or if it is the norm for a vampire hybrid. As if such a thing could ever be considered normal! A vampire hybrid, indeed!"

"Eleazar, what did you just call Bella?" I asked.

"A shield, I think. She’s blocking me now, so I can’t be sure." Eleazar answered.

Eleazar's gift was to discover other people's gift.

"A shield?" Edward repeated.

"Come now, Edward! If I can’t get a read on her, I doubt you can, either. Can you hear her thoughts right now?"

"No." I answered for Edward.

"But We’ve never been able to do that. Even when she was human." Edward said.

"Never?" he blinked. "Interesting. That would indicate a rather powerful latent talent, if it was manifesting so clearly even before the transformation. I can’t feel a way through her shield to get a sense of it at all. Yet she must be raw still—she’s only a few months old. And apparently completely unaware of what she’s doing. Totally unconscious. Ironic. Aro sent me all over the world searching for such anomalies, and you simply stumble across it by accident and don’t even realize what you have."

"What are you talking about? How can I be a shield? What does that even mean?" Bella asked this time.

"I suppose we were overly formal about it in the guard. In truth, categorizing talents is a subjective, haphazard business; every talent is unique, never exactly the same thing twice. But you, Bella, are fairly easy to classify. Talents that are purely defensive, that protect some aspect of the bearer, are always called shields. Have you ever tested your abilities? Blocked anyone besides me and your mate?"

"It only works with certain things," Bella told him. "My head is sort of… private. But it doesn’t stop Jasper from being able to mess with my mood or Alice from seeing my future."

"Purely a mental defense." Eleazar nodded to himself. "Limited, but strong."

"Aro couldn’t hear her," I interjected. "Though she was human when they met."

Eleazar’s eyes widened.

"Jane tried to hurt me, but she couldn’t," Bella said. "Edward thinks Demetri can’t find me, and that Alec can’t bother me, either. Is that good?"

I shivered when I heard Jane and Alec's name.

"Quite." Eleazar said, gaping.

"A shield!" Edward said. "I never thought of it that way. The only one I’ve ever met before was Renata, and what she did was so different."

"Yes, no talent ever manifests in precisely the same way, because no one ever thinks in exactly the same way."

"Who’s Renata? What does she do?" Bella asked.

"Renata is Aro’s personal bodyguard," Eleazar told her. "A very practical kind of shield, and a very strong one."

"I wonder...," he mused. "You see, Renata is a powerful shield against a physical attack. If someone approaches her—or Aro, as she is always close beside him in a hostile situation—they find themselves... diverted. You simply find yourself going a different direction than you planned."

"Momma, you’re special," Renesmee told her.

"Can you project?" Kate asked curiously.

"Project?"

"Push it out from yourself," Kate explained. "Shield someone besides yourself."

"I don’t know. I’ve never tried."

"Oh, you might not be able to," Kate said quickly. "Heavens knows I’ve been working on it for centuries and the best I can do is run a current over my skin."

"Kate’s got an offensive skill," Edward said. "Sort of like Jane. Almost the same thing Violet does, remember?"

"Shock people." I said. "The difference is that mine is not through mind, I really can control electricity."

Bella stepped back from me. I giggled.

"You have to teach me what to do!" Bella told Kate. "You have to show me how!"

Kate winced Bella's grip. "Maybe—if you stop trying to crush my radius. You’re shielding, all right," Kate said. "That move should have about shocked your arm off. You didn’t feel anything just now?"

"That wasn’t really necessary, Kate. She didn’t mean any harm," Edward muttered.

"No, I didn’t feel anything. Were you doing your electric current thing?" Bella asked, ignoring Edward.

"I was. Hmm. I’ve never met anyone who couldn’t feel it, immortal or otherwise."

"You said you project it? On your skin?" Bella asked.

Kate nodded. "It used to be just in my palms. Kind of like Aro."

"Or Renesmee." I said, remembering that Ness can only project her thoughts through her hands.

"But after a lot of practice, I can radiate the current all over my body. It’s a good defense. Anyone who tries to touch me drops like a human that’s been Tasered. It only downs him for a second, but that’s long enough." Kate said.

I noticed Edward and Eleazar talking.

"What did we miss, my friend?" Tanya asked them.

"He was trying to understand why so many of the Volturi would come to punish us. It’s not the way they do things. Certainly, we are the biggest mature coven they’ve dealt with, but in the past other covens have joined to protect themselves, and they never presented much of a challenge despite their numbers. We are more closely bonded, and that’s a factor, but not a huge one." Edward said. "He was remembering other times that covens have been punished, for one thing or the other, and a pattern occurred to him. It was a pattern that the rest of the guard would never have noticed, since Eleazar was the one passing the pertinent intelligence privately to Aro. A pattern that only repeated every other century or so."

"What was this pattern?" Carmen and I asked.

"Aro does not often personally attend a punishing expedition," Edward said. "But in the past, when Aro wanted something in particular, it was never long before evidence turned up proving that this coven or that coven had committed some unpardonable crime. The ancients would decide to go along to watch the guard administer justice. And then, once the coven was all but destroyed, Aro would grant a pardon to one member whose thoughts, he would claim, were particularly repentant. Always, it would turn out that this vampire had the gift Aro had admired. Always, this person was given a place with the guard."

I was thinking about myself. Was it me that Aro's wanted? He's always showed interest in Alice and Edward. But what if he already had Alice? Edward has almost the same gift as Aro, and I have the same gift as Edward, but I've got other powers too. What if I'm the one they're coming for? My body shivered again. I didn't comment with anyone my thoughts.

"It must be a heady thing to be chosen," Kate suggested.

"There is one among the guard," Edward said. "Her name is Chelsea. She has influence over the emotional ties between people. She can both loosen and secure these ties. She could make someone feel bonded to the Volturi, to want to belong, to want to please them..."

"How strong is her gift?" I asked.

"I was able to leave with Carmen." Eleazar spoke. "But anything weaker than the bond between partners is in danger. In a normal coven, at least. Those are weaker bonds than those in our family, though. Abstaining from human blood makes us more civilized—lets us form true bonds of love. I doubt she could turn our allegiances, Tanya."

Tanya nodded, and Eleazar continued. "I could only think that the reason Aro had decided to come himself, to bring so many with him, is because his goal is not punishment but acquisition. He needs to be there to control the situation. But he needs the entire guard for protection from such a large, gifted coven. How else could he be sure to preserve the gifts that he wants? He must want them very badly,"

Edward's voice was low. "From what I saw of his thoughts last spring, Aro’s never wanted anything more than he wants Alice."

"Is that why Alice left?" Bella asked.

"I think it must be. To keep Aro from gaining the thing he wants most of all. To keep her power out of his hands." Edward said.

"He wants you, too," Bella whispered to Edward.

"Not nearly as much. I can’t really give him anything more than he already has."

I decided to tell them what I've been thinking. "I think he's coming after me."

I got everyone's attention, even Renesmee's.

"What makes you think that, Violet?" Eleazar asked.

"When the guard came by for a little visit after Bella and Edward had arrived from Volterra, they told us that Aro was interested in meeting me after he heard about my existence through Edward's thoughts."

"This may only be curious about your species." Kate said.

"Yeah, that can be true. But Helen, one of the witches that lives in Forks and grew up with my aunt and mother, a long story that I'll tell you later, she came by one time to tell us that Aro had looked for her, my mother and my aunt offering a place in the guard. They were the first witches Aro and the Volturi met. She told us that Aro was probably interested in me and possibly a future daughter of mine."

"Violet is right. Aro wants her just as much as her wants Alice. We are the only clan of vampires who has a witch. Aro doesn't have a witch in his clan, Violet's ancestral line is really powerful." Edward said.

"What did you mean by 'a long story'?" Kate asked me. She always knew when I was lying or omitting something important.

"Well, my biological mother's story is indeed really long. But there's something I need to tell you." I said.

"What is it, darling?" Carmen asked.

"Well, my mother, my aunt and Helen were the first witches Aro met. And he was the first vampire they met. My mother at that time had twins, a boy and a girl. They knew men never inherited a witch's gene, and that the boy was mortal. Aro saw a huge potential in the children, so, in exchange for her son's immortality, my mother gave them to Aro. They're Jane and Alec."

"Jane and Alec are your siblings?" Kate asked me.

"I told you it was a long story."


End file.
